Love is in the most unexpected places
by aimerz4ever
Summary: Sakura has always loved those fairy tale romances but in reality, love is often unexpected...
1. The Beginning

I'm gonna use the American names that you have cause I'm not really familiar with their real names..  
  
Chapter One: Beginning  
  
I walked down the crowded hallway, clutching the schedule that was given to me in haste and without explanations. So, as I tried to make sense of the list of classes and numbers I looked around at the people. Was I different, out of place? I swear I could see people just staring at me from the corners of their eye. Was it that evident that I didn't know what to do? Maybe it has to do with that I was walking in the opposite direction as most people. Yes, many that passed me were in fact heading for the opposite direction. I could feel my cheeks burning as my eyes scanned for the locker number: 131  
  
When I finally reached it, I noticed that there wasn't a lock on it. How was I to keep my personal belongings in there without a lock? This is one weird school. I sighed, feeling lonesome. Then, a girl with pigtails came up next to me. She hurriedly opened her blue locker and shoved some books inside. Then, she attempted to pry books, which must have been buried at the bottom for months, out. As I continued to study her from the corner of my eye, she looked strangely familiar. Finally, I gathered the nerve to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" I turned to her.  
  
"Uh, yeah! You look familiar!" She replied, still trying to get the books out.  
  
That was when I recognized her.  
  
"Don't you work at McDonalds with me?" I guessed.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, welcome to our school," She was propelled backwards when the books finally gave way and popped out.  
  
"Um.I was wondering. Could you possibly show me around, since I'm new and everything. You don't have to, if you want, I mean," I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure! I know this place like my second home. I'd love to show you around!" She smiled. "My name is Maddison."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura."  
  
"So, Sakura. Let me see your schedule," She freed a hand to examine my schedule. "That's cool, you have all my classes, except Science. Come on, I'll show you where our first class is."  
  
She led me to History class and pointed out places on the way.  
  
"So, have you been to this school long?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, ever since freshman year. Believe me, this place can get pretty boring after a while."  
  
"Uh, why don't they have locks on the locker?" I asked, as we passed a row of red lockers, symbolizing freshman, since all the freshman kids were standing there.  
  
"Oh, that. The teachers feel that they can trust us enough not to steal. Pretty stupid, if you ask me. But nobody dares to tell the teachers, cause the bullies get their lunches from stealing from others. But, if you really have something you don't want lost, you can always bring your own locks. Ah, here we are," We stopped in front of a noisy classroom. The people were crowding at around a corner. Obviously, there was something there worth seeing. Maddison and I pushed our way through to an opening where I saw four guys harassing the teacher!  
  
"Look man, you can't tell me what to do, k?" One of them scolded. He was wearing leather pants and those shirts that just show off their body. I hated guys like that.  
  
"Y-yes," The teacher stuttered. "But, Showron-  
  
"Mr. Li!" The same guy yelled.  
  
"Uh.Mr. Li. I-I'm paid to t-teach you. B- (gulp) but if you don't c- cooperate, I can't."  
  
"Well, that's GOOD, isn't it?" another one said, emphasizing on the GOOD. This one had his hair raised up with a headband.  
  
This school really is different from my old one. For one, we didn't talk back to the teacher. We would be terrified if we made anybody mad.  
  
"So, do you know what to do now?" The third one asked, slamming a fist into the palm of the other hand. The teacher gulped again and nodded quickly.  
  
"Good," The three said.  
  
The forth one, though, stood off to one side and observed the scene. He didn't join in the forcing, but he didn't stop it either. Actually, I think he was staring at me. I ignored him, hoping he would divert his eyes, but he didn't.  
  
"Ok, um. then for the rest of the period, y-you may do what-whatever you like," The teacher almost cried.  
  
"That's better!" They said, moving seats so that they could talk to their friends and girlfriends.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shot a look at Maddison with what is going on here written all over it. She shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"Just look on the bright side, at least we don't have homework?" She joked.  
  
I laughed at the thought. 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter Two: The Encounter  
  
Classes passed full of boring lectures of rules and regulations. By lunchtime, I was weighed down with forms, registrations forms, permission slips, and club info sheets. Although, no one looked really hostile, Madison was still the only one who actually paid any attention to me. There were so many differences that I obviously had to get used to, but when we got into the lunch line, I was glad that some things hadn't changed. I could swear that all the schools share leftovers, cause I saw the same gluey macaroni and cheese, cardboard meatloaf, and soggy cake.  
  
"Ugg, this was one thing that I was hopping to escape when I moved," I said, poking the macaroni and cheese with a fork. A thong broke off when I tried to pry it out of the cheese.  
  
"I don't think that's possible, is it?" Madison asked, biting off some pizza.  
  
"Is this stuff edible?" I asked, eyeing the meatloaf. It looks like some horrible science experiment gone wrong!  
  
"Who knows, it might be leftovers from some crazed Mr. Hide wannabe experiment or something," Madison said, reading my mind and toke a huge bite out of the cake, which, I was positively sure, squealed.  
  
"Man, you must have guts of steel," I don't think I would ever be able to risk even thinking of eating anything from this school, dropping my fork.  
  
"Well, you never know," She shrugged, taking another bite, this time from the meatloaf. "You might like it. after a few months of getting used to, that is."  
  
"I doubt it," I smiled weakly, my stomach replied by a menacing growl. "I think I'm going to get some chips. I hope at least that is not poisonous. I'll be back."  
  
I got up and headed for the shelf full of the all time enjoyable junk food that us teens can't live without. Scanning the selves and trying to pick between Sour Cream and Onion or Salt and Vinegar, my favorites. Just when I was about to snatch the Sour Cream and Onion, a pair of hands grabbed the last bag. I looked up and saw three of the same guys who were bullying the teacher in History. I ignored them and reached down for a Salt and Vinegar. Another pair of hands took all five bags. I stared in shock at the guys.  
  
"Why did you take all five of them? You're not going to eat them all are you?" I asked, politely.  
  
"Yup," The third one said. His shoulder length hair covered most of his face. He took all the Doritos too.  
  
I watched him in disgust and shook my head, about to go back to my table. Then, the one that was staring at me earlier appeared in front of me. I froze as we just stared into each other's eyes. I noticed the entire cafeteria, which was bustling with noise, was silent while watching us.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, going around him.  
  
"Wait," He whispered so that I was the only one who could hear.  
  
I looked up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.  
  
"Hey, Julian!" He called to the shoulder length haired dude. He nodded to him once he got his attention. Julian threw him a Salt and Vinegar chip bag.  
  
Then, he turned to me.  
  
"Here," He handed me the bag and went to join his friends, grabbing an Oreo cookie from the shelf himself.  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled, staring at him in disbelief. Then, the roar of the teens resumed, obviously gossiping about what just happened. Madison walked up to me with my tray and dropped the food in a garbage can and setting the trays onto a table nearby. I was still staring at the food shelf, thinking about what happened.  
  
"Hey, what was that all about?" She questioned, staring after the guys.  
  
When I didn't answer, she looked back at me.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. What just happened?" I said.  
  
She smiled. "Looks like someone has a crush on you!!"  
  
"Me? But why me?"  
  
"Why not you? I mean, you're pretty, you're smart, everything a guys would want, right?" Her smiled widened. "Come on, we have to go to English."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. English." 


	3. Bad First Impressions

Chapter Three: Bad first impressions  
  
The day passed, but obviously without me. I was still thinking about what happened at lunch. I mean, it could have been a coincidence, couldn't it? I mean, maybe he was just being nice because his friends took my chips. He couldn't really like me, could he?  
  
"Sakura? Hello??? Earth to SAKURA!" Madison waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? What?" I snapped back to reality. Madison and I were apparently on a flight of stairs.  
  
"Are you still thinking about that guy?" She asked, shifting the large box that she was carrying.  
  
"What makes you think that?" I asked, innocently.  
  
"Because you're about to drop that box you're carrying!" She warned. I looked down, totally oblivious to the fact that I was pouring chalk dust all over my sneakers.  
  
"Oh, thanks for warning me," I said, watching hold of the tilting side and straightening it up. "Uh, where are we taking this again?"  
  
"Mrs. MaKenzie wants this put in her storage room. You really are stuck on him, aren't you?" She continued to walk in front of me.  
  
"No!" I said, defensively.  
  
"But I have to say, that was really romantic and nice of him." She smiled back at me over her shoulder.  
  
"Madison, watch out!" I screamed out at her, but not soon enough.  
  
Chalk dust flew everywhere as Madison ran into Li and emptied the entire contents onto his expensive designer clothes. When the cloud dissolved, I could see Li's face, even though it was layered with a fluffy white paste, turn red with anger. His friends behind him were cracking up with laughter. All except the guy that gave me the chip bag. He was standing there, waiting to see what we would do.  
  
"This was my favorite shirt, you clumsy little. slut! You are going to pay so bad! Isn't he, guys?" He stormed.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean, really I didn't! I just didn't see you!" Madison stuttered.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out, will you? It was an accident, cant you see? It wasn't her fault! She was talking to me at the time," I tried defending Madison by stepping up beside her.  
  
"Well, she shouldn't have been talking and been looking where she was going, wasn't she?" He yelled.  
  
"It was much your fault as it was hers! If you ask me, you should've been the one watching where you were going!" I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked, anger building.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Just leave him alone. It's not worth it!" Madison whispered, pulling on my arm.  
  
"No, I'm not going to stand here and let him just abuse us like this when it isn't even our fault!"  
  
"You'd better listen to your little friend, kid," Li shot back.  
  
"I'm not a kid. Not like you, you selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled, little brat."  
  
"What did you call me?" He gave a smiled that turned hostile.  
  
I drew my face closer to him and returned his smiled. "SELFISH, INCONSIDERATE, SPOILED, LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
I could see Li's face getting warmer by the minute and I was expecting a fist in my face or something, but instead, he looked away, waved at his friends and walked away. I stared after them until they were out of sight.  
  
"Wow! Sakura, you told off Li!" Madison said, astonished.  
  
"So?" My pulse slowing down. I didn't even notice the way it was pounding. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"What's the big deal? The big deal is that no one has ever dared to even talk to Li and his friends. We all try VERY hard to avoid them or offending them. But you! You told him off! That's amazing!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
I broke into a smiled. "Whatever. Come on, we still have to deliver this box to the storage room and face the Mrs. MaKenzie when we get back. I have a feeling she's not going to be happy."  
  
"She's never happy!" Madison giggled.  
  
We both broke into laughter as we continued climbing the stairs, forgetting all about what just happened. 


	4. Family Trouble

I realize that in the real movies, sakura's mother is dead..but this is nothing like the real thing..  
  
~*Chapter Four: Family Trouble*~  
  
I rushed through the door of our small, compact house. The smell of steamy rice and fresh fish wafted out into the hall. I inhaled deeply and set my backpack down on the ground. Then, I proceeded through a doorway, into the kitchen. My parents don't believe in dining rooms (waste of space, as my mother would say) so there was a large table set in the middle of the room. As if rewarding my nose, steaming fish was placed in the middle with bowls of rice around it.  
  
"Wow, mom. This looks great." I smiled and bent over to smell the fish, my good mood shining.  
  
Then, I felt a slap with a spoon on the back of my head.  
  
"Don't smell it now! You'll smell all the flavor out of it!" My mother scolded, holding napkins with one hand and waving a spoon menacingly at me with the other.  
  
"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes at the idea of smelling the flavor away and rubbing my head.  
  
"Now sit down and eat!" She said, sitting down herself.  
  
I sat down, not wanting anther hit on the head.  
  
"Dad!" She yelled down the hall. "Dinner!"  
  
My father came to the table and immediately picked up some chopsticks. Then, he reached to scoop some fish into his bowl.  
  
"Dad! Get some for your daughter!" Mother frowned.  
  
"That's ok, mom." I smiled. That was just the way with my mom. She's always scolding someone about something at one moment and then complimenting them the next. I've gotten used to it by now.  
  
"So, how was your first day at your new school, Sakura?" Mom asked, setting down her chopsticks and taking a gulp of water.  
  
"Well, I made a new friend. Her name is Madison. There's a lot of stuff that's diff-"  
  
"Uh, pass the salt, mom." Dad interrupted.  
  
"Get it yourself! You're not that old, you know?"  
  
"Get the salt, Sakura."  
  
"Yes, dad." I got up and headed for the spices. I should have seen this coming. Every time we, or I, had tried to start a conversation, it's always interrupted. All my life, I had never finished a expressing a thought with my parents. I came back with the salt and sat down disappointed.  
  
Dad poured half the contents onto his fish, gulped it down with a few mouthfuls of rice and got more fish. After a few chews, he looked as if he was going to choke. I quickly recalled the Heimlich remover technique that I learned to Health class a couple of years ago, but he, somehow, managed to wolf down all that.  
  
"Will you slow down? You're going to kill yourself someday. And quit eating so much. I swear you've gained so much weight." Mom rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, at least you can't tell." Dad said, patting his stomach, almost proudly.  
  
I knew where this was heading. Mom and dad always had their 'little fights' almost three times a day or MORE! I just continued eating, ignoring them.  
  
"Well, maybe you don't, but I notice the difference, IN BED!" Mom said, shooting daggers across the table.  
  
I coughed, almost choking when I heard her say that, but I stared at my fish. Was it laughing at me? I violently jabbed a piece of meat from its side and chewed it up hostilely. It got revenge by jabbing the side of my mouth with a fish bone that was hidden inside. Sometimes, I wonder why my parents never got a divorce. I mean, if they can't get along, as least can't they give me a break?  
  
"So, what's this Madison girl like? Is she smart? Is she athletic? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Does she have many boyfriends? Is she a slut?" Mom asked.  
  
My eyes widened as I stared at her. "MOM!"  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to worry about my ONLY daughter?" She asked.  
  
"She's not like that, mom. I don't find those kind of friends." I replied, attacking my fish again.  
  
"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's none of your business." I said.  
  
She slammed her bowl down. "Well, I can tell when I'm not needed and this is definitely it." She walked off toward her and dad's room and slammed the door.  
  
I stared after her in anger and stormed to my room too. I can't believe her, why does she always think that I'm a bad kid? I mean, I do so much just to get good grades for them, do they have to ask so many distrustful questions? I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. I could hear the clinking of chopsticks against dad's bowl. No doubt he was stealing my mother and my fish. At least someone was happy. 


	5. Death Card

This chapter has nothing to do with clow cards...in fact this entire story has nothing to do with clow cards.  
  
~*Chapter Five: Death Card*~  
  
I woke up, still mad at my mother. I pulled on some jeans, a sweatshirt, sneakers, and pulled my brown hair back with two pink clips. Then, I went to the bathroom and washed. Brushing bangs out of my eyes, I walked toward the door. I passed the kitchen, which was empty, and headed directly to my backpack. The house was really quiet for 8 o'clock in the morning. I looked behind me at the door of my parent's room.  
  
"I'm going." I called out. I was replied with silence.  
  
I left out the door and closed it behind me. Then, I walked to the corner of my street where it was intersected with another road and waited for the bus. Pushing hair from my eyes again, I saw the big, yellow vehicle coming towards me. As soon as I got on, I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. For some reason, everyone was staring at me. Did I do something? Was there toothpaste on my shirt? Was my bra strap showing? Were my braids lopsided? I checked, but nothing seemed out of place. Then, why was everyone staring me?  
  
At school, it was the same situation. As soon as I got off, everyone near me stopped walking to point at me and whisper in their neighbor's ears. It continued all the way to my locker, where I met Madison.  
  
"Hey, Madison. Everyone is staring at me. What's up? Is something showing?" I looked past my shoulder to examine the back of my body.  
  
She looked me over and shrugged. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Then, what's the problem?" I wondered.  
  
"Maybe they finally noticed that.uhhh. someone new was in their mist." She suggested, having the same hard time getting her books out.  
  
"But I'm the only one that they're staring at and I'm sure that I'm not the only person new at this school." I dropped my backpack to the ground and opened it.  
  
"Well, other then that, I have no.(grunt).IDEA!" The book gave way and she fell to the ground.  
  
I giggled and opened my locker. Something black was fluttering in front of my face. On it had blood red letters.  
  
"What's that?" Madison asked, getting off the floor.  
  
"I don't know." I ripped it off the rim of my locker and examining the words.  
  
Death card  
  
You're DEAD!  
  
"Who do you think this is from?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off the strip of paper. Madison didn't answer. I looked up at her. She was staring with wide eyes at the strip of paper.  
  
"Madison?" I called. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Sakura. That.. that's a.a death card!" She stuttered.  
  
I smiled. "Uh, yeah. I think I know that."  
  
"NO, that's a DEATH CARD!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? SO? You don't know what happens when you get a death card!"  
  
"No, I don't. What does happen when you get a death card?" I asked, taking out the books I needed. Obviously, this was just another prank by some kids.  
  
She was saying something under her breath. "I knew it...I knew that we got off too easily..how could they have just forgotten something like that....I just knew this would happen."  
  
"Uh, Madison? Will you please tell me what happened?" I asked again, this time slowly, just in case she didn't understand the last time.  
  
"You'll find out. I don't think it'll be too long." She said sadly and walked off toward History. I stared after her. What's wrong with her? It's like me getting this little piece of paper has made me an alien. Was that why everybody was staring at me? Was it that important? I closed my bag and shifted the books in my arms. I crumpled the paper and threw it away on the way to my class alone.  
  
There.another chapter.I hope I get more readers. 


	6. Pranks

~*Chapter Six: Pranks *~  
  
I almost ran into Madison on my way into the classroom for she was just standing there, blocking the doorway.  
  
"Madison?" I called. "Madison, you're blocking the door."  
  
"Huh" She turned to face me.  
  
I pointed to the door.  
  
"Oh, um. Sakura, I don't think you should come in here." She said, nervously looking past her shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, pushing her out of the way, but stopped. There on the chalkboard was a picture of a thing that looked like a blob. If it wasn't for the words next to it, I wouldn't have known what it was. Obviously, the blob was supposed to be two people on top of each other. And the one on top was supposed to be........... me? The books that I was holding tumbled to the ground. Laughter surrounded me while tears fell from my eyes. My mouth was dry and it was harder to draw breath. I was drowning in the menacing laughter as the image swirled in front of me. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I ran from the room.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Madison yelled from somewhere faint, but I kept running. I didn't know where I was running to, just somewhere where I could escape the laughing. My feet led me to a girl's bathroom. I pushed open the door leaned against a wall, tears falling freely. I slid to the ground and hugged my knees. Why? Why is this happening to me? Was it all because of that one, unimportant strip of paper? How could they be so cruel?  
  
"Sakura?" Madison stuck her head into the bathroom. When she saw me, she joined me on the ground. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No." I mumbled into my jeans. "I can't believe someone would do that! I mean, that is so not what I'm like!" I defended myself, suddenly remembering what happened at dinner last night.  
  
"I believe you, but obviously, they don't." She said.  
  
"Is this how everyone is here? They judge people before they get to know them?"  
  
"No. Not everyone. Just them."  
  
Them? What is she talking about? Does she know who did this?  
  
"Come on, Sakura. You can't just give up now! You can stand up to them. Remember what you did yesterday? You can't let them get to you!" She patted my back.  
  
I raised my eyes over my knees and stared at her until some things that she said set in. "WHAT? THEM? THEY DID THAT?" I stood up suddenly and curled my fist in anger. "Uh, yeah?" Ivy gulped. I think she was scared that I would punch her or something. "Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Know what? Madison, you know I'm new here! I don't know anything that goes on here!" I faced her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She chuckled a little. "Well, Li, Eli, Zachary, and Julian are the richest and most popular and feared guys here. Whenever they're mad at someone and want to get revenge, they stick a death card in their lockers telling them that they're going to come after them for the rest of the year. No one has ever survived in our school once they get a death card. That's why everyone are afraid of them."  
  
"What happens to the people?" I gulped, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"Well, a lot of nasty pranks are played on them and then they're never seen again." She shrugged.  
  
"WHAT?" I cried out.  
  
"No, I don't mean they were killed or anything. They just transfer to another school cause they can't handle it." She reassured me.  
  
"Oh. And the administrative allows this to go on?" I asked, sitting back down again.  
  
"Well, they have no choice. All four of their fathers are partners in owning the town. No one dares to get on their bad side, just like their sons." She shook her head.  
  
I stared at my feet that were stretched out on the ground. "You know what? You're right. I can't let them get to me. It'll totally be against what I said yesterday. Thanks, Madison."  
  
"But what can you do? No one has ever stood up to them when they get a death card!" She stood up and brushed dirt off her pants.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to be the first then!" I shot her a smiled and she helped me up.  
  
"Good luck." She smiled too.  
  
"Come on, we have a class to go to." I said and pushed opened the door.  
  
We made our way back to the class. The picture was still there, but this time I ignored it like it was some boring lesson. Obviously, Li, Eli, Zachary, and Julian had made the teacher leave it up. Once again, there was no class, just sitting and talking. The four guys had formed a large group at a corner of the classroom. I could see them whispering, giggling, and stealing glances at me out of the corner of my eye. I didn't care. Let them talk about me. They don't affect me.  
  
After History class was over, Madison and I went to Japanese Class. I was just glad that some of the kids in this class did not see the picture. The problem was the four guys were there. Were they in all my classes? I didn't notice before.  
  
"Ok, class. Settle down! Settle down! That's better. Today, I have a surprise for you! A POP QUIZ! Yes, a pop quiz! Isn't that great?"  
  
The groans of the class were clearly heard, but I guess the teacher didn't notice.  
  
"Wait. We haven't learned anything! How could we have a pop quiz?" Someone yelled out from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see who said it or just to thank them. It was a girl like short hair and very thick silver eye shadow and holding a magazine. She shrugged.  
  
"Right?" She said, before returning to her magazine.  
  
"Well, you're partly right. This pop quiz is to see what you have learned your previous year." The teacher said.  
  
"Kanachiwa?" The guys named Zachary smiled sweetly at the teacher.  
  
She smiled back. "I hope that the rest of the class does better than you. After all, that's why you're in this class right? To learn JAPANESE!"  
  
I wonder why those guys aren't doing anything to stop this pop quiz. Then, I saw Julian staring at the teacher and a drop of droll rolled out. I can't believe those punks like the teacher! She must be almost twice their age! These guys are so disgusting! Maybe not all of them. I doubt the guy that gave me the potato chip was anything like them. He doesn't seem to take interest in the teachers, he doesn't take joy out of manipulating anyone, and he was quiet, DEFINITELY unlike his other friends.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when a sheet of paper was dropped in front of me onto my desk. It was the pop quiz.  
  
Underneath the title was a list of Japanese phrases that we were supposed to translate. To me, they were pretty easy, but I could tell some people were having a hard time. I think it was because my father learned Japanese during his high school years. He used to talk to me in Japanese before he turned into an eating machine. I was just about to turn my test in when all of a sudden, a folded up sheet of paper was dropped onto the edge of my desk. I peeked over my shoulder but the person behind me was busy answering their test. Who was this from? I looked all over the outside to see if there was a name, but all I saw was my own. Confused, I was about to unfold it when it was swiped out of my hands. I looked up and saw the teacher staring angrily down at me. 


	7. More Trouble

~* Chapter Seven: More Trouble *~  
  
"But I wasn't cheating, Ms. Yoon. It just dropped onto my desk." I tried to defend myself after class. Ms. Yoon had kept me behind to have a word.  
  
"I want to believe you, Sakura, but this is to much of a coincidence! I mean, do you know what it sounds like? The answers just dropped onto my desk and I wasn't cheating! What am I supposed to believe?" She sat behind her desk with her fingers crossed.  
  
"I understand, Ms. Yoon. But, people have been playing pranks on me! I just got a death card this morning." I tried to explain.  
  
Ms. Yoon's eyes widened, but quickly cleared her throat. She picked up my test, which was lying next to her on her desk.  
  
"Sakura, I've looked over your test and you have all questions correct-" She said.  
  
I beamed. I knew she was going to believe me now. With my test score and all.  
  
"- but it just seems impossible!"  
  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you couldn't have possibly gotten a perfect score. Some of these questions were in the lessons that I was going to teach this year. How could you have known the answers to things that you haven't been taught of yet?" She shook her head.  
  
"My father used to teach me Japanese when I was young. I guess I picked it up then." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm going to have to give you a 0 for this test. There's nothing I can do." She sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Then it dawned on me. Madison's voice rang in my ears. All four of their fathers are partners in owning the town. No one dares to get on their bad side, just like their sons. Ms. Yoon must be afraid of their fathers. That's why she's making up these excuses about why she should fail me. I licked my lips and I stared angrily at her.  
  
I nodded. "I understand completely. Well, don't be sorry Ms. Yoon because I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for you that you should be so afraid of someone that you would go out of your way just to make someone else miserable. Well, I will stop this."  
  
I stormed out of the classroom leaving Ms. Yoon speechless.  
  
I walked toward my locker. I could see many were still staring at me, but avoided eye contact. A little crowd was surrounding the area around my locker. When, I managed to squeeze between them, I saw Madison standing in front of her locker, which was open. When I walked closer, I saw that all the papers were falling out of it and the books were torn. Marker was scribbled all over the front and everywhere inside.  
  
"Madison. What happened?" I asked, concerned.  
  
She didn't answer, just stared at her open palm with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Madison? Are you alright?" I asked her, glancing down at her hand.  
  
She was holding a broken gold chain. On the end was a tiny heart that had its opening door pulled off and the picture inside torn in half. It was a picture of a man, smiling as though Madison had just won a Nobel Prize...or learned to tie her shoelace. A tear dropped from her eye and dropped right on the heart.  
  
"Madison?" I whispered.  
  
"This was the last thing my father left me before she died." She sobbed out, enclosing her hand around the tiny gold, ripped heart.  
  
I reached across to place an arm around her, but she shrugged me off and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Madison!" I called after her and started to chase her.  
  
"Don't follow me!" She yelled back. I stopped in my tracks and stared after her. I looked down at my sneakers. This was all my fault. If I hadn't made Li mad, this wouldn't have happened. I bit on my lower lip and went back to my locker.  
  
I opened it and looking back at me was another death card, but this time it said"  
  
We're coming!  
  
I ripped it off my locker and tore it into the smallest pieces that I could manage before giving up in rage. Then, I began cleaning up Madison's locker.  
  
Throughout the day, the thought of destroying Madison's last bit of her father pounded on me. And if things weren't worse enough, at lunch, when I was looking around for Madison, someone yelled out NOW! and tomatoes, apples, and milk cartons were splattered at me. I stood there in my soaked clothes and sodden sneakers and closed my eyes. I heard Li and his friends laughing at me somewhere in the crowd of roars. I was actually glad the juices were on me because then nobody would be able to see the tear that squeezed out. When I opened my eyes, I saw Madison looking directly at me. But she was just sitting there, she didn't stand up to defend me or anything, she just sat there watching. I left the lunchroom.  
  
This time I didn't go to my locker. Instead, I headed for the stairs. I walked upwards until I came to the highest floor. There, I stepped out into an empty corridor that led to a glass door. I pushed through the door and walked out into the sunshine. It was a balcony that overlooked the school grounds. The wind felt good against my tomato-covered face and dried the milk. After a few minutes, I could fell this weird feeling on the back of my neck, the same weird feeling that I felt on the bus. My head whirled to my left and I saw him there.  
  
It was him. The one who gave me the chips. I felt my mouth go dry and my throat close up. He was sitting while leaning against a wall and stared at me. I stared at him. It stayed like that for a few minutes until he stood up and walked toward the balcony. I turned back to the scenery and after another long while, decided to talk to him.  
  
"So, why are you up here?" I asked.  
  
He turned and stared at me weirdly.  
  
"I mean, at least you're not covered in milk and fruit." I picked an apple core out of my hair.  
  
He continued to stare at me, and then back at the grounds.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and muttered. "O...k..."  
  
We stood there, listening to the noise of bicycle bells, talking, and cars honking. I tried again.  
  
"My name is Sakura. What's yours?" My mouth growing into a wide grin.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
I curled my hands into fist in annoyance. "Well, if you don't want to talk to me, I shouldn't have to talk to you." I turned to leave. I had just grasped the handle of the door when I heard something whispered behind me.  
  
"Eli." He said.  
  
"What?" I whirled around and looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Eli. My name is Eli," He turned back to the balcony.  
  
I let my hand fall from the handle and walked back to the balcony. I swallowed and bit my lip.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eli."  
  
He turned to stare at me. I felt my face grow red, if it wasn't already red enough with all the tomato juice spattered on it.  
  
"At least I know that you can talk." I raised my shoulders and bit my lips again. He continued to stare at me.  
  
"Um. I don't think you heard at the time.cause the lunchroom was so loud.probably.anyway, but I just wanted to say.well, um.thank you." More staring. "What you.uh.did was.um. really generous. You see.I wasn't too.uh.used to the food here and I guess I really needed those chips.and well, if you hadn't gotten.given.if you didn't do what you did, I probably would have starve. And well, I just wanted to say-"  
  
"I heard." He said suddenly, almost making my jump.  
  
"What?" I asked again.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"Oh, well.um. That's good.I guess."  
  
Some more minutes past and I could hear the distinct bell coming from inside.  
  
"That's the bell." I said.  
  
He nodded and then left for the door. Before he closed it, he stopped.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
I smiled, but shook my head. "No, I think I'm going to stay out here a little longer."  
  
Then, he let the door shut quietly, leaving me all alone on that balcony. 


	8. Friend or Traitor?

Chapter Eight: Friend or Traitor?   
  
I didn't know how I did it, but I managed to wash my hair clean of any food or unwanted things before I got home. I nearly spent an hour in the bathroom, attacking my hair with hand soap and a brush. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about my clothes.  
  
When I stepped onto the tiny, stone platform that led to my front door, I took a deep breath and opened the door. When I didn't hear anyone say anything, I opened my eyes. The hallway was empty and so was the kitchen. I dropped my backpack onto the ground by the door and checked every room. They were all deserted except for my parent's bedroom and the guestroom. On the kitchen table was half a dish of fried chicken and rolls.  
  
My guess was that they still didn't get over their little fight from last night and are spending as much time away from each other as possible. I sighed and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and soaked my jeans and shirt in water. Then, I headed for my bedroom in my pajamas. I went across to the window and lifted it open. Crickets chirped just outside. A firefly flew in and circled my room. I tried to no think about what happened today and what's going to happen tomorrow, but I caught myself unable to think about anything else. I finally fell asleep, dreaming about strangling Li.  
  
The next day, I didn't even bother looking up from my sandals because I could feel the laser from the eyes targeting my forehead the whole time to my locker from the bus. Madison was standing at her locker. I quickened my pace toward her. She turned and looked at me, then walked past.  
  
"Madison." I whispered when she walked away. I looked down at my shoes and bit my lip. Then, back at my locker. I opened my locker and a card fell out. I stared at it for a moment before bending down to pick it up. It was blank except for a few words. I could tell it was Madison's handwriting.  
  
Sakura  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you any more, not with what's happened. I really want to stand by you, but I can't. Not with what happened yesterday. That locket meant a lot to me. I know it's not your fault but that was my warning and I would like to heed it. I'm really sorry. Don't give up!  
  
I reread the note three times. I leaned against my locker. I can't believe Madison would do something like this. She was the one who encouraged me to stand up against Li and his gang. Now, she deserting me? I just couldn't believe Madison was someone like this. I shook my head and slammed my locker shut. I headed toward History. I had to talk to her.  
  
A foot stuck out in front of me when I was walking. I stopped and almost fell. I looked up and saw a boy glancing at me. I ignored him and kept walking. Then, another foot stuck out and this time I couldn't avoid it. I hit the ground hard, fell on my chin, and bit my tongue. Everyone stopped to laugh and stare. I could taste the metallic taste of blood swirling around my mouth, but swallowed anyway. I couldn't let them see that I was hurt, even though my chin felt numb and my tongue really stings. I just have to stand it until I get to the classroom.  
  
But I never got to the classroom. Just as I turned a corner, some kids were standing there. I stopped in my tracks. What is going on here? Suddenly, an egg rolled out from behind a guy who was adjusting his shirt. Everyone turned their attention to him. He froze and looked down at the egg.  
  
"Uh-oh." He muttered and swore under his breath.  
  
I had already figured what they were going to do so I ran away when everyone looked toward the guy. When they had turned around toward me, I was already up the stairs. I silently thanked that egg guy as I headed up to the balcony. I placed my backpack in a corner and I leaned over the balcony to look at the people below. The wind blew my long hair back past my shoulders and rested against my back. I closed my eyes and let the sun caress them for a while.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I looked down. Kids were still being dropped off by their parents or walking onto the school grounds. I caught sight of two girls giggling as they walked up the steps to the front door. Tears blurred my vision, but before they could fall down, I widened my eyes then squeezed them hard so they wouldn't fall down my cheeks. But unfortunately a tear managed to pass my eyelids and slid down my cheek. And before I could stop myself more fell out. I couldn't control myself and decided to let myself cry. Maybe then I'll be cried out and I won't cry in front of Li and his gang. Soon, I heard the bell ring and quickly wiped them away, although most were dried by the wind, picked up my backpack and took my time making it down.  
  
As soon as I was on ground floor, I headed for my locker. When it caught my eye, my mouth dropped and everything froze. The front of my locker was completely painted black. Then, scribbled messily in red paint, were the large words: YOU'RE DEAD! I stood still, staring at my locker. People who saw it stopped to stare. I wanted so much to just scream at them, "STOP STARING!" but I couldn't. I was biting so hard on the bottom of my lip that I could taste a trickle of blood inside my mouth. If the outside was so terrible, I was almost afraid to look inside. I stepped up to it and pushed up the knob and pulled out. I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes and quickly opened them.  
  
Everything seemed ok. My books were still neatly lined up next to each other and my extra paper was still tightly packed. There was no writing, no paint, or anything! I guess I should be thankful for that, but I've still got the outside to deal with.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice said behind me. I whirled around to be face to face with the school principal. I've never met him before, only when he roams from class to class examining us kids, so I was surprised he even knew my name.  
  
"Uh, yes, Mr. Watashi?" I asked.  
  
"What in the world happened to your locker?" He looked at it.  
  
"Um. I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? The only place that you put your belongings in almost three times a day and you don't know why there is paint all over it?"  
  
I couldn't tell him about Li and his gang because I knew he would treat me exactly like my Japanese teacher did, so instead, I said, "No sir, I'm afraid I don't." 


	9. Losing Hope

~* Chapter Nine: Losing Hope *~  
  
I was to come to school early tomorrow so I could clean up my locker. I didn't care because besides my locker, I still had much more to worry about. Everywhere I went, I kept looking over my shoulder and every once in a while I would catch a group of people about to throw something but ducked just in time. Unfortunately, I wasn't always this lucky. I'm sure my hair is filled with all sorts of things now. I didn't even bother cleaning it out because I was sure something just as disgusting would take its place. So why bother cleaning when it's going to be messy again? I must sound so immature.  
  
I decided to skip lunch, even though my stomach was growling. I didn't want to go through the torture of scrubbing my hair again. So, instead, I headed for outside. I was glad that we were allowed to roam around during lunch hours. At least here, I get to escape from those people inside that I thought were constantly trying to hunt me down with garbage. I stopped at a clearing behind the cafeteria of the school and sat down, leaning against the wall. I shook off my backpack and hugged my bare knees. I could hear the talking going on inside and sighed. When could I possibly be able to walk around the school and not be worried that I'll get hit by a tomato?  
  
I didn't sit there long because soon enough I heard someone talking. I sat up straight and looked around for anyone with a hand grasping my backpack. There wasn't anybody around but still I heard talking. Then, water splashed on me, soaking my clothes, loosening my braids, and dripped down my skin. A weird odor was surrounding me and I knew that it was actually from me. Laughter poured down over my from above and I raised my head to look up. There, just above me was a window and Li was staring down at me, laughing his head off.  
  
"Nice aim, man!" I heard someone say.  
  
"Thanks." He replied.  
  
I looked back down at my knees, stood up with my backpack in hand, and slowly walked away in defeat. A fat, round tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
I walked back to my locker, still completely drenched with water. I was just glad most of the people were still in lunch and the people who were stopped and gawked at me like what happened to her? When I got to my locker, ignoring the bright red paint that was glowing from the black background, I pulled out a brush. Then, I headed for the bathroom. I dropped my backpack on the ground and walked to the sink. I set the brush down and turned on the water. Then, I splashed some on my face and stared working on my hair. 


	10. My Savior

~*Chapter Ten: My Savior *~  
  
After three hours of constant scrubbing, brushing, and rinsing, I finally got the gunk out of my hair and re-braided them. I didn't even care about my clothes. I was only wearing sofies and a Pooh bear shirt. Outside I heard the last bell of the day and picked up my backpack again. Something hit against the door of the bathroom. I thought it was just somebody else that was waiting for me to come out so they could play a trick on me.  
  
Well, I adjusted my backpack and got ready to tackle anyone who was on the other side. I grasped the handle and prepared to pull on the count of three.  
  
One. I swallowed  
  
Two. I gripped it tighter  
  
THREE!  
  
I pulled with all my might and was surprised when it didn't open.  
  
What? I pulled again. It still wouldn't budge. Oh, no. Oh, NO! They've locked me in here! I pulled, this time with a foot against the wall. My hands slid off the handle and I was propelled backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!" I screamed, rubbing my back. Something in my backpack jabbed into it when I fell.  
  
I leaned back against my backpack and looked at the ceiling. What am I going to do now? I can't possibly get out of here! What am I going to do about food? I didn't have lunch! As if complaining about my current situation, my stomach growled. Sunlight shined on a stall door next to me. To pass the time, I started making up shadow puppets. After many attempts to make a dog, I gave up and stared at the spot of sunlight.  
  
WAIT! If sunlight is entering this room, then there must be a window or something. I looked opposite the sunny spot and luckily enough, a window was wide open. I quickly got up and kneeled up on the sink. Then, I stood up and pulled my head over the window. I lifted my waist over the edge and stuck my head out. Then, I pushed off the wall with my feet and pulled my body out the window. I landed hard on my head on the ground outside. At least there was grass covering it. I got up and ran for the bus parking spaces. When I got there, all the busses were gone. What am I going to do now?  
  
I walked back to the school. Maybe I could call my parents to pick me up or something. This time, the front doors were locked! Just my luck, I get left at school but I can't even go in! I headed for the back doors. Surely, there was somebody left at school that can let me in.a teacher maybe.  
  
"Hey, you!" Someone called from behind me.  
  
I whirled around to see two guys running towards me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" They asked.  
  
"Well, I'm locked out. Do you know another way into the school?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." One said.  
  
"There's always another way in." The other one said.  
  
"Well.can you possibly tell me?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we heard that you reward guys who helps you." One said, eyeing my weirdly.  
  
"Reward? What do you mean by reward?" I stared at them through narrowed eyes.  
  
"You know what we mean." The other one said, smirking.  
  
"Um. You know what? Thanks, but I think I can find my own way in." I turned away, but one of them grabbed my arm.  
  
"No way! You're not going anywhere until we get our reward!" He said.  
  
"Let go of me!" I yelled. "You're not getting anything, buddy!  
  
I kicked my leg behind me and was rewarded by a yell telling me that I got my target. Then, I started running. It wasn't long before I could hear them coming after me. I reached a door and went in. I was in the kitchen behind the cafeteria. I searched for another opening.  
  
"Hey! Look! There she is!" I heard them calling.  
  
I ran out into the cafeteria and made for the stairs. My legs ached with each step but I continued to climb up. I didn't know why I was running up here, but just kept running. I soon reached the top and pulled on the door. It wouldn't move. No! Please don't be locked! Come on! I tugged harder and it finally gave way. They were close behind me.  
  
"Help!" I screamed out. I felt my backpack being pulled on from behind and realized they had gotten hold. It jerked me back into their hands.  
  
"NO!" I closed my eyes and frantically waved my fist all around me.  
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled.  
  
My eyes shot open and I saw Eli standing there.  
  
"Eli!"  
  
"Sakura?" He stared at me with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What do you think you guys are doing?" He turned to the other two guys.  
  
"Um.nothing. Really, Eli. Nothing." He backed away and ran back down the stairs.  
  
I stood up and started dusting off my shirt. Then, I straightened up and looked back at Eli.  
  
"Um, thanks Eli. I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"No problem? You practically saved my life!"  
  
"Whatever." He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked past me.  
  
I stood there staring at him until I realized that he might be the only one who could help me get home.  
  
"Wait! Eli!" I yelled after him.  
  
He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Um. I sorry but I'm afraid I'm stuck here. Could you possibly take me home?" I asked.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
YAY!! I finished another chapter.please enjoy!!! ^_^ I have so many readers!! SO HAPPY!!! 


	11. Awkward Silences

~*Chapter Eleven: Awkward Silences*~  
  
He had a smooth, shiny silver convertible with the top down. My mouth nearly dropped to the ground when I saw it.  
  
"Nice car." I muttered.  
  
"Thanks." I spotted a hint of a smile peaking up from the edges of his mouth. "Get in."  
  
I dropped my backpack in the back and opened the door. The seats were made from genuine black leather. It felt smooth and cold against my bare legs. I felt guilty sitting in his amazing car with garbage stuck to my clothes, but he didn't say anything. He stuck the key in the ignition and music blasted out. I was surprised. It was a song called Catch me catch me.  
  
Eli started bobbing his head to the beat and I started humming. Pretty soon, I started singing in Japanese.  
  
"?I want to meet you. I can't meet you. I am sad, my heart. I can't say it. I want to say it. I only keep losing my chances. However, however. With wings open, just the two of us I want to unison the dream across the marathon in the sky. Hey, catch me catch me catch me catch me. Wait! Face this way and tell me you like me. Yes, nice to meet you, good to see you surely! My heart will fly fly fly towards yours. I LOVE YOU!?"  
  
The wind whipped my hair back behind my shoulders as I nodded with the rhythm. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eli stealing a glance at me with a grin. I turned to him.  
  
"What?" I questioned him.  
  
"Nothing. I just never knew you had this in you. I mean, I've been studying you and you don't seem this wild." He turned back to the road.  
  
I smirked, leaning back with my arm folded behind my head. "There's a lot that you don't about me.Wait, you were studying me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
I was taken back by his answer. "What for?"  
  
He shook his head. "Never mind. Where do you live?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, my house. I'll tell you when we're near."  
  
The traffic outside filled the silence that overcame us after that. I was watching Eli tapping a beat that matched the one in the music on his steering wheel. He had slid out the CD and turned on the radio. Nsync was singing now.  
  
"Wait! That's my house!" I called out, sitting up.  
  
"This one?" He slowed down in front of my house.  
  
I didn't answer because my mouth had dropped open. On the front lawn, the grass was sprayed with hot pink spray paint in the shape of a large heart. Many flowers were planted inside the heart.  
  
"Wow, nice lawn." Eli pulled up into the driveway.  
  
"OH---MY---" My voice trailed off. I got out and pulled my backpack out, hoping to get away as soon as possible.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Wait!" Eli yelled out behind me.  
  
I whirled around and stared at him. Neither of us spoke because at the moment the song Girlfriend by Nsync started playing.  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. I know you hear friends why they say you should. Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'll be your shining star  
  
"Uhh. What is it?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burning.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for all that Li has done to you these past days. He can be a real creep sometimes. Anyway, see you at school tomorrow!" He pulled out of my driveway and down the street.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered, turning to the house.  
  
I opened the door and dropped my backpack once again. Then, I walked into the kitchen to a huge surprise. 


	12. Family Trouble2

~*Chapter Twelve: Family Trouble 2*~  
  
My parents were lying on the table, cuddling and kissing. I froze in the doorway. They obviously didn't notice me because they continued with their.loving?  
  
"Ahem." I tried not to laugh.  
  
They looked over at me and stared with wide eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore so I just let it all out. I burst out laughing so hard my sides hurt. I had to lean against the doorways for support.  
  
"You know.haha.you'd think that.hehehe.even in your own. hahaha. home. hic. that you'd get.hahahaHA.some privacy, but-" My voice cracked due to the burst of laughter that was just bubbling to get out.  
  
When I finally had to stop, because my ribs were really hurting too badly, I continued.  
  
"But you guys really need to get a room!" By this time, I had already slid to the ground.  
  
"You know that when you get married, Sakura, I'm sure this will happen to you too." My mother straightened her shirt, looking very seriously.  
  
"So, I take it that this was because of the humongous heart that has been sprayed on our lawn outside?" I contained my fits of laughter to giggles now.  
  
Dad blushed. "I'll go fix that."  
  
Mother got busy making dinner. I went to go change my clothes. When I had fresh ones on and tossed my dirty one in the laundry basket, dad came in.  
  
"Um, honey. I have some bad news."  
  
Mom had just set down a basket of rolls and fish sticks. I sat down and grabbed a plate, piling it with three rolls and seven fish sticks. I was starving.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" Mom said sitting down.  
  
"Well, you see I accidentally used a.(cough) permanent.paint." Dad said, grabbing a roll.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Mom yelled.  
  
The laughter that I suppressed before came tumbling out now.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" They both yelled at me, but it just made me laugh more. So, I grabbed another roll and three more fish sticks and headed for my room. Even through the wall, I could hear them shouting.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU READ THE LABEL???" It was obviously my mother's voice.  
  
"I DIDN'T HAVE TIME!!! YOU WERE ALMOST HOME SO I HAD TO HURRY!!"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HAD TIME TO READ, DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
"ACTUALLY, I DIDN'T! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO PLANT THOSE FLOWERS?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FLOWERS. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT OUR LAWN??"  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CONSIDER IT AS A MONUMENT OF OUR LOVE?"  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT OUT LOVE, WHICH IS A PRIVATE THING, DECLARED AND OVEREXPRESSED TO THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!"  
  
"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT! EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOUR SCREAMING!"  
  
"I'LL SCREAM IF I WANT TO!"  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU DODN'T WANT OUR LOVE DECLARED AND OVEREXPRESSED TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD?!"  
  
"I DON'T!"  
  
"SO WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!"  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO!"  
  
"I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT YOU CAN OR CANNOT DO! YOU KNOW, SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE JUST ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"WELL, RIGHT BACK TO YOU, YOU.YOU PILSBURY MAN!"  
  
(GASP) "WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST. YOU'RE NOT THAT GREAT YOURSELF!"  
  
"AT LEAST THIS WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST IS SLEEPING IN A BED TONIGHT BECAUSE I LOCKED UP THE GUESTROOM! HA!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, picked up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and started reading it for the forth time. 


	13. The Bear

~*Chapter Thirteen: The Bear*~  
  
I lifted the book off my chest and glanced at the clock:  
  
8:10  
  
Oh, no! I forgot to set my alarm and I won't have time to get to school so I could clean my locker!! I scrambled out of bed and didn't bother to pull on another set of clothes. I didn't have time. I ran to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, splashing my face with water, and putting my shoes on at the same time. When I was finished brushing my hair and pulling it back with clips, I grabbed my backpack just in time to catch the bus.  
  
When I got off the bus, I made a beeline to my locker. I stopped just in front of it and was surprised to see it gone of paint. Was this another trick? Was slime going to be poured all over me when I open it? I closed my eyes and pulled it open. My hair was blown back when from the strength that I used when opening my locker, but nothing else happened. I peeked through one eye and then opened the other. Sitting on top of my History book was a small teddy bear. On the middle of its stomach was a small sticker that said Push Me. I gulped and reached out for the bear. My fingers closed around it and pulled it away from my face as far as possible. Then, cautiously, I pressed the button. Nothing happened. I stared back at the bear. I pressed it again. This time, I distinctively hear something coming from it. It was saying something!  
  
I pulled it closer and pressed it again. It was still muffled by the all the noise in the hallway. I pressed it against my ear and played it again. This time I could hear it clearly. It was Madison's voice:  
  
Sakura, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
I stared at the bear and saw that some parts of its fur was matted down and wet. Madison must have been crying. I pressed it again.  
  
Sakura, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
I gripped it tightly in my hand and went off in search for Madison. I didn't even get any of my books. I just ran toward my History class. Many feet stuck out in my path, but I was so determined to find Madison that I just leapt over each one. When I finally slid to a stop in front of History class, my eyes searched for Madison. She wasn't there! I glanced back into the hallway to see if she was coming. She wasn't. I wonder where she could be.  
  
"Sakura?" Some said behind me. I whirled around thinking it was Madison, but it was only the teacher.  
  
"Are you going in?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." I went in and sat down at a desk in a corner. It was a mistake because Li, Zachary, and Julian surrounded me. All throughout class, if you can even call it that, they kept poking me or pulling my hairclips. They were grabbing my pencil when I tried to write. When I finally had enough, I stood up and walked to a seat near a bunch of giggling girls. They didn't follow me, just sat there, laughing. Eli was sitting at the back of the classroom with earphones on, totally oblivious of what was going on around him. I wonder if he really meant that apology. 


	14. Don't Mess with Me

~*Chapter Fourteen: Don't mess with me.especially when I mad*~  
  
All day, I looked around at Madison. Griping the bear in my hands, I made my way outside. Ever since what happened yesterday, I didn't dare go near the cafeteria. Instead, I walked up and down the school campus. Finally, stopping under the shade of a huge oak tree, I sat down and stared at the bear. I wonder what made Madison change her mind. I wonder why she's not here today. Was she the one who cleaned up my locker? These questions rolled annoyingly around my mind. I wish she were here so I could get some answers.  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my bear. I looked up to see Li standing over me. Anger shot through me as I watched him examine the bear.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, sneering at me.  
  
"None of your business!" I stood up and attempted to grab the bear back.  
  
He backed away. I continued to snatch it back but he kept pulling it out of reach. I stopped and stared at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"Aw, but you didn't say the magic word." He smirked.  
  
"Give it to me." I repeated.  
  
"Say the word."  
  
"I don't have to say the word. It's mine, it belongs to me."  
  
"Well, it'll be mine if you don't say it."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Well, what's this?" He said, looking down at the PRESS ME button. I took advantage of this chance to lunge at the bear but before I could stop him, he pressed down on the button.  
  
Out here, there was nobody except me, Li, and two other girls giggling so the words weren't muffled. Actually, it was the complete opposite. The words boomed out rather clearly for everyone to hear.  
  
SAKURA, I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
  
"Well." He muttered, dumbstruck.  
  
I grabbed the bear and turned back to get my bag.  
  
"H-hey! Hey, wait!" He ran after me and fell into step beside me.  
  
I turned my head, not to face him.  
  
"What was that all about?" He questioned and ran to my other side.  
  
I turned my head again.  
  
"Come on. Tell me! What did that stupid slut do?"  
  
I stopped and glared at him. He stopped to after another step. I tightened my grip on the bear.  
  
"You stupid little brat! How dare you insult me friend! I don't know what you're problem is, but you've got seriously issues." I stabbed my finger onto his chest, making him back up into a tree, a look of shock on his face. "Just because your dad is so rich and powerful doesn't make you any better than, Madison, me, or anybody else!"  
  
His face twisted in anger, but I didn't care.  
  
"I think that you are just like anybody else, hiding your sensitive side behind a fake, pretend-strong shell. I bet that you're really nice, but money and power made you vulnerable, so you intend to hide it by bullying other to be afraid of you!"  
  
"Don't you-"  
  
"I'm not finished!" I screamed, my heart pounded with anger. "You're so immature. Only a child would coward by scaring others. Well, you know what, there is something different than others about you. YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" I stormed off, grabbed my bag, and headed for the school.  
  
Behind me, Li yelled. "ME? YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE..YOU'RE." He ran up to me.  
  
"Look at me!" He yelled into my face.  
  
"Not even if you paid me!" I spat back, swung my hand and slapped him. Then, I walked up to the school, leaving him surprised.  
  
With fingernails still digging painfully into my palms, I went to my locker. Many people were still eating. When I opened it, there was another death card taped in it. I ripped it off and crumpled it angrily in my fists. Then, I got a genius idea. 


	15. Step One to Revenge

Chapter Fifteen: Step one to Revenge  
  
I ran to the art room and grabbed some colored paper, working out my plan. If you can't beat them, join them. When I finished, I ran to the lunchroom, looking for Li. I spotted him talking with his friends. They were talking about how bad the school food was. I guess Li hadn't told them what happened. He was probably too humiliated to say anything. I smiled at the thought. Then, I strolled over to him.  
  
"Hey, Li!" I called. Everyone turned to stare at what was happening.  
  
He whirled and stared confused at me. "What do you want?" He questioned.  
  
"I just came to tell you, if you were looking for trouble then you've got it." I stuck the strip of paper I was making onto his forehead. "This is war!"  
  
Then, I smiled and walked out of the cafeteria just as it erupted with gossiping. My heart soared and I walked off with a satisfied feeling.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I can't believe that girl! I thought, soaking comfortably in my Jacuzzi. How dare she talk to me like that! And she slapped me! No one has ever slapped me before! Man, she must be the first one to get a death card and did anything to get back with me. She's got guts, I'll give her that. I wonder if she's heard about what happened to the others? Why does she always have to stand up for others? Why does she ever have to be so noble and caring? She's so annoying! So, why can't I stop thinking about her? Man, she can be so weird, but she's so cute when she gets mad. I smiled. Then, I stepped out. I grabbed the towel next to me and started drying off my hair.  
  
Why does she care what happens to other people? I wonder if what she said about me is true. Well, what the heck do I care? I don't care. I don't. Then, why do I keep thinking about her? I wonder what that bear was all about. Who cares??  
  
I do. 


	16. Back to Normal

~*Chapter Sixteen: Back to normal.or as normal as it gets around here*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I slammed the door to my house behind me. My hand was still griping tightly on the bear. I was still fuming. Why does Li always act like that? Is it because he's so spoiled? Why does he hurt people so much? Well, I don't care about what I did. He deserved it. I can't believe he just took my bear like that! He's so rude! I hate him!] I dropped my backpack with a loud THUNK. The house was really quiet. I strolled into the kitchen, grabbed a yogurt and a fork, and went to my room. I slammed my fists into my pillow, pretending to beat up Li. It was actually working pretty well. I didn't feel as heated up. Then, I started on my yogurt and stared at my new bear.  
  
Madison. I wonder if she's okay. What if she's hurt, what if she's sick? I have to talk to her. I crossed my room and picked up my phone. It was soft pink with hello kitty stickers all over. The only things that were visible were the buttons. I was about to dial Madison's number when I paused. What if she didn't come to school today because she doesn't want to see me? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? No, that can't be. If she didn't want to be friends, then why did she give me the bear? Was it memorial token of our used-to-be friendship? Was she gone forever? I replaced the phone back on the holder and dropped down onto my bed. Life is so complicated!  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
In the morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was sitting on a tray next to my bed. Man, I hate it when people come into my room without telling me! It makes me feel so vulnerable and exposed. That's so weird. It's exactly what Sakura was talking about yesterday. I tried to push her out of my thoughts as I gulped down the pancakes with some cocktail punch in a wine glass. Then, I jumped out of bed and pulled open my closet. I pulled on some jeans that were ripped at the knees and slid on a turtleneck sweater. Then, I pulled the sweater off again. I searched my entire closet (which is saying something) and finally found the shirt I was looking for. I pulled it on and walked out my room with a smiled.  
  
"MAN! Li, what happened to you?" Zachary laughed his head off when he and the rest of the gang walked up to me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I shot him a look that made him back off.  
  
"He means, what happened to your shirt? Did your house burn down and you had to wear your brother's?" Julian joked.  
  
I swung at him, but he ducked just in time, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, man. At least, compared to you, I still have style." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, kindergarten style. HA!" They screamed with laughter.  
  
"I told you to SHUT UP!" I rolled my fists.  
  
Eli was standing off to the side, staring at me.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked.  
  
"Why are you wearing that? Really?" He asked.  
  
"Cause I want to. You gotta problem with that?"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Getting off the bus, I glanced around, searching for Madison. Still, she was nowhere to be found. I sighed, gave up, and started for my locker. There wasn't a death card in it this time. Actually, there was nothing in it. I grabbed my books and headed for class. Throughout class, I didn't look at Li at all. For some reason, he seemed to be trying to get my attention, but I just shut my eyes until he passed. I could hear his friends laughing behind me and I knew they must have been talking about me. I tuned them out.  
  
Soon lunch rolled around and my stomach growled loudly. Fighting my stomach, I walked outside. For some reason, nobody was seeking me out just to humiliate me. Nonetheless, I made sure there was nobody around me before sitting down on a bench and watched the leaves fall from the trees around me. I leaned back and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. It was fall, my favorite season. There wasn't an inch anywhere that wasn't covered with red, yellow, or orange. The leaves gave off a magnificent smell that kind of smelt like pine trees.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice snapped me out of my daydreaming.  
  
Even with my eyes closed, I could recognize Li's sarcastic voice. I didn't want to see him so I kept my eyes closed.  
  
"What do you want now?" I growled at him.  
  
"I just wanted to know what you were doing, jeez!" He said, the bench moved slightly under his weight.  
  
"Why do you care?" I reached for my backpack, getting ready to leave.  
  
"I care." He muttered.  
  
My eyes snapped and I turned to stare at him. I was about to scream at him that he didn't care about anybody about himself when my mouth dropped as my eyes lay on his shirt. I stifled a giggle, although with great difficulty. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a cute picture of a Pooh on it. It looked as if it belonged to a kindergartener!  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you wearing that for?" I asked, the edges of my lips pulled slightly upwards.  
  
"Why do you care?" He shot back at me.  
  
My eyes narrowed in anger and my grip tightened on my backpack. "Well, I won't then." I got up and prepared to walk across the campus again. "I mean, why in the world should I care about someone who wants me to miserable for the rest of my life and jokes about me with his friends behind my back?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He got up and followed me.  
  
I scoffed. "Don't tell me you're denying it. I heard you guys talking about me in History class. Were you guys planning something else horrible to release on me? Well, you know what? I DON'T CARE!!" I ran across the campus the second time this week. As soon as I got inside, I started pounding on the lockers. I just ignored the stares. Man, why is so sooooo annoying and mean? Why couldn't he just be kind? He probably just wore the shirt to humiliate me about what I yelled at him yesterday. Well, let him wear the shirt for all I care.  
  
I headed for my locker but swerved to enter the cafeteria. I was starving! I didn't care if they threw more fruit on me, I just wanted to eat something. I grabbed a tray and got into line. I was standing behind a girl who had very familiar brown hair. She had her back to me so I didn't get a glimpse of her face. But soon, she grabbed a slice of the deadly pizza. I stopped in surprise. There was only one person who would eat that pizza. I swallowed and gathered my strength.  
  
"Madison?" I whispered.  
  
She whirled around to face me. We stood there in silence, just staring at each other until someone behind me yelled for us to quit stalling and get moving. We grabbed some food and sat down at a deserted table. Silence flew overhead like some kind of rain cloud.  
  
"So, uh, why weren't you at school yesterday Madison?" I asked, poking at some dried pudding.  
  
"Um.family problems." She also stabbed at her wilted salad.  
  
I smiled at the thought. I knew all about family problems.  
  
"Um, I got your bear."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It was cute."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did you.uh.press the.uh.button?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
More silence. Then, all of a sudden, we started talking simultaneously.  
  
"Look, Sakura. I didn't mean it when I gave you that card. I guess I was just scared at what they were capable of doing. I just hope we can still be friends--"  
  
"Look, Madison. I don't blame you at all about what you did. I mean, I was a little angry, but I guess I can understand what you were going through. I just hope we can still be friends-"  
  
We looked at each other before talking again.  
  
"Really? Wow! I mean, I thought you were going to be really mad at me cause I kinda deserted you-"  
  
"That's great! I was thought you were never going to talk me again-"  
  
We broke into giggles.  
  
"It's great to be able to laugh with you again." She took a bite out of the pizza, which gave an angry squelch.  
  
"TOTALLY!!!" I smiled. It was great to be back to normal! 


	17. Spying

~*Chapter Seventeen: Spying*~  
  
Man, why is it that every time we get to have a conversation, it ends up with us yelling at each other and her stomping off? She's so.ANNOYING! She always taking things the wrong way and she gets so mad when anyone tells her something she doesn't want to hear? She doesn't even appreciate anything! I wore this embarrassing shirt just for her! She says I won't show my innocent side, well I have, and what does she say? She says that I want to make her miserable and we're plotting behind her back! We were so not joking about her! I was the one my friends were laughing at! Man, she seriously needs to chill!  
  
I walked into the cafeteria and spotted her laughing with her little black- haired friend. At least they're friends again. I really didn't mean to make her angry. I was halfway across the lunchroom when I noticed that I was walking toward them. I quickly diverted my direction toward my friends.  
  
They were munching on their favorite chips, chatting. Eli had his earphones on again. I sat with them but didn't say much. I was too busy staring at Sakura. She had her back to me so I was staring at her hair bobbing up and down as she giggled.  
  
"Hey, Li!" A hand waved in front of my eyes, interrupting the picture of Sakura talking with her friend.  
  
"Huh?" I turned around to see all three of them staring at me.  
  
"What are you staring at that girl for?" Julian asked, spraying crumbs everywhere.  
  
"Man, didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" I tried to change the subject.  
  
"Come on, man! You were definitely staring at her. Why?" Zachary asked, leaning backward onto the back legs of his chair, examining Sakura and her friend.  
  
"I wasn't staring at her." I defended myself, grabbing some Sour and Vinegar chips.  
  
"Man, I think she was the only in this room to you!" He laughed.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You don't like her, do you?" Julian questioned with great interest.  
  
"NO WAY!" I said, maybe a little too quickly. "I was just planning what else to do to her. I can't let her get to me with her scrappy imitation of a death card."  
  
"That's right! Show her who's boss!" Zachary hit me on my shoulder.  
  
My heart started slowing down, now that I had my friend's reassurance again. Then, I Eli was still staring at me, his earphones off.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He pulled his earphones back on and turned the music up, but he still didn't take his gaze off me. 


	18. McDonalds

~*Chapter Eighteen: McDonalds*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I pulled some shorts and a tank top and brushed my hair back. I had really short hair so I always hold them back with clips so they don't get in my eyes. Then, I went outside and started walking down the street. Soon, I reached the building brandishing a large M in front. On the weekends, I work at McDonalds. It was good to get two days away from school life.  
  
This past week has been almost unbearable. I was just glad that Madison and I are friends again. I couldn't wait to see her. Cars passed me on my left as I walked past a large bus station. On the glass were pictures of a very pretty girl. She had perfect olive skin with almost golden brown, curly hair. And her eyes were soft and shining. I sighed and walked on.  
  
I stepped through the door and pulled on the apron all employees were required to wear. At least I didn't have to wear a hairnet. Madison was already there, washing some tables.  
  
"Hey, Madison!" I called to her. She turned and turned with a smile.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Has anyone come in yet?" I asked, pulling some chairs across the room to the tables.  
  
"Just some people in the drive through. Otherwise, no one."  
  
"Are we the only ones here?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. They're out for more ingredients and they've left us here alone!"  
  
When we were finished setting up the room, we started refilling the drink machine.  
  
"So, how has it been?" She asked, ripping the bag that contained all the sized of cups.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her, tilting ice into the ice machine.  
  
"I mean, with Li and the rest of them. I see you're still alive and kicking.not to mention still at school." She started on straws now.  
  
"Yeah, well my parents refused for me to be a hobo." I joked.  
  
"But really, what's been going on? I'm dying to know!" She stopped to lean against the counter and looked at me.  
  
I continued unpacking ketchup and mustard bags as I started recalling everything that happened these past three days. I was just about to get to the part of Li grabbing the bear when she interrupted.  
  
"You know, I saw him staring at you yesterday at lunch." She said with a smile, while filling the coke.  
  
"Who?" I didn't even bother looking up from the orange soda container.  
  
"Li." My head shot up to stare at her smiling so secretly. I looked back down.  
  
"So?" I shrugged.  
  
"So?" She exclaimed.  
  
"He looks at me all the time, probably planning something else." I mumbled.  
  
"So? So, when a guy looks at you like that, there's an 80% chance that he likes you. I mean, come on, you know what they say. When a guy likes a girl, he always-WHAT?! What do you mean, he looks at you all the time?" She ran to the other side of me because I had turned away from her. She had such an eager look on her face.  
  
"What's been going on between you two?" She smiled again.  
  
"Nothing! He's just acting like a big jerk is all!" I explained.  
  
"Sakura?" She said slowly, her hands on her hips. "Tell me!"  
  
"There's nothing to tell! Honestly! Li is an idiot and a brat! I wouldn't go out with him in a million years!" I carried a box or leftover forks and spoons to the register counter.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"YES! Come on, you know me!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, that's a relief." She sighed.  
  
"Besides. I already like someone else." I muttered.  
  
"WHAT?" She ran back to me. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME??? Who is it?" I was spared the torture of telling her because two guys had come in and they were staring at us. I looked up to find Eli and Zachary standing in front of us. I quickly looked away.  
  
"Hi and welcome to McDonalds!" Madison muttered under her breath. She obviously hadn't gotten over the fact that they had broken her most prized possession.  
  
"What do you want?" She glared at them.  
  
"Man, somebody's rude in here? Where's the manager, I think I want to talk to him!" Zachary stared at Madison.  
  
"Look you! You broke my necklace and I will never forget that! You think you can just walk in here and start insulting me, well you'd better forget it BUDDY!" She stormed into the kitchen. I stared after her then back at the two of them. Zachary had a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Um.what can I help you with?" I asked, trying very hard to avoid eye contact with Eli.  
  
"Um, how about two Big Macs and two large cokes." Zachary said, reaching for cash.  
  
"Sure." I received the money and punched open the register. Then, I went in the back to grab their orders. I guess the others had them ready.  
  
"Here you go." I said, placing their order in a paper bag. "Thank you for coming. Come back soon."  
  
"Hey, that death card you gave Li was genius! Man, you must be the first one I've ever seen to have stood up to Li." Zachary announced, grabbing ketchup packets.  
  
"Uh.thanks." I replied.  
  
Zachary walked to the door then looked back at Eli, who was still standing at the counter.  
  
There was no way I could avoid eye contact this time. I swallowed and looked at him.  
  
"Is there something else you wanted?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. I'd like a large slushie please." He stared back at me with intense eyes.  
  
I blinked a couple of times before grabbing a cup and heading for the slushie machine, which was right behind me. I didn't want to turn my back to him, but I had to. It felt like eternity, standing there, waiting for the juice to stir into an icy drink and then pouring it into the cup. I could feel his eyes burning to my back. I capped the cup and turned to hand it to him. He dropped some money into my hand and I looked down to see a 20 dollar bill. I looked up to give him his money, but he was heading for the door.  
  
"Keep the change." He called over his shoulder.  
  
I stared after them. 


	19. Girl Talk

~*Chapter Nineteen: Girl Talk*~  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
I whirled around to see Madison leaning against the wall, smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I turned to the register and put the change back in.  
  
"Come on, you know what I'm talking about!" She came up next to me. "I saw the way you and Eli were looking at each other."  
  
I turned my back to her, but smiled.  
  
She gasped. "Are you guys dating?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You so are!"  
  
"We're not!"  
  
"But you like him, though, don't you?"  
  
"Uh.no."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"I don't.honestly.I.uh.don't."  
  
"Quit lying!"  
  
I sighed and stared at her with a serious look in my eyes.  
  
"Ok, OK!! I give up! You don't wanna tell me, you don't have to." She said.  
  
"Thank you." I turned back to my work.  
  
We started working for a minute.  
  
"But seriously! DO YOU LIKE HIM?" She inquired.  
  
I groaned. "Madison!"  
  
"Just tell me that! Do you like him?"  
  
I swallowed.  
  
"Maybe." I bit my lower lip.  
  
She squealed and started jumping up and down.  
  
I rolled my eyes again and shook my head with a smile.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I turned to reorganize the straws.  
  
"I mean, has he shown any interest in you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, he did apologize, but he seems to have been avoiding me for the past couple days." I shrugged.  
  
"WHAT? He's apologized?"  
  
"Uh, kinda."  
  
"Well, that's it then!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"He likes you!"  
  
"No, he doesn't!"  
  
"Believe me."  
  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and a family came in. "We've got a job to do. We'd better get to it.  
  
"And what's with the death card that Zachary was talking about?" She asked, strolling a hand through her hair.  
  
"Uh.I kinda gave Li a death card of my own. I was just mad at him and thought I'd blow off some steam by giving him a death card, even though I have no idea what to do to make him suffer!" I dropped my elbows on the counter and rested my chin on my hands.  
  
"That's genius! PURE genius! You can beat him at his own game!" She waved her hands around above her head.  
  
"But there's one problem with that 'genius idea'. I have no idea whatsoever what to do!!! Do you have any ideas?" I sighed and dropped my face into my hands.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled. 


	20. Kindergarten Friend

This is gonna be really weird cause Yue is supposed to be a good guy, but he's a bad guy in this story.  
  
~*Chapter Twenty: Kindergarten Friend*~  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Someone yelled behind me.  
  
I whirled around.  
  
"Yue?" I exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh." He extended his arms and embraced me in a hug.  
  
Yue was my best friend since kindergarten, but last year when I moved last year, I thought I would never see him again.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked when we let go of each other.  
  
"Well, my dad wanted me transferred and anyways your dad gave my parents a call." He explained.  
  
"My dad?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, he told me that you probably wanted someone you knew here at your new school."  
  
He smiled. "I have to admit, this place is weird."  
  
"Definitely unlike our old school, huh?" We walked down the hallway. "Where's your locker?"  
  
"Uh.that's the problem. I don't know." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pockets.  
  
I took the paper from him and examined it.  
  
"I had the same trouble when I first came." I assured him.  
  
"Well, here you are." We stopped at the locker number 156. It was about 20 lockers away from mine.  
  
"If you need any help, my locker number is 131. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't put anything precious in my locker." I warned him, thinking about Madison's necklace.  
  
"Ok, then." He looked back at his schedule. "I think I have Science first."  
  
"Oh, that's that class over there" I pointed to my left at the class with a picture of a giant dissected frog taped on the outside of the door.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll see you at lunchtime ok?" He said, emptying some paper into his locker.  
  
"Ok! Have a great day, or try anyways. Oh, and by the way welcome and I'm so glad you're here." I smiled at him and then set off for History class.  
  
At lunch I spotted Yue staring at his food in disgust next to the trash can, as if debating to dump it away or give it a try. I went up to him.  
  
"I'd dump it." I said.  
  
He looked up in surprise and broke into a wide grin when he saw me.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I said, 'I'd dump it.'" I repeated.  
  
"Oh. well, it doesn't look.that bad." He twisted up his face and tilted his head as if the food would look better at a different angle.  
  
"Well, it might not look that bad now, but believe me, it tastes that bad!" I said.  
  
"Well in that case." He dumped the tray into the trashcan. "How do you survive here?"  
  
I laughed and led him to Madison and my table.  
  
"This is Madison, my new best friend." I introduced her to Yue. "And this is Yue, my old best friend."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"So, does that mean I'm not your best friend anymore?" Yue joked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"No. I can have two best friends, right?" I smiled.  
  
"Man, you're such a hottie." Madison exclaimed.  
  
I saw Yue's cheeks burning red.  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken!" He smiled.  
  
"What?" I turned to him. "You never told me you got a girlfriend!"  
  
"Yea, her name is Chelsea. She's really nice, you guys should meet someday." He told me.  
  
"Well, I never thought you would be the one to break the promise." I said, chewing on some cookies.  
  
"Uh.what promise?" Madison asked, chewing her cake. I swore I saw a ladybug fly up from her cake where it was disguised as a red sprinkle.  
  
"Oh well, when we were little, we made a promise that when we grew up, we would marry each other--" I explained.  
  
"OOO!!!" Madison squealed. "That's so sweet!!!"  
  
"-BUT, we never had any feelings for each other except as friends. It was just a stupid little thing we did." I smiled, recalling the memories we had. "So, what's Chelsea like?"  
  
He broke into a smile and had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Well, um, she has humongous brown eyes, they just seem to look right into your soul." He trailed off, sighed, and stared into the air in front of him.  
  
I glanced at Madison and we broke into giggles. 


	21. Jealousy

~*Chapter Twenty-One: Jealousy*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
What's a guy was sitting next to Sakura during lunch for? I was staring at Sakura again. I wonder who he is. I don't think I've seen him around here much. I reached into my chip bag and pulled out a chip. Then, I saw Sakura and her friend giggling at something that guy said. I crushed the chip between my fingers and felt the crumbs fall from my hand. She tilted her head back and her hair flowed behind her. I turned hastily, everyone staring at me.  
  
"What?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Who's that?" Zachary asked, looking past me.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care," I said, stuffing my mouth with chips.  
  
They scoffed and I glared at them. He coughed something that sounded like "yeah right" and went back to his starbursts.  
  
I rolled my eyes and concentrated on resisting the urge of going over to Sakura's table and punching that guy.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
We left the cafeteria when Madison had finally finished with her food and walked back to our locker. I switched all my books and walked over to Yue. He was standing there, staring at something in his locker.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, swinging the door of the locker so I could look into his locker.  
  
Inside, was a billowing, black death card. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
"What's this supposed to be, a prank or something? A welcoming committee?" He grinned.  
  
"You wish," I mumbled and explained to him all about the death card. Madison came over to us and had the same reaction as I did.  
  
"Ok, you're kidding me right? I mean, that can't be possible!" He shook his head.  
  
"Oh, yes it can," Madison said.  
  
He looked at Madison, then at me, and back at Madison. Then, he started laughing. Madison and I looked at each other. Staring at our serious faces, Yue's laughing slowed.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Dead serious, pardon the expression," I hugged my books. "Look, you're just going to have to be very careful over these few days, ok? If you have any trouble, come find us. BE CAREFUL!" I warned.  
  
"Ok!" He shut his locker. "I think I can protect myself. Don't worry, ok? I'll be ok." And with that, he headed for his class.  
  
Madison and I headed down to History slowly.  
  
"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked her softly.  
  
"Considering what Li can do to him.no," She replied.  
  
"I didn't think so," I scoffed. "I wonder why Li wants to target him. He didn't do anything to offend him."  
  
Madison was silent, too silent.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, I know you and there's definitely something wrong," I said.  
  
"It's just that, I don't think Yue had to do more that be your friend to.offend Li," She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" I stopped to stare at her.  
  
"I mean, maybe it seemed as if you guys were more than friends. I mean, you're really close and I mean REALLY close. To anyone who didn't know that you were good friends, it might seem like more," She explained, also stopping.  
  
"So, what does that matter?" We continued walking.  
  
"Well, Li likes you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He likes you," She said. I couldn't believe how calm she was.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, he's always looking at you, isn't he?"  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"Oh, yes he does."  
  
I fell silent. I've never even considered the possibility that Li likes me. Is that why all the pranks have stopped?  
  
"But there's only one problem," Madison put a finger to her lip and we stepped into the brightened room. I noticed that Li looked up when we came in. I avoided eye contact.  
  
"What's the problem?" I looked away at Madison.  
  
"The problem is, what is Eli going to say about that?" She smiled.  
  
I laughed, rolled my eyes, and shoved her playfully. 


	22. Trouble and Broken Heart

~*Chapter Twenty-Two: Trouble and a Broken heart*~  
  
All through the day, I kept wondering about what Madison said to me. Does Li really like me? If he does, he's got a weird way of showing it. He probably doesn't like me. If he did, why did he play the pranks on me? Why did he so enjoy my humiliation? Why is he still so mean? No, he definitely doesn't like me. I walked to my locker. In the corner of my eye, I saw something colorful moving some feet away from me. I turned my head to see what it was.  
  
"Yue?" I went up to him.  
  
"Yea, it's me."  
  
I stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Why are you so.er.blue.and red.and yellow.and.uh. pink?"  
  
He shook his head. "You really were serious, weren't you?"  
  
I snickered and he nodded.  
  
"Yup, they got me in art class," He wiped some brown off his arm.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side," I suggested.  
  
"And that being?" He opened his locker, smudging white all over it.  
  
"Maybe an art dealer will see you and you'll be a masterpiece," I burst out laughing.  
  
"Look, it's not funny!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not even close to what they did to me!" I smiled.  
  
"Oh? What did they do to you?" He asked, curiosity glinting in his eyes.  
  
"You don't want to k---" My jaw dropped.  
  
"What's up?" Yue asked, shutting his locker.  
  
"Run," I whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"RUN!!!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along the hallway. It was a little hard because he kept trying to turn around and see what was chasing him. A pack of kids were throwing water bottles, paint balls, pencils, and anything they got their hands on.  
  
"QUIT TRYING TO LOOK AND RUN!!! IDIOT!" I pulled him out the door and onto the school grounds.  
  
I looked back and saw them giving up and slowing down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, which was a bad decision because I ran right into Li.  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed and fell over. I landed on Yue, who was right behind me.  
  
Unfortunately, I scraped my hand on the stone ground and skinned it.  
  
"OW!" Yue screamed from under me.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I scrambled to get up. I could see Li staring at me as I helped Yue get up. I didn't even notice the people behind him.  
  
"Thanks," Yue stretched out his back.  
  
"No prob.," I bit my lip and clutched my hand. It was bleeding now. I turned back to the people. Zachary, Julian, Eli, Li, and a girl were all watching us.  
  
"Uh." I swallowed and looked down at my hand.  
  
"Hi!" Yue smiled, looking as colorful as ever.  
  
"OH!" The girl exclaimed. Somehow, she looked familiar as if I saw her somewhere but didn't really get acquainted. "Your hand is bleeding!"  
  
"It's nothing," I tried to look like it didn't hurt, which is a lie.  
  
"Come on, let me help you," She said and led me away toward the school.  
  
I looked back at Yue, who was busying introducing himself to the others, who were rolling their eyes in annoyance. Yup, that's Yue. I rolled my eyes and allowed the girl and examine my hand.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Man, what a coincidence! I was actually just thinking of Sakura when she came running into me. I wanted to reach out to grab her, but she had already fallen on her little boyfriend. NO!! NOT BOYFRIEND! Just a boy that's her friend.right. I noticed that she was holding her hand and blood droplets dropped to the ground. A lump jumped to my throat as I saw her there, obviously in pain. Everyone was staring but I couldn't help but stare at her. She was biting her lip and her forehead was slightly wrinkled.  
  
I was about to ask her if she was all right, but Rika got to it before me. I wanted to go with Sakura and help her with her hand, but she didn't seem to want Rika's company, much less mine.  
  
That colorful friend of hers was so annoying when he was talking about himself.  
  
"I'm Yue, what's your name?" He asked, with a smile that almost seems to touch his eyes.  
  
I stared at him until he moved on. I could tell Zachary wanted to punch him in the face.  
  
After many fruitless attempts to get us to talk to him, he left toward the school.  
  
"Good riddance," Julian said and started wrestling with Zachary. Eli and I leaned against some trees and stared at them beat the crap out of each other. Man, I wish Sakura were back.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
We walked to a bathroom and she grabbed tissue paper to clean the dried blood off my hand. Then, she grabbed a bandage from her purse and started wrapping up my hand. I stared at her in amazement.  
  
"A girl's got to be prepared, doesn't she?" She smiled, obviously knowing what I was thinking.  
  
I returned the smile. "Thanks for helping me."  
  
"Oh, it's all right. Us girls have got to look out for each other, right?"  
  
"Yeah," We stood in silence as she wrapped  
  
"So, do you know the guys?" She asked suddenly.  
  
I looked up in surprised and nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
She shrugged. "They looked at you like they knew you."  
  
"They must know you, I mean, they were talking to you," I said, keeping the conversation going.  
  
"Yea, well, we've all known each other for ages. It was back at our old home and our parents knew each other," She explained.  
  
"Oh," I stared at her. Somehow, the light had a way of reflecting her golden skin so it glowed.  
  
"Wow," I muttered.  
  
"What?" She looked up.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you're so pretty."  
  
She smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think so," She said.  
  
"Well, I think I've seen you somewhere," I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I have no doubt that you had because my face is probably everywhere."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I work for a modeling company and I've come to visit the guys," She smiled.  
  
A MODEL??? No wonder she was so pretty! She's a model! Now, I know where I saw her, it was that poster on the way to McDonalds! That was her!  
  
"We're really good friends, the guys and I. Especially Eli," She said dreamily.  
  
"Huh?" My eyes widened. "Eli?"  
  
"Yea, when I saw him I just knew we would be together. He's so kind and caring, but he's really shy. But I'm still lucky to be his girlfriend," She looked at me. "What's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, a devastating feeling came over me. She was his girlfriend and she's a MODEL! How am I to compete with that? Compete, what am I talking about? There's nothing to complete for now!  
  
"Hey, I never got your name," She asked, ripping the bandage.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sakura," I mumbled.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. I'm Rika," She smiled her pretty smile that everybody over the world is probably already staring at.  
  
I looked away and headed for the door. "Look, Rika, I think that we should go back now."  
  
"Yea, they're probably waiting for us."  
  
We walked slowly back in silence, my heart trailing behind us. 


	23. I Hate Him!

~*Chapter Twenty-Three: I hate him!*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V-  
  
Sakura and Rika finally came back from the bathroom. They took almost half an hour. Sakura seemed to be trying to avoid Eli's eye contact for some reason. I tried to busy myself by watching Zachary and Julian kill themselves, but I couldn't help but stare at Sakura's bandaged hand. Rika left Sakura's side and started talking to Eli. Rika is really sweet and pretty, considering that she's a model, but right now there was one person better than her.  
  
"Um.have any of you seen my friend, Yue?" Sakura muttered, obviously noticing that I was staring at her hand so I averted my gaze.  
  
Zachary and Julian stopped wresting and shook their heads. A look of disappointment came over Sakura's face and I gritted my teeth.  
  
"Well, I'll just go then," She smiled and turned to walk off.  
  
I couldn't help but yell something after her.  
  
"Going to find your little, helpless boyfriend, eh?" I smirked.  
  
She stopped and whirled around to stare at me. She had that same fiery look in her eyes.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
I felt my smile waver for a second and repeated what I said. She walked closer to me. We kept our threatening gaze at each other.  
  
"You just won't give it up, will you?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"You know, when you wore that Pooh shirt, I actually thought you had the smallest chance of changing," She scoffed. "But I guess it was too good to be true, huh?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Here comes the lecture again.  
  
"You are what you are and I admit, I can't change that," She shook her head. "But do you have to take it out on others?"  
  
"No," I muttered.  
  
"So, WHY???" Her eyes shone with hatred and anger. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO MY FRIEND?"  
  
"Look, I just give death cards to people who annoy me," I said, my fists curling also.  
  
"Well, WHAT in the WORLD did he do to ANNOY you?" She asked, very close to me now.  
  
"Well, he." I mumbled.  
  
She scoffed again. "You don't know, do you? You just take pleasure in making others suffer, don't you?"  
  
We stared intensely in each other's eyes for a while. For some reason, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her right there and then, but I didn't.  
  
"You indespicable, rude, idiotic-" She never finished her insults because at that time, I had swung my hand and slapped her.  
  
She gasped and grasped her face in pain, her eyes shining almost brimming with tears. I regretted it as soon as it touched her and stared, stunned, at my hand. I looked up just when Sakura whirled around and started running for the school. Rika ran after her, but stopped after a few steps and came back to me. Zachary whistled.  
  
"How could you do something like that to her, Li?" Rika asked. "What have you been doing to her friend?"  
  
"I-I haven't!"  
  
"Don't! I don't want to hear it," She turned away.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I stumbled into the hallway, tears littering my already stinging cheek. I can't believe he did that! I never imagined that he would be so cruel! I was glad that classes were still going on and that nobody was in the hall. I walked to the bathroom, flattened my hands on the counter, and stared into the mirror. My face was flushed and wet with tears. Why am I crying because of him anyways? He is so insensitive! When I finally rid my face of redness, I went out to look for Madison and Yue. ^_0 


	24. The Invitation

Wow...lotz of replies...i'm so happy!! Especially Sad, ugly chibi doll.you replied for every chapter I think! Thanx for the support... and thanx for everyone who is reading!! Here's another chapter just for you guys!!  
  
~*Chapter Twenty-Four: The Invitation*~  
  
There was only one place that I could think of to go to. I walked slowly up the stairs and pushed the door open. The wind struck my face comfortably and I sat rested my elbows on the balcony, my chin cradled in my hands. Nobody was around outside now so I stared at the sun. It was shining in an orange shade now. I looked down at my watch and noticed for the first time that it was almost time for the buses to come in so I headed down.  
  
On the way down, Eli was heading up. I avoided him and attempted to walk around him, but he raised an arm and stopped me.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Of course!" I shot back. "Why do you think I'm not ok? Just because some guy offended me doesn't mean I'm going to die or anything!"  
  
"Of course not," He said softly. "I just meant."  
  
"I know what you meant," I answered and shoved his arm away from me.  
  
"Wait!" He called after me and I slowly turned to face him.  
  
He was holding out a card.  
  
"What's this?" I asked, eyeing the card suspiciously.  
  
"An invitation." He edged it towards me. "To my 18th birthday party."  
  
"Oh." My eyebrows shot up and I reached out to receive the invitation. "Thanks."  
  
"I hope you'll come." He walked away. "Oh, and you can bring anyone you'd like to come."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I was walking in the hallway, staring at the invitation when I turned to see Madison running towards me.  
  
"Hey," I half smiled.  
  
"Hey, why did you miss PE class?" She questioned, while we headed for our lockers.  
  
"Um.I'll explain later," I said.  
  
"What's that?" She pointed, curiously, at the card.  
  
"Um.an invitation to Eli's 18th birthday," I muttered.  
  
"Wow! So, there's a definite possibility that there's some chemistry between you two?"  
  
My stomach bound in a tight knot when she said that.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"No, there's definitely no chemistry between us." I choked out.  
  
"Oh.sorry?" She looked away.  
  
"It's ok." I shrugged. "There are always other fishes in the sea."  
  
"That's the spirit!" She smiled. "And hey, there's always Li, huh?"  
  
Anger was unleashed in my body. "NO WAY!" I yelled and headed for the bus. 


	25. Grudges

~*Chapter Twenty-Five: Grudges.*~  
  
I walked into my house dragging a heavy backpack. My classes gave out some much homework. And I thought 10th grade homework was hard! I went to get some apple juice from the fridge and saw a note stuck to the door.  
  
Hey honey, Your dad and I went out for some groceries. If you're hungry, there's some chicken in the fridge, second shelf, but don't eat too much.  
Mom.  
  
Hmm. I guess they made up AGAIN! Man, why is it always like this? Couldn't something be out of the ordinary around here? Or as ordinary as it gets in this household. I got the apple juice and headed for my room to work on my homework.  
  
When I finally finished the two page essay on the deadliest ferns and bacteria and gotten a very head start on the report on the importants of grass and why. Then, I picked up the phone and decided to call Yue when I remembered that I didn't have his new phone number. I made a mental note to ask him tomorrow. So, instead, I called Madison.  
  
"Hey, Taylor residence," Madison's voice came on.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Sakura. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Eli's birthday party," I said.  
  
"But I didn't get an invitation," She replied, a hint of excitement on her voice.  
  
"Well, he told me that I could invite anyone I wanted."  
  
"REALLY??"  
  
"Yea, so.do you wanna come?"  
  
"Of course I wanna come! Are you crazy?" She sounded like she was jumping up and down on her bed. A grin broke out across my face.  
  
"Yea, but it says dress formally. I don't have anything formal to wear!" I sighed.  
  
"We'll come up with something."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Are you going to invite Yue, I mean considering that you guys are such good friends and all?" She asked, finally calming down.  
  
"I wanted to, but I forgot to get his number," I said.  
  
"Oh, well, that's easy. I've got his number."  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed, sitting up. I was lying down on my bed.  
  
"Don't have a cow! He gave it to me when you were somewhere else today in the hall," She explained.  
  
"Oh," I smiled. "What is it?"  
  
I decided to three way him after Madison gave me his number.  
  
"Hello?" Yue said.  
  
"Hey, Yue?" I said.  
  
"HEY!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, guys," He said, after asking us who we were. I can't believe he doesn't recognize my voice!  
  
"So, what do you say?" I invited him.  
  
"Um." He replied.  
  
"Please? I need all the friends I have there," I begged.  
  
He sighed. "Ok then." His voice sounded a little bit angry.  
  
"Oh, it's formal."  
  
"Whatever. Look, I've gotta go. I'll.uh.talk to you later ok?" He said.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up on him.  
  
"Did you sense that?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sense what?"  
  
"He sounded angry."  
  
"Yea, I noticed. I wonder what's wrong."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Yea." I mumbled. 


	26. The Apology

~*Chapter Twenty-Six: The Apology*~  
  
I opened my locker the next day and saw a large box stuffed inside. I stared in wonder and pulled it out. Lifting the lid carefully, I unwrapped the box. Inside was a bundle of paper. I set it against the locker so I could pull the paper out and inside was a beautiful white silk dress. There were tiny diamond-like jewels littering around in a rose pattern. It hung on straps and was very light. I gasped as I held it up in front of me.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
I whirled to see Madison gaping at the dress.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" She smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I was just here in my locker," I said.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She said.  
  
"I know," I smiled too.  
  
"Look! Here's a note!" She pulled out a small envelope stuck on the bottom of the box and opened it.  
  
"'I'm sorry about slapping you and I hope that you'll accept this dress with my apologies. Li'," Madison read out.  
  
Anger spread through me again and I shut the box. Then, I put it back in my locker.  
  
"What are you doing?" Madison asked.  
  
"I'm putting it back," I said.  
  
"Why? It's beautiful!"  
  
"It's from that annoying little brat! I'm not going to accept this!" I slammed the locked shut and leaned my back against it.  
  
"Well, the guy is definitely trying to get back on your good list. The least you could do is give him a chance, right?" She suggested.  
  
"No," I said, stubbornly.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to do what he did," She said.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Sakura, think how much that dress must have cost him! He's going to be devastated!"  
  
"Well, good for him. Thinking how rich he is, it probably didn't matter anyways. He's just doing the same thing as he always did, bribing for others to like him. Well, I'm not going to play along," I crossed my arms. "He's never going to change."  
  
"Well, maybe you did change him and he really means it this time," She put the note back into the envelope. "It is beautiful, even you said so yourself!"  
  
My nose flared. It was beautiful. but what if it's another one of his tricks? I opened my locker and took the dress out again.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" I asked Ivy.  
  
I walked through the halls with the box pressing against my back. Madison had said for me to keep it. I mean, after all, friends do know the best about these things, right? In the classes, I could tell Li was trying to read my face and see if I received the dress or not so I averted my gaze if it were to land somewhere near him. But soon, he tracked my down after Science class to talk to me.  
  
"Sakura!" He called.  
  
I ignored him and kept walking.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
I walked faster.  
  
He grabbed my arm. "Sakura!"  
  
"WHAT?" I turned to him.  
  
He looked down at his hand, holding my arm and let go. "Uh, I just wanted to ask you if you.er.got the.uh.dress?"  
  
"Yes, I got it," I continued walking, perfectly aware of him following me.  
  
"Well, did you see the note?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Are you going to Eli's birthday party?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to wear the dress?"  
  
"Uh.maybe."  
  
"Great! I mean, that's nice. Well, I'll see you there then," He walked off.  
  
I sighed, shook my head, and stared after him.  
  
Madison went home with me so that we could be ready for tomorrow's party. We were sitting on my bed, munching on Oreos when I told her what happened today with Li.  
  
"Well, there's no doubt about it now.he definitely likes you!"  
  
"No, I think there's still some doubt," I said, twisting the two cookies apart. "He also wanted me to wear the dress to the party. Should I?"  
  
"I say 'yes'. Besides, you'd look pretty in the dress. Have you tried it on?" She licked the cream off her cookie.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Well, try it on!"  
  
So, I slowly lifted the dress from the box and I slipped it on. It hung comfortably from my shoulders and clung gently to my skin. It fit some perfect, it seemed to be made especially for me.  
  
"Wow!" Madison sat up and stared at me. "It's even better than the outfits I make for you!"  
  
I looked up at her and shrugged. "So?"  
  
She just sat, gaping at me. I smiled.  
  
"Thanks, it's a bit cold though," I started taking it off again.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll lend you a jacket or something," Madison commented, looking away.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"LI! Who else?"  
  
"No way. Anyways, I probably won't wear it," I started putting on my regular clothes.  
  
"You have to! You look to beautiful to leave it molding at the bottom of your closet!" She picked up another Oreo.  
  
"Really?" I folded it and sat staring at it.  
  
"Yea! You would blow their minds!" She smiled. "There's only one problem now. What should I wear?" 


	27. The Party

There are two characters that I made up in this story because she is just a temporary character..this is the only place she will occur..and because there is too little characters in the real Cardcaptors show.  
  
~*Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Party*~  
  
I decided to wear a comfortable shirt and black jeans and change once the party started.  
  
Yue came to my house in the morning so we could all leave together.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. I'd like you to meet Lynna," Yue came up to my house with a very pretty girl in a light green dress. She was slim and had long, flowing brown hair that glimmered in the light, milky white skin, and the large brown eyes that Yue couldn't stop talking about. Yue was dressed in a complete black outfit with a gray tie sporting black stripes.  
  
"Hi!" I stretched out my hand to shake with Lynna. "Yue has told us so much about you."  
  
"Yea, we know every detail of your eyes," Madison whispered to me as she shook hands with Yue too.  
  
I stifled a snicker.  
  
"So, you're Sakura. Yue told me how you guys are great friends," She broke out in a smile.  
  
"Uh.I hope you don't mind me inviting Lynna, Sakura," Yue said.  
  
"No problem. I don't think three people is too much," I said.  
  
"I wonder what his house is like," Madison wondered, hugging my Kero doll (he is a doll in this story, not living). We had gone in my room to talk before setting off to the party.  
  
"I mean, is it big? Is it like a mansion?"  
  
"I doubt it," I smiled.  
  
"Well, he is rich!"  
  
"I don't care if he is rich," Yue muttered.  
  
Madison and I looked at each other and stare at Yue.  
  
"Um, Yue, is there something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing.it's just the new environment, that's all."  
  
"Oh, well it's not that bad after a while," I assured him.  
  
"Yea," He smiled, but I could tell it wasn't a true smile. Then, he turned to Lynna.  
  
"Especially with you here."  
  
She smiled shyly and stood a little closer to Yue.  
  
"Um.question?" Madison shot her hand in the air. "How are we gonna get there? I don't think you told me where he lived."  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Good question."  
  
Suddenly, a car horn honked outside and I went to my window to look out. In the driveway was a shiny black limousine.  
  
"WHOA!" Madison looked over my shoulder. "Who's is it?"  
  
"I don't know," I mumbled. "Come on."  
  
I walked out toward the limousine. A man stepped out to open the door.  
  
"Uh.who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm your escort to sir Eli's birthday party. This is the right address, right?"  
  
"Uh.yea. Let us get our stuff."  
  
Madison and I went back to get our bags. We decided to bring some lip gloss, hairbrush, mirror, some money, and our gowns.  
  
"This is soooooooooooo COOL!!!" Madison exclaimed, pushing a button to open the sunroof.  
  
"Man, I wonder if Eli is doing this to all the people he invited," I said.  
  
"Big shot, if you ask me," Yue muttered, wrapping his arm around Lynna.  
  
I decided not to ask him anything and instead marveled the rest of the limo.  
  
Soon, we reached our destination. It was a gigantic house surrounded with a perfectly kept lawn and flowers and a fountain in front. My mouth dropped as we drove in the driveway that circled the fountain.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Madison whispered to me with a smiled. "Total mansion-style!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and stared out the window again. We finally stopped before two large doors and the car door opened. I stepped out onto the vast ground and marveled at the scene around me. Madison and I followed the escort up to the door, where two men were standing, and went in. Yue was lagging behind, but even he couldn't conceal his amazement at this house.  
  
"Whose house is this?" Lynna asked, peeking out her window.  
  
"Eli's. he's someone that I.uh.met at my new house." I explained.  
  
The escort led us to a large room with a tall pointed roof and windows all around the top.  
  
A blue jay flew in and started chirping. Eli, Zachary, and Julian were sitting around the room, chatting, when they spotted us. They stood up. They were all wearing either black or gray suits. I saw Yue roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Wow, Eli. Your house is amazing!" I said, gazing around. There were large portraits of what must be Eli's family. A picture featured Eli's younger years. Even the kid version of Eli had the same handsome features as the present Eli.  
  
"Thanks," He said.  
  
"Um.who else is coming?" Madison asked.  
  
"Um.I only invited a couple of my close friends because my parents already had my party with their friends. Other than the people that are already in this room, there's still Chelsea, Tammy, and Rika."  
  
My stomach lurched at her name  
  
"Where's Li?" Madison asked the question that I was wondering.  
  
"Oh, he's upstairs, changing," Eli said. He looked at Madison, then at me. I knew he was studying our clothes.  
  
"Don't worry, we brought the clothes that we are going to change into in our bags," I smiled, holding up my bag as proof.  
  
"Oh," He smiled back.  
  
"I hope I didn't bring too many people. This is Lynna, my friend, Yue's, girlfriend."  
  
"No, it's no problem."  
  
"Well, let's go change," Madison said.  
  
"There's a bathroom through there," Eli pointed through a doorway at a closed door. We left the room and headed for the bathroom. Only, it wasn't a bathroom, it was more like an indoor pool! There were five shiny, porcelain sinks lined against a wall. A large mirror was hung before it and around it were many Hollywood lights. There was a bathtub the size of half a swimming pool and many towels were placed around the edge. There were also five stalls around the tub with marble doors.  
  
Madison and I stared at each other.  
  
"MAN! This is like being in a very luxurious public hotel bathroom!" Madison exclaimed and started changing into her dress. It was a hot red, strapless dress that ended just above your knees. It was perfect for Madison because it softly showed her figure without revealing too much. There were gloves that came with it. I helped her pin her hair in a bun with very stylish, small red clips clipped on the graceful strands of hair that fell out. Then, she pinned on tiny butterfly clips onto my curly hair. I had curled it last night and it came out perfectly. I reapplied another layer of light pink lip-gloss and then we went out.  
  
By now, many people had already arrived. Rika and who must be Chelsea and Tammy were talking in a circle around Eli, Zachary, Julian, and Li. Yue and Lynna were sitting near them, talking secretly to themselves. Lynna saw us come out first and called out.  
  
"Hey, guys! Come and join us!" She waved.  
  
I sucked in a breath and stepped into the bright light of the room. Everyone turned to stare at us walk in. I could see that most eyes were on me and I could feel my face blushing. I bit my lip and looked up. My eyes lay right on Li. He was wearing a dark blue, almost back suit with a white tie studded with the same jewels that were on my dress. He was stared directly at me and I kept his gaze until Madison nudged my side and I turned to her.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I told you you'd look beautiful in that dress," She smiled. "Everyone is staring at you!"  
  
"At you too," I blushed more.  
  
We joined Yue and Lynna. Eli led the group over to introduce us.  
  
"Sakura, Madison, this is Chelsea and Tammy," He nodded at each girl when he named them.  
  
I smiled at them. "Hi."  
  
I noticed that Julian had his arm around Chelsea. They must be together.  
  
Then, we started talking. About school, hobbies, and our clothes. Li, I noticed, was unusually quiet.  
  
"I love that dress, Sakru," Tammy eyed my dress. She was wearing a bright green slut-like dress that had a large slit just above her chest and it didn't help to hide it either. Another ended somewhere under her hips and I kept wondering how she bends over.  
  
"Oh, thanks. And it's Sakura;" I corrected her.  
  
"Whatever, I just wanna know where you got it," She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh." My eye flicked up at Li. He was still staring at me. "A friend got it for me."  
  
"Who? A boyfriend?" She asked, eyes widening in curiously. Li looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped.  
  
My cheeks flushed again. "Uh.no.uh.just a friend."  
  
"Oh," Tammy sighed. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Er.no actually," I admitted.  
  
"Really? But you're so pretty," She sneered at me.  
  
"Well, do you have a boyfriend, Tammy?" I asked.  
  
"Uh.well, you know I don't really have time for all that," She stuttered, glancing over at Li.  
  
"Awww, that's a shame!!!! But you're so cute!" I said sarcastically, smiling. She didn't return it. 


	28. Bumping into Fate

~*Chapter Twenty-Eight: Bumping into Fate.*~  
  
Soon, dinner was started in the dining room. There was a long table, below a glittering chandelier, covered with elegant tablecloths, candles, and dishes after dishes of mouth-watering food. There were napkins placed around the plates that had our names printed on them. I went around the table and finally found my name between Madison and Li.  
  
"Madison? Could I possibly switch seats with you?" I begged.  
  
"No way! You guys have got to get this past you or you won't be able to walk by each other in school!" She said and sat down.  
  
"PLEASE???" I bit my lip and looked past my shoulder at Li.  
  
"Well, I have to sit next to Zachary and you don't see ME complaining!"  
  
I sighed and sat down also. It was awkward sitting next to Li. Ever now and then our elbows nudged each other or our knees brushed each other. Whenever that happened, it resulted with us pulling our body parts further and awkward silence. The food and drinks were great. I especially loved the apple juice that was placed in glistening glasses. I took a big gulp. I busied myself by talking to Madison, but I found that she was busy talking to Zachary!  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Madison nudged me hard in the side and caused me to drop my napkin.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Did you ever notice how smart Zachary was?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.no."  
  
"Well, he is! Can you believe that?"  
  
"I though you hated him."  
  
"Um...er.I did.I do!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up my napkin. Unfortunately, Li was bending down to pick up the napkin also so we hit our heads against each other.  
  
"OW!" We screamed. Everyone turned to stare at us.  
  
I quickly picked up the napkin and turned around.  
  
"Are you guys ok over there?" Julian asked from across the table.  
  
"Uh, fine," I muttered.  
  
"We're good," Li said.  
  
After more minutes of silence, everyone was talking besides Li and me. I took another big gulp and drained the glass. It takes weird, almost bubbly....weird apple juice...  
  
"Um.you look pretty," He said suddenly.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I replied. "Thanks for the dress. It's beautiful."  
  
"I guess it was a perfect choice for you," He said and blushed immediately.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Suddenly, music blasted out from nowhere and Julian and Chelsea started dancing. Next, Eli and Rika stood to dance and then Yue and Lynna. I sat watching them for a while until a slow dance came on.  
  
"Sakura, may I have this dance?" I turned and saw Zachary standing behind me with an outstretched hand.  
  
I looked back at Li, but saw that he was deep in conversation with Tammy.  
  
"Of course." I accepted and stepped out onto the dance floor. After two dances, Julian asked me also. I glanced at Chelsea before accepting. After a dance, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Eli.  
  
"Sakura? May I cut in?" He asked.  
  
"Uh.of course." He placed a hand around my waist and grabbed my hand. We waltzed around a bit until he smiled at me and left to go dance with Rika. I began walking back to my table when Li crossed my path.  
  
"Sakura? Um.Will you dance with me?" He asked.  
  
I stared at him. For some reason, I felt a stinging pain in my cheek where he slapped me. I was prepared to say no when I remembered the time that I had slapped him. I owe him something.  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
His face brightened with delight and we danced. All the time, I averted my face away from his, which gave an excuse to stare at Eli and Rika. I sighed. Suddenly, the light flickered. Everyone looked up to see a woodpecker pecking on the chandelier wire. It was the only thing that kept the massive structure attached to the ceiling. I gasped. It swayed back and forth dangerously.  
  
"SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!" Eli yelled as we all backed away from it, but there wasn't time to call people to help because it came tumbling down.  
  
I closed my eyes and pressed my hands against my ears. Even with my hands covering them, the sound of the impact almost made my deaf. It crashed down onto the ground and glass flew everywhere. I could feel someone moving in front of me and wrapped their arms around me. Soon, the deafening noise ended and it was pitch dark. My heart was slowly returning to normal when someone heavy knocked my off my feet and onto the ground.  
  
"Ow!" I gasped out as I was crushed underneath the person.  
  
"Sorry." It whispered.  
  
I gasped. I could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"LI?" I whispered. 


	29. Fake Apple Juice

~*Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fake Apple Juice*~  
  
People came running in with candles that filled the room with flickering shadows. I stared into Li's eyes as we lay there on the ground. I couldn't get up and he didn't show any signs of getting up either. My stomach lurched and jumped with pain. Finally, I complained.  
  
"Li, get off me!" I muttered.  
  
"Sorry." He pushed off the ground and extended a hand. I grabbed it and pushed myself upright. By this time, everyone was staring at us. I shifted around nervously. My head pounded.  
  
"I'm really s--." He started.  
  
"It's ok." I said, brushing dust off the dress.  
  
"I don't know what happened. Someone just pushed me. I swear!" He explained. I caught Tammy and Chelsea snickering at us.  
  
"I believe you, Li." I smiled. "It's really ok. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh." He sighed and Madison pulled me toward the door. Everyone moved away from the people who were sweeping up the glass.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered.  
  
"Nothing. He just fell on me, that's all." I massaged my forehead. It felt unusually hot.  
  
"Yea right." She narrowed her eyes towards Li.  
  
"Look, Madison. NOTHING happened. He didn't do anything.and I have a keen suspicion that it was Tammy that pushed him onto me." I pushed away strand of hair that was making me dizzy.  
  
"Are you sure?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I can take care of myself Madison." I leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ok then. You look a bit flushed, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Just a little dizzy, probably from the dancing and the dust." I lay my head on the wall and watched Tammy and Li arguing about something.  
  
"That's good to know." She smiled.  
  
"Can you get me something to drink?" I asked, closing my eyes.  
  
"Sure." She left.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and saw Li looking at me worriedly.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." I smiled and shook my head. I immediately regretted it when my temples hurt.  
  
"You look sick." He said.  
  
"Don't worry about me." I mumbled.  
  
"What did you eat today?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I guess I was swaying.  
  
"Just chicken and some of that apple juice." I muttered.  
  
"Apple juice?" He concerned. "That wasn't apple juice, Sakura. That was champagne!"  
  
"What?" My stomach burned and my throat was dry. I couldn't contain it anymore. My whole dinner flew out of my mouth and right onto Li's suit. Then, I fell backwards into a pit of darkness. 


	30. House visit

~*Chapter Thirty: House visit*~  
  
"Aww.she looks like an angel," A voice floated to my ears.  
  
"Yea right," Someone else snickered.  
  
"You have no romantic taste!" The first one exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
"Well, what about that bracelet that I bought you?"  
  
"It was fake!"  
  
"It cost $90!"  
  
"Well, it should have cost $300!"  
  
"What about that lawn heart thing?"  
  
"You were so stupid that you used permanent paint!"  
  
"I got it off, didn't I?"  
  
"No you didn't! There's still a bright orange residue!"  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! EVERY NEIGHBOR THAT HAS WALKED PAST OUR HOUSE THINKS THAT WE GO TO THE BATHROOM ON THE LAWN, THAT'S WHAT!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT THEY THINK?"  
  
"I THINK THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"  
  
"WELL, I DON'T!"  
  
"MOM! DAD! Will you stop arguing for one minute? Here I am, lying sick and you guys are still fighting!" I screamed.  
  
A wet cloth fell off my face. My clothes slung to my skin and sweat was forming on my face. I wonder how long I've been asleep.  
  
"Aww! Sweetie! You're alive!" Mom hugged me.  
  
"Of course I'm alive!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get you some tea," Mom left and closed the door behind her.  
  
I lay my head back down and closed my eyes again.  
  
SNORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!! My eyes shot open and turned to see my dad snoring. I shook my head, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! Someone's here to see you!" Mom came in and hit dad on the arm. "And stop sleeping!"  
  
I threw my legs out of bed and walked out. I stretched and yawned. Then, I looked and saw Li there.  
  
"Li!" I felt uncomfortable. I was in my pajamas! "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were," He shifted his weight onto his other foot.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I'm fine now," I turned to the kitchen and poured a cup of steaming hot water.  
  
"I was really worried when you fainted," He sat down.  
  
"Thanks. What happened after I fainted?" I asked, dropping tealeaves into the cup.  
  
"Well, everyone left so the people could clean up the gla-" He turned to stare at my parents coming out.  
  
My jaw dropped. My mom was wearing her wedding dress and my dad was wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"Uh.mom.dad, what are you doing?" I took a gulp and let the warmth settle into me.  
  
"Don't talk honey and why didn't you offer Mr. Li a drink?" She smiled widely at Li.  
  
"Well, cause." She took my glass. "MOM!! I was still drinking that!"  
  
"No you weren't," She smiled so much that the edges of her mouth touched her eyes.  
  
Li continued to stare at my parents.  
  
"So, what brings you here to our small little house?" Mom sprang into a pose.  
  
"Oh.god." I shook my head and cradled my forehead in my hands.  
  
"I mean, it must be so tiny compared to your HUGE mansion!"  
  
"Well, I like this house a lot, mom!" I defended.  
  
She glared at me. "Stop talking darling."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, grabbed Li's arm, and dragged him toward the door. "Mom, we're going for a walk."  
  
"But, aren't you staying for dinner?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Help me here!" I whispered.  
  
"Um.no thanks," Li smiled.  
  
"Bye mom!" I slipped on some sandals and opened the door.  
  
"Come back for tea!!!" My mom squeezed out before I closed the door.  
  
I sighed and breathed deeply.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Li asked.  
  
"Yes. It feels good to get away from them," I stared up at the stars. "I'm sorry about your suit. I know I must've ruined it when I threw up all over it."  
  
"That's no problem. I've got lots," He shrugged.  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," I smiled.  
  
"No really, what?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you're so rich and you never seem to care," I sat down on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh.well, you get used to it."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean! To not care when you lose something is a big deal, especially when you're not rich like you. It makes you seem conceited! I mean, you must be used to it by now," I smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," I sighed. A cold wind blew past us and I shivered. It's not smart to go outside at night in 40 degree weather in your pajamas.  
  
"Here." Li shook off his coat and draped it over my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," I smile gratefully and stared up at him. He was staring off into space. His eyes glinted in the starlight and gave off an innocent shine.  
  
Maybe he isn't so bad. Maybe he still has a chance. I mean, with what happened in these last days have obviously proved that he isn't all he seems. He can actually be a pretty decent guy after you get to know him. I smiled. His forehead wrinkled slightly and he turned to face me.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," I shook my head, still smiling. 


	31. Yue Problems

Please remember that they are both 17 years old at this point.  
  
~*Chapter Thirty-One: Yue Problems*~  
  
We headed back toward my house when it started to get really cold. I walked with him back to his car. It was a slick black jaguar. He climbed in and looked out the window.  
  
"Bye!" I waved.  
  
He waved and smiled back. Then, he drove off. I sighed and headed back for home. The jacket was heavy on my shoulder. OH NO! He forgot his jacket! I swung around but his car was nowhere to be seen. I turned and walked back. As soon as I opened the door, my parents were by my side, questioning me.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS???"  
  
"WHERE DO YOU KNOW HIM FROM???"  
  
"IS HE IN YOUR SCHOOL?"  
  
"HAVE YOU KNOWN HIM LONG?"  
  
"HAVE YOU MET HIS PARENTS?"  
  
"DO THEY LIKE YOU?"  
  
"DO YOU LIKE HIM?"  
  
"DOES HE LIKE YOU?"  
  
"(GASP) ARE YOU GUYS DATING?"  
  
"HAVE YOU DONE IT???"  
  
"IS HE NICE?"  
  
"IS HE SNOBBY?"  
  
"HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVED?"  
  
"WHY DID HE COME HERE?"  
  
"MOM!!! DAD!!!" I rolled my eyes and walked to my room.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Mom ran up to me and eyed the jacket.  
  
"Oh, Li forgot his jacket."  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS JACKET?"  
  
"It was cold so he lent me his jacket."  
  
"AWWWWWW! That sounds so cute! Why don't you do that anymore?"  
  
"What do you mean why don't you do that anymore? I do that all the time."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What? I do!!!"  
  
"You haven't done that for years!!!"  
  
"Well, what about.what ab-" I rolled my eyes and shut the door.  
  
I shrugged off the jacket and stared at it while sitting on my bed. A smell of fresh cologne wafted up from it. I smiled, folded it, and set it on the table next to my bed. I picked up my phone and dialed to call Yue.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Yue! It's me, Sakura," I twirled the wire on my finger.  
  
"Oh, hi! Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Yea.much better!" I squeezed the phone between my cheek and shoulder and opened the window. "Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Li just came to see me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He wanted to see how I was doing."  
  
"Oh." He scoffed.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"What do you mean, sweet?"  
  
"I mean, isn't it nice of him to care? He used to be an obnoxious brat." He chuckled.  
  
"I don't doubt that."  
  
"But I guess he's changed."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"Uh.nothing. Go on."  
  
I played with the wire again. "Well, we went for a walk and he gave me his coat."  
  
"Gave?"  
  
"Well, lent it to me."  
  
"Whatever. Look, I've got to go and.well, I'll just talk to you later."  
  
"Wait! Yue, what's wrong?" I bunched up my forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you've been acting weird all week and now you don't want to talk to me anymore? We used to talk for hours! What happened?"  
  
"Nothing.we're still the same. We're just not children anymore."  
  
"Oh. Ok, then. I'll.uh.talk to you tomorrow." I stared at the phone then set it back on its stand. Then, I climbed back in and drifted back into sleep. 


	32. Secrets

~*Chapter Thirty-Two: Secrets*~  
  
I was walking down the hall when I spotted her at her locker.  
  
"Hey! Madison!" I called and waved.  
  
She smiled and waved back. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm great now!!!" I took a deep breath. "Ahh, it feels great to be.not sick."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're back. Now, we can plot against Li. I was thinking of decorating his locker with rotten eggs. What do you think?"  
  
"Madison, I have to tell you-"  
  
"Too smelly huh? I agree, we'll all have to suffer. Well, what about cutting up his books? Too much work. how about-"  
  
"Hey Sakura." I turned and Li was standing behind me with his gang of friends.  
  
"Oh, hi." I bit my lip. Madison was glaring at him.  
  
Then, he walked off towards History.  
  
"GUYS!! He even has the guts to talk to you after what he did? We have got to teach him a lesson.right Sakura?" Madison growled after him.  
  
I was too busy staring to listen to what she had said. "Oh, what? O-of course.whatever."  
  
All throughout History class, Madison kept muttering to me about ways to get revenge. I tried to get a word in about Li's visit but she kept muttering under her breath. I finally gave up and stared back in Li's direction. He was staring at me too so we both quickly averted our gaze.  
  
I didn't see Yue at lunch so once again I had to put up with Madison's plotting.  
  
She suddenly gasped and screamed out, "I'VE GOT IT!!!"  
  
"You've got what?" I looked up from playing with my mashed potatoes.  
  
"I've got the perfect plan!!!" She smiled evilly.  
  
"Just drop it Madison, it doesn't matter!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" She slammed her fists onto the table, which cause many because sitting besides us to turn and stare. She then got into this pose with her fist balled up in the air and her eyes narrowed as if she was glaring and threatening God or something. I rolled my eyes. "NO ONE IS GONNA MESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND GET AWAY FROM IT!!!"  
  
"Madison! I told you, he didn't -" I started.  
  
"Save the sympathy Sakura, you can't feel sorry for him now!! He nearly killed you!"  
  
"You're exaggerating!"  
  
"I AM NOT EXAGGERATING!!!"  
  
From the corner of my eye, I spied Yue leaving the cafeteria.  
  
"Whatever Madison.I'm going to go talk to Yue, ok?" She nodded and I got up to throw away my untouched lunch.  
  
"YUE!" I yelled after him.  
  
"Hey!" He turned and stood nervously.  
  
"Why weren't you at lunch?"  
  
"I was." He glanced over my shoulder.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you."  
  
"SORRY!" He rolled his eyes, annoyed.  
  
"It's ok. I just wanted to make sure if you were ok."  
  
"SAKURA!! I am tired of you always thinking something is wrong! NOTHING IS WRONG!! Why won't you just trust me??" He grinded his teeth.  
  
I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.  
  
"I'm sorry," I placed a hand on his arm," I was just worried about you. You're my best friend."  
  
He stared disgusted at my hand and shoved it off. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GO BE FRIENDS WITH LI!!!" He turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. I stood there, shocked.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
It was Eli.  
  
"I don't know. Something is definitely going on with Yue," I shook my head.  
  
"You know, I think I've seen him somewhere," He raised an eyebrow and cupped his chin in his hand.  
  
"Really? Where?" I muttered, staring at my feet.  
  
"Or more rather, I think I know his father. If he is the one that I'm thinking of, then his father used to work for Li's. But he was fired years ago," He shrugged. "It probably isn't him."  
  
"Yea.probably..." I mumbled. I was suddenly lost in thought because I remember Yue muttering something about his dad one day, but I didn't remember. Could he really be the one that Yue remembers? 


	33. Madison's Revenge

~*Chapter Thirty-Three: Madison's Revenge*~  
  
Madison came up to me and glanced down the halls for Yue. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." I muttered.  
  
She shrugged and we walked down to our next period class. The rest of the day, Madison seemed to be in a deep thought. I glanced at her throughout our classes but she only smiled when she saw me spying on her. I was worried about what she was thinking of doing. So, I kept an eye on her for the rest of the day.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then, huh?" She waved and headed down to Science class.  
  
"Ok.bye!" I waved and walked to study hall alone.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I was walking down the hall with Eli, Zachary, and Julian. People turned to stare at us as we passed.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Zachary barked at them.  
  
They just shook their heads and hurried off to class.  
  
"Wimps."Julian muttered.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's friend came up to me.  
  
"Um.Li? I was hoping I could get a word with you," She was standing in front of a group of girls.  
  
I stared at her. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about Sakura," She whispered, eyeing the others.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder. "Um.why don't you guys go on ahead without me? I'll catch up."  
  
"Ok, dude," Zachary whacked my shoulder and left with Julian. Eli stared at me for a while before following them.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Yea. Sakura is really mad. I was hoping that you could help her. I know that you like her," She explained.  
  
I stared at her. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She just started crying."  
  
"What could I do?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't tell you but she really likes you. Maybe you could say something to her. I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
My mouth dropped. What? Sakura likes me? She really likes me? I stood there with my mouth hanging before I realized that I had to help Sakura.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"She's at a bathroom. I'll show you," The girl and the girls led the way.  
  
I felt weird, walking around with a group of girl surrounding me. For some reason, they were almost all putting on make up. Girls. We finally reached a girls bathroom and everyone was staring at me to go in. I've never been in a girl's bathroom. I wonder what it looks like. Will it be covered with pink flowers and smell like soap or something? I just thought of Sakura crying and I stepped in. I looked around for a while but didn't see Sakura anywhere. I was about to turn around as someone jumped on my back and knocked me forward. Two people were holding down my arms and others were smearing things all over my face. I flexed my biceps and prepared to knock them down when eight girls sat on my arms and legs. MAN!!! They might look really light but they're really heavy! I couldn't move at all and soon my body parts started getting numb. There were still those who were spreading the gunk on my face. I squirmed as much as possible but I could feel my face growing sticky and hot from the things they were putting on me. They finally got up and ran out the bathroom. It took a while for me to get feeling back into my arms and legs. But when I did, I stood up and went over to the sink. I rubbed my eyes and stared into the mirror. Then, I screamed. 


	34. Slip of the Tongue

~*Chapter Thirty-Four: Slip of the Tongue*~  
  
I was thinking about what Madison was up to that I didn't finish much homework. When the bell finally rang, I stacked my things neatly and headed out the classroom. I was heading for my locker when I walked past a girl with lopsided make up and VERY short hair standing in front of a bathroom. She suddenly shot an arm out and grabbed mine. Then, she pulled me into the bathroom.  
  
My books tumbled to the ground as I whirled to face the girl.  
  
"What are you DOING?" I screamed, gathering my books. I looked around. The toilets that were out in the open were definitely odd to me. My mouth dropped. "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"Look, Sakura. You have to help me," The girl tugged on my arm. She was wearing very baggy pants and a loose shirt.  
  
"WHO are you?" I backed away from her and inched toward the door. "Look, I really don't wanna be in here so I'm going to go."  
  
"NO!!!" She pulled me back and jabbed at her very flat chest. "It's ME!!!"  
  
"Uhhh." I uttered, completely surprised. I don't think I've ever met her.  
  
"IT'S ME!!! LI!!!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" I sucked in a breath.  
  
Now that I looked closely at her, I could see the same pointy nose, steep chin, and warm eyes. It was Li all right.well, he would be without the messy mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, blush, and powder.  
  
"Li?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes," He let go of my arm and strode over to the mirror.  
  
The edges of my mouth lifted in a grin.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He rubbed at the make up, making it more smudged than before.  
  
"Why are you wearing make up?" I giggled out, kneeling on the ground and dropping my books again.  
  
He stared at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry," I regained my posture. "Why are you though?"  
  
"Your friend and other girls decided to beautify me!" He widened his eyes because some of his eyelashes were sticking together.  
  
"MADISON?" I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth. "She didn't!"  
  
He scoffed. "She did! Now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
I giggled again and walked up to him. "You know, you look pretty good for a guy! HAHA!!!"  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"OK!!! I'll help you!" I smiled secretly and reached for a tissue paper. I wetted it at the sink and stared at his face.  
  
"What?" He wiped at his face.  
  
"Nothing." I shook my head.  
  
"No, there was definitely something!" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing!" I turned away so he couldn't see my smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He slid his hands around my waist and started tickling me.  
  
I screamed. "STOP!!! Stop! Please!" Tears squeezed out from the pain in my side. "PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Ok! But I know you were thinking something," He turned my around and eyed my face.  
  
"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I grabbed another tissue and wet it again because I had torn the other when he was tickling me. I raised it to his face but he ducked away.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm just going to wipe that stuff off! You do want it off right?"  
  
"Of course! Don't hurt me!" He smiled.  
  
"Wimp!! Stop fidgeting!!" I draped the wet tissue around my fingers and gripped the side of his face with my other hand. Then, I started at his forehead. They had wiped on tons of foundation and powder. This face looked pale except for the deep purple eye shadow, think eyeliner, and mascara. Our faces were very close and he was staring at me. I took a deep breath, ignored it, and continued to work.  
  
"Close your eyes," I ordered. He obeyed and I cleaned his eyelids. The lipstick was the hardest to get off. They had put lots of layers of different colors. When I was finally done, his lip still looked blue. He scrubbed at his face with soap and stared in the mirror.  
  
He wet his fingers and brushed his hair back. I was leaning against a wall, watching him.  
  
"Are you sure it was Madison?" I asked later when we were walking down the hall. It was empty and our footsteps echoed through the walls.  
  
"Yes! Don't you believe me?" He looked at me.  
  
"Yes, it's just that it's not like Madison to do that," I bit my lip. "You see, she thinks that you poisoned me that day at the party."  
  
"WHAT? I would never to something like that to someone that I care about! She's crazy!" He defended.  
  
I gasped and stared at him with an opened mouth. I gulped and stared down at my feet.  
  
Did he just say that he cared about me? We walked along without talking. 


	35. A Lift Home

~*Chapter Thirty-Five: A Lift Home*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Oh my gosh!!! Did I just say what I thought I said? Oh my gosh!!!! Why did I say that??? I hope she didn't notice!!! What if she did? Is that why she's not talking? Oh my GOSH!!! What if she doesn't like me? Wait! Madison said that she did like me. But she wasn't actually telling the truth, Li!! What if she was? SHE WASN'T!!! Well, I still think she did. Wait.why am I talking to myself in my thoughts. Whatever! I wonder what she's thinking right now. I peeked at her at the corner of my eye. Why is she staring at her feet like that? Is she thinking about what I said? Is she dreading it? Is she wishing that she never heard me say it??? Stupid!!! STUPID ME!!!! We walked to the door and I reached out to open the door.  
  
"OH NO!!!" She yelled and ran out the door.  
  
I ran after her. "What's wrong?"  
  
The buses were just leaving the school.  
  
"The buses left without me!!!" She dropped to the ground. "Why is this happening again?"  
  
I looked over at my car. "You want a ride?" I whispered.  
  
She looked up at me. "Will you?"  
  
"Of course! Come on," I reached out a hand.  
  
She smiled and grabbed it. I savored every moment when I pulled her up off the ground.  
  
We headed over to my car and got in. I stared at the road and she stared out her window.  
  
"So, what's up with Yue? I heard you guys got in a fight today," I tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Yea," Her forehead wrinkled up. "I don't know what to do about him. We used to be such best friends. Now, he just seems like a whole different person!"  
  
She sighed and looked down at her fingers.  
  
"Were you guys really best friends?" I asked, specifically.  
  
She nodded.  
  
We soon got to her house and she got out.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a ride. I don't what I wouldn't done without you," She smiled and headed up to her house. I stared after her for a while and was about to drive off.  
  
"Wait! Li!!" She called out after me. I turned, but she had already gone in. She then came running out with something in her arms. She panted and walked up to my side of the car.  
  
"You forgot your jacket at my house last night," She handed me my jacket. Although there was something different about it. She must've seen me staring at it because she then explained.  
  
"Oh, I just washed it. I hope it's alright," She bit her lip again.  
  
"Oh, thanks. It's great!" I looked up and saw her face light up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Ok," She waved and I pulled out of her driveway.  
  
I glanced at the neatly folded jacket that was sitting next to me in the car seat. A strawberry-like scent wafted from it. It smelt exactly like Sakura. I smiled and chewed on a finger from my hand. My arm was resting on the windowsill. I'm never going to throw away this jacket. Why does she have to be so nice? Why is she so caring? Why do I love her so much? Love? Do I love her? Do I really love her? My forehead wrinkled and my hair rumpled in the wind.  
  
Yes. Yes, I do. 


	36. The Surprise

~*Chapter Thirty-Six: The Surprise*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
"MOM!!! DAD!!! I'm home!" I shut the door behind me after watching Li drive off down the street. I found them sitting together in the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura, sit down. We have something to tell you," They had a concerned look on their face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I nervously sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this," My mom fidgeted with her fingers.  
  
"Just tell me!!!" I gulped.  
  
"Well, your grandmother is sick."  
  
"WHAT?" I stood up suddenly.  
  
"Don't get mad, Sakura! She's not that bad!"  
  
"WAIT!!! MOM!! My grandma is dead!" I said, gently placing my hands on the table.  
  
"NO!!! Your other grandmother!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh. What happened?" I sat back down, relieved that my parents weren't crazy.  
  
"Well, she has leukemia and there's nobody there to take care of her," My dad continued.  
  
I stared at them. "So, you want me to take care of her?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that. We still want to you get your education and not miss out. But we're going to have to leave," My mom said, eyeing me.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok? Are you going to be alright here?" She asked.  
  
"Yea. But how am I going to eat?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, we've already called some people and they have agreed to let you stay with them," Mom explained.  
  
My eyes widened. "Is it Madison?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it Yue?"  
  
"No."  
  
I stared at them. "So who is it?"  
  
"It's Ms. Sun," They said.  
  
"WHO?" I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Ms. Sun. She's the one who is the head at Li's house," Mom said.  
  
"WHAT? I'm staying with LI?????" I exclaimed.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I parked my car outside of my house and walked in the doors. A girl brought me an iced coke. "Here you go, Mr. Li."  
  
"Thanks," I plumped down in front of the big screen TV and took a deep gulp.  
  
"LI!" Ms. Sun smiled as she saw me come in.  
  
"Hey Ms. Sun. What's for dinner?" I waved.  
  
"Well, just some shrimp cocktail with salad and delicious angel cake I just whipped up."  
  
"YUM!" I licked my lips.  
  
"Oh, and we'll be having a guest for dinner so behave!" She sat down besides me with a bowl of sparkling frozen fruit.  
  
I stole a strawberry and thought of Jackie right when the flavor drifted into my nose and mouth.  
  
"Now go upstairs! I think your father sent you an email."  
  
I rolled my eyes. My dad has never been here for me. He was always traveling somewhere and sends me an email every six months. I dreaded each one. He isn't one that you could actually forgive about something like this. He ran out of my mother and I when she was pregnant. Then, my mother died from cancer and he had to take care of me. He just hired Ms. Sun and then he gets to do whatever he wants. I'm glad because I don't want him around here all the time anyways.  
  
I dragged myself upstairs and signed on to the Internet. I opened my mail and found on the top, his email. It was entitled something important. I scoffed. Something important...he was always thinking about himself and no one else!!! Has he ever wondered what was important to me? I was about to click it open until a wave of anger floated over me. Then, I deleted it. I dropped onto my bed and lifted earphones over my head. I turned on my music and fell asleep. 


	37. More Surprises

~*Chapter Thirty-Seven: More Surprises*~  
  
The CD stopped when the songs ran out and I was awoken by the doorbell. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and squinted at the clock. My eyes widened when I saw that it said 7:30. It was almost time for dinner! I pulled the earphones off my ears and threw open the closet door. Then, I set to finding something to wear. I finally decided on a gray turtleneck and some black jeans. I figured it was just another on of Ms. Sun's elder friends that have come to visit her. She had a guest almost every week. She says she wants me to associate with others, but I think she just wants to talk to her friends. I was humming the tune of the song when I skipped down the stairs. The smell of shrimp and cream was drifting around. I sniffed and took a seat at the table. An extra seat was indeed added to the table across from me. The table looked beautiful. It was decorated with glittering candles and adorned with dish after dish of good food. I caught Ms. Sun coming into the room and sitting down herself.  
  
"Just shrimp cocktail and salad?" I cocked an eyebrow at her with a smile.  
  
She simply shrugged. "I thought we could make a good impression on out guest. After all, she will be staying for a while."  
  
"She's staying at our house?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I hope you don't mind. It is kind of last minute," She apologized.  
  
"It's ok." I shrugged and picked up my fork. I piled a bunch of mashed potatoes, chicken, shrimp, gravy, corn, bread, salad, turkey, and eggs. I was VERY hungry! Ms. Sun just shook her head and scooped some food onto her plate. Soon, I heard footsteps on the stairs. It continued down and came into the dining room. Ms. Sun stood up to greet her, but I concentrated on my food.  
  
"He sure can eat, can't he?" I heard Ms. Sun say when the guest sat down from across from me.  
  
A giggle came from in front of me and my nose caught a scent of strawberries. I gasped (which is pretty hard to do, especially when your mouth is full of food), stopped eating, and looked up. I gulped down my food and found myself staring at Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, dropping my fork.  
  
She was smiling and motioned at her mouth.  
  
"What?" I looked over at Ms. Sun.  
  
"You have some gravy on your chin," She smiled.  
  
"Oh." My hand shot up and I wiped away the warm concoction. Then, I went back to staring at Sakura. She was standing up to get the breadbasket so I leaned over and handed it to her. Our fingers touched for a moment before I let go. Ms. Sun and Sakura started a boring conversation about recipes. I noticed her shifting in her seats after the desert was served so I decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, why are you staying at our house?" I asked Sakura.  
  
"My grandmother is sick and so my parents have to go visit her." She explained.  
  
I nodded. "How long will you be staying?"  
  
Ms. Sun smiled. "Li, it's almost like you don't want her to stay with us."  
  
Sakura stared at me.  
  
"NO! Of course not!" I said, a little too quickly.  
  
Sakura stared back at her hand and bit her lip.  
  
"Well, then, it is getting late. Why don't we just call it a day and head up to bed. What do you say?" She slowly got up. Servants started gathering up the dishes.  
  
"Um.where do I sleep?" Sakura asked quietly when we were standing before the stairs.  
  
"Oh, your room is the one at the end of the hall on your left," Ms. Sun explained, pointing up the stairs.  
  
"Good night," Sakura whispered to me and proceeded up.  
  
Ms. Sun was smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I shrugged innocently.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I know that you like her." She raised an eyebrow. "Just go slow, ok? She's a nice one, she is... I don't want her to end up like one of your other girlfriends."  
  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
  
We stood there, watching Sakura turn into the hall and I turned to Ms. Sun. "The last room down the hall on your left? That's the room farthest from mine!"  
  
"I know." She smiled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow before breaking into a smile. "Real slick."  
  
"But of course!" 


	38. Remembrances

This chapter is mainly flashbacks of Sakura.of when she met Li.  
  
~*Chapter Thirty-Eight: Remembrances*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I washed up and slid into bed. It was a long day, considering all that had happened in one day. The moonlight shifted through my window and onto the sheets. Everything was different, almost uncomfortable. Sweat formed on my forehead so I jumped out of bed again. I walked over to the window and pushed it open. Then, I rested my chin in my hands and stared out into the night sky. I was still thinking about today at school where Li let something slip. Did he really mean that? I shook my head and sighed. Of course he didn't mean that. He doesn't like me. He never has. I mean, just think about all the things that I've done to him in the past.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out, will you? It was an accident, cant you see? It wasn't her fault! She was talking to me at the time," I tried defending Madison by stepping up beside her.  
  
"Well, she shouldn't have been talking and been looking where she was going, wasn't she?" He yelled.  
  
"It was much your fault as it was hers! If you ask me, you should've been the one watching where you were going!" I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked, anger building.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Just leave him alone. It's not worth it!" Madison whispered, pulling on my arm.  
  
"No, I'm not going to stand here and let him just abuse us like this when it isn't even our fault!"  
  
"You'd better listen to your little friend, kid," Li shot back.  
  
"I'm not a kid. Not like you, you selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled, little brat."  
  
"What did you call me?" He gave a smiled that turned hostile.  
  
I drew my face closer to him and returned his smiled. "SELFISH, INCONSIDERATE, SPOILED, LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Well, it's not like he's never done anything to me.  
  
"What's that?" Madison asked, getting off the floor.  
  
"I don't know," I ripped it off the rim of my locker and examining the words.  
  
"Who do you think this is from?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off the strip of paper.  
  
Madison didn't answer. I looked up at her. She was staring with wide eyes at the strip of paper.  
  
"Madison?" I called. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Sakura. That.. That's a.a death card!" She stuttered.  
  
I smiled. "Uh, yeah. I think I know that."  
  
"NO, that's a DEATH CARD!"  
  
I could never forget the death cards. He certainly hated me then.  
  
"Madison?" I called. "Madison, you're blocking the door."  
  
"Huh?" She turned to face me.  
  
I pointed to the door.  
  
"Oh, um. Sakura, I don't think you should come in here," She said, nervously looking past her shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, pushing her out of the way, but stopped.  
  
There on the chalkboard was a picture of a thing that looked like a blob. If it weren't for the words next to it, I wouldn't have known what it was. Obviously, the blob was supposed to be two people on top of each other. And the one on top was supposed to be me. The books that I was holding tumbled to the ground. Laughter surrounded me while tears fell from my eyes. My mouth was dry and it was harder to draw breath. I was drowning in the menacing laughter as the image swirled in front of me. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I ran from the room.  
  
My forehead scrunched. I think he got a little carried away with that one! It was totally uncalled for!  
  
I didn't sit there long because soon enough I heard someone talking. I sat up straight and looked around for anyone with a hand grasping my backpack. There wasn't anybody around but still I heard talking. Then, water splashed on me, soaking my clothes, loosening my braids, and dripped down my skin. A weird odor was surrounding me and I knew that it was actually from me. Laughter poured down over my from above and I raised my head to look up. There, just above me was a window and Li was staring down at me, laughing his head off.  
  
I can still smell the gross garbage. I brushed a hand automatically through my hair and stared back at the moon. It was strange but I never saw a moon so clearly before. A cloud drifted lazily past, but it continued to shine through.  
  
"Look, I just give death cards to people who annoy me," he said, fists curling also.  
  
"Well, WHAT in the WORLD did he do to ANNOY you?" I asked, very close to him now.  
  
"Well, he." he mumbled.  
  
I scoffed again. "You don't know, do you? You just take pleasure in making others suffer, don't you?"  
  
We stared intensely in each other's eyes for a while. My eyes hurt from glaring at him for so long but I didn't look away. I continued my deadly stare. Someone has got to stand up against him sooner or later.  
  
"You indespicable, rude, idiotic-" I started, but suddenly he swung him hand up and slapped me across the cheek. It stung terribly when his skin tore at my skin. It felt like my face was burning. I gasped and grasped my face in pain. Tears sprang to my eyes and threatened to fall. I couldn't let them see my cry. I just couldn't! So instead, I ran away.  
  
I placed a hand on my cheek. It tingled. I still couldn't believe he did that. Well, after all I had slapped him also.  
  
"You stupid little brat! How dare you insult me friend! I don't know what you're problem is, but you've got seriously issues," I stabbed my finger onto his chest, making him back up into a tree, a look of shock on his face. "Just because your dad is so rich and powerful doesn't make you any better than, Madison, me, or anybody else!"  
  
His face twisted in anger, but I didn't care.  
  
"I think that you are just like anybody else, hiding your sensitive side behind a fake, pretend-strong shell. I bet that you're really nice, but money and power made you vulnerable, so you intend to hide it by bullying other to be afraid of you!"  
  
"Don't you-"  
  
"I'm not finished!" I screamed, my heart pounded with anger. "You're so immature. Only a child would coward by scaring others. Well, you know what, there is something different than others about you. YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" I stormed off, grabbed my bag, and headed for the school.  
  
Behind me, Li yelled. "ME? YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE..YOU'RE." He ran up to me.  
  
"Look at me!" He yelled into my face.  
  
"Not even if you paid me!" I spat back, swung my hand and slapped him. Then, I walked up to the school, leaving him surprised.  
  
Now that I thought about it, I'm kinda sorry. I noticed a tiny red star shining brightly over to the right. It must have been Mars. Suddenly, I heard someone sneeze. I shot up and looked around the room. Nobody was there. I shrugged and turned back at the window. Something moving caught my eye and I looked outside. That was when I noticed the room that was directly across from mine. It was partially covered by the trees but now that the light was on, I could see it. Li came up to the window and looked out. I smiled. Everything was really peaceful and calm. A cool breeze brushed past my face and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. 


	39. Memories

This chapter is mainly about flashbacks of Li..sorri about all the flashbacks.  
  
~*Chapter Thirty-Nine: Memories*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I went to my window to see if I could see Sakura's window. I was surprised to see her leaning against the edge looking out. The moonlight poured over her face and made her glow. Suddenly, a smile crossed her face, which made her look more mysterious. A breeze ran through my hair and she closed her eyes. I sighed. Why doesn't she like me? Well, Li, think about all the things that you've done to her! Why shouldn't she not like you? It was true, I did do a lot of terrible things to her. I started regret everything when I thought over it. Well, she was kind of nice sometimes.  
  
Sakura started walking back to the table. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and went up to her.  
  
"Sakura? Um.Will you dance with me?" I said quickly, holding my breath.  
  
She stared at me for a while as if considering the pros and cons. I felt like my face was turning blue. Her cheek twitched slightly. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I know she was thinking about me slapping her. I was so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. I felt like I could just scream that out right then and there if it wasn't for her answer.  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
I wonder what it was that made her say yes. Was she feeling sorry for me or did she really like me?  
  
"Well, it's just that you're so rich and you never seem to care," She sat down on the sidewalk. I joined her.  
  
I didn't know what to say because I just now realized how close I was sitting to her right. "Oh.well, you get used to it."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean! To not care when you lose something is a big deal, especially when you're not rich like you. It makes you seem conceited! I mean, you must get it all the time," She smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry," I replied. I didn't want her to be sorry or angry with me anymore. Right now, I just wanted us to sit and be together.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," She sighed. A cold wind blew past us and she shivered.  
  
I gasped and shook off my jacket. "Here." I draped it over her shoulders and she looked up at me in surprise and gratitude. I realized I was staring at her so I turned back to look at the stars.  
  
"Thank you," She said. I smiled. Then, I peeked at her from the corner of my eyes. I couldn't help it! I was surprised to find her smiling up at me.  
  
I remember waiting with her in the hospital room until her parents came in that night. Then, I secretly slid out. I stole another glance at her through the window before leaving, but I couldn't sleep without knowing if she was all right. So, I decided to check up on her.  
  
"Whatever," She rolled her eyes. Then, grabbed another tissue and wet it again. Then, she squeezed it out and raised it to my face. I couldn't believe how close her face was to mine. My mouth was hanging open and I felt my face getting warm. I couldn't let her see me blush, even if she did like me. I ducked before it could touch me.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I turned my face away until the warmth went away.  
  
"I'm just going to wipe that stuff off! You do want it off right?" She fought to get me around.  
  
"Of course! Don't hurt me!" I turned around.  
  
"Wimp!! Stop fidgeting!!" She smiled and draped the wet tissue around her fingers. Suddenly, she gripped the side of my face with her other hand. I felt my face growing warm again. Her hand was really soft and warm. I gulped. I hope she can't see how much I'm blushing right now. She was staring at me while she wiped the gunk off my face. It must have been hard because it took five tissues to get it all off. My face was still red from the brushing.  
  
"Close your eyes," She ordered. I obeyed without struggle. She slightly pressed the tissue against my eyelids. When she was finally finished, I went over to the sink to wash my face. She didn't know it but I was watching her staring at me against the wall.  
  
I felt good without all that hot, dry make up on my face. I don't know how girls do it!  
  
"Wait! Li!" She called out after me. I turned, but she had already gone in. She then came running out with something in her arms. She panted and walked up to my side of the car.  
  
"You forgot your jacket at my house last night," She handed me my jacket. Although there was something different about it. She must've seen me staring at it because she then explained.  
  
"Oh, I just washed it. I hope it's alright," She bit her lip again.  
  
"Oh, thanks. It's great!" I looked up and saw her face light up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Ok," She waved and I pulled out of her driveway.  
  
Was it her plain good will that made her do that or did she really care about me? I wished so much that it was the second one but I decided not to fool myself anymore. She definitely doesn't like me and never will. I should just give it up and be with Tammy. She doesn't seem that bad. She did act like a brat shoving me against Sakura just to give me a bad impression. I sighed and looked back at the window. Sakura was smiling. Then, she went back in and didn't come back out. I sighed once again and headed for my bed also.  
  
When I got under the covers, I couldn't help but think about Sakura. I finally drifted off to sleep with the thought of Sakura in my mind. 


	40. Don't sneak up on me like that!

I noticed that some of my readers have asked me who Ivy is.well, the answer is I have three versions of this story..one in Cardcaptors version.one in Korean gasoo version.and one in normal version..if there happen to be someone you don't recognize.you probably can tell by the content of the chapter.but if you can't, feel free to ask me! Thanks!  
  
~*Chapter Forty: Don't sneak up on me like that!*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Birds were chirping around me. My arms were stretched out on the bed. My eyes opened to stare up at the sunlight-stained ceiling. I pillowed my arms behind my head and sighed. Another song was stroke up by various birds. I turned to stare at the opened window. The curtains billowed in the slight breeze. My mind wandered back to last night when I was spying on Li. A smile crossed my face. I kicked off the sheets, rubbed my eyes, and proceeded to getting dressed.  
  
I walked down the stairs and looked around. The space was huge! It seemed to be able to hold a house half this size! Many doors were leading to other rooms. Curiosity got the better of me and I tiptoed over to an opening. I leaned against the wall and peeked in. The windows were all thrown open to allow the fresh air to flow in. There was a large screen TV, matching living room set with leather skin wrapped around the walls of the room, and soft carpet. In the middle was a polished black grand piano surrounded by hardwood floor. The curtains that flew with the wind almost made the room look magical! I slowly walked towards the piano. The bright sky was reflected against the glistening black of the piano. Although it shined as though it was ivory, you could tell it wasn't played in a while. I slid onto the matching seat across from the cover and slowly lifted it. The keys sat there in silence as though carrying a secret it was just waiting to reveal. All it took was someone to ask. I glided a finger across the keys and let the angelic sounds set into me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and set my fingers in position.  
  
I slowly recalled the notes that I haven't played in years as though recalling an old memory. Then, I started playing. The soft tones sounded empty at first, but then they started taking more deep and loud sounds. Soon, it was as if my fingers were playing without command. The melody sounded familiar to me. My forehead wrinkled and I was deep in thought. It sounded so familiar! Suddenly, the words flooded into me and I couldn't keep them back.  
  
"I was stained with a role in a day not my own, but as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown. I always knew, what was right, I just didn't know that I might peel away and choose to see with such a different sight. And I will never see the sky the same way and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday! I will never cease to fly if held down and I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen twilight!"  
  
The words just flowed from me and I didn't force it to stop. I couldn't. I just continued to play and sing. The sun felt nice on my face and warmed my fingers.  
  
"Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted. So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place. And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold, but you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days." The words continued to pour out as if finally freeing myself from a burden.  
  
"As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead. It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead. And I didn't know that I could be so wrong for all that is so real, but as illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed." The keys felt sticky beneath my hot hand. My throat felt dry and scratched, but I continued to play.  
  
Suddenly, clapping sounds echoed behind me and I fell off the seat onto the hard wood floor. 


	41. Interruption

The song she was singing is "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton.it's so sad.  
  
~*Chapter Forty-One: Interruption*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Once again, I awoke with Sakura's face in my mind. I had sprung out of bed when I remembered that Sakura was staying at my house. Yawning, I slid down the banister and landed gracefully on the ground. I was letting my nose lead me to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, but my ears caught the sound of the piano. I haven't heard it in a LONG while. Ever since my mother was alive. She loved the piano. Not just because it was an anniversary present from my dad, but she loved the sound. Every morning when I was young, I had awakened to the sound of it playing some lovely tune. But since she died, it sat there in the living, gathering dust. I headed for the room.  
  
"Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted. So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place. And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold, but you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days," She sang when I got there. Sakura looked so peaceful and free there that I didn't want to interrupt her. I just leaned against the doorway, watching. Her slender fingers moving swiftly and lightly across the keys. Her eyes were pressed against their lids and her mouth opened slightly to sing new lyrics. Sweat was glinting on her forehead and she sounded a little tired.  
  
I brought my hands together to clap. She must have been surprised because she almost leapt off the seat and landed hard on the wood. I sprung forward and stretched my arms to catch her. I ended up falling right on top of her and knocking the seat over.  
  
"Li!" She yelled out.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered, gripping onto the leg of the piano.  
  
"What happened? I heard a commotion!" Ms. Sun exclaimed, running into the room. She skidded to a stop in front of us and her mouth dropped open. I noticed that the scene before her could be assumed of something else.  
  
"It's not what you think," I said, pushing off the ground.  
  
"Yea.Ms. Sun. I just fell and Li was trying to help me get up," Sakura stuttered and brushed off her clothes.  
  
Ms. Sun raised an eyebrow and stared straight into my eyes. I bit my lip.  
  
"OK," She said, eyed us, and left for the dining room.  
  
We sighed with relief simultaneously and smiled at each other.  
  
"You play really well," I said.  
  
"Not really," She shrugged and headed for the dining room.  
  
"What do you mean, not really? You're great!" I followed her to the dining room.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you," I apologized.  
  
"It's alright," She smiled. "I'm sorry you fell."  
  
"Oh, that was just me being clumsy old me!" I laughed.  
  
We walked in silence and sat opposite each other once again at the dining table.  
  
"So, how did you sleep dear?" Ms. Sun asked Sakura, spreading syrup over her pancakes and dropping chopped strawberries on top.  
  
"Wonderfully," Sakura smiled and turned back to her pancake, which she was sprinkling cinnamon on. She wasn't eating much, probably too tired from singing and playing.  
  
"I didn't know you played the piano," Ms. Sun said.  
  
"I've had lessons, but I've not very good."  
  
"Really? You know, Li's mother used to play the piano," My forked stopped in midway to my mouth. Ms. Sun hasn't said a thing about my mother ever since my father's last visit. I looked up at her, but she wasn't meeting my eyes. I returned to my pancakes.  
  
"Did you like your room?" She asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura stopped her fork and looked up at me. I felt my face growing warm and I swear I could see a small smile on Ms. Sun's face.  
  
"It was great. The view was.magnificent," Sakura blushed and looked down at her plate.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a walk and check my flowers," Ms. Sun said, getting up. She has a large, private garden where she spends most of her free time to plant all kinds of flowers. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Um.no thank you. I think I'll call my friends and finish my homework." Sakura said, setting her napkin beside her plate and left for the stairs. 


	42. Awkward Silences2

~*Chapter Forty-Two: Awkward Silences*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I dumped the books onto my bed and organized from the easiest to hardest. Then, I stacked some pillows behind me and leaned against it, an English book on my lap. Then, I reached over for the phone and dialed Madison's number. The wind was flowing through my room because I had thrown back the door and all the windows.  
  
"Hello?" Madison said through the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Sakura," I squeezed the phone between my neck and shoulder in order to flip the page.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you? My caller ID says you're not at home," She said. "Are you in trouble? Did you run away from home?"  
  
"NO!!! My parents have to go visit my grandma so I'm staying with Li," I explained.  
  
"Oh. You scared me there! WAIT!!!! YOU'RE STAYING WITH LI?????" I pulled the phone away from my ear.  
  
"Yea, so? It's not like we're sleeping together!" I shook my head. "Don't worry Madison, nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Yea right. You know what boys think about. I wouldn't be surprised if you come up to me at school tomorrow announcing that you're pregnant."  
  
"MADISON! I'm not like that! Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"MADISON!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, girl."  
  
I sighed. "Whatever."  
  
"Wait, isn't your grandma dead?"  
  
I smiled. It was good to talk to Madison. We talked for the next half hour before I said that I had to call Yue.  
  
"Ok girl. I'll see you on Monday at school and you HAVE to tell me everything that happens, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I laughed and hung up.  
  
Next, I called Yue.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Yue?"  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
"Hey," It felt good to know that he recognized me on the phone. "So, how are yo-uh.what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. You?"  
  
"I'm working on homework."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About worrying. I didn't mean to sound bossy. I only cared about you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," I bit my lip.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Yue?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we friends again?"  
  
".Yea.we're friends."  
  
A smile broke across my face and I sighed.  
  
"Where are you?" Yue asked.  
  
"Um.at Li's house." I regretted it right after I said it.  
  
"WHAT? What are you doing at Li's house?"  
  
"His caretaker said that I could stay with them while my parents visited my grandma."  
  
"Why couldn't you have stayed with me?"  
  
"Well.I."  
  
"Just say it, you don't like me! You know what, BYE!" The loud dial tone screamed into my ear and I stared shocked at the wall. Then, I placed the phone back in the cradle and started once again on my homework. 


	43. Best Friend Gone Bad

I know that Yue is like a good guy in the original series..but he's actually a bad guy in mine.  
  
~*Chapter Forty-Three: Best friend gone bad*~  
  
I got up the on Monday really refreshed. I dressed in a gray tank top and flared cargo pants. Then, I gathered up my books and headed downstairs. Li and Ms. Sun were already downstairs. I set my books down on the side of the table and grabbed a grapefruit.  
  
"Is that all you're eating?" Ms. Sun exclaimed.  
  
I nodded and shoved a mouthful of bitter grapefruit meat into my mouth.  
  
"No wonder you're so skinny," She shook her head and sprinkled salt over her eggs.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Li asked.  
  
I gulped down the juice and smiled. "I want to see Madison before classes start.  
  
"Why can't you be like that?" Ms. Sun scolded Li. He rolled his eyes and went back at his toast.  
  
"Do you want me to call the limo here?" Li asked.  
  
"Nah. I don't want you to leave you breakfast all alone and I can walk," I joked and grabbed my books again. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" They called from behind me and I pushed through the doors.  
  
The sun shined down on me not to hard, but just enough to warm the back of my ears. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was like the world was upside down with the oceans above. I started humming a tune. It wasn't long before I recognized it to be the theme song from Totoro.  
  
"Totoro, totoro! Totoro, totoro! Hmhmhm-hmhmhm," The books were heavy so I shifted them to the other arm. The school was only three blocks away. Soon, I could see the top of it and brushed my hair back, away from my face. Little kids were laughing and playing in the park beside me.  
  
"Sakura!" Someone called behind me. I looked back to see Yue running to catch up with me.  
  
"Hey, Yue!" I stopped and waved with my free hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He panted when he finally reached my side.  
  
"I'm walking to school," I smiled.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Uh.no reason. Why isn't Li with you?"  
  
"He's still eating breakfast."  
  
Yue stared at me and I smiled back at him. A smile finally appeared on his face.  
  
Although, it was more like a smirk than a smile.  
  
"It could get dangerous out here on your own." He smiled at me even more.  
  
I stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you should be more careful." He leaned in close.  
  
I tilted back away from him. "Yue? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
The smirk was wiped from his face as he glared in anger at my eyes.  
  
He pulled his hair back and clenched his fist. "STOP SAYING THAT!!! Why do you always think there's something wrong! Why are you always caring about me like BROTHER???!!!" He screamed.  
  
I gulped. "I-Isn't that w-what you want?"  
  
"I NEVER WANTED THAT!" He spat into my face.  
  
I pressed my eyes closed. "Then what do you want?" I whispered.  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE? I WANTED YOU!!!!" He screamed.  
  
I gasped, he had pressed me against a tree. I took his moment to kick him on the shin.  
  
Then, when he bent down and grasped his ankle in pain, I ran for it.  
  
"COME BACK!" He yelled behind me. I didn't stop running or even look back. Suddenly, another guy sprang in front of me. I skidded to a stop and whirled to my left. Another one popped out from behind a tree. I gasped and started running back to the right. There was another one. I looked in every direction, but they were everywhere. They were closing in and I had to throw my books at them. Finally, Yue gasped a hand around my wrist and twisted it. My books clattered to the ground as I yelled in pain.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He twisted it again.  
  
"STOP!" I sobbed. "Yue! PLEASE!"  
  
"You never even gave me a chance! THAT WAS ALL I EVER WANTED! A chance! Then, you had to move to this pathetic place. Next was that fool, Li! What did you ever see in him? Well, you're not going to get away this time."  
  
"YUE!!!" I screamed. "Listen! It's me, SAKURA!!!"  
  
"I know who you are! I'm not stupid!" He pulled hard and swung me around. I narrowly missed a tree that could've ripped my head off. "But I want to know WHY???"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!"  
  
"I don't!" I sobbed. "Yue, what has gotten over you?"  
  
"You wanna know what's wrong? LI!! That's what's wrong! Is it because he's rich, popular, and cute? Well, guys can see through other guys and he doesn't love you! So, stop hoping!" He shook his head. "I'm going to get my revenge."  
  
Li!  
  
"HELP!!!" I screamed, but my throat hurt from the crying and yelling.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"HELP! LI! HELP ME!!"  
  
"Shut her up!" Yue yelled at someone behind me. I heard the heavy thud as it came down on my head. Soon, I was out cold.  
  
Have you guys ever seen the movie "Totoro"? It's the cutest movie ever!! I totally recommend it!! 


	44. Finding Out

~*Chapter Forty-Four: Finding Out*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I was walking down the halls when I spotted Madison at her locker. I bit my lip and went up to her.  
  
"You," I said.  
  
She stared at her locker without looking at me. "Did you enjoy our little prank?"  
  
"No actually. And neither did Sakura, but I guess you know all about that now, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She acted innocently.  
  
"What do you mean, "What do you mean"?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't Sakura come early to talk to you?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen her since Friday at lunchtime," She stared at me and shut her locker door. "Why?"  
  
"Oh my gosh," I whispered. A heavy feeling dragged at my heart.  
  
"What's wrong?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sakura left early this morning and she's not here?"  
  
"Don't freak! She probably just missed me and went to class," Madison rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're right. Come on," I ran for History class.  
  
"Sakura!" I called as soon as I slid into the room, but she wasn't in there.  
  
"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something," Madison shrugged, but she was looking worried.  
  
"I don't think so," I ran out of the room and down the halls. Then, I retraced the route from my house to the house, shouting Sakura's name. The feeling was getting stronger.  
  
I ran, looking from side to side.  
  
"SAKURA!" I ran towards the park. Maybe she went there.  
  
"SAKURA!" I screamed. "SAKU-"  
  
I tripped over something and fell on the hard ground. I jumped up and looked back to see what had tripped me. It was a book. It looked familiar. I slowly walked towards it and opened the cover.  
  
Property of Sakura  
  
I gasped and looked around. There were other books scattered all over. There was definitely a struggle. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. Oh, no. Maybe she went back to school and she wasn't kidnapped. I ran back towards the school, sweat made my shirt stick to my skin. I saw someone walking up the stairs to the front doors. It was Yue. Maybe he'd seen Sakura. My heart raced and I sped up to him.  
  
"YUE!" I panted.  
  
He stared evilly at me. He was always acting so hostile towards me. I wonder why. "What do you want?"  
  
"Have you see Sakura?" I asked, placing my hands on my knees and rested for a while.  
  
His eye twitched suddenly. "Sakura?"  
  
I nodded furiously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, she's nowhere to be found."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well thanks," I smiled and turned to the doors.  
  
"WAIT!" He called out.  
  
I turned. He was holding out a sheet of paper.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I did see her. She was walking with some guys. I don't think that they went to out school. But anyways, I was going to follow them when one of them dropped this," He handed me the paper. "Hope it can help."  
  
"Thanks." He walked past me through the doors. I turned my attention o the paper. It was roughly folded, crumpled, and ripped at parts.  
  
IF YOU WANTYOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK, GO TO ABANDONED FACTORY BEHIND THE PARK ALONE!!  
  
I gulped. Then, I turned back for the park. Wait! I have to tell someone! Someone who could help if things get ugly. I went back through the doors and headed for History class. They were once again just lingering around the class while the teacher looked around nervously.  
  
"Hey, Li!" Zachary called out for me to join them. "How's it going?"  
  
"Bad, guys," I explained to them what was going on.  
  
"Of course we'll help man! Why did Sakura get kidnapped?" Julian asked.  
  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with me. And guys, I have to go alone."  
  
"What?" Eli exclaimed. "I'm coming."  
  
"No, you're not! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm coming!"  
  
"Listen man, Sakura could get seriously hurt! If I go there showing up with guys all over, what do you think they're going to do?" I sighed. "Just look for me if I'm not back in an hour ok?"  
  
Zachary and Julian nodded. I turned to Eli.  
  
"Well?" I asked him. He stared at me and turned back at the window. I took that as a yes.  
  
"Ok, wish me luck!"  
  
"You'd better hope luck in on your side!" 


	45. The Fight

~*Chapter Forty-Five: The Fight*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
My arms, legs, and waist were tied with thick string. I had finally woken up after being knocked unconscious. A thin sliver of blood was trickling down my forehead. My eyesight was foggy and my head hurt terribly. I groaned and coughed. My wrists itched, being scratched against the rough string. I was sitting on a cold and hard chair in a dark room. Strength seemed to have left my body because I couldn't even lift my head. Suddenly, a cackling laugh echoed the room.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Someone was walking towards me.  
  
"Yue," I groaned out. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why? You wanna know why." He chuckled. "You wanna kno-YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" He gripped my hair and pulled it back.  
  
"Ahhhhh." I bit my lip.  
  
"All these years, you don't know how many times I've wondered what was it about me that you didn't like. Because I would've changed. ANYTHING! Anything in the world, I would've changed it for you." He spat at my ear.  
  
"You never did anything! How did I know that you liked me?" I sniffed, tears streaming down my face again.  
  
"Even if I did, you wouldn't have liked me, would you? See, whatever I did, it would never be good enough. Then, you had to go and move. I didn't want you to leave, I begged, I pleaded, but did you listen to me?" He pulled harder. "You never listened! You kept treating me like a child. LIKE A BROTHER!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!! DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T!" He abruptly let go of my hair and my head fell forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yue, but that's the why I felt about you! I'm sorry if you didn't feel that way about me, but that's not my fault!" I cried.  
  
"No, it's not. It's that Li's fault! It's always his fault. He ruined my childhood, he took my father's job, and now he's stolen my GIRL! Well, he's not going to get away with it. I'll get him so hard, he'll be begging for mercy!"  
  
"NO!!! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE YUE! DON'T HURT HIM, NO MATTER WHAT!" I begged him.  
  
He looked back down at me and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura, you won't have to worry about him. We'll run away for Hawaii or the Caribbean's. We'll be so happy."  
  
He stroked a finger down my cheek.  
  
"NO!" I turned away from him. "I'll never go with you Yue."  
  
He gripped my chin tightly in his hand and turned my face to look at him. I stared defiantly into his eyes. Then, a rumbling sound echoed around the room. Yue looked over his shoulder and let go of my chin.  
  
"Guess what Sakura? Li's here. Just what you wanted right?" He smiled down at me.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Then, he went back into the darkness.  
  
"NO!! LI! DON'T COME! IT'S A TRAP!!! STOP!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Sakura!" Li yelled and footsteps thudded towards me.  
  
"NO!! DON'T COME OVER HERE!" I warned.  
  
The footsteps stopped, then continued towards me. Soon, I could make out his fuzzy shape.  
  
"Sakura! What's going on? Where are they?" Li kneeled down to be level with me.  
  
"Li, you shouldn't have come! It's a trap, they're waiting for you," I gulped.  
  
"Don't worry," He wiped away some blood that was trickling into my eyes. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"Hello, Li." Yue said from somewhere behind Li.  
  
Li whirled around and stared into the darkness.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you know?" Yue continued to play with him.  
  
"Show yourself unless you're a coward!" Li rolled up his sleeves.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room and stung my eyes.  
  
"Arggg!" A yell came from somewhere in front of me. When my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, a stream of red was rolling down Li's chin. A look of shock was etched onto his features.  
  
"Yue?" He wiped away the blood.  
  
"Yup, it's me. Surprised, are you?" Yue smiled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Li asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that question." Yue circled around him until he stood behind me.  
  
He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Now do you understand?"  
  
Li's eyes flamed with rage as he watched. "Take your hand off her."  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Yue continued to circle again.  
  
Li swung his fist straight into Li's face. "You want more?"  
  
Danny started chuckling. "You think you're so tough. I've been training ever since middle school. I can take you."  
  
With that, the fight started. Fists and feet flew in all direction. Punches were swapped with kicks, kicks with punches. Neither of them was backing down. Li jumped up with a roundhouse kick to the side of Yue's head, but Yue caught it and flipped Li onto his stomach. Li rolled up onto his feet and didn't waste any time. He quickly seized the moment to give a fly kick to Yue's stomach that made Yue lunge backwards.Li did a head-over-heels kick to Yue's chest and threw a cross jab to this head.  
  
"GUYS!!!" Yue yelled. He was on the ground, blood flowing freely from his head, mouth, and arms.  
  
Suddenly ten other guys surrounded us. They were dangerously closing in. Suddenly, each one of them pulls out a sharp knife that glinted in the light. My eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Li! Watch out!" I screamed.  
  
He whirled to watch the group of guys closing in. Then, they charged. 


	46. No Hope

~*Chapter Forty-Six: No Hope*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
My heart was pounding against my head and my muscles ached from dodging and kicking. Suddenly about ten guys were around me.  
  
"Li! Watch out!" Sakura yelled.  
  
I looked around, seizing up the area and how to use it to my advantage. Good thing I took those karate classes when I was little. Suddenly, they ran towards me. I dodged one of them with their knife straight to me and held him above my head. I edged away from Sakura. I didn't want her to get hurt. Then, I threw the guys towards a group that was getting a little too close. I ran to my right, kicked off the wall to whirl around and send a hook kick to the jaw of one of them. He stumbled backwards and tripped another. But there were too many and they soon learned to work together. While I was dealing with two at a time, another two came charging behind me. It wasn't long before my arms were bleeding with cuts and scratches. Sweat dripped into my eyes and made it harder to see. I was almost fighting blind, just kicking and punching wherever. Sometimes, I was rewarded with screams and yells of pain. But I knew it wasn't going to last. I was getting really tired. My brain screamed at me to stop, but I couldn't. If I didn't, both Sakura and I would be killed. Or me anyways. Then, my foot cramped and I fell to the ground in the middle of a 360 kick. They took advantage of this to beat my tired body. I had given up. Pain was searing through every inch of my body and I was covered with blood.  
  
Then, a siren erupted from outside. Gasps and Yells of panic came from the guys and they left my alone on the hard floor.  
  
"Come on Yue! Just leave her! You won't get away if you stay here!" Someone yelled. Everything seemed to be so far away. The ground melted away from underneath me and I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Sakura's screams muffled by the siren.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
"LI!!! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" I sobbed. Li was lying limply on the ground.  
  
Yue was frantically untying the ropes binding my hands together.  
  
"Come on Yue," One of the guys was tugging at Yue to leave me. "Just leave her, you won't get away if you stay here!"  
  
"I can't!" Yue yelled.  
  
"You have to." He finally succeeded to getting Yue off of me, but Yue was still tugging on the rope. I felt the chair tilt backwards until it finally fell back.  
  
"I'll come BACK!!!" Yue screamed.  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed. My head fell on the back of the chair and I drifted into unconsciousness. 


	47. The Nightmare

Wow.I have so many readers...72 comments already!! Thanks so much to those who are reading!  
  
~*Chapter Forty-Seven: The Nightmare*~  
  
Li was lying on the ground surrounded with a glowing light. Blood seeped from him like a squished out sponge.  
  
"LI!" I screamed. I was running towards him, but didn't seem to get any closer.  
  
"DON'T DIE!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!"  
  
My legs ached, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. If I did, I would lose him forever and I couldn't possibly bear it if I did.  
  
"LI!" I was only a few feet from him.  
  
"You'll never get him," Yue suddenly appeared before me. He grasped my wrists and held me back.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I tugged and looked over my shoulder and Li. "LI!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Yue screamed with laughter.  
  
The blood had reached my shoes now and was soaking them red. I couldn't bear to look down at it.  
  
"LOOK AT HIM!" Yue smiled. "Look at his pathetic self."  
  
"Sakura," Li gasped, spitting out more blood. "Help me."  
  
Tears streaked my face and my hair stuck to my forehead. "Li!" I sobbed.  
  
"Sakura."He reached out for me.  
  
I struggled against Yue's cold hands, but they gripped on tightly.  
  
"Shut up!" Yue aggressively kicked Li. "She's mine now!"  
  
"LI!" I cried. Li gave one last sigh and fell back down.  
  
"NOOOOO!" I screamed and kicked at Yue.  
  
"He's gone and he'll never come back!" Yue laughed.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!!" I spat into Yue's face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU!"  
  
Anger sprang into his face. He slapped me hard across the face that made swing around and fall to the cold, blood stained floor next to Li. Then, he gripped my hair and brought my face close to Li's.  
  
"Look at him! Look at your poor boyfriend now!" I stared into Li's cold and empty eyes. His handsome features before looked ragged and old now. It was just an empty shell that was once occupied by the one that I loved. My tears dropped onto his blood-streaked face. I wanted so much to reach out and stroke his hair but couldn't. He was gone now and he would never come back.  
  
"NO!!!!" I sprang forward and started coughing.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison ran to my side and started patting my back.  
  
My throat seemed to be closed off and I couldn't stop coughing.  
  
"Yes, just let it all out. You're all right now. You're okay," Madison said soothingly.  
  
"Water!" I gasped.  
  
"What?" Madison knelt to hear better.  
  
"WATER!" I coughed.  
  
"Oh!" She ran out the room. Then, she returned with a glass of water.  
  
I grasped it and poured it hastily in my mouth. It felt cold and refreshing against my mouth. Then, I coughed it all up again, taking along with it the metallic taste of blood.  
  
"Take it slowly. You've been through too much. I'm so sorry," Madison brushed back my hair.  
  
I drank more water and this time it stayed down. "Where am I?" My head hurt terribly.  
  
"You're in the hospital," Madison said, pushing me back onto a pillow. "You've been asleep for four days now."  
  
"How did I get here?" I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Zachary, Julian, and Eli told me about everything that happened and after an hour we went to go get you. I'm sorry we were so late," She explained, taking the glass.  
  
Suddenly, a picture of Li lying in his pool of blood shot into my mind and my eyes burst open. "LI!"  
  
I jumped out the bed and ran out the room. "LI!"  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing? You need your rest!" Madison yelled behind me.  
  
"LI!" I continued searching down the halls. Then, I saw Eli sitting against the wall in the corner of my eye.  
  
"ELI!" I ran up to him. "Where's Li? Please tell me he's all right!"  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"ELI!?" I questioned.  
  
"He's still out cold," Zachary came up from behind me.  
  
I whirled around. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He suffered from many head and chest injuries, 10 broken ribs, broken ankle, and he's in a coma," Zachary shook his head.  
  
I gasped and tears sprang to my eyes again.  
  
"We're all waiting for more news," Zachary embraced me in a hug. "It's ok. He's not going to die."  
  
But I continued to cry. "Can I see him?" I asked, coming out of the embrace.  
  
"Yea. He's in that room behind you." Zachary pointed to a door.  
  
I turned and entered it. Julian was standing next to a bed.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. Do you want to see him?" Julian asked, getting up from a chair.  
  
I nodded and bit my lip.  
  
"I'll just go then," He crossed the room and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Li's tough. He'll come through. You'll see."  
  
I nodded slightly. He left and closed the door silently behind him. I was afraid to see him, but I had to. I took a deep breath and walked to the side of the bed. Li was breathing slowly. He had a thick layer of bandage wrapped around him head. Blood was starting to seep through. The light shined off his face, but it was ghostly pale.  
  
"Li, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Why did you come?" A tear dropped down my cheek. "You're so stupid, you shouldn't have come."  
  
I reached out and placed Li's hand in mine. It was icy cold and covered with cuts. "Why did you do it?" I lifted it up to my cheek and kissed it.  
  
"Please come back," A tear dropped onto his hand and I pressed it against my cheek.  
  
"Sakura," The fingers shifted.  
  
I gasped and leaned over to stare into his eyes. "Li?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Li?" I tried again. "Come on."  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sighed and sat down into the chair. "I'm turning crazy."  
  
"No you're not," Li said and his eyelashes fluttered open.  
  
"Li!" I exclaimed and jumped up. "You're awake!"  
  
"I wasn't going to go anywhere," He smiled.  
  
I laughed and cried some more. "Don't you ever scare me like that ok?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
I sat on the side of his bed and we stared into each other's eyes for a while.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For coming after me. I don't what I could've done without you."  
  
"It's ok," He smiled more.  
  
"That was stupid though," I sniffed and punched him on the arm.  
  
"OW!" He grunted.  
  
"Sorry!" I lifted his arm and started rubbing it gently. "How's that?"  
  
"Great." 


	48. The Kiss

I know this chapter name is bound to make you guys get really excited.  
  
~*Chapter Forty-Eight: The Kiss*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
It wasn't long before I was up and running. Well, not running, but walking. Most of the cuts had healed, but some were still blotches of purple that were pale around it. Although, all my friends were really supportive, especially Sakura. She's the best. She's always so nice when I needed her, even though she knows she needs her rest. I think we've all gotten used to her living at my house. I definitely have. I hope she never leaves.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" I called out on the way to the laundry room.  
  
"Hey," She smiled. Even when she's carrying a laundry basket, she's cute. I dumped the laundry into a large basket and turned to watch Sakura.  
  
She was slowly picking out the whites from the colored ones. Then, setting them into neat piles to wash. She noticed me watching and turned towards me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?" I asked.  
  
"Why are you watching me?" She smiled and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"No reason," I shrugged. "Just wanted to watch."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked and placed a hand on a scar on my arm.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I felt myself blush.  
  
"No problems. That's what.uh.f-friends are for?" She shrugged.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You'd probably want to separate your colors," She pointed at my pile. "You know, so they don't.like.turn out pink or something."  
  
"Yea," I said, looking down at the sad pile.  
  
"Oh.you probably don't know." She said. "I could help you.if you want."  
  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
  
So, we spent half an hour in the laundry room with her trying to teach me how to wash laundry. Then, she headed upstairs.  
  
I followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, um.the gang is going to the fair next week. Do you want to come along?" I asked, standing in her doorway as she made her bed. I set my empty basket next to me.  
  
"Um, sure. Can I bring Madison and Yu. uh.Madison along?" She asked, pulling open her drapes.  
  
"Of course, I don't mind," I said.  
  
"That's great, I've never been to a fair before," She said, coming up to me.  
  
"Ok then, it's settled," I got up from the leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Ok," She smiled, placing a hand on the door. "I've gotta change."  
  
"Ok then," I said and leaned over towards her. It was a quick motion and our lips touched and parted in a moment. She gasped slightly.  
  
"Bye!" I said, turning and walking down the hallways.  
  
It wasn't until I was almost at the stairs when I realized what I just did.  
  
"SHOOT!" I yelled out. 


	49. Aftertaste of the kiss

~*Chapter Forty-Nine: Aftertaste (of the kiss)*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Did he just do that? I stood stunned in the doorway with a hand against the door. Oh my gosh. I gulped. Did he just.. kiss me? My lip tingled at the thought of the kiss. It was over as sudden as it came and I didn't even remember what it felt like. Although, it was a moment of bliss. But, I can't like him! I don't! He doesn't like me! What am I talking about? Ugg!!  
  
I looked down at the basket. That's Li's! I left the doorway and picked up the basket.  
  
"Li!" I ran out. He was standing at the top of the stairway when I came around the corner.  
  
"SHOOT!" He screamed.  
  
I paused. "Uh.Li?"  
  
He whirled around. "Sakura?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Um." He looked down at his feet and turned three shades redder.  
  
I coughed and handed him his basket. Our hands touched slightly when it was handed over.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"There you guys are!" Ms. Sun said, coming up the stairs. "I was looking for you!"  
  
"Yea?" We turned simultaneously.  
  
"You guys look so cute!" Ms. Sun smiled.  
  
I felt my face grow warm.  
  
"Could you guys come down for a moment?" She asked." I need your opinions on a recipe I'm trying.  
  
"Ok." We said, again at the same time.  
  
"Here," Ms. Sun held out a spoon full of hot chili to me.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled and allowed her to pour the steaming hot and spicy mixture into my mouth.  
  
It wasn't too hot, but just right. It held the tastes of carrots, chili peppers, kidney beans, beef, tomatoes, onions, garlic, and spices. It flowed through my body and warmed me right up.  
  
"Well?" Ms. Sun studied me eagerly.  
  
"Good," I licked my lip.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"GREAT!!!"  
  
"Great? Not too hot?"  
  
I shook my head and sat down.  
  
"Now you," Ms. Sun pointed at Li.  
  
He nervously stepped up and received a spoonful of the chili.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Li screamed and started running around the room, fanning at his mouth.  
  
I jumped up, swiftly grabbed a glass, and filled it up with water.  
  
"Here!" I handed it to Li, who nearly spilt it trying to pour it all down his throat.  
  
"Don't hurry," I patted his back.  
  
When he finished the glass, I went to get him another one.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" Li exclaimed, setting the glass down.  
  
"Chili," Ms. Sun smiled.  
  
"Chili? You know I don't do good with spicy food!" Li said, coughing.  
  
Ms. Sun continued to smile. "I know, I just wanted to see what you guys would do."  
  
I bit my lip and looked back down at Li. Unfortunately, he was looking up at me at the time. My face flushed as I hurried to look away.  
  
"Um.I think I'll go for a walk," I stammered, getting away.  
  
"Ok, bye! Have a nice walk!" Ms. Sun called after me.  
  
I grabbed a coat and left out the door. The sun was beating down on me and felt too hot. So, I held on to the coat instead of putting it on. Car after car drove past me with dogs hanging out the window. I decided to head for the park. The sun shone through shafts in the leaves and paraded across my face. Many families were there with their children. I wonder what my parents are doing right now.  
  
I strode over to an abandoned swing set and sat down. I laid the coat over my lap and swung a little. Then, I slowed down and closed my eyes. Everything melted away leaving a private area in my mind that I could rest in. The wind blew through my hair and I sighed.  
  
"I've never seen you come here before." Someone said.  
  
My eyes shot open and I stood up to face the person. It was Eli.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
I smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just walking, you?" He sat down in the swing next to mine.  
  
"Walking," I sat back down too.  
  
We were silent for a moment.  
  
"Nice weather huh?"  
  
"Yea," I said, staring up at the sky.  
  
"It's so beautiful." He said.  
  
I looked back at him to find him staring at me. "What is?"  
  
He smiled. "The.uh.the park."  
  
I looked around. "Yea."  
  
"How's life at Li's house?" He asked.  
  
"It's ok. I mean, it's definitely different from my home but I've gotten used to it by now."  
  
"Oh, is Ms. Sun nice?"  
  
"Yes, she's very nice. Have you met her?"  
  
"Yea, she's great."  
  
Some kids ran past us and hid behind different trees. Then, another came running after them and came up to us.  
  
"Um, excuse me ma'am, but did you happen to see where they went?" He asked, hiding his hands behind him.  
  
I smiled and pointed at the trees. His eyes lit up and he started running towards them. He suddenly stopped and came back.  
  
"Thank you!" He called and headed towards the trees.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head. Eli was still staring at me.  
  
Then, something fell on top of my head. I looked up into the sky and spotted the dark angry clouds rolling nearer and nearer.  
  
"Uh-oh," I said. " I think it's going to rain."  
  
Eli lifted a hand to the air.  
  
"Yea," Eli nodded.  
  
It wasn't even until we could get up before it started pouring.  
  
"Why is it raining?" I shouted out Eli "It was so sunny before."  
  
"The weather here is always unpredictable!" He yelled back. "Come on! My house is closer and I know a shortcut."  
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along the park to a cabin. I dropped my coat. The rain pounded hard against out backs and I couldn't see clearly. So, I let him lead me blindly to it. We finally got to it and Eli kicked open the door.  
  
Inside was a panel covered with buttons and knobs. Some were labeled: electricity, lights, stage, sound, and security.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked, matting my soaked hair back. My clothes were already sticking tightly to my skin. The room blocked out most of the wind, but it was still freezing.  
  
"It's the control for the park. This park wasn't just a playground for kids. It used to be the town's outdoor stage. Elvis, The Beetles, Shinwa, and Jenny Owens all played here.  
  
Then, when no more traveling bands came to play here, it was turned into a park," Eli explained. "My father owns the park so I know all the secrets."  
  
He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. It had a number pad next to it that was glowing green. I turned to look around the room. There were screens from all around the room showing various parts of the park. The rain was soaking everything.  
  
"Come on," Eli said, tapping my shoulder. I turned and saw the door open.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"This leads to my house," Eli said, stepping through the door. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
I took a deep breath and prepared to go in. "Of course." 


	50. Uncomfortable Surroundings

~*Chapter Fifty: Uncomfortable Surroundings*~  
  
It led to a dark passageway. The air was musty and heavy. It didn't seem to be used often. Suddenly, a light flashed and lighted the way for a few feet.  
  
"This leads to your house?" I asked, walking slowly behind him.  
  
He turned and looked at me over his shoulder. "Yea."  
  
"Cool." I ran a hand over the hard, cold wall.  
  
"It's not far," Eli said, leading the way.  
  
It was pretty narrow so we could only walk one after the other. Another light shined after about ever five steps, lighting more of the way ahead. It wasn't really tall, just big enough to hold the average human.  
  
"What is this tunnel for?" I asked.  
  
"My father had this built years ago when he had many enemies. I guess it was for escaping if we were trapped in the house. I really don't know. I was only four," Eli said.  
  
A light was shining just ahead. It came closer as we walked. Soon, we came to it. It was the tunnel although it was made of glass. The ground was the same, but the walls and ceiling was unmistakably made of glass. Rain was making little pinging sounds when pounding down on the glass, but didn't penetrate.  
  
"This is amazing!" I gasped.  
  
Eli remained silent.  
  
The sky was still dark with black clouds draping it like over burnt cookies in chocolate cream. Lightning flashed and an ear-spitting boom made me jump.  
  
Soon, we came to a door. Eli punched in some more numbers and it opened to reveal the hall Madison and I walked down to the bathroom.  
  
"Here we are," Eli announced. "There's some towels in there and I'll go see if I can find a change of clothes for you."  
  
"Uh.thanks?" I said, grabbing a towel and started drying off my hair. "Why don't you just drive me home?"  
  
"I can't, the servants are the only ones here besides us," He opened and entered a room. Then, he came out with some pajamas. "And my car is out for repairs."  
  
"Here you go." He handed them to me and turned to go. "You'll probably have to spend the night here."  
  
I held the pile in my hands and stared at him.  
  
"Oh," He stopped. "You can change in there, it'll be your room."  
  
He pointed to the room he just came out.  
  
"Ok," I closed the door behind me quietly and slipped out of my wet clothes. Then, I pulled on the pajamas. It was light pink with sakura flowers printed all around. Then, there were tiny stars with wings designed on the front and back. It came with a tank top, pants, and a long sleeved pull over. I left the pull over open and wore the tank top underneath. Then, I folded my clothes into a pile and set them on the ground.  
  
The room was a large room with a canopy bed. The ground was carpeted with pink velvety cotton that made me feel like I was in a large wheat field. There was a window on the other side of the room that pointed directly at the moon. I turned back at the door and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Eli?" I called out. "Eli?"  
  
I bit my lip when my call wasn't replied. I looked around for someone to tell me where to go. When nobody appeared, I headed down the same direction that Eli walked in. It led to the living room we were all in the night of the party. A warm fire was crackling to the left. I felt so out of place in this large room. The windows were closed now and the rain thundered against it. I sighed and continued on. I ended up at the dining room. I saw that the chandelier was replaced with another one. I closed my eyes and returned to that night when Li fell on top of me. A smiled crossed my face.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
I turned and saw Eli standing behind me.  
  
"Come on, we're eating dinner in living room."  
  
"Oh," I ran up to him and followed to the living room.  
  
Music was playing now and a tray was set in two couches. I sat down in one and looked at the food. There was lobster and clam chowder, salad, and champagne.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eli asked, staring at me.  
  
"Nothing.it's just that it looks so beautiful. I can't eat it." I bit my lip.  
  
"What?" Eli set down his fork.  
  
"Do you have anything.simple?" I asked.  
  
"Simple?" Eli raised an eyebrow.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What do you mean? Simple?" Eli sighed.  
  
"Like mashed potatoes, chicken, rice?" I shrugged. "Anything like that?"  
  
"Rice?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. Haven't you ever tasted rice?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, mild rice with garlic sauce to go with crab." He smiled.  
  
I shook my head. "Normal rice, fried rice!"  
  
"Fried rice?" He cocked his head.  
  
I gasped. "You have never tasted fried rice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's a shame because I make the best fried rice in the world!" I jumped up. "Where's your kitchen?" 


	51. Cooking

Chapter Fifty-One: Cooking  
  
He led me to the kitchen. Many servants were walking around, cleaning dishes and were surprised to see us there.  
  
"Sir.um.may we help you?" One came up to us, a broom in her hand. She had long pigtails tied with pink string, big and bright brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a fair complexion. To put it in a nutshell, she looked very pretty.  
  
Eli shook his head and said briskly. "Just let Sakura do whatever she wants and don't bother her."  
  
I smiled at her and she quickly left.  
  
"Whatever you need," Eli motioned at everything around the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you," I strode over to the fridge and searched around. There was chicken, turkey, lobster, shrimp, crab, fish, eggs, garlic, caviar, onion, mango, bread, and many other foods that I couldn't recognize.  
  
"Don't you have any rice?" I asked a nearby girl.  
  
She nodded and pointed behind a bowl full of a pack of beef.  
  
"Oh." I lugged out the beef and took out the rice. It was still in the unopened package.  
  
"Um.cooked rice?" I asked again.  
  
"Yes," The girl with the pigtails came over to help me find the rice.  
  
Then, I proceeded to break the rice since it was mostly frozen. Eli leaned against a counter opposite me and stared. After the rice had thawed out, I scooped a bunch into a large bowl. Then, I fished out some onions, ham, chicken, eggs, cucumbers, salt, spices, and vegetable oil.  
  
I sliced the ham, cucumbers, chicken, and onions into bite sized pieces. A rush of excitement rushed through me. I haven't cooked in a long time and finally cooking made my fingers tingle. Many of the servants were staring at me at the corner of their eyes and Eli was standing unfaltering against the table, watching me cook. I gulped and proceeded to beat the eggs. I wasn't used to people staring at me cook. What if I messed up and added too much salt? What if I spilt the eggs? What if I didn't put enough oil? What if-  
  
"Ma'am, you're about to spill the eggs." Someone popped me out of my nervousness. It was the girl.  
  
"Huh?" I spotted beating and turned my attention to her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows and pointed down at the bowl I was holding. I looked down and saw that it was tilted and the gooey yellow mixture was on the verge of dripping out.  
  
"Oh my god!" I screamed and righted it. Stop daydreaming! My mind screamed at me. I looked up and saw Eli smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, wrinkling my brow.  
  
"Nothing," He shook his head, but remained smiling.  
  
I groaned, set the bowl down, and yelled up to the ceiling. "Why is it every time I look up, someone is staring or smiling at me and I don't know why!"  
  
I was replied but an ear-splitting flash of thunder.  
  
"HAHAHA!!" Eli doubled over and grasped onto the side of the table.  
  
I stood staring at him with a hand on my hip. "It's not funny."  
  
His head bobbed up and down as he continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and went back to the eggs.  
  
When all the ingredients were ready, I proceeded to put them into bowls.  
  
"Is this your first time cooking?" The girl asked politely, watching me scoop all the food into small bowls.  
  
"No, it's just that I haven't cooked in a long time," I smiled and piled the bowls around the stove.  
  
"Now.where are your-" I turned to look for a frying pan when the girl whipped one out of nowhere.  
  
I stood staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I've been here for a long time so I now where everything is," The girl smiled at my reaction.  
  
"Oh." I accepted the pan and set it onto the stove. Turning the knob and watching the flame set. Then, I tilted enough oil to cover the entire pan in one layer. When the oil started bubbling slightly and drying out, I slid the ingredients in one by one, breathing in their fresh scent. It was exactly like how my grandma used to make it. My grandmother was the one who taught me how to cook. I used to watch her when she made breakfast, lunch, or dinner, always trying to memorize how she does it.  
  
"Grandma? How do you make your food taste so good?" I once asked.  
  
"Well, you need just the right amount of ingredients, the right amount of oil, the right amount of time," She replied.  
  
"But mom doesn't make it as good as you," I pushed.  
  
"Well, as I always say: 'you always have to put a little of your heart into everything you d'," she stared ahead and smiled secretively.  
  
"What do you mean?" I cocked my head.  
  
"Well, you have to enjoy what you're doing.you have to put all your heart into it." She looked down at me.  
  
"I still don't get it!" I pouted. Ever since then, I've always thought my grandma had used magic in her food. Now, I know different. I know what she means now. I understand what she was trying to tell me.  
  
But it's too late. she died when I was nine of breast cancer. I never got to tell her that I knew. I never got to tell her that I would pass it on.and on.and on.  
  
Tears welled in my eyes, but I blinked it away.  
  
Finally, I threw the rice in and pushed it around a little. When the brownness (I know it's not supposed to be brown.but you know what I mean.that tanish color.) settled in, I turned off the fire and scooped it all onto a large plate. I set the pan back onto the stand of the stove and leaned over the rice. The heat flowed over my face and left little beads of evaporated water on my eyes. The flavor soon settled into the entire room and in everyone's noses. Soon, the table was crowded and we were all waiting for Eli to take a taste. Someone handed him a spoon and he slid it into the steaming rice, evenly mixed with the cooked food. Then, he lifts it up slowly and into his mouth. I bit down on my lip and held my breath. 


	52. Worrying Can Make You Go Crazy!

~*Chapter Fifty-Two: Worrying can make you go crazy!*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Where could she be? I lay on my bed with my hands cradled behind my head. Wow.I didn't know the ceiling was so.BORING!! I sighed and closed my eyes. Then, my neck started hurting and I leaned it off the bed. I glanced up at the upside down clock and saw that it was only 8: 02. TWO MINUTES? Only two minutes have gone by? I sighed again, this time placing my hands over my eyes and forcing them shut. The silence was unbelievably loud and I gritted my teeth. My fists were bunched up against my eyelids and weird swirls started forming before my eyes. Suddenly, Sakura's face flashed in front of me, leaving glowing light shining at the corners of her eyes, mouth, nose, and the folds of her hair.  
  
"ARGGG!" I screamed out and jumped up from the bed.  
  
The clock said 8:03. Man, is she ever going to come back? I paced across the room and turned back around. I streaked my hair back with my hand and cracked my neck. I stopped in front of the window and stared across to Sakura's room. The shades were still tied to the sides, but no light shined through. I leaned over on the ledge and set my chin into my hands. The wind caressed my face and blew my hair back. Does she not want to see me? Is that why she's so late? Was it because of the kiss?  
  
"Gosh," I rubbed my face with my hands and sat back down on the bed behind me. What was I doing anyways? Why did I kiss her? Was it my conscience that made me do it? Wait.isn't your conscience the things that makes you not do things? Whatever! She probably hates me now!! And all because of what I did!! STUPID LI!!!  
  
I slammed my palm against my forehead and fell backwards onto the bed. Once again, I concentrated on the ceiling. It looked like it was made of plaster of Paris, but I know it wasn't. The light glowed off it and directly into my eyes. I squinted and sat up again. I slumped and stared at the clock. 8:15. I focused my eyes right on the lighted numbers and willing it to change. It seemed like almost five minutes have past and the numbers remained frozen. I let out a yell, threw up my hands, and finally gave up. Just then, the 5 changed to an undeniable 6. I narrowed my eyes into slits and I shot daggers at the clock. It seemed to sit there smugly. Did it just smirk at me? I thought to myself.  
  
"You're going crazy Li," I mumbled and walked over to the clock. I paused and briskly turned it so it faced the wall. Then, I sighed and turned towards the door.  
  
"MS. SUN!!" I screamed down the hall and stairs.  
  
"WHAT IS IT LI?" She yelled back at me.  
  
"IS SAKURA HOME YET??"  
  
"NO, SHE ISN'T!" Continued the yelling conversation through the house.  
  
"DID SHE CALL?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
She didn't call? That's not like Sakura. I wonder what she's doing right now. I walked back to the window and leaned against the ledge. Everything was silent and a full moon shined brightly through the dark clouds that only minutes ago occupied the sky. I sighed again, wondering where Sakura was at this very moment, but nothing came to me. Then, I tried picturing her face in my mind, but all I saw was darkness.  
  
"I'm forgetting how she looks!" I screamed out and clutched my head in frustration. "Sakura, where are you?" 


	53. What is it about Eli that makes him so

~*Chapter Fifty-Three: What is it about Eli that makes him so....mysterious?*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
"Well?" I twiddled with my fingers nervously and watched Eli chewing slowly. I bit my bottom lip and gritted my teeth. How long does it take to eat a spoonful of rice? I thought frantically. I've never had anyone critique my cooking and I hope I never will after this. It's too nerve rattling.  
  
He licked his lip and finally swallowed. Then, he set the spoon down and stared gravely at me. I gulped and dropped my hands to my sides. I felt like my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. He doesn't like it. Oh well.it's not his fault if my cooking isn't good. I should just stop hoping that it will be anything like my grandma's. I sighed and picked up the plate, prepared to dump it all into the trashcan. Tears welled against my eyes, but I held them back.  
  
"Wait, where are you going with that?" Eli grabbed my arm and held me back.  
  
I shrugged. "It's no big deal.you don't have to eat it if you don't like it." I tried to smile to show my appreciation for no spitting it all out and throwing up, but it ended up like a crooked frown.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said I didn't like it," Eli raised an eyebrow at me. He looked so sincere, but it must have been an act just to keep me happy.  
  
"You don't have to pretend, I know my cooking's not so great," I set it back down, closed my eyes, and leaned against the counted with my chin in my hands.  
  
"But I do like it," He said, leaning down to be leveled with my face. He laid his chin in his hands like me. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.  
  
"If you don't believe me, try it for yourself!" Eli suddenly grabbed my wrists and stared right into my eyes.  
  
For a moment there, I thought I saw something flash. A secret shining in the back of his eyes just eager to get out. I could tell it was a painful secret because it clouded his once bright and full of fun. Now, it looked so tired, dull, and sad. My forehead wrinkled up in worry, but I decided not to ask him about it right now. Maybe later.  
  
He slowly let go of my wrist and left me staring up at him. When I noticed that everyone was staring at me, I quickly averted my gaze to the friend rice. I picked up the spoonful and shoved it into my mouth. My mind was still whirring with things that could have made Eli that way. He's always been so quiet. Maybe that's why I didn't notice anything happening. I'm so stupid!!  
  
I chewed slowly and the flavor finally settled into my brain. Wow. It was pretty good. Not exactly like grandma's, but almost. I smile spread across my face as I shoved another spoonful into the rice and polished it into my mouth.  
  
"HEY!" Eli yelled and grabbed the spoon from my hand playfully. "I want some more too!"  
  
I laughed and clasped onto the spoon. "Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna let you hog all the fried rice!"  
  
"FINE!! I don't need the spoon." Eli let go and dipped his fingers into the rice. My jaw dropped and I stared at him. He stopped when ate the rice on his fingers.  
  
"Wa?" He mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing?" I giggled.  
  
"Eating rice." _  
  
"I never knew you were so undignified!" I put my hands on my hip as if I were a schoolteacher disciplining a student.  
  
"I'm just hungry :P!" Eli laughed out. "You made me miss dinner!"  
  
"You've never tasted fried rice so I had to correct that mistake!" I smiled.  
  
"Well, it's great," He scooped another handful into his mouth.  
  
"Thanks." I blushed and bit my lower lip.  
  
He's looking better. I stood, watching him eat the rice. I'm just happy he's feeling better now. He rarely laughs or jokes about anything. I wonder why. The room that was once silent except for the Eli's chewing noise suddenly flooded with sound as the servants averted their eyes and returned to their work. Wow, the storm's stopped...That was weird...I didn't ever notice... I turned my head to examine the girl in the pigtails. She was sweeping with her broom already, but I noticed that between sweeps, she stole short glances at Eli and smiled to herself. Does she have feelings for Eli or something? 


	54. I think I'm going to die!

~*Chapter Fifty-Four!!!!! : I think I'm gonna die!!*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I had the light turned off, the doors and windows closed and the music on full blast. I was in the indoor gym and running on the treadmill. Yup, burning steel.that's what I do when I get frustrated. The revolving belt sped up underneath my feet and I gripped my fists to keep up. Sweat was dripping from my nose, chin, and eyebrows. My breathing quickened and my heart pounded against my chest. I panted and wiped a hand across my face. I slipped a hand through my sticky, hot hair and swallowed. Then, I flipped the knob and the belt moved faster. My mind screamed at me to stop, but I couldn't. I was too restless to stop now.gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music.  
  
Girl when we started, we were friends. But that not how this fairy tale is gonna end. See, I was thinking that it clicked one day; that no one else has ever made me feel this way. Next time I saw you, girl, I knew I had to try to tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside. And listen good cause what I saw is from my heart. So if you're ready.  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone, and I just can't wait till you get home. Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all. Girl, it's just the two of us. Cause I'm thinking about you day and night and I just can't get you off my mind. When you get a minute, baby I was thinking we could hook up. It's just the two of us, the two of us. Cause in a room full of people, you're the only one around and nothing in this world can ever bring us down. Baby I'll be there telling you I care this where girl it's just the two of us, the two of us.  
  
"ARGGG!" I screamed, gripped my hair between my hands and jumped off the treadmill. "I can't stand this anymore!"  
  
I felt my way over to the punching bag and started pounding away. I didn't even bother to stop and put the gloves on. My jaw hurt from grinding my teeth and my knuckles stung each time it came into deep contact with the thick leather. My head burned and my temple throbbed with pain.  
  
I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind. I try my best to be a man and be strong. I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face, but the truth remains. You're gone!  
  
Another song popped up on the radio and I stopped punching. Instead, I slowly knelt down and pressed my head against the punching bag, breathing heavily. I can't take this anymore. I have to go find her.  
  
I leapt up and flicked the lights on. Then, I ran out the room leaving the door to slam behind me.  
  
"MS.SUN!!" I screamed and tripped down the stairs.  
  
"Li! What are you doing? Calm down!" Ms. Sun stared at me and wiped away sweat from my eyes.  
  
"I need the phone," I panted and bent over with my hands on my knees.  
  
"What's the hurry?" She whipped out a handkerchief and dabbed at my face. I quickly pushed her aside and ran for the phone.  
  
"Li, are you ok?" Ms. Sun asked, pushing a hand against my forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Sakura," I set the phone down when I realized that I had no number to call.  
  
"I am too dear, but I'm sure she's fine," She smiled at me. "But if it makes you feel better, I think I can find some of her friend's numbers for you."  
  
"You can?" I jumped up with excitement. "THANKS MS. SUN!! You're the best!!"  
  
"I know I am."  
  
I engulfed her with a huge bear hug that almost knocked her down backwards. 


	55. Bad Fried Rice

~*Chapter Fifty-Five: Bad fried rice... *~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Does she like him? I wondered while leaning against the wall and watching Eli stuff his face with my fried rice. I smiled. He could be so funny sometimes. Then, I turned to look at the girl to catch her staring again.  
  
"Hmm." I sighed and walked over to her.  
  
She set her broom down and turned to me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?" I asked with a warm smiled.  
  
"I'm Nikki," She bit her lip and blushed a little.  
  
"How long have you known Eli?" I crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
She blushed more and redirected her glance, which turned out to be right at Eli, which made her blush more.  
  
"Uh.it's been.uh.about." She stuttered and quickly picked up her broom once again.  
  
I smiled and turned back to Eli. He was almost done with the whole bowl, which was probably the most I've ever seen him eat. Suddenly, his face flushed and he gripped his throat. My eyes widened in alarm and I ran over and started patting furiously at his back.  
  
"Eli, keep coughing! Keep coughing!" I encouraged. "Someone get some water for him!"  
  
He kept making rasping sounds that almost chilled my blood blue. "Eli!"  
  
He gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles turned white and his face was almost purple. Nikki ran up to us and helped poured the water down Eli's throat, which just made him sputter all the water out. But this time, all the fried rice came up with it and Nikki and I jumped back to avoid the throw up. Unfortunately, we weren't fast enough because we were splattered with the brownish goo.  
  
"Eli, are you ok?" I ignored my dirty clothes and leapt back to Eli's side.  
  
He nodded and sighed.  
  
Nikki grabbed a rag and started mopping up the throw up around the counter.  
  
Everyone else started bringing pails and mops. One even brought a chair over for Eli to sit in.  
  
Suddenly, tears welled in my eyes and I took a step backwards for them to clean. I did this. I had made him sick. I made him throw up. I almost killed him! I gulped but nothing came so I gulped down hot air. My stomach wrenched up in a knot and made my throw a hand out to maintain my balance. A tear fell down my left cheek, and soon after another followed. It was all my fault.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Eli," I whispered and ran out the room. There were so many servants that I just shoved them away as they turned to stare at me. I couldn't bear to look at them. I just kept my eyes shut and ran.  
  
"Sakura!" Eli yelled after me, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop for anything. I just kept running.running for all my might until I was outside in the dark. Even then, I didn't stop. I just kept running into the cloud of night that was surrounding me, tears streaming behind me.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" 


	56. In the Rain

~*Chapter Fifty-Six: In the Rain.... *~  
  
My heart pounded painfully against my chest and my feet felt heavier with each step. The darkness enclosed me except for the places where the streetlights shone into my eyes. I could hear Eli calling behind me, but ignored it and pressed on.  
  
"Sakura!!" His voice sounded closer than behind and more tears streaked down. I ran past the park and down the streets. The lights streaked across the road and glowed on me like I was escaping prison. Which wasn't much comforting and made me more nervous and afraid. Soon, sweat formed on my forehead and I couldn't go on any longer.  
  
"Sakura.stop!" Eli yelled, I could tell his voice was getting tired of shouting. Suddenly, a crack of thunder lit up the sky.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" I screamed and tripped on the ground. I landed heavily on the concrete and scraped my elbow.  
  
"Owww!" I yelled when I tried to get back up. Unfortunately, I had twisted my ankle. Instinctually, I grasped my elbow with my other, which made me fall back onto my shoulders. "Owww!" I sobbed and lie there in pain.  
  
"Sakura!" Eli ran up to me out of breath and knelt down next to me. "What's wrong?"  
  
I kept crying and holding my elbow.  
  
"Tell me!" He pulled my arms away, revealing the bloody elbow. "Oh gosh."  
  
"Eli." I whispered through my tears. "My ankle."  
  
"Don't talk right now. Come on, I've got to get you back," He leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once I had locked my hands together, I hugged his back.  
  
"Comfy?" He joked and grabbed a hold of my waist. "Hold on now."  
  
"Ok." I mumbled and leaned my head against his back. It was very warm, even through his shirt. He started walking slowly back the way I ran from and I was all of a sudden very sleepy.  
  
Then, I felt something small fall on top of my head and looked up to see what it was. Then, another fell on my nose. Then, another and another until I set my head back against Eli's back. Right when I set my chin comfortably against Eli, the rain poured and soaked us both to the skin.  
  
"It's raining, Eli," I whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
He walked steadily on, even with the rain pounding on us and the lightning flashing above. Every time the lightning would fly across the sky and lit up the road, my heart jumped and Eli was hold on tighter to my waist. Then, I would calm down with Eli whispering that it's ok. My arms ached from holding on and I was shivering. My throat was scratchy and I wished so much just to cough but I held it in because I didn't want Eli to be worried about me. Now, my nose was getting stuffy and I had to sniff, but I didn't.  
  
On and on we went for what felt like hours. Wow, did I run this much?  
  
"Sakura?" Eli nudged me slightly in the ribs.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"I'll hurry."  
  
"You don't have to. I mean, look at what you've done already."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No, I'm so stupid! Why did I - Ahhh.ahh...CHOO!!" I sneezed against his back.  
  
"I'm stopping so you can rest," Eli said and bent down to slide me off.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, sitting and massaged the skin around my elbow.  
  
"About what?" He asked and sat down next to me in the wet road.  
  
"About the rice," I averted my gaze to look down the road.  
  
"Look, that wasn't your fault at all. If it's anyone's fault, it should be mine! I was eating a little too fast," He smiled at me. "But it was only because your rice was great! I never would have tasted fried rice if it wasn't for you."  
  
I sighed and stared up into the sky and let the rain fall into my mouth. As soon as it entered I regretted it because now not only was my outside freezing, my stomach lurched from the cold water. I shivered and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt something squeezing my shoulder. I looked over to my left and saw a hand. Then, I turned to stare at Eli.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked with a straight face.  
  
I stared for a while before finally leaning closer and resting my head on his shoulder. Our body heat radiated and moved from each other, keeping us pretty warm. We sat in silence in the rain.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I bit my lip and sighed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Now, go to sleep, it's going to be a long night."  
  
"Yea." 


	57. The Painful Truth

~*Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Painful Truth*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I had run out the door after I called everyone that Sakura knew and none of them said she was there. I was really beginning to panic then. Where could she be? She couldn't have stayed out here all night and I don't think she got lost. Could she have been kidnapped again? Was it Yue again? My heart skipped a beat at that thought and anger boiled inside me. If it was that Yue, I'll kill him!  
  
The wind whipped at my face once I threw the doors open. This storm is the weirdest. The sky was so clear just before! I ignored the dark clouds above and the rolling thunder and proceeded to run towards the park. The streetlights ran past my face as I looked to all directions and calling Sakura's name, but the wind was blowing my voice far away. Somewhere, Sakura is under these exact streetlights at this very moment. I thought. I know it.  
  
My feet pounded on the ground with each step and my heart grew heavier. What if I never find her? What if I never see her again? What if- Suddenly, the lightning flashed and I heard someone scream and I sounded exactly like Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!?" I called into the darkness. Once again, it was lost to the wind.  
  
"Owwww!" I looked around for where the sound was coming from.  
  
"Sakura?" I called out again and stumbled through some bushes.  
  
Then, I saw her. She was grasping onto her elbow and I could see streaks of blood on the ground. My heart skipped a beat as I was engulfed by worry and happiness. I sighed and started running towards her, but stopped short when I saw Eli get there first.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. What was Eli doing here? What was he doing here with Sakura? Anger flashed in my eyes and I clenched my fists. What was going on here?  
  
Sakura kept crying and held on to her elbow.  
  
"Tell me!" Eli demanded and pulled her arm away. Don't touch her! My mind screamed and I gritted my teeth.  
  
"Don't talk right now." Eli said and bent over towards her. What was he doing? Then, he pulled her arms around his neck and held on to her waist. My palms hurt from digging my fingernails into it. How dare he! How dare he do that?  
  
"Comfy?" He asked and I watched him slowly stand up with Sakura holding on. Then, he headed towards his house. Where does he think he was going with her? My eyes grow into slits and I stared hostilely at him.  
  
I followed them as they made their way slowly onwards.  
  
Then, I saw Sakura look up at the sky and a raindrop, that sparkled in the moonlight, drop on her nose. It wasn't long before the rain started coming down really hard, but I had to watch. I made myself watch. They seemed to be talking to each other, but I couldn't quite hear above the rain. Suddenly Sakura sneezed and it made me wince to see her get sick. It was bad enough that she was wearing so little, but being exposed for so long and scraping her elbow? That was too much. I prepared to make my presence when Eli stopped and set her down close to where I was standing. I stopped and watched.  
  
"I'm stopping."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the rice."  
  
They carried on with their conversation with me hanging on to each word.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed Eli raising his arm and wrapping it around Sakura's shoulders.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" He said when Sakura was staring at him. Even though he had a straight face on, I could tell that there was no other place he would have wanted to be at that very moment. I rolled up my knuckles again. Then, what was worst was when Sakura laid her head down on his shoulder and leaned in closer. I could almost feel her reaching deep into my chest and wrenching my heart out. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and walked out of the clearing. The rain continued to pour and with each drop that fell on me, I was hurt. Hurt that Sakura wouldn't have any feelings towards me. Hurt that she didn't care at all. Hurt that she could be so heartless.  
  
Then, I stopped when I found that I was standing in front of a tall oak tree. Suddenly, I swung out at the bark and shook the tree with my punch. Then, I punched it again. Then, again and again, hurting my already stinging fingers. But I didn't care, I didn't care that my hands were bleeding, I didn't care that I was freezing cold and that my heart fell like it was dragged through a field of cactuses. All I cared about was her.and she was gone. Forever.  
  
A tear fell and landed somewhere in the piles of pine needles on the ground, lost forever. 


	58. Waking Up

~*Chapter Fifty-Eight: Waking up*~  
  
"Eli?" I whispered and blinking in the brightness. Something was sticking me in the back. I realized that it was a branch, but I couldn't move it. My head hurt terribly, my hair was sticky, my mouth felt weird, and my whole body was sore.  
  
"ELI!" I said again. My voice was barely above a whisper and my throat was hoarse. I pushed gently at his arm. He moved his head and it dropped on my shoulder. His hand was dangling off my arm. My clothes were helplessly wrinkled and still damp from the rain, but the spots of throw up had long dried up into brown scabs.  
  
I turned and pushed on his arm, which only resulted to my yell out in pain and curl back up caressing my elbow. The skin around the scab had turned purple and swollen.  
  
"Huh?" Eli shook awake by the sound of my cry and blinked several times.  
  
"Eli?" I whimpered.  
  
"Hmmm?" He closed his eyes again, obviously forgetting where he was...  
  
"ELI!!!" I groaned.  
  
"What?" He mumbled and fluttered his eyes again.  
  
"It's morning now..."  
  
"So?" He cuddled closer and yawned again.  
  
"I'm cold and I think I have a fever..." I sighed.  
  
"Oh." He opened his eyes to look at me. "Sorry."  
  
He slowly pushed up from the ground and stretched his arms to the sky, but when he got out from behind me, I fell to the bushed behind me.  
  
"Whoa!" He reached out and grabbed my hurt elbow to try and stop me from falling.  
  
"OWWWW!" I groaned and shoved his arm off weakly. For some reason, I was so weak.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled and held on to the other arm instead. He pulled me up, but once I set my weight on my ankle, I felt my body falling down.  
  
"Omg!" Eli gasped and held me up. I swayed from side to side. Then, he pressed a hand against my forehead and wrinkled his eyebrows. "You do have a fever."  
  
I felt to tired to tell me I had already told him that for I was sliding slowly down to my feet.  
  
"WHOA!!" He reached an arm around my shoulders to hold me up. "You're to weak to stand but I've got to get you home."  
  
Everything started slipping away now.... the light, the sounds, all of my senses...  
  
"Here," Eli said and I felt his setting my arm around his neck. Then, he bent over and slipped a hand under my knees. Suddenly, my legs were held up so I was lying horizontally in his arms. But that suddenly rush of blood that flowed to my head from the sudden change made everything go black. Finally, I fell into a pit of darkness and I was too weak to get out.  
  
"Could somebody pass me the cloth? She's burning hot!"  
  
"Put some more blankets on...the poor thing."  
  
"At least Eriol brought her back before it was too late."  
  
"Yes, she was lucky about that!"  
  
"I heard they spent the entire night out in the rain!"  
  
"The poor things!"  
  
"Yes, I wonder what they did..."  
  
"Don't say things like that!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"But just think. a whole night in the pouring rain..."  
  
"The poor things...."  
  
"Nikki, why aren't you saying anything?"  
  
"It's nothing...I'm just...tired...that's all."  
  
"Well, this young lady must be tired, I mean an ENTIRE NIGHT!!"  
  
"Poor things..."  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I had to close them again because the sun was shining directly into my eyes.  
  
"LOOK!! She's awake!"  
  
"Quick! Somebody get some pillows for her!"  
  
"Somebody get some water!!"  
  
"Poor thing..."  
  
"Li..." I mumbled.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Did anyone hear what she said?"  
  
"The poor poor thing!"  
  
"Li.........."  
  
"QUICK!!! Here's the water..."  
  
Someone lifted my head and tilted a glass to my lips. The water was very refreshing and I welcomed it. Soon, it was too much and I couldn't down it all.  
  
"Pwwwuuuuuuuuutttttt!!!" I coughed and it all came gushing out.  
  
"AHHH!! Somebody get some towels!!"  
  
"She's choking!!!"  
  
"Help!!"  
  
"THE POOR THING!!!!"  
  
I pried my eyes open and squinted at my surroundings.  
  
"Look, she's opened her eyes!!"  
  
"Hurry!! Somebody get Eriol!!!"  
  
"Yes, he wanted to know when she wakes up!!!"  
  
"Nikki! Go get Eriol!!"  
  
Somebody started patting me on the back and lifted my hair from my eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At Eriol's house of course!"  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The poor thing..."  
  
"Where's Li?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Li? He's Eriol very good friend. I don't know where he is...he hasn't been here lately."  
  
"Oh, but he did call yesterday night."  
  
"But you were out..."  
  
"Do you know how lucky you are to have survive?"  
  
"You must have been so scared."  
  
"The poor thing..."  
  
I looked at the one who said that Li had called the other day and stared. "Omg...I didn't call him. He must be so worried! I have to call him!!"  
  
I jumped up from the bed, but had my feet tangled in the many sheets surrounding me. I fell from the bed and landed heavily on the floor.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" I groaned and pushed myself up with my elbows, ignoring the pain.  
  
"Wait, miss!! You have to rest!!!"  
  
I continued to crawl on my stomach until I finally reached the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Someone said when a pair of feet suddenly appeared before me.  
  
I looked to up to see Eli staring at me.  
  
"You have to rest..." He held out a hand to help me up.  
  
"I have to call Li!" I debated, pushing his hand away.  
  
"I've already called him..."  
  
"What?" I looked up.  
  
He sighed and kneeled down. "I've already called Li. You don't have to worry anymore ok? Just rest..."  
  
"Oh." This time, I accepted his help. I was help back to the bed and I leaned back on the pillows.  
  
"Just rest." Eli said, running a hand through my hair. I sighed.  
  
"You guys can go now." Eli said and waved a hand at all the ladies that were staring.  
  
They nodded and left the room, leaving Eli and I alone.  
  
"Poor thing..." 


	59. Lost

~*Chapter Fifty-Nine: Lost*~  
  
I was walking along a path somewhere in the woods. Everything seemed familiar, but yet nothing came to mind. It was dark the time I was wandering around here and clouds formed above me. Every now and then, the clouds would part and reveal a sliver of moonlight to shine down on me. But it would pass as quick as it came and didn't help on my journey. My elbow and ankle ached awfully, but I couldn't stop walking. Soon, they started bleeding again. I tried to stop and bend over to treat my wounds, but I couldn't. It was like I was bound by some magical power that made me unable to do anything but continue to walk endlessly before me.  
  
Questions flowed like the blood on my arm and feet. Where was I going? Why am I here? Where am I? These questions remained unanswered as I continued to walk. My feet hurt from walking bare against the dirt floor. Trees hung over me as if watching me walk. Although they remained still, voices started to flow from them.  
  
Look.  
  
Who is she?  
  
What is she doing here?  
  
I ignored the voices and looked ahead. A canopy above towered over as if it was a curtain, blocking me from all other life outside. The darkness grew to the point where I couldn't even see the road in front of me. My steps slowed so I could be more careful about where I stepped. Who knows what was out here, maybe lurking in the dark? My heart pounded and my throat became dry. I glanced around me for some sort of exit, but there was nothing.  
  
Suddenly, I saw something up ahead. It looked like a person. A person who was also walking along the road. My heart sped at the thought of getting out of this place, wherever this was.  
  
"Hey!" I called out and started running in the darkness. "Wait up!"  
  
The person didn't stop.  
  
"Hello? Can't you hear me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
I sighed and ran even faster, my feet pounding on the ground.  
  
Then, the person stopped. I ran towards the person and panted.  
  
"Hey, do you know how to get out of here?" I looked up into the person's face, but couldn't make any features out because of the darkness.  
  
The person grunted.  
  
"Um.okay." I raised an eyebrow and stared at this person.  
  
Then, the clouds parted and a shaft of moonlight fell forward, enveloping the person's face with light.  
  
I gasped. "Li?"  
  
He started walking again.  
  
"Li!" I yelled and followed him. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
He stared ahead.  
  
"It's Sakura! Li!"  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and turned briskly at me. His eyes flashed with white hot anger and they seemed to shoot out at me.  
  
"Li?" I whimpered.  
  
"Stay away from me, Sakura!"  
  
"What?" I took a sudden step backwards.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!" 


	60. Going home

~*Chapter Sixty: Going home...*~  
  
"Sakura.Sakura." Someone called out.  
  
Everything swirled around me and disappeared in a flash. Suddenly, I was sitting upright on the bed and I was once again in Eli's house. I panted and wiped sweat off my forehead. Thank goodness it was just a dream. I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed, waiting for my heart to return to its normal beat.  
  
But it seemed so real! Could it have been a sign? I sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
"Hi, everyone!" I smiled as I stepped into the large living room of Eli's house. The windows at the top were once again opened to allow the sunlight to freely flow in and for the birds to sing.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Are you feeling better?" Nikki smiled and came up to me.  
  
"Yes, much better. Thank you!" I brushed a hand through my hair.  
  
"Well, you do look better," she smiled and led me to a chair. There, I sat down and began on my breakfast. Eli sat opposite me and remained unusually quiet.  
  
"I'm just sad that I'll have to leave today. It was an.unforgettable stay," I said, while quietly chewing on some bacon.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Breakfast didn't last long and soon I was sitting in a limo on my way back to Li's house. I never thought I could be so happy to come back here.  
  
"Sakura!" Ms. Sun came running through the doors with arms stretched out wide.  
  
"Ms. Sun!!" I ran towards her and we both embraced. My nose filled with her familiar scent. "It's great to be back."  
  
"Well, it's great to have you back! You had us all so worried when you didn't come back home! Then, yesterday when Li called, we nearly died. Now, just this morning Eriol informs me that you were staying at his house. I hope he fed you. Look how skinny you are! We'd better get some meat on those bones!"  
  
I smiled and hugged her again.  
  
The car drove away and we walked in. Something seemed wrong here.  
  
"Um.Ms. Sun?" I said, accepting a glass of green tea. "Where's Li?"  
  
She looked away and sighed. "I'm afraid even I don't know."  
  
"What?" I sat up, nearly spilling the tea everywhere. "You don't know where he is?"  
  
"No, he ran out just last night and hasn't returned since. I'm so worried, Sakura! What if he's gotten himself in some kind of trouble! He didn't look good when he left last night and his fingers were bleeding! He wouldn't let me treat them," She shook her head. "I just hope he's all right, wherever he is."  
  
I stared at her with my mouth opened, taking in everything she was saying. Li left? But where could he be? 


	61. The Dreamrelived

~*Chapter Sixty-One: The Dream... relived*~  
  
Ms. Sun showed me to my old room and left me there. I lay on the bed facing the ceiling, worrying about Li. The window was wide open and the chill calmed me. I was staring up at the ceiling wondering where he could be. Man, I never knew ceilings could be so boring!!! I heaved a sigh and turned onto my side. I slid my hands under the sides of my face and sighed again. Is this what my life will like? Sighing on my bed and waiting for Li?  
  
Was this all because of me? Did he leave because I didn't call? I'm so stupid!!! I pounded on my head and groaned. Why am I so stupid??  
  
I glanced at the clock. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon. Maybe I should go look for him.  
  
I jumped up from the bed and looked around my room. Then, I left the room and went downstairs. Ms. Sun was watching TV and eating some kind of egg roll.  
  
"Hey, Ms. Sun!" I plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Hey dear."  
  
"I was thinking of looking for Li."  
  
"He'll be back soon. He used to do this all the time before.before you came to live with us."  
  
I blushed and glanced toward a window.  
  
"But that's really nice of you."  
  
"Could I though?"  
  
"Of course dear, whatever you want!"  
  
"Thanks so much!" I hugged her and leaped off the sofa.  
  
Then, I walked out into the sun. I examined the clouds before leaving. I didn't want to be caught in a storm again. Many kids were running around on the streets and I yelled for them to get off or they would be killed. They just ignored me and I rolled my eyes in defeat.  
  
"Kids these days." I muttered and continued on my journey.  
  
It was very hot today and the sun was shining very brightly. I felt I could skip if it wasn't for the fact that Li was missing. I sighed. Soon, I was gonna run out of breath. I walked for a long time and reached a part of this city that I didn't recognize. There were fewer buildings in this part of the town and more forests. One of them seemed more beckoning. So, I decided to check it out.  
  
I've always been fascinated by forest ever since I was a little child. It was pretty dark when walking under the canopy of tall trees, but peaceful. The wind caressed the branches and carried them towards each other. A whistling sound flowed throughout the entire forest every time this happened. It almost sounded like a cathedral in here. Animals strolled along everywhere you looked and lush greens covered everything from head to toe, if they had a head or a toe.  
  
I continued to walk and closed my eyes. I breathed in a nose full of pine, oak, and other types of trees. When I opened my eyes again, everything had darkened. The animals were gone and the sunlight didn't illuminate the forest with an angel light anymore. My steps slowed and I observed the forest with more care now.  
  
Now, the road had turned from a crunchy leaf carpet to bare, hard dirt. Suddenly, I saw someone walking in front of me.  
  
Could it be Li? I bit my lip and sighed softly. There's only one way to find out.  
  
I walked slowly towards the figure and finally was walking next to it. It didn't seem to notice me, but kept on walking.  
  
"Hello?" I whispered.  
  
The figure stopped abruptly and turned to me.  
  
Sunlight shafted onto the figure's face and I gasped out his name.  
  
"LI!" 


	62. Holding Hands

~*Chapter Sixty-Two: Holding hands*~  
  
"Li!" I gasped and stared up at him.  
  
He looked at me and finally lifted a hand to my cheek.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Li, what do you think you're doing here?" I sighed with relief to have finally found him.  
  
"Sakura." His hand slipped to grab a hold of my shoulder.  
  
"Li.are you all right?"  
  
"I am now," he whispered, still staring at my face.  
  
"I've got to get you home. You must be so tired," I said, pulling on him, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sakura.WHERE WERE YOU???"  
  
"Um.at Eli's. Why?" I took a step back. He seemed to so angry.  
  
"Why were you there?"  
  
I laughed a little. "I had to get out of the rain, silly."  
  
"So, no other reasons?"  
  
"Li, what's wrong? Why else would I be there?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I stared into his eyes, but he averted his gaze.  
  
"Are you ok though?" He asked, turned back to me.  
  
"Of course, I'm worried about you right now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And Ms. Sun is also worried about you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What were you doing out here anyways?"  
  
"Just.walking."  
  
"Oh.in the woods?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why did you leave last night?"  
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That I didn't call. You must have been worried."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Sorry," I stared at the ground as we walked.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something touch my hand. I looked down to see Li grabbing my hand and pulling it closer to him. My heart pounded and I gulped.  
  
Then, I smiled. 


	63. Bad news

~*Chapter Sixty-Three: Bad news...*~  
  
We finally arrived at the house and stepped in. I quickly pushed his hand away when Ms. Sun came running into the room.  
  
"LI!!" She cried. "My baby! Where have you been?"  
  
"I've just-"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"BUT YOU NOTHING!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?"  
  
"Ms. Sun, if you-"  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN MISTER AND YOU LISTEN CLOSE!!! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU RUNNING OUT AND NOT COMING BACK THE NEXT DAY. AT LEAST CALL IF YOU'RE RUNNING LATE!"  
  
"See, I was-"  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
He sighed and smiled at Ms. Sun. "Yes and I'm sorry to make you so worried!"  
  
Then, he turned to me. "To make you both so worried."  
  
I blushed and glanced away.  
  
"Now you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath. A whole day out in the open!! You're lucky you didn't catch pneumonia!"  
  
Li smiled at me and bit his lip. "I'll go now."  
  
"Yea," I smiled back. "I have to make a call anyways."  
  
"Okay!" He ran up the stairs and strolled down hallway.  
  
I sighed and turned to look at Ms. Sun.  
  
"Thank you Sakura for bringing him back."  
  
"No problem!" I shrugged.  
  
I headed up the stairs and entered my room. The phone was lying peacefully beside my bed and I picked it up. Then, I dialed a number. It rang three times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, mom?"  
  
"SAKURA!!!" My mom yelled into the phone and made me pull it as far away from my ear as possible.  
  
"Mom, not so loud," I smiled and set it back to my ear again. I could hear my parents fighting for the phone in the background.  
  
"Sakura, it's so nice to hear from you- stop pulling on the phone!"  
  
"I want to talk!"  
  
"I get to talk first! Sakura, how is it there? Are they- stop that!"  
  
"SAKURA?" Someone yelled into the phone.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes! Hi Sakura. How is everything there? Are they nice- stop biting me!"  
  
"I'm not biting you- Sakura? Sakura, are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, mom!"  
  
"I just want you to know, eat your vegetables everyday, take care of yourself, and don't forget to wash your own underwear- OW!!!"  
  
"Stop saying stuff like that to her! She's a big girl now!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Everything is find here so don't you worry-NO!!"  
  
"Yes, don't worry! We'll take care of everything. We miss you- Stop!"  
  
"I wanna talk!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
"Now- Sakura? Take good care ok? We'll hang up now!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye." I smiled and silently set the phone back in the receiver. I shook my head and sighed.  
  
Then, I called Madison.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura! How are you doing at Li's?"  
  
"It's pretty cool," I twirled the wire again. "They're really nice."  
  
"Hey, Li called me last night asking if you were at my house. What was that all about?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other day!"  
  
"Hey! Are you going to the fair?" Madison asked.  
  
With all the confusion lately, I had totally forgotten about the fair.  
  
"Yea, I'm going. Are you?"  
  
"Of course. Oh, and I have something to tell you."  
  
"Wait.did you ask the boss if you could take this weekend off?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh, I still have to call him. I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"But... Sakura!"  
  
"Bye!" I hung up and picked it up again, dialing my boss's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? This is Sakura, one of your employees?"  
  
"Oh, yes! What do you need?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could take this Saturday off."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but you can't. We're too busy this Saturday. Sorry!"  
  
"But my friend called in and took this Saturday off," I complained.  
  
"Well, that's exactly it! So many people have taken this Saturday off that I don't know how we'll manage. I think it's something about a fair."  
  
"Oh.well, thank you though."  
  
"I'm really sorry!"  
  
"That's okay! Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and sighed sadly. I wouldn't be able to go to the fair. What will Li say? He really wanted me to go! I guess I'll go break the news to him then. I sighed and pushed off from the bed. I opened the door and left the room. Then, I made my way down the hall and turned onto Li's hall.  
  
"Li?" I knocked on his door.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
I pushed open the door and saw him standing there, half naked.  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled and whirled around. I slapped a hand to my forehead and pressed my eyes together. "You're not dressed!"  
  
"Yes I am!" He protested. "Just not fully.Ok, you can look now."  
  
I didn't chance it and dropped my hands from my eyes, but I stayed with my back to him.  
  
"What is it?" I heard he rustling around his room.  
  
"Ummm, you know that fair that you told me about a week ago?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well, I can't come."  
  
"WHAT?!!" He ran around to face me. Luckily, he had a shirt on. "But you have to come!"  
  
"I can't! My boss won't let me off so I have to go to work tomorrow!" I explained. "I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to it."  
  
"Your boss won't let you off?" He eyed me then stared at his window.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really wanted to go too. But I have work."  
  
He continued to stare at the window.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"So, is it all right?"  
  
"Oh.sure.whatever. Um.I just remembered I have something to do right now. I'll be back soon, ok? DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" He grasped my shoulders and bent down to stared into my eyes. I nodded and he sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Ok." I stared after him. 


	64. Confrontation

~*Chapter Sixty-Four: Confrontation*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I walked out the doors and jumped into my car. Then, I strolled out the driveway and zoomed down the road to McDonalds. The music was turned on and I had an arm resting on the edge of my car window. Girls waved as I passed, but I ignored them. I could remember that only a few weeks ago, I would have stopped and picked one of them up no matter what I was doing or going. Now everything was different, because of Sakura.  
  
I saw the large M sign and slowed down to glide into the parking lots. Then, I slammed the door behind me and opened the door to McDonalds.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" A young boy was standing behind the counter with a large smile plastered on his face.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and set my hands on the counter. "Get me your manager."  
  
"Uh.um.I mean."  
  
"TODAY WOULD BE GOOD!" I sighed and rolled my eyes in frustration.  
  
The boy jumped and ran around to slam into the door. Then, he pushed through and disappeared.  
  
I sighed again and leaned against the counter. Many people had turned to stare at me.  
  
"What?!" I looked at them and they returned to their food.  
  
Then, the manager came out. He was tall, skinny, and wore spectacles on the bridge of his nose. He looked like someone who was retired and making shoes than a manager of McDonalds.  
  
"My employee said you wanted to see me. Is something wrong?" He looked at me with disgust. That boy was cowering behind the manager.  
  
"Yes, my gir.uh.friend, Sakura, asked to take this Saturday off. You apparently didn't agree." I said, staring back.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but we are very busy this Saturday and I cannot allow her to just simply take the day off." The manager crossed his arms.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I asked, also crossing mine.  
  
"I don't really care! Now get off my property!" He said.  
  
"Yea!" The employee nodded.  
  
I stared at them and smiled. Then, I started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Does the name Mr. Li ring a bell?" I chuckled and shook my head.  
  
"Uh." They both looked at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"Hey! I know him! Isn't he like the boss of this entire town or something?" The employee exclaimed.  
  
"I'm his son," I simply said and stopped laughing.  
  
They gaped at me. Now it was their turn to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha hahahahahah!! Ha-ha.....ha." They slowly stopped when they saw that I wasn't laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh."  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I was sitting in the living room watching MTV with Ms. Sun when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, munching on some popcorn.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"This is she," I said, setting the popcorn bowl down and plugging my other ear with my finger to hear.  
  
"This is your manager. Well.you know when you.uh. asked me to take this Saturday off? Well.why don't you just go and don't worry about this Saturday." He stuttered.  
  
"Um.okay." I said, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Well, yea. That's it. H-have fun."  
  
"Um...thanks," I set the phone down and stared at it.  
  
"Who was that dear?"  
  
"Um.my manager. He said I could take the Saturday off."  
  
"Well, that's nice of him."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I don't get what's so great about this MTV thing. It's just people singing!"  
  
I laughed and popped another popcorn into my mouth. I guess I could go to the fair. I wonder if that's where Li went to. 


	65. Present for me!

~*Chapter Sixty-Five: Present for me!*~  
  
Ms. Sun didn't stay with me to wait for Li so I stayed up watching Tuck Everlasting. It was so late that I had pulled a blanket around me and cuddled up on the couch. Crickets started chirping outside and the moon glowed through a window. The lights were turned off and I focused on the screen.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a car pulling up into the driveway and I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I slid to a stop once I saw that the door was wide open and no one was outside. I cautiously walked up to the door and peeked outside. The road was empty. Was I just hearing things?  
  
Suddenly two hands covered my eyes and I almost jumped.  
  
"Guess who!"  
  
I sighed with relief. "Li, stop playing! I know that it's you!"  
  
"Aww, you're no fun!" His hands fell from my face and I turned to face him.  
  
"You scared me to death!"  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"What?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Then, he started tickling me. I screamed and ran away from him.  
  
"Wait! I have something to give you!"  
  
"Yeah right, what do you have to give me?" I called from behind the couch.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
I sighed and left the couch.  
  
"Close you eyes!" He hid his hands behind him.  
  
"No funny business!" I wiggled a finger at him.  
  
"Scout's honor!" He slapped a hand to his heart.  
  
"Like you're a scout!" I eyed him but closed my eyes anyway.  
  
"Hold out your hand," He said.  
  
I held out a hand and felt a box being set into my palm.  
  
My eyes shot open and I stared down at the box that was carefully wrapped with soft pink paper. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a present," He leaned back onto his heels and then forward on his toes.  
  
I smiled. "What for?"  
  
He shrugged. "Can't a friend give another friend a present every now and then."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him but started to unwrap the box. It was a white box with a pink flower in the top left corner.  
  
"It's too small to be a dress." I muttered. If it was small enough to fit in my hand, it's definitely not an article of clothing.  
  
"No." He smiled and watched me open the box.  
  
I gasped and looked down into the box.  
  
"I spent all night trying to find the perfect one. I know you like the color pink so I had the key chain personally made."  
  
It was a cell phone. A cell phone with a light pink cap and attached to the antennae was a pink heart dangling on a chain.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked, biting his lip.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"I love it."  
  
We stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Thanks so much!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "It's wonderful!"  
  
"You're welcome. The next time you get lost or can't come home for some reason, just give me a call and I'll come in a flash ok? It has all of your friends phone numbers on it, including here, your parents, and your old home!" He explained to me how to use it. It wasn't hard since there were printed words on the buttons.  
  
"Thanks again." I smiled up at him.  
  
"I just don't want you to be in trouble again ok?" He gripped my shoulders.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
I looked up into his eyes and saw the happiness glinting out. We were amazingly very close to each other and no one said anything. The movie just finished and the whole room was swallowed in darkness. Even in the dark, I could tell we were edging closer until I felt his warm breath against my cheeks. I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come.  
  
"Ahem..." 


	66. The Fair

~*Chapter Sixty-Six: The Fair*~  
  
"Ahem."  
  
I gasped and pushed Li away from me. The lights flicked on and blinded me for a second. Haven't you ever had a time when you weren't supposed to do something and you were caught? Well, imagine that but three times as worse. I guess now I know how cockroaches feel.  
  
I felt my face redden as Ms. Sun stood in the doorway watching us.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" She had a smiled on her face.  
  
"No!" Li and I both yelled out and stared at each other. I turned away.  
  
"Well, you know it is kind of late and you have that fair thing tomorrow." She crossed her arms.  
  
Li shifted his weight uncomfortably beside me.  
  
"And I suggest you both get to sleep." She stood up straight. ".in separate rooms."  
  
I gulped and brushed past her.  
  
"Li, could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I didn't stop walking until I reached up to my room. I fell backwards onto my bed and closed my eyes. Questions danced in front of my eyes. Why did that happen? Why was Ms. Sun there? What would have happened if Ms. Sun didn't interrupt us?  
  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I quickly dressed into my pajamas and left for the bathroom.  
  
The next day when I came down the stairs, there was an odd silence in the dining room. Li and Ms. Sun were already sitting at their spots at the table. A plate was fixed for me and I silent gulped it down with a couple of mouthfuls of juice. After everyone was done, Li and I left the table and headed for the door.  
  
"Ms. Sun, are you sure you don't want to come?" Li said suddenly.  
  
"What? You're not coming, Ms. Sun?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to bother you kids. You go and have fun." She smiled and opened the door.  
  
"You won't bother us!" I complained.  
  
"I have too much to do here. Now, run along!" She left us and entered the living room again.  
  
I grabbed my bag, which contained the new cell phone Li had bought especially for me. We climbed into Li's car and he drove off towards the park.  
  
Conversation was limited to a few "Nice weather we're having, they must be going to the fair too, yea, uh-huh. and look at that!"  
  
When we finally arrived at the park, it was decorated with banners, balloons, toys, stands, booths, and lots and lots of people. I got out of the car and looked at around at the wonder. It looked like everyone was here.  
  
"Sakura!" Someone yelled from behind.  
  
I turned and saw Madison running towards me.  
  
"Madison!" We embraced. "Awww.I haven't seen you in the longest time!"  
  
"I know!! You missed a week of school!" When we let go, I saw Zachary, Julian, Eli, and Chelsea behind her.  
  
"Hey everyone!" I waved and smiled at each one. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Zachary and Julian ran over and hugged me. Chelsea and Eli stood back and watched. "We've missed you at school!"  
  
"Why weren't you there?"  
  
"I heard you've been staying with Li."  
  
"Hope he's treating you right!"  
  
"Anything interesting happen? Huh.huh?"  
  
I blushed at the thought of last night and I guess it was noticeable.  
  
"OMG they did!!!"  
  
"Shut up, you guys! We're not that immature!" Li stepped up to my defense at my side.  
  
I noticed something or someone missing.  
  
"Where's Rika?"  
  
Everyone was silent and turned to glance at Eli. I stared at him and waited for an answer.  
  
"She's around I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Ok.well, let's not waste any time! We have some major playing to do!" Madison exclaimed and dragged Zachary over to a cotton candy booth. We all laughed and ran after her.  
  
We visited all kinds of food booths, played almost every game, rode the rides, and grabbed as many balloons as we could. Us girls ran ahead pointing while the guys held on to our balloons.  
  
"Come on you slowpokes!" We joked and pushed them from behind. I pointed to a merry go round. "Let's go there!"  
  
Madison and I ran ahead and stepped in line. Then, we chose seven horses near each other and got on. The ticket person held on to our balloons.  
  
"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL, IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" Madison sang at the top of her lungs and we all laughed at her show.  
  
Throughout the rides, I noticed Madison and Zachary holding hands a lot. Was something going on between them? When we stopped for bathroom breaks, I pulled Madison away from everyone and questioned her.  
  
"Madison, what's going on with Zachary? You guys seem really close!"  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you! We're a couple now! Isn't that great!" She ran back after Zachary.  
  
"Wow."I murmured. "A lot could happen during one week!  
  
Suddenly I saw someone watching me from the corner of my eye. It was a girl about my age. She had long, black hair tied into pigtails. When she noticed me staring at her, she quickly ducked away.  
  
"Strange." I shook my head.  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
I turned to see Rika smiling at me.  
  
"Rika!" I hugged her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Why aren't you here with Eli?" I asked.  
  
She looked away.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Eli and I.we're not together anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, he broke up with me about a week ago. It was really sudden and he didn't give me any reason. I guess we just weren't meant to be." She sighed and glanced at Eli. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you around ok?"  
  
"Bye Rika." I waved. Why would Eli break up with Rika? What was going on here? 


	67. Scary Movies

~*Chapter Sixty-Seven: Scary Movies*~  
  
After a long day of playing and eating we finally decided to go back home. Li and I invited everyone back to his house to catch up so we all piled into each other's cars and headed for Li's home.  
  
Madison and Zachary rode in our car and I chatted with Madison in the backseat.  
  
"Hey, cool cell phone!" She exclaimed while going through my purse.  
  
"Yes, Li bought it for me," I explained.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Madison, it's not like that. At least, I don't think." I glanced at the front seat.  
  
"Yea well, you guys might be closer than you think," She rubbed the heart key chain.  
  
"I doubt it," I smiled. "So, how did you and Zachary get together?"  
  
"Oh, that was kind of weird. One day after Eli's birthday he just called me up and asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I accepted and.here we are," She smiled.  
  
"Wow," I bit my lower lip. "Oh, did you hear about what happened between Rika and Eli?"  
  
"Yea, I think it's a shame how one day Eli just broke up with her. I wonder what happened." She sighed.  
  
"I know," I muttered.  
  
"They seemed so happy just before and all of a sudden, it's over!" She shook her head.  
  
I stared at the seats, thinking about that night I had to spend at Eli's.  
  
"Earth to Sakura!" Madison waved a hand before my eyes and brought me back to reality.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem so distant all the time?" She glanced at me.  
  
"I'm ok, just a lot of stuff happened this past week that I don't really understand," I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"Well, tell me! I want to know all about it!"  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"Ms. Sun!!" I yelled when I opened the door. Everyone came in and looked around.  
  
"You guys are back!" Ms. Sun smiled and walked in through a doorway.  
  
"Yea," I hugged her.  
  
"Hey Ms. Sun," Zachary, Julian, and Eli all hugged her.  
  
Madison and Chelsea stood to one side watching.  
  
"Oh!" I jumped and went to stand by them. "Ms. Sun, this is my good friend Madison and Julian's girlfriend, Chelsea," She nodded to each of them.  
  
"Well, come in and settle down. I'll ask someone to get something to drink!" Ms. Sun led us to the living room where drinks were brought.  
  
Chelsea, Julian, Zachary, and Madison sat at one of the couches. Eli sat in a large recliner. That left the love seat for Li and me. I blushed at the thought of sitting with him and instead dropped to the carpeted floor.  
  
I picked out a movie and popped it into the DVD player. It was The Ring. The movie, I thought, was pretty scary, what with the girl and the chairs and the ladders.  
  
"That looks so fake!" Julian pointed.  
  
"I know! You can tell that it wasn't really the guy getting electrocuted!" Zachary commented.  
  
"Look at the water, it's probably not even real electricity or else the water would be bubbling!" Li laughed.  
  
"How would you know?" Eli said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Madison, Chelsea, and I all clamped a hand over their mouths. "Stop talking!"  
  
"Boys." I muttered.  
  
Suddenly someone came running up after the woman that was the main character and we all screamed. I was so scared that I was actually clutching Li's leg.  
  
"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" We all screamed again and I jumped up on the seat next to Li.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, grabbing Li's arm.  
  
"It's just the doorbell, kids. I'll get it!" Ms. Sun suddenly appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Sakura! There's someone here looking for you!" Ms. Sun called.  
  
I got up from the seat and walked out the room. Madison walked behind me. There was a girl standing at the door with the long, black hair tied up in pigtails. I gasped.  
  
"YOU!" 


	68. Cousin Imitator

~*Chapter Sixty-Eight: Cousin imitator...*~  
  
"YOU!" I yelled out when I saw her. Li, Eli, Zachary, Julian, and Chelsea all ran behind me to see what was happening.  
  
"Do you know her?" Madison whispered to me.  
  
"You're the one who was following and staring at me at the fair!" I exclaimed.  
  
She stared at us.  
  
"I want to know why!" I said.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Well, would you please go if you aren't going to tell us?" Li said, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you Sakura?" The girl finally said, turning to me.  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Meilin."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm your cousin," She continued.  
  
"What?!" I gasped.  
  
"I'm your COUSIN!!!" She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person, I don't have a cousin named Meilin," I explained.  
  
"Yes you do, me," She said.  
  
"I think I would know," I was getting really annoyed with this girl.  
  
"You could call your parents. They will tell you!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine, I will," I turned and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Please, come in," Ms. Sun closed the door behind her.  
  
The phone rang and rang. Nobody picked up. I sighed, hung up, and dialed again. Still, no one picked up. I slammed it down in exasperation. Li came over to me and set a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Sakura, maybe she's telling the truth," he patted my back and left to go talk to the girl.  
  
Why won't he believe me? I sighed and walked back to the living room.  
  
"What did they say?" Ms. Sun asked.  
  
I stared at Meilin. "They weren't home."  
  
"Well, I guess you can't really claim that she's not Meilin," Madison shrugged.  
  
I turned to look at her. What was she saying? That I'm lying? I shook my head and left the room. 


	69. One and Only Friend

~*Chapter Sixty-Nine: One and Only friend*~  
  
I stormed out the room and stomped into the kitchen. I nearly ripped the refrigerator door off when I pulled it open and stuck my head inside. I always have to chew on something hard when I'm mad. I looked around and pulled out a piece of baguette. It was pretty hard, considering it was in the freezer for a LONG time.  
  
I tore the plastic wrapping off and bit a large piece off. The bread was hard but really good. My teeth grinded against each other as I stared at the door to the kitchen. I could hear the talking in the living room and chewed harder.  
  
Why won't they believe me? I bit it again really hard. It is pretty unbelievable.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Eli came walking in.  
  
"What are you doing here? Do you just want to tell me more about how she is my cousin and that I'm wrong?" I turned my back to him and continued to chew on my hard bread.  
  
"No," He stood behind me and I felt his gaze on my back.  
  
I slowly turned around and faced him. He was staring at me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked at me and then slowly smiled. "I came to get some bread."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
He sat down next to me and ripped off a piece of bread.  
  
We sat there chewing and listening to the ones in the living room.  
  
"So, how did you come to find Sakura?"  
  
"Were you looking for a long time?"  
  
"How come she has never heard of you?"  
  
"Did her family send you here?"  
  
"Kids, stop asking her so many questions. She just got here and I'm sure she's very tired," I heard Mr. Sun saying and chewed until my gums hurt. Why are they treating her like my cousin when she isn't? Can't they tell that she's lying?  
  
I felt a hand land softly on my shoulder and looked up at Eli. He was studying me with concern.  
  
"I'm ok, really," I smiled and continued to chew.  
  
He sighed. "Sakura, I can tell when you're sad and you are definitely sad right now."  
  
I stared at him, surprised that he would say that then I looked to the ground.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just surprised that they don't believe me," I shrugged. "Thank you, for believe me that is."  
  
"No prob. That's what friends are for, right?" He smiled.  
  
"Yea, friends," I smiled back. At least I still had one friend. 


	70. You're Deserting Me?

~*Chapter Seventy: You're deserting me?*~  
  
"Sakura, are you here?" Li came in the door and looked at us eating bread. "We're going to go pick up Meilin's luggage and drive all the others home. Do you wanna come?"  
  
I chewed and thought about it. Then, Meilin appeared behind Li with an almost smug smile pasted on her face. I don't want to spend another minute with her, let alone in the same car.  
  
"No, thank you," I got up and walked up to my room, leaving Li with his mouth hanging open.  
  
I slammed the door behind me so hard that it just bounced back, which made me scream some profanities. I sighed and dropped onto my bed, pressing my nose painfully into the mattress.  
  
"OWW!!" I screamed into the sheets but didn't have the strength to push myself up. Instead, I hugged the bed and sniffed. I didn't want to cry just because of a girl who claimed to be my cousin. I won't, even when my friends won't believe me and desert me.  
  
I sighed. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my waist.  
  
"Ah!" I cried and jumped up off the bed.  
  
Eli was standing behind me with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What were you doing?" I gasped and panted.  
  
"Just trying to make you cheer up," He crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
"By.scaring me to death?" I sighed  
  
"No, by tickling you," He shook his head.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" I sat down on the bed facing him. "Aren't you going to go with them?"  
  
"No, I thought I should keep you company," He leaned over and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
  
"Nice room," He said, walking around. "But nothing that reflects you. I guess you haven't had much time to decorate it to your taste, huh?"  
  
"Yea," I shrugged. "Not much to decorate it with either."  
  
"Hey, why don't I go take you shopping for some stuff," He said, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Well." I bit my lip. Should I go? There's not much to do here if I stay. What the heck, it'll take my mind off of Meilin. "Sure."  
  
"Great," He smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him out the door. 


	71. Shopping

Oops.I'm really sorri.but Jessica really is supposed to be Meilin...i forgot to change her name.but don't worry, I went back and changed the other chapters to the right name.thanks! Continue with your reading! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seventy-One: Shopping  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Did Sakura seem really sad when we were leaving? I'm so stupid. Why did I leave when I knew that she was confused about her cousin? Why couldn't she just accept that her cousin had come to visit her? It's supposed to be a good thing right? Was it because of the whole thing with her parents leaving?  
  
I bit my lip and drove my foot into the accelerator. I seriously don't get all this family stuff. Isn't it a good thing when a family member comes to visit you? I sighed.  
  
Trees, cars, and buildings zoomed past the windows of my car. Why did Eli insist on staying? What is going on between the two of them? Well, I swear, if Eli takes my.friend, I'm going to smash his head in!  
  
Speaking of Sakura, I wonder what we are? Friends? Are we ever going to be anything more? She never seems to be interested. Do she like Eli? If she does, I don't want to make her like me. I just want to see her happy and smile like she usually does.  
  
"Li?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
I looked up at the rearview mirror. It was Meilin.  
  
"Could you go a little slower?"  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
We drove around town trying to find some stores that sold decorations. First, we went to Hobby Lobby. We found lots of Hello Kitty Posters there. Eli seemed to know about my love for Hello Kitty like Li did so he picked out five of the best ones. Then, he bought me a Hello Kitty lamp coverer that would envelope the room in a soft pink light and paint images of the adorable Kitty on the walls. Next were teddy bears and velvety pillows.  
  
"Eli, this is enough!" I cried, walking next to him down the isles. "I don't need this many things."  
  
"Nonsense, you can never have enough stuffed animals," He smiled and set another large polar bear in the cart, then ran to check out some key chains.  
  
I stared after him and smiled.  
  
"Sakura, come look at these!" He called, waving his hands.  
  
I laughed and ran up to him. "What?"  
  
"Some key chains for your phone, book bags, clothes?" He shrugged. "Take your pick."  
  
I stared down into the row glass boxes. Inside were sparkling glass and plastic key chains set up against tilted stairs.  
  
"Wow," I glanced around. One especially caught my eye. It was a small shimmering silver moon. Next to it was an identical glistening sun. They were linked together and almost seemed inseparable.  
  
Eli must have seen me staring at them because he called over a man and pointed at it. The man slowly slid open the glass box and lifted out the two linked key chains.  
  
"Do you like them?" Eli asked.  
  
I stared.  
  
"If you like them, I'll get them for you," He nodded at the man.  
  
"No, that's not necessary. Really!" I gripped his arm to stop him.  
  
"Sakura, I saw you staring at it. I know that you like it. It's no problem," The man came over with a small red box and handed it to me.  
  
I held it in the palms of my hand and stared at it.  
  
"Well?" Eli smiled. "Open it."  
  
I slowly lifted the lid and revealed the two sparkling key chains. The light seemed to catch it perfectly and a rainbow of colors surrounded it from the reflecting lights. In other words, they were beautiful.  
  
"I told you you liked it."  
  
"Thank you," I turned to look up at Eli.  
  
"No problem," His smiled spread wider. "Well? Put it on your phone."  
  
"Ok," I took out my cell phone, unlinked the two key chains and clipped the moon on with the heart. Then, I looked back down at the sun. Suddenly, I had an idea.  
  
"Eli, why don't you have the moon key chain," I lifted the box to him.  
  
"Me?" He stared at me. "Why? Don't you want to give it to.?"  
  
"You bought it for me, it's only fair that you should get the other one," I said. "Take it."  
  
Without taking his eyes off me, he took the sun from the box and clipped it onto his own cell phone. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," I smiled. "Now come on! I'm hungry. Why don't we get something to eat!?"  
  
His face broke into a wide grin. "You know what, so am I!"  
  
So, we drove to a nearby fast food restaurant. We bought some cheeseburgers, drinks, and ice cream to go and sat in the car eating.  
  
"How's your burger?" Eli asked, chewing on his cheeseburger midway.  
  
"Good, yours?" I smiled, biting into a similar cheeseburger.  
  
"It's great. What's yours taste like?"  
  
"Like a burger with cheese on it."  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
We laughed the whole time we were eating. 


	72. What's Wrong With Li?

~*Chapter Seventy-Two: What's wrong with Li?*~  
  
After checking out some more stores and buying more stuffed animals, I finally convinced him to stop. Then, we picked up some Chinese food for Ms. Sun and Li. They were waiting for us when we skipped through the door with our newly bought things.  
  
"Where did you two go?" Ms. Sun asked, getting up on her feet. "We were waiting until you got back to ask what you would like for dinner."  
  
They were sitting in one of the rooms that are connected to the halls. I guess I've never noticed it. There were cottony mats and pillow all around and large puffy objects of all shapes and sizes.  
  
"Well, I hope you like Chinese cause we grabbed some to go," I said, setting two bags of Chinese food a large table in the center of the room. Eli placed the bags of toys at the stairs for the servants to take upstairs to my room and joined us in the room.  
  
"Eat up!" I unwrapped the boxes and handed them out along with chopsticks, forks, and napkins.  
  
Then, I plopped down on a humungous oval pillow and scooped up some fried rice into my mouth. I was midway between chews when I noticed that Eli wasn't eating.  
  
"Li, aren't you hungry?" I slowly lowered my chopsticks and looked at him.  
  
"Not really," He said, slamming his box down. Then, with one last look at Eli, he strode out of the room and up the stairs. My mouth dropped and I stared after him.  
  
"I simply don't know what's got into him these days," Ms. Sun sighed and shook her head.  
  
Eli looked at the doorway, then at me. I sighed. Then, I stood up and put my box back on the table.  
  
"Eli, maybe you should go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I smiled and walked out the room. I glanced up the stairs and took my time walking up. When I reached the fork, I turned to my right and proceeded down the hall.  
  
When I reached his room, I knocked on his door and placed a hand against it. "Li?"  
  
There was no reply from the other side.  
  
"Li, I know you're in there," I sighed and knocked again. "Open the door."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"LI! Please? Just open the door so we can talk!" I lay my head on the door and waited.  
  
I felt the wood against my forehead move slightly and leaned back to see it reveal a sliver of light from the room within. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. Li was sitting at his computer, typing furiously. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Li, could we talk?" I sat down on the bed.  
  
"What about?" He continued his typing.  
  
"About what's been going on lately. Is something wrong? You seem a lot distant," I stared at his back.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Will you tell me why?" I asked.  
  
He turned around and faced me. "Could I ask you a question?"  
  
I smiled. "You just did."  
  
He didn't seem amused.  
  
"Of course," I sat up straight.  
  
"What are we?" He stared into my eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'what are we'?" I said.  
  
"Just what are we?" He asked again.  
  
"Um.we're friends right?"  
  
"Yea.of course we are," He sighed and turned back to his computer.  
  
What is going on with him? Why is he so stubborn these days? It's like he's turned back to the old Li. And I hated the old Li. Doesn't he want us to be friends? Maybe he wants us to be enemies.like before. I don't know what I want right now, but it's definitely not this. Is this because of Meilin? I sighed. So much sighing these days. I guess he never wanted to be friends.and I guess there's no possibility of it being anything more.  
  
"Okay then," I got up and walked to the door. I stopped at the doorway and turned back around. "Do you want to help me decorate my room?"  
  
He didn't answer. I glanced at the ground and walked out.  
  
"Good night Li," I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall in the dark. The whole house was so silent except for Ms. Sun conversing with her servants in the kitchen. Li doesn't want to talk and Eli is gone. I sighed and walked down the hall towards my room. I felt a tear go down my left cheek. Maybe I'll talk to Madison. 


	73. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

~*Chapter Seventy-Three: Liar Liar Pants on Fire*~  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I slammed the door open to expose Meilin hanging up clothes in my closet.  
  
She turned to stare at me. "Sakura, you're back."  
  
"Don't patronize me! What do you think you're doing putting your stuff in my room," I crossed my arms and glared at her.  
  
"Um.I'll be staying here for the rest of my stay," She said with a slight hint of smugness.  
  
"And who told you this?" I grinded my teeth.  
  
"Li," She smiled at me. I felt my step waver. Why not just pour salt into one of my wounds?  
  
"Li.told you this?" My arms fell to my side.  
  
"Yes.is there a problem? After all, you are also a guest in this house, are you not?"  
  
I glowered at her. "And how long will your stay be?"  
  
"Who knows," She sat down on my bed, which made me even madder. "A week, a month, maybe even a year."  
  
She glanced down at one of my Hello Kitty stuffed animals and hugged it.  
  
"Don't you dare touch that!" I strode over to her and grabbed it away.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you were so undignified. I guess it skipped a generation," She sighed and went back to unpacking.  
  
I felt my ears burning with madness, which was weird because my ears never burn. I gripped the stuffed animal and stormed out the room.  
  
"MS. SUN!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Yes, dear?" She smiled at me, coming up the stairs with a watering can.  
  
"What is she doing in my room?!" I pointed down to my room.  
  
"Who dear?" She asked.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
"Oh, your cousin."  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY COUSIN!! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!?!?!" I screamed up into the ceiling.  
  
"Sakura, don't you think you guys need to get to know each other better. After all she is your cousin," She said, completely ignoring me.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to stand it if she sleeps in my room. She's taken away all my friends and now my room?"  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Sakura? She hasn't taken your friends away!" Ms. Sun said, sighing. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go water the plants.  
  
I moaned in exasperation. "I am a prisoner in this house!"  
  
I stomped back to my room and slammed the door. Meilin had her things placed around the room and made it seem strangely unbalanced.... Where is she.?  
  
"Hi Sakura," she popped out suddenly from under the covers of my pink bed. Oh my god, she's going to be sleeping in my bed too? No, she is not sleeping my bed  
  
"Get out of my bed," I frowned at her.  
  
"But I've been traveling for almost an entire day. Won't you let me rest in your bed?" She smiled sweetly at me. "What would Li say?"  
  
Why is she always mentioning Li? What does he have to do with anything? And why should I always have to be so afraid of him saying otherwise?  
  
"Whatever." I spat and snatched a blanket, a pillow, and bed sheet. Then, I walked angrily over to the room next-door and climbed into the bed there. It was dark with plain white wallpaper. The bed was so tight that it felt like a wooden board. It was also very cold and there seemed to be dirt even in the air. The window at the other side had some plain drapes and swayed with every breeze, casting mysterious shadows on the walls.  
  
"This is definitely very freaky," I bit my bottom lip and slid into the bed. It was freezing cold and made me curl up into a tight ball. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Was I too harsh on her? I mean, she was having an awful day and she probably didn't need any more things to worry about. I am too stupid. Why did I even ask her that question anyways, I already knew the answer. I guess I expected to hear what I wanted to hear. You've got to make it up to her, Li, or she'll never forgive you.  
  
"That's what I've got to do," I sighed and stood up. So much sighing these days. Then, I stopped at the doorway and walked back to my computer.  
  
But what if she doesn't forgive me? What will I do? Ugg.this was all my fault. Sakura was just trying to be nice. And what could you do to make it up?  
  
Then, an idea popped in my head. I could help her decorate her bedroom! That's what she wanted right? Yes, that's what I'll do.  
  
I smiled, turned, and walked out my room.  
  
"Sakura?" I whispered, pushing the door opened a sliver. The room was dark and peaceful. Her hello kitty things were placed around the room along with other Winnie the Pooh, Sailor Moon, and Dragon Tails. I didn't know she had so much stuff... and that she liked Dragon Tails.  
  
"Sakura?" I saw the lump under the sheets. Oh, she's sleeping. Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow then. I was prepared to quietly close the door when I saw her stir.  
  
"Li?" The lump sighed.  
  
I gasped. Oh no, I woke her up. Oh, well. Might as well talk to her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"....Yes?"  
  
"Could we talk?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She sounded oddly different. Maybe she had been crying. Oh, no. Did I make her cry?  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened just now. I realize that I was being really immature. It was just that when I saw you with Eli, I kind have.never mind. What I mean is, I'm sorry about what I said and did. Could you forgive me?"  
  
"Uh.of course."  
  
"Sakura? Could you turn around and talk to me. I know I'm probably the last one you want to talk to right now, but please?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um." I walked closer to the bed.  
  
Wait, Sakura doesn't have long black hair!  
  
"MEILIN?!?!?!" I exclaimed, taking a step back.  
  
"Hahahaha!" She sat up on the bed, revealing very see-through pajamas.  
  
I gasped and balled up my fist. "What are you doing in Sakura's room?"  
  
She slowly looked around her and smiled, "Sleeping?"  
  
"You know what, I'm not so sure that you are Sakura's cousin anymore. No family member of hers would be this cruel. I don't know what you're doing in her room, but where is Sakura?" I yelled at her.  
  
"Awww.don't you wanna stay?" She lifted up part of the sheet.  
  
"You slut!" I turned and slammed the door shut. Man, the nerve of that girl, trying to make me sleep with her! Maybe Sakura was right.but where is she?  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone whimpering. Sakura? It was coming from the room next door.  
  
I silently crept over to the door and opened it. Nevertheless, someone was under the sheets and the moonlight fell on her hair. It was Sakura all right. She seemed to be shivering. I suddenly noticed a cold wind in the room. I walked in the room and pulled out a drawer. Then, I took out a heavy blanket and walked over to the bed. With the utmost care, I lay it across Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Then, I sighed and shut the door. 


	74. Back to School

~*Chapter Seventy-Four: Back to school*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Is that Li? I heard the door open slightly and tightened to hear who it was. Whoever it was wasn't talking. Then, the person started walking towards me, stopped, and walked even closer. Omigosh. Okay, Sakura, get ready to scream! I said to myself in case it was a thief or someone.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something heavy and warm rush push against me and felt the cloth against my cheek. It was a blanket. What? All of a sudden someone kissed my on the forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," It was Li. What was he doing here?  
  
The door closed and I lay back on my back. My fingers and toes immediately warmed up. I wonder if it was because of the blanket or because Li was just here? Oh, well. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleepy land.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Madison waved, walking next to me at the lockers.  
  
"Hi Madison," I smiled. "It's nice to be back at school. I was getting a little bored at home."  
  
"Are you kidding? What wouldn't I do for a week at home!" She smiled.  
  
I laughed and walked with her to class.  
  
"Sakura!" Someone yelled out behind me.  
  
I turned to see Zachary and Julian running towards me.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, waiting for them to catch their breath.  
  
"Hey, you want us to talk to your teachers for you about your absence this past week?" Julian winked and nudged my ribs.  
  
"Um.that's okay, guys. I really don't want to pass this grade because I had some really helpful friends," I smiled, appreciating their generosity. "And anyways, I can handle it. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay then," Zachary smiled and went to stand next to Madison. I watched as Madison's face turned bright pink.  
  
Julian and I giggled and started towards class, leaving them to stare at each other in the hallway.  
  
"Sakura, it's good to finally have you back in class. Would you like to enlighten us with what kept you away from a week of knowledge?" The teacher stared at me with his hands placed firmly on his desk.  
  
"Uhhh," I looked up. "There was some family.um. problems that needed to be taken care of."  
  
The teacher sighed, shook his head like he was going to scream at me, but stopped suddenly. He was staring at something behind me.  
  
"T-that's ok, dear. Good to have you back with us!" He stammered and sat back down.  
  
I turned around in my seat to see Li standing up. I sighed.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that a new student will be joining us today and for the rest of the school year. I hope you will all help to make her feel welcome and comfortable!" The teacher said.  
  
I whirled around in my seat just in time to see Meilin walk into the room. 


	75. Assumptions

~*Chapter Seventy-Five: Assumptions*~  
  
"I can't believe that Meilin enrolled in our school!" I chomped on a piece of soggy celery.  
  
"Sakura, it's no big deal. She's your cousin and I guess she'll be saying for a while," Madison shrugged.  
  
"It is to me!" I threw down the pathetic celery and stole a chip from Julian.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled and pulled away his bag.  
  
I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. Then, Meilin walked over and stopped at our table. My smile turned upside down.  
  
"Um.hey guys," She smiled and immediately set her plate down next to Li's.  
  
"Hi Meilin," Julian, Madison, and Zachary smiled back. I frowned, Eli stared at me, and Li glanced away.  
  
"So, are you guys gonna fill me in on the basics of this school or what?" She laughed, scooping up some watery pudding.  
  
Eat it! I thought angrily.  
  
"First of all, what's up with the food?" She slowly set her fork back down.  
  
Madison laughed. "What did you think about your first day at our school?"  
  
"It's ok, I guess," She picked up a chip from Li's bag. "I love Salt and Vinegar chips."  
  
I felt like steam was coming out of my ears, which was probably true. Why is she sitting next to him AND taking chips from him?  
  
"The teachers are kinda weird, but at least I'm lucky to be in all of your classes!" She giggled and took another chip.  
  
What? She's in all of my classes? Which means, she's in all of Li's classes! How am I going to stand her?  
  
"Yea, but we make them bearable with our 'power'," Julian joked.  
  
She laughed so hard that she leaned back against Li. He didn't seem to notice, but glanced at me.  
  
Why is he looking at me? Does he think I care or something? Does he think my heart just aches for him? Well, he's wrong, I don't. So why am I mad?  
  
"I think I'm going to get something else," Li said, standing up.  
  
"Oh, that's great! Could you get me something too?" Meilin smiled up at him.  
  
"Um." He muttered and looked again at me. "Sakura, would you like anything?"  
  
"No," I heaved a sigh.  
  
"Okay then," He left.  
  
"Isn't Li just so nice?" Meilin said.  
  
"Yes," Madison peeked at me.  
  
I bit my lower lip.  
  
"He's so tall too! And really strong," Meilin sighed.  
  
I stared at her and bit harder.  
  
"I was just absolutely overcome when he asked me to stay with you guys for a while."  
  
My fists balled up and my lip felt like it was going burst.  
  
Li came back to our table and handed Meilin a bag of chips.  
  
"Thank you so much," She smiled.  
  
Everyone's eyebrows raised and turned to look at me. I looked away and for some reason my eyes lay on Eli. At least he looked sincere.  
  
"Sakura, your lip is bleeding," He said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" I popped out of my daydreaming and brushed a finger across my lower lip. Nevertheless, blood was on my finger when I brought it back down.  
  
"Oh." I said, not really caring about the stinging pain. "I'll just go to.the.uh.bathroom. I'll be back."  
  
I pushed back my chair and walked out the cafeteria. Instead of heading for the bathroom, I turned and went up the stairs. I reached the top and stepped out onto the balcony I regularly hid in when Li and his gang were coming after me. The same wind that comforted me then was still there and blew my hair in layers behind me.  
  
I licked my lip and tasted the metallic liquid. Then, I sat against the wall and cradled my head against my knees.  
  
Why is she doing this? Why is she trying to ruin my life? Why is she targeting Li? Is she trying to get me mad or does she really like him? Why is flirting so much.and in public? But more importantly, why do I care?  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
My head whipped up to see Eli looking down at me. I didn't even hear the door.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
I looked down at my hands.  
  
"Okay then," He took his hands from his pockets and sat down next to me against the wall. "I can wait until you want to talk."  
  
I felt a tear slither its way down my cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it because I knew more would come. It was comforting with Eli sitting next to me. I swallowed and laid my head against his shoulder. Then, I continued to cry. He didn't say anything, just sat there, accepting my tears and anger.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Why did Sakura leave? Did I miss something? I was sitting when Eli told Sakura her lip was bleeding and she up-and-left. Were they talking about me?  
  
Meilin was leaning over kind of close to me and I tried to keep away from her, but I couldn't go any farther without walking to another seat. And I didn't want to embarrass her.  
  
"I think I'll go with her," Eli said, standing up also. Everything looked up at him in surprise, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Wow, is it always like this during lunch?" Meilin said, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"No," Madison murmured.  
  
"Well, you know what?" Meilin leaned back toward the table and smiled. "I think there's something going on between Eli and Sakura, if you know what I mean."  
  
My breath caught in my chest and I felt my heart stop.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that they like each other," She munched on some chips.  
  
I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists.  
  
"Why else would they care about each other so much?" She smiled and glanced at me.  
  
"No way! Sakura doesn't like Eli. She likes-" Madison started but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Who? If you ask me, I think Eli and Sakura were meant for each other," Meilin shrugged. "Why else would they have matching couple cell phone key chains?"  
  
"What?" I exclaimed and turned to her.  
  
"Yes, I saw them. Maybe there's more to them than we all thought. Even you, Madison."  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. She's lying. There couldn't possibly be anything between Sakura and Eli. It's not true.could it?  
  
I stood up and stormed out the cafeteria. Where are they? I'll prove that there isn't anything between them.  
  
I walked to the bathroom, but Eli wasn't there. He couldn't have gone in. They must be somewhere else, but where?  
  
I thought about where Eli went every time something was wrong. The balcony!  
  
I whirled around and went up the stairs two at a time. I finally got to the top story and stopped in front of the door. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach when I saw Sakura lay her head down onto Eli's shoulder.  
  
No.this couldn't possibly be happening. She doesn't like Eli. She likes- Who, Li? You? Why should she like you? You're the one who has always made her mad. You're the one who screamed at her last night! You're the one who didn't trust her when you should have about Meilin. You're the one who made her sleep in that cold, empty room! It would've been a matter of time before someone got to her before you did. And in this case, your best friend.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
I turned around to see Meilin watching me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I looked away.  
  
"She doesn't like you. She never did and she never will," She spat needles into my heart and my strength waved with each word. "I mean, what hope was there? She hated you since the beginning, didn't she?"  
  
I stared as my world collapsed.  
  
Meilin walked closer towards me until her lips were almost an inch away from my ear.  
  
"At least you still have me." She whispered.  
  
I nodded. 


	76. What is Going On?

stargazer75: thanks so much!! anjuliet: well.you'll just have to wait and see won't you? Haha.yea. anjuliet: well.she's in it just to make the story more interesting and have more twists anjuliet: haha.thanks.I'll post sooner or later Vi3t BaBiI: thanks! What about meilin? fuzzy purple thing: haha.I love all my readers comments cause they're always so suspenseful and full of unexpected things.thanks..75 chapters is an accomplishment for me..well, yes I've noticed that my chapters are shorter too.I guess I just always want to stop at the cliffhangers. svetlaella: yes.meiling is annoying.well.love is unexpected and they're too afraid that the other will say no.kinda like the real series.thanks, the only reason why I post a bunch each time is because I've already had these chapters written so all I had to do is upload them.but you guys are going to catch up really quickly sweet-captor: haha.yes, poor syaoran maixwolfblossom: well, meiling is really easy to hate. Well, you'll have to see, won't you? FYI: I hate saying that but I have to keep my readers in suspense...well, I don't want you to go bald.but I still can't tell you greenapple: such a argh? Haha...you don't want this stori to be a S+S fic? No.what's hana yori dango? Is it an anime? kikakai: wow.thanks so much! Haha.well, it's all part of the fic.it wouldn't be interesting without all the twists and turns.right? magiabruxa: sorri.you've got to wait a while. magiabruxa: wow.it was that good? Thanks! MagicKnightNancy: I'll try. NaStUkO-ChAn: thanks so much! Yes, if I set my mind on writing a long stori.and most of my stories are.it's going to be a LONG stori. glad that you like it though! Chibi Menchi: haha.everyone hates Meilin.she's just someone to rouse up the plot.ok.I'm updating!! Sakura420: thanks.it was supposed to be something along that lines.with all the cards and stuff.but I didn't have the movie or anything.so the stori wasn't obviously going to be a long stori like I wanted.so I changed it Chersuakuchria: haha.what if one day they actually did get together.that would just about ruin everything wouldn't it? dunkmoonX: ok, I am right now!  
  
~*Chapter Seventy-Six: What is going on?*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
The bell ran and Eli walked me back to class. They were all in the classroom when we returned, although awkwardly silent. Meilin was smiling at me when I came in, but I didn't return the gesture. Once again, she was sitting next to Li, but this time, he seemed to be the one doing the leaning. I stared at them. What was going on here? Did I miss something?  
  
"Madison," I nudged her in the ribs. "What's going on with Li and Meilin? Why are they so close?"  
  
"There was a lot of accusations when you left.mostly by Meilin. You know what girl, I'm starting to think you were right in thinking she wasn't your cousin. She's bad news."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't you see? She's after Li! She'll do anything for him so you'd better watch out!"  
  
I sat back in my seat to watch them. Was Madison right? Was Meilin willing to do anything? Why do I need to worry anyways? I don't like Li.right?  
  
After school, I decided that I had to have a talk with Li. The bell rang and we all collected our books to go to our locker. Madison and I unloaded our books into our blue, metal boxes and headed out with the gang. Li and Meilin were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where could they be?" I muttered, wringing my hands nervously.  
  
"Sakura? Do you like Li?" Madison asked suddenly.  
  
"No." I said, looking away.  
  
"Then why are you worrying about him?"  
  
My mind wracked with excuses, but none seemed logical.  
  
"They way you're acting is really making it obvious."  
  
I bit my lip. I admit it, I do care about him. Why? I shouldn't be caring about him. I shouldn't fall in love with him. It'll make things so much difficult.  
  
"If you care about him so much, so go up and tell him. I'm sure he feels the same," She advised.  
  
Suddenly I spotted Li through the crowd standing at his locker. I smiled and hurried over before I lost him again in the stampede of kids trying to get out of the school.  
  
"Li!" I called and waved my arms in the air. He didn't notice. I sighed and pushed my way across. When I was almost there, I saw someone jump between us. Someone with brown hair and highlights. Someone giggling and hugging him. Someone who was acting a lot like a girlfriend. She probably is. I shook my head and tried to contain my tears.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure he feels the same way," I muttered and ran away in the opposite direction.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
"So, have you given it any thought? I mean, after what happened early today, why do you even think she'll ever be with you?" Meilin said, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning against my back.  
  
"Meilin, get off of me! What do you think you're doing anyways? Just because I saw her sitting next to Eli doesn't mean a thing," I slammed my locker shut, ignoring the fact that I just lied.  
  
"She wasn't just sitting next to him, she was leaning against him. There's a big difference you know," She giggled and smiled at me.  
  
"Leave me alone. You don't know anything," I shook her off and walked away.  
  
"Oh, but I do know. I know more than you think, Li. If you'll just give me a chance, you'll find out just how smart I am. We're perfect together, don't you think? And now that that cousin of mine is out of the picture, we got run away together to some deserted island forever!" She slid her hand into mine.  
  
I looked disgustingly down at it and threw it aside. "If your dreams."  
  
She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "Whatever Li, don't try to deny it.you know what you saw and what you saw was Sakura and Eli together. Just accept the fact that she likes him and not you!"  
  
I swallowed but kept walking towards the double doors. The sun shone brightly through the fluffy, white clouds. Julian, Zachary, Eli, Madison, Sakura, and Chelsea were there waiting by the wall.  
  
"Hey, Li!" Julian waved with his free hand. The other was lying from Chelsea's shoulder. "We were wondering where you were."  
  
"Yea, now we can go," Madison said, looking worriedly at Sakura.  
  
I glanced at her to find her staring dully at the wall. She looked up when she spotted me staring at her, but her eyes seemed so tiresome. They didn't have the extra spark they used to have when they looked at me. I guess it's true. She really doesn't like me anymore.  
  
"Where are we going?" Meilin said suddenly. I didn't even notice her following me from behind.  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed from dreary to anger.  
  
"Um.we're going to this new club that just opened up," Zachary explained.  
  
"OoOoOoO!! Could I come?" She jumped up and down and somehow landed somewhere close to me. I took a step away.  
  
"Um." Zachary scratched his head and looked at me. I tried to motion 'NO' without making a scene, but unfortunately he didn't get the message.  
  
"Sure!" He smiled. Everyone turned to glare at him.  
  
I slapped a hand to my forehead. D'oh!  
  
"Well, come on! What are we waiting for?" Meilin giggled and grabbed my arm. "Come on Li!"  
  
"Wha-" I couldn't even get a word out before she was dragging me towards me car. I glanced back at Sakura, but she had her back towards me. 


	77. At the Club

~*Chapter Seventy-Seven: At the Club*~  
  
"I don't feel like going to the new bar," I sighed while getting into my car.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wanna have some fun!! Now start the car before we get left behind and get lost!" Meilin climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"You just want to mess up my life some more, don't you?" I glared at her.  
  
"Why would you say something like that?" She smiled so sweetly, but yet it was so fake.  
  
"Lie as much as you want, I know you're not Sakura's cousin," I stared back at the road in front of me. The others were already starting up their cars. "And I know you're trying to get us apart."  
  
"I am Sakura's cousin and I am not trying to get you two apart. What happens happens. I can't help it! Just look, she's getting into Eli's car right now. Why didn't she insist on sitting in your car? Why did she ask to go with you?" Meilin said.  
  
I bit my lip. Yeah. Why didn't she?  
  
"It's because she has already chosen who she wants and it's not you, so stop hoping."  
  
"I'm still not going to the club," I crossed my arms.  
  
"Don't you want to keep an eye Sakura and Eli? To see if anything else should arise? What if something happens and you get an opportunity to snatch Sakura away?" She placed a hand over mine.  
  
I shook it off. "Whatever."  
  
"You see? I'm not so bad after all. You know what Li I'll help you get Sakura back for you okay? I'll keep an eye on her for you. If I see any chance of interest.well, you just watch me in action sweetie."  
  
Maybe she can help me get Sakura back? Well, it doesn't hurt to try, right?  
  
"THIS PLACE IS SLAMING!!" Meilin screamed into my ear above the music blasting out from every direction.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stretched my neck over the crowd, looking for Sakura. Where is she?  
  
"LI, COME AND DANCE WITH ME!!!" Meilin pulled me back by my shirt.  
  
"Let go of me!" I groaned and fell backwards.  
  
"LI, YOU'RE SUCH A PARTY POOPER!!!" She shook her hair around to the beat of the music.  
  
"Ugg." I groaned again and pushed myself up from the ground.  
  
"Hey Li!" Someone called out from behind me.  
  
I turned to see Zachary, Madison, Julian, and Chelsea waving. Eli and Sakura were lagging behind.  
  
"Hey guys. I was looking for you!" I made my way to them, abandoning Meilin.  
  
"Do you want to get something to drink?" Zachary nodded at the counter.  
  
"Yea, that'll be great!" We walked over to the counter and a girl in a tight top came up to us with a pen and a pink notepad.  
  
"Whatcha want?" She blew a bubble and stared dreamily at me.  
  
"Beer," Zachary, Julian, Eli, and I said at the same time.  
  
"Boys." Madison muttered with a smile.  
  
"I'll take one too."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, since when do you drink?" Madison asked.  
  
"Since now," She shrugged.  
  
I stared at her. She seemed different somehow, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
  
"Come on Madison, let's go dance!" Zachary took a gulp and pulled Madison onto the dance floor.  
  
"Yea!" Chelsea and Julian set off dancing too. I leaned against the counter watching them, but also watching Sakura out of the corner of my eye.  
  
She downed an entire can of Budweiser and asked for another one. What is going on with Sakura? 


	78. Through the eyes of a drunk

Ok, I'm going to post the next chapter and ONLY this one chapter. because I think many of you are dying to find out what happens.but I think that by reading this chapter will make you wanna read the next chapter even more.^_^.but here it is!  
  
~*Chapter Seventy-Eight: Through the eyes of a drunk*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Why is he hanging out with Meilin so much? It's like he totally forgot about me now. All the time, I see him with Meilin. Why did she have to come into my life? Why can't she just leave? We walked through the crowds of the club. We were looking for Li because apparently, he had come with Meilin. Big surprise!  
  
I tagged behind because I wasn't in the mode for dancing or partying like the others were. And I didn't want to ruin it for them. So, I stayed back, searching for Li. Eli must've read my mind because he dropped back too to keep me company.  
  
Suddenly, I spotted someone falling backwards. I craned my neck to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I recognized Li's face. Then, I saw Meilin dancing right above him. Oh my gosh.  
  
I felt my stomach leap to my mouth but pressed a hand against my forehead, letting the cool skin calm me down. There must be more to what I'm seeing here. He couldn't possibly be.ugg.  
  
"Hey Li!" Zachary called out with an arm around Madison's shoulder.  
  
He turned and waved to us. I didn't wave back. Then, he weaved his way through all the people.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Zachary motioned to the counter. I didn't even notice the girl who walked over to us. I just continued to stare at the spot Li and Meilin were just dancing a moment ago. I have to admit it, my heart hurt.  
  
The girl scribbled something onto her pink paper pad and was about to leave when something came out of my mouth that didn't even sound like me.  
  
"I'll take one too," The voice coming from my mouth said.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at me. I averted Li's glance, knowing I was collapse if I didn't.  
  
"Sakura, since when do you drink?" Madison asked.  
  
I was annoyed. Why can't I drink? Was there something wrong? Was my reputation of a good girl ruining my life? Well then, maybe I shouldn't be a good girl anymore. "Since now."  
  
I leaned against the counter and stared at the wall ahead. The girl brought over five bottles of Budweiser beer. I grabbed one, popped open the top (with some difficulty of course), and took a deep gulp. The cold liquid burned against my throat but soon a warm feeling settled throughout my entire body. It felt good, I have to admit. My fears and thoughts were simply drifting away on a soft and fluffy cloud.  
  
I downed the rest of the bottle with one, long gulp and set it down onto the table. I waved at the girl and she brought another one. I popped it open and took another satisfying mouthful. This time, my throat didn't burn. Instead, it warmed me to my toes. Soon, I felt like I was floating high above the ground on my toes. The room turned rapidly around, making bright colors. The music blasted in my ears but I was calmed by it. I felt like jumping up and down and screaming my lungs out. My nerves ran wild and I was really giddy.  
  
"Sakura," Someone's voice drifted up to me.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
I ignored it and started pumping my body to the beat. I panted but felt relieved with a tiny side effect of hyperness.  
  
"SAKURA!" Someone was holding onto my arms and wouldn't let me move. I faced the person and his face cleared. It was Li. What was he doing here? He looked so cute.  
  
I smiled at him. "Hi Li! Come dance with me!"  
  
I pulled him onto the dance floor under the lights and started dancing. Then, he stopped me.  
  
"Hey! Why aren't you dancing?" My anger boiled. Why isn't he letting me dance?  
  
"Sakura, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"I'm NOT DRUNK!!!" I shoved him away and continued to dance again.  
  
"Sakura, we're leaving now."  
  
"NO!! I don't wanna leave!" I closed my eyes and felt the ground give way beneath me.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" I fell right into somebody. "Li?"  
  
"Sakura, come on," He pulled me onto my feet and helped me through the crowds.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I yawned. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm driving you back home. Man, I never knew drinking two beers could get you this drunk."  
  
"I told you.I'm.nOT dRUnk.." I stumbled and fell forward.  
  
"Sure.of course you're not drunk."  
  
The cold air hit me in the face and my fingers shook.  
  
"Here, get in the car."  
  
I fell in the passenger seat and curled up against the leather.  
  
"Li, I'm cold."  
  
"Here." Something warm fell over me.  
  
"Thanks Li.you're the best.  
  
"Haha.you might not say that when you're normal."  
  
"What do you mean?" I stared up at him. He is soooooooo cute.  
  
"Uh.never mind."  
  
"NO!! LI TELL ME!!"  
  
"Sakura.I know you don't fell like you would and I don't want to say anything that would make things worse when you do go back to your normal self," He sighed and looked down at me. Look at me forever. "But I know you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you."  
  
What was he talking about?  
  
I smiled. "LI!! You're crazy!!" I giggled. "I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
I pulled on his shirt collar and pressed his lips against mine. 


	79. Forgetful Me

Oops.I totally forgot to change part of this chapter back into the Card captors version.but don't worry! I fixed it! ^___^.now, you can continue reading!!  
  
~*Chapter Seventy-Nine: Forgetful Me*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Omg. Did she just say what I think she said? Suddenly, her hand lashed out and grabbed my collar. Then, the most unexpected happened. She kissed me. She.as in SAKURA.kissed ME.LI! Does this mean what I think it means? I savored the sweet taste of her lips and the smell of strawberries and beer wafted over me. Beer?  
  
My eyes popped open and a sick feeling tug at me heart. This is all because of the beer. Does she even know who I am? I'm cheating her because she's drunk. This is all a fake. She wouldn't say all this if she were her normal self. Even if she is telling the truth, I would much rather have her say this to me when she's not easily manipulating.but it is good to hear though. *^^*  
  
I placed my hands on her shoulder and pushed her away.  
  
"Li?" She breathed.  
  
"Sakura, I can't do this. You aren't yourself. I would feel so guilty if I took advantage of you while you're drunk."  
  
"I'M NOT DRUNK.AND I CAN SAY AND DO WHATEVER I-" She fell face down towards me into my arms. "Uggg."  
  
I sighed, settled her comfortably into the passenger seat, and drove home.  
  
"Li? Is that you?" Ms. Sun opened the door and rubbed her eyes. "I was getting worried about you two. What time is it?"  
  
I shrugged and turned to my side so I could carry Sakura through the doorway.  
  
"What happened to Sakura? And what is that awful smell? It smells like.it smells like," She leaned forward and sniffed me and Sakura. "Like ALCOHOL.[gasp] you haven't been drinking have you?"  
  
"Only a little, Ms. Sun. Besides, I'm fine right?" I proceeded on up the stairs.  
  
"You might be, but look at poor Sakura! She's so drunk." She shook her head. "Li Syaoran, you are supposed to be looking after her. She is our guest and must be treated with care. Where is Meilin?"  
  
I stopped. Oh no. I left her at the club! Suddenly, Sakura stirred in my arms. I almost dropped her but held on just in time.  
  
"I've got to go put Sakura to bed," I walked on to her room.  
  
I pushed the door open with my elbow and turned on the light with some effort.  
  
"Here you go," I dropped her gently onto her bed, pulled the covers over her and tucked it under her chin. Then, I kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Good night," I walked out and turned the lights off.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
My head pounded by the time I woke up. I couldn't remember a single thing. I didn't even know how I ended up in my bed! All I remembered is to the point where I saw Meilin dancing with Li. I still can't believe he would do something like that. And with my.I don't know what she is! I thought he cared. What about last time when he actually blurted it out? What about that time when he kissed me? Was it all a lie? Just something he wanted to get over because he wanted to know what it felt like?  
  
I went downstairs rubbing my temples. My head throbbed with pain!  
  
"Ms. Sun! Li? Where are you guys?" The house looked like a castle now. A spooky.castle.that.was.waiting.to.strike.out.at.me.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran behind a huge statue of a head.  
  
"Sakura?" I peeked between my fingers and sighed at the sight of Li.  
  
"LI, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" I leaned my head against the wall.  
  
"Sorry," He smiled his cute puppy dog smile and it was so hard not to smile. So I smiled.  
  
"Um.how are you feeling?"  
  
"What do you mean? I feel great, just a little headache," I shrugged. Did he think I was sick or something?  
  
"Cause you know, you were really drunk last night," He bit his lip.  
  
"WHAT?" I grasped my throat. "I WAS DRUNK??"  
  
"Um.yes?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" I bent over my knees and hugged my burning stomach. "Li, you're so funny. Me? Sakura? Drunk? HAHA!! "  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"......" I stared at him. "Oh my gosh!! I WAS DRUNK???"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?"  
  
"Uh. I got you out of there.and.uh.home."  
  
"Did I.did I do anything?" I whispered.  
  
"D-Do anything?"  
  
"Yea.like weird things?"  
  
His mouth hung open and he kept staring at me.  
  
"No."  
  
I sighed. "Thanks so much."  
  
I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "You're the best." 


	80. Bad News

~*Chapter Eighty: Bad News*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I can't believe she doesn't remember what happened last night. Well, I just told her what she wanted to hear, even if it wasn't the truth. I know that's wrong, but what could I have done?  
  
We walked back to the kitchen and found Ms. Sun making bacon. I haven't had bacon in a long while. Ever since we were in Tahiti.and that was because it was the only thing they had that was more than 5 dollars.  
  
"Where is Meilin?" Sakura asked suddenly.  
  
"In the backyard," I replied.  
  
"Okay. I think I'm going to go talk to her," She glanced up at me because I suddenly gaped at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"I just.I just have to ok? Tell Ms. Sun to save me a plate," She turned and walked out the door.  
  
"0....k," I stared after her until she shut the door.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I had to talk to Meilin about the other night. She was sitting in a sun chair and staring up into the sky.  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
"Talk to me," She said without even looking my way.  
  
I sighed, walked to the other side of her and sat down. "Okay, cards on the table. I need to hear the truth.  
  
"What do you need to know? I've always told you the truth."  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"Are you my cousin?"  
  
"Yes, I am Sakura. You need to believe me. That is the one thing that I didn't lie about."  
  
I stared into her eyes. They had a determined look so I believed her.  
  
"I doubt that you came all the way out here just ask me if I were your cousin."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"Then what else would you like to know?"  
  
"I need to know.about.last night."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You mean the night Li just left me there at the club?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, he left me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you really that dumb? Because of you, stupid."  
  
I was speechless.not because she just contradicted my intelligence.(keke.had to put that in.), but because of the fact that Li left because of me.  
  
"Was I that drunk?"  
  
"Yea.don't you remember? It was kinda steamy in that car of his." She frowned.  
  
"What?" I leaned forward. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, I guess poor, innocent Li forgot to mention the fact that you guys were kissing that night in his car."  
  
I gasped and ran a hand over my lips. Did we really kiss? And I don't even remember it? How could Li not have told me?  
  
"Wow.he really didn't tell you. I would reconsider putting your life in the hands of someone that could betray you that easily."  
  
Li wouldn't betray me.would he? No, we've been through too much. But he was dancing with Meilin.did last night actually meant anything to him or was it just a chance to get with me? There were certainly times where I thought he did love me.but still also many times of him proving he didn't. I'm so confused now.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure he's not that bad."  
  
I stared at the door.  
  
"I have some good news for you."  
  
"Huh?" I looked back at her.  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know where I belong.and this is not it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," She stood up and walked away. 


	81. The Start of a Relationship

~*Chapter Eighty-One: The Start of a Relationship.*~  
  
I walked back inside after a few minutes. Li and Ms. Sun were still eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I saved you a plate," Li said with a mouthful of bacon and pulling out the chair next to him.  
  
I stared at him a while and turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura?" he called behind me, but I ignored it.  
  
The door was ajar and I heard rustling inside. I pushed it open some more and saw Meilin folding her clothes and putting them inside her suitcase.  
  
"Sakura," Someone tapped me from behind.  
  
I jumped and whirled around. It was Li.  
  
"What are you doing?" I whispered.  
  
"I just wondered-"  
  
"Shhh. I opened the door to the room next door and pushed him inside.  
  
"Okay, now we can talk."  
  
"I was wondering if you were all right."  
  
"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" I crossed my arms.  
  
"It was just that you ignored me.and."  
  
"So"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Well, since we're being all truthful and stuff.is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Particularly something about last night.maybe in your car.and involving us KISSING????!!!!"  
  
"Car.*gulp*.us.kissing?" He whimpered.  
  
"Look, I know all about last night. What were you doing? Trying to have a good time or something? I thought you cared! I never thought you would turn into some manipulating freak!" I spat in his face.  
  
"I."  
  
"I thought we were actually getting close.but all this time, you were probably leading me on.leading me on until you could get with me. Well, I am so sorry to have ever believed or trusted you! I'm sorry to have ever had any feelings for you. I'm sorry-uh.why am I even talking to you!" I pulled open the door and stormed down the hallway.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
She's sorry to have ever believed and trusted me? Will she never be my friend anymore? Will she totally hate me now? Is she-wait, she had feelings for me? She had feelings for ME? SHE HAD FEELINGS FOR ME!? That means, she didn't like Eli. That means what she said in the car was true. That means everything can work out. Where is she?  
  
"Sakura?" I looked out the door and saw her stomping down the hall. "SAKURA!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed over her shoulder.  
  
I pushed out of the room and slammed into the wall because I was so excited.  
  
"Oww.." I rubbed at my cheek and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Wait, I have to go after her.  
  
I jumped up from the ground and tripped. I landed heavily on my right arm.  
  
"Arggg!" I screamed and bit my lip.  
  
She can't leave yet!  
  
I grabbed onto the door handle and pulled myself up. Sakura was heading for the stairs.  
  
I took a deep breath and ran.  
  
"SSSSSAAAAAKKKKKUUUUURRRRRAAAAA!" I screamed, while running. Finally I caught up with her, but realized that my feet couldn't stop. I gasped and fell right down the stairs.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Howl!"  
  
"Ugg!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
".*whimper*."  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you all right?" Sakura ran down after me and kneeled down.  
  
"I'm fine." I croaked.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded painfully.  
  
"What did you do that for?" She stared at me worriedly.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Was it worth falling down the stairs?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then what is it?"  
  
"Did you love me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you love me?"  
  
She stared at me like I was delirious. Was it possible I could have heard her wrong?  
  
Then, her frown suddenly turned into a small smile.  
  
Man, love hurts. 


	82. Holding Hands Could Probably Start

Hi all my readers!! I just wanted to post as a Christmas present!! and say hi of course...thanks for reading!!!  
  
random-chatterbox (2 lazy 2 log in): thanks so much!! I love encouragement!! anime-misao: haha.thanks also MagicKnightNancy: ok.I will stargazer75: haha.sorri. dunkmoonX: k.thanks for reading maixwolfblossom: haha..thanks so much.is it because they're about to become a couple? natsuko_sunchild: haha.thanks! Mystress_Tate: keke.cliffies make the readers wanna read more! Don't die.cause then, I'll be guilty of murder! Cheria: haha.sorri.I didn't have time to post chapter 83.don't worry.I'll add a few Elesterie: haha.hi there! Wow..thanks so much.I've never heard that before..haha..::angellite418 runs away screaming:: NaStUkO-ChAn: haha.yea.meilin came in to make the stori more interesting.every story has to have a bad guy. LiGirl: that's ok.thanks.haha.I wanna read yur fic.don't delete it! Lifeandfriends: haha.I don't think anybody does.I will Vi3t BaBiI: thanks.you'll find out soon enough SyaoranzCherryBlossom: haha..i guess Chibi Menchi: probably.we'll see sweet-captor: what does that mean? Kikakai: haha.wait and see  
  
~Chapter Eighty-Two: holding hands could probably cause traffic problems...~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
Ms. Sun strode innocently into the hall, humming a tune from Winnie the Pooh and her face was buried in a magazine. I held my breath. What will she say when she sees us here.staring at each other? Will it make a difference since now we're together, but unofficially? Li froze and his eyes moved with Ms. Sun. Her heels clicking, she walked right pass us and into a room I have not yet explored, not even noticing us on the ground.  
  
Once she was completely out of earshot, I let my breath flow freely, which was a relief. Li sat up and groaned.  
  
"Are you okay?" I glanced nervously at him.  
  
"I am now," He smiled at me.  
  
I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I stood up and walked away from him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I kept walking.  
  
"You never told me your answer," He smiled and wrapped his arms around me from behind.  
  
"Why do you still want to know if you already know the answer?" I questioned.  
  
"Because I want to hear you say it.you don't know how long I've waited."  
  
I smiled and turned around. I stared him up and down and edged closer like I was leaning in for a kiss. His eyes closed and his lips puckered. I stifled a giggled and dodged his mouth. Instead, I planted a large, wet kiss smack dab on his nose. Before he realized what had happened, I was running out the hall with my heart fluttering wildly.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
My eyes shot open at the wet feeling of slobber on my nose. I gave a little scream.(which I was embarrassed at) and wiped the saliva off. Then I look around the room. Where did Sakura go? Probably embarrassed at slobbering all over my nose.even if it was kinda cute. I can't believe we're a couple now.well, an unofficial couple, but a couple nonetheless. I can't believe all the things we've went through just to get here.but I'm glad that we're together. I wonder what the others would say.  
  
I chuckled, dug my hands in my pockets and strode out of the room with a silly grin on my face, totally ignoring the fact that my whole body was in pain until it was too late.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
"So, did anything interesting happen yesterday?" Zachary asked, staring at his fingernails.  
  
I sat up straight and took a deep breath. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Just wondering, you look weird today." Zachary shrugged.  
  
"No." I muttered. Then, Sakura came in and our eyes locked. That just made me more nervous and my face flush with redness.  
  
"Sakura! Madison! Come sit with us!" Julian called, waving at them.  
  
I gulped as Sakura sat down next to me. She blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
We started chatting, but I tuned out of everything. I was too busy staring at Sakura. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I took another deep breath, reached out, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"So, I was thinking about dyeing my hair blon-" Julian started, but stopped once his eyes landed on our clasped hands. Everyone followed his gaze and soon almost every one of them had their mouths hanging down to the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"I don't know what."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"So? What is it?"  
  
"You guys are."  
  
"Are?"  
  
"You guys are."  
  
"We're what?"  
  
"YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS!"  
  
I gulped. "So?"  
  
"So? So, does that mean."  
  
I glanced at Sakura and we smiled at each other. "I guess so." 


	83. DecisionsDecisions

~*Chapter Eighty-Three: Decisions...decisions...*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
After a long and inevitable silence, we finally get around to telling them that Meilin is leaving. I have to admit it, but I'm feeling kind of sorry for her. I don't suppose I was really nice to her during her stay, but she deserved it. And the expressions on our friends' faces when we told them weren't exactly what I expected. Either that or they were still confused with Li and I being a couple. It's not that unexpected, is it?  
  
"Meilin is leaving?"  
  
"You guys are going out?"  
  
"When did she tell you?"  
  
"Have you told Ms. Sun yet?"  
  
"Are you going to send her?"  
  
"Have you told Ms. Sun about you guys.being.together, I mean?"  
  
"Do we come with you?"  
  
"How do you feel about.being.together?"  
  
"Would you like for us to come with you?"  
  
"This is so sudden."  
  
I sighed and shook my head. Then, something caught my eye. I turned my head to see Meilin walking in. The teacher approached her and asked her something. They had a short conversation with the teacher sighing and patting Meilin on the shoulder. Suddenly the bell rang and we all grabbed our books to leave.  
  
I wanted to talk to Meilin, but the crowd pulled me away until I was in the hallway.  
  
"Sakura, come one!" Madison called.  
  
I waved and walked over to them.  
  
"We're going to ditch," She grinned widely when I joined the group.  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed, but they pulled me along.  
  
"Yay, we're free!" We walked across the school campus with Meilin tagging along behind us.  
  
We stopped at a clearing underneath a huge oak tree. The shade covered everything with a dark color, leaving glints of sunlight peeping though at certain, special places. I flopped down on the ground and stretched out on the ground.  
  
"I have to admit, this was a good idea," I sighed and sniffed the air.  
  
"School can suffocate you," Madison smiled and leaned against the tree.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked. "I was never really taught in the art of school-ditching."  
  
Li rolled his eyes and sat down across from me.  
  
Meilin remained a little away from the group and stared at the ground.  
  
Madison looked at her evilly.  
  
"I'm glad Meilin is leaving. She was ruining everything!"  
  
"Madison.that's not nice," I said, although I did agree with her.  
  
"I don't care. She was trying to break you away from Li!" She exclaimed, but quiet enough that Meilin didn't hear.  
  
"Was she?"  
  
"Of course she was, everyone could see that!" She crossed her arms and shook her head. "How did that happen anyways?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You and Li? That was kind of sudden. I know you both liked each other, but you were both too shy to say anything."  
  
I bit my lip. "It started with Meilin telling me something."  
  
I related the whole story from Madison and she frowned.  
  
"See? She was trying to break you guys up even when she was leaving."  
  
"I don't know, he did do it," I ripped up a blade of grass from the ground.  
  
"Sakura, Li would never do anything to hurt you. I know that and you know that. So why are you listening to Meilin? She would do anything to get you two apart."  
  
I continued to uproot the lawn.  
  
"You love Li, don't you?"  
  
I stared at the ground.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Instead, I shrugged. How should I know? Everything is so confusing these days.  
  
"Let's go," Meilin suddenly stood up and walked over to us. "I have to leave now."  
  
I stared up at her in surprise.  
  
"Ok," I got up and we all headed for our cars. Then, we headed for the house. During the whole ride I was wondering the question.  
  
Do I love Li? I know I did before. But now, I'm not sure anymore. What is wrong with me? 


	84. Regrets

~*Chapter Eighty-Four: Regrets*~  
  
We stopped at the house to pick up the suitcases. There was only one so it didn't take long. We all got back in our cars and continued on the road towards the town train. There was only one train in our town and it was very popular. It was the fastest way to travel in our town besides riding an airplane. It's also popular because it's so cheap.  
  
We parked in one of the huge and confusing parking lots and headed towards the sound of wheels on train tracks. Everyone was silent. It wasn't like we could actually hear each other above the roar of the trains anyways. Zachary, Madison, Julian, Eli, and Li waited while I went with Meilin to buy her ticket.  
  
Then, we went back to the group. Meilin dropped her luggage and bit her lip.  
  
"I have something to tell you all," She said solemnly.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"I am not Sakura's cousin."  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed. I clearly remember her telling me that she was my cousin. Why is she telling everything that she isn't now?  
  
She turned to me and winked. "You win."  
  
I looked at her for a moment before understanding. She wanted them to think she wasn't my cousin. Wow, I never thought she was capable of doing some good.  
  
Li came with me to send Meilin on her way. I didn't want to go alone.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it then," She said, waiting for the next train to arrive.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Will you miss me?"  
  
"No," I teased.  
  
"I guess you beat me."  
  
"To what?" I was confused. What was all this winning and losing business?  
  
"To Li."  
  
"To Li?"  
  
"Yes, he picked you, not me. So, I just gave up."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"That's why I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh," I stared down.  
  
Suddenly, the roar of the train tearing down the tracks filled my ears and I looked up to see the bright headlights blinding me.  
  
It stopped with at screeching halt besides us and blew my hair back past my shoulders.  
  
"I guess this is it then," She picked up her suitcase and walked off.  
  
"Wait!" I called after her.  
  
She turned.  
  
"You're not half bad, for a cousin," I smiled and hugged her. No matter what she has done to me in the past, she's still my cousin, and I should still love her.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled and walked on the train.  
  
Li walked up from behind me and patted my shoulder.  
  
Then, we walked back. I couldn't help but feel a little sad, but knowing that Li was right there helped. 


	85. Another ProblemAnother Friend

~*Chapter Eighty-Five: Another Problem...another friend*~  
  
The car ride back home was silent. The radio was playing but still the silence was inevitable. We pulled up in the driveway of his house and walked off towards the door. I went through first and dropped my bag in the hallway as I've always done at my old house. Then, I ran up to my room and slept until morning.  
  
I awoke by the sound of the doorbell. I glanced over at the clock and almost screamed when I saw it was 9:30. I was late of school! I scrambled to get dressed, worrying about how the teacher will humiliate me again when I came in late.  
  
I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, hoisted my book bag up on my shoulders and was about to run out the door when I saw Li strolling around in his pajamas. He hair was tangled and he was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing up and dressed?" He squinted at me.  
  
"What are you still doing here? We're late for school!" I exclaimed, looking down and noticed I had forgotten to put on shoes.  
  
"We don't have school today!"  
  
I looked up in the middle of tying my shoelace. "We don't?"  
  
"Of course not. Oh, and someone's waiting for you in the living room.  
  
"There is?" I sighed, mad at myself for getting up so early and my stomach grumbled. I dropped my book bag once again and strode to the living room.  
  
"Nikki, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised that she would be visiting us when I entered the living room.  
  
"Sakura, I needed to talk to you," She fidgeted with her fingers.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
She looked up at something behind me. I turned and Li was walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, why don't we go up to my room?" I smiled and led her to the staircase.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Li asked as I passed him. He looked a little bit awake.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll try to talk to her ok? Don't worry and get some more sleep," I kissed him on the cheek softly and smiled.  
  
He blushed slightly, but smiled back. I suddenly felt a fluttery feeling in my heart.  
  
I pushed open the door for her and she stood along a wall.  
  
"Sit down," I smiled and motioned at the bed.  
  
She hesitated before finally easing her way onto it and almost fell. I guess she wasn't used to these kinds of beds.  
  
I sat down beside her. "So, what did you need to tell me?"  
  
"It's about Eriol," She bit her lip.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" A chill ran down my arms.  
  
"Well, ever since yesterday when Eriol came back from the train station, he's been acting. weird," She said, carefully selecting her words.  
  
"Weird, how?"  
  
"Like moping around, short tempers. Once, I found him staring at his cell phone. I don't know why," She begged me for help with her eyes.  
  
His cell phone? Of course, the key chain. Oh no.  
  
"I just don't know what's wrong with him," I could see she was trying really hard not to cry. "He didn't even say anything to me."  
  
"Oh," I uttered. So she does like him.  
  
"I know that you like him so I was wondering if you could talk to him for me," She stared up at me with tear filled hazel eyes.  
  
"Me?" I was still stuck on the part about me liking Eli. "I don't like him."  
  
"You don't?" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.  
  
I smiled. "Of course not."  
  
She sighed and smiled too.  
  
"But I'll talk to him for you though," I replied.  
  
"Thank you. I never I could count on you," She sniffed again.  
  
"But could I ask you something?" I said.  
  
"Of course," she nodded quickly.  
  
"Do you.like Eli?" I said carefully.  
  
She stared at me for a moment. I thought she was going to say no from a second. Then, she started to blush.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" She chuckled.  
  
"I noticed, but don't worry, I can relate to that," I smiled. "But not anymore. Now, I'm with Li."  
  
"Li?" Her eyes widened with curiosity. "He's nice and.cute."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"What is it? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry," Her eyes widened with fear.  
  
I quickly held up my hands and furiously shook my head. "No, it was just funny."  
  
"Oh," She sighed and smiled again. "Do you love Li?"  
  
"You know, everyone has been asking me that these days," I stared at the wall.  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You just can. Ever since his mother died, he's never loved someone besides Ms. Sun."  
  
"How do you know that?" I looked back at her.  
  
"I've been around long enough to know lots of thing," She said.  
  
"How did you end up working for Eli's family?" I asked.  
  
"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell it to you some other day, but right now, I've got to go," She stood up. "So you'll talk to him right?"  
  
"Yea," I nodded and hugged her. "You know you can always talk to me right?"  
  
"Of course. Like a sister."  
  
"Yea.like a sister." 


	86. Love

~*Chapter Eighty-Six: Love*~  
  
After Nikki left, I decided to take an extra short nap.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed and sat up, blinking furiously.  
  
"Good, you're up."  
  
"Ok, who did that?" I screamed, blowing my hair out of my face.  
  
Li glanced at me nervously through the strands.  
  
"I am SOOO going to get you for that!" I yelled and jumped off my bed. I pulled him over and pounded him with my fists.  
  
"You know, for a girl, you're pretty weak," He smiled at me and grabbed my wrists.  
  
"Well, you're not supposed to interrupt someone when they're sleeping!" I groaned. "Didn't your mom ever teach you that?!"  
  
A silence enveloped the room and I felt my heart being weighed down by something. Guilt, probably.I can't believe I said that.and to Li of all people. I'm so stupid!  
  
"Uh.Li.I'm so." I stuttered, gulping.  
  
"It's ok. I mean, it's not like you meant to do that right?" He shrugged and pushed up off the ground.  
  
I glanced at him. I still felt a little guilty.  
  
"Well, do you know what time it is?" He asked.  
  
"No," I shook my head.  
  
"It's 1 o'clock!" He smiled.  
  
"What? It's ONE already? I slept for that long?"  
  
"Man, I didn't know that you could sleep like that on no-school days," He pushed back a stray strand of hair falling from my clips.  
  
"I don't usually," I tilted my head so it could push against his hand.  
  
"Ready to get up yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yea," I nodded.  
  
"Ok, then, get off me."  
  
I looked down and saw that I was still sitting on his legs.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I jumped up and bit my lip.  
  
"I think I have a cramp now," He carefully stood up.  
  
I gasped and bent down to examine his legs. Suddenly, he pulled me up from behind and dropped me on the bed.  
  
"LI!" I screamed as the fingers came and tickled me to death. "STOP!!"  
  
"Ok," He stopped and smiled down at me. Then, he pulled me up and kissed me passionately.  
  
I felt the heat pass from his body to mine and I practically melted.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I couldn't help myself but kiss her right then. My heart fluttered so hard I felt it was going to burst from my chest. I didn't want to be anywhere else but right there with Sakura in my arms.  
  
Finally, I pulled away. Sakura's eyes were closed and she was smiling. Her head landed against my chest and I knew I was in love. This was the kind of things you read about in fairy tales, only this was real and it was happening to me.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura suddenly called. I looked down at her.  
  
"I forgot, I've got to go talk to someone!" She scrambled to get her things and was about to take off her shirt. She stopped and glared my way.  
  
I stood staring at her.  
  
"OH!" I gasped and ran out the room. I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. Then, I smiled and started laughing.  
  
ok...enjoy now! bye! 


	87. Eli's Secret

~*Chapter Eighty-Seven: Eli's Secret*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I grabbed a purse, ran a brush through my hair, and ran out the door. I really have to get a bike or something... I strolled down the sidewalk like I've lived here for years. I practically have this entire neighborhood memorized! Eli's house was in this huge sub-division full of snobby, rich kids. His house was probably the largest by far and definitely most elegant. It was covered with thick ropes of ivy, wrapped gracefully around the walls. The fountain glittered and sprayed water around within a distance and the flowers dotted the lawn.  
  
"Hey Beautiful!" Some boys in a car whistled as it zoomed past me. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.  
  
I walked up to the front doors and pressed an elegantly carved buzzer. A pure ring erupted from the small button and the doors swung open. I peeked inside for a while before finally stepping through.  
  
Large windows loomed on the walls, sending spotlights of sunshine across the room. The halls were empty and my footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. The portraits stared at me as I made my way deeper into the house. Door after door passed by until I reached another dining room. This one was more of a family type dining room. The long table stretched from one side of the room to the other with a beautiful set of dishes and candles placed just right. Cabinets and pictures layered the walls. There were books in the cabinets so I walked over to one and pulled out a random book. It was heavy and wrapped with a velvet cover to keep from corrosion.  
  
I flipped the cover and pages of pictures were staring back at me. There were pictures of car rides, birthdays, parties, vacations, Disney trips, plane rides, but each one had the same little boy grinning ridiculously like he didn't have a care in the world  
  
Suddenly, someone pulled me back from behind. The book dropped from my hands and landed heavily with a loud bang that bounced off the walls. I gave a cry before banging against a wall. I felt hot breathing against my cheek and held my breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hissed the darkness.  
  
I gulped. "Eli?"  
  
"What do you want?" He had his hands pressed against my shoulders.  
  
"I just came to talk."  
  
"Ha.you just came to talk. Why didn't you come earlier?"  
  
"Because.I was."  
  
"Yea.exactly. You were with Li."  
  
"Eli, what's happened to you?"  
  
"What's happened to me? You should be asking yourself that question."  
  
I finally caught the scent of alcohol and coughed. "Eli, have you been drinking?"  
  
"Oh.you mean, my little friend?" He loosened his grip a little. "Yea, he's a good friend.unlike some people."  
  
I was silent.  
  
"Now, answer my question.why did you come?"  
  
"I heard that you were having some trouble.so I thought I'd come and talk to you."  
  
"Yea.I bet it was Nikki. She's always so scared."  
  
"She cares about you a lot you know."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"No one cares about me!" He screamed and ran away down the hall, his footsteps thundering away.  
  
I sighed and stared after him. What does he mean 'No one cares about him'?  
  
I bent over to pick up the book, but saw that it had fell open to the last picture. It was the only picture where the little boy was accompanied with a woman and a man. My guess what they were his parents because they had the same sharp brown eyes and strong chin. The only thing that really got to me was that none of them were smiling.  
  
"Eli?" I called down the halls, walking cautiously. I seriously need to take some karate classes. "ELI!"  
  
Why isn't there anyone here? I thought as I walked down the never-ending halls.  
  
I felt a gust of cold air brush past my face and made goose bumps pop up on my arms. The air conditioner was turned on by someone and made the whole mansion freezing. I rubbed my fingers against the picture album to warm them up. I ran from window to window, hoping the sunlight could warm me up. Finally, I gave up and headed back for the front doors.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Someone called.  
  
I froze and turned around. Eli was standing partially in the dark.  
  
"Eli.where is everyone?" I called, my voice shaking with fear and cold.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"Gone where?"  
  
"I told them to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They didn't want to be here."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He started laughing. "Who would want to be with me? Even you left!"  
  
"Eli.is this about me and Li?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
I sighed and walked closer, each step shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't hurt me," He spat.  
  
I took another step.  
  
"I never knew this side of you. I didn't think you could've ever turned into this."  
  
"Well, there's a lot about me that you don't know!"  
  
"I know," I smiled and stepped again. Now, there was only three feet separating us. I stopped here.  
  
"Just leave, please," He begged.  
  
I shook my head. "Not until you tell me what I can do to help."  
  
"Fine then," He took a large step towards me, slipped a hand behind my head, and pulled me onto his lips. He was freezing and the shook took my breath away. I tried to push away, but he was way too strong.  
  
Footsteps echoed on the ground behind us and I opened my eyes to see who it was.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nikki screamed. 


	88. Never Going to Happen

~*Chapter Eighty-Eight: Never going to happen*~  
  
"Nikki," I gasped.  
  
Eli turned and smiled at her. "Hey Nikki!"  
  
Nikki stared at us with tear-ridden eyes.  
  
"Nikki." I repeated and took a step towards her. She turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Eli asked, giggling foolishly.  
  
"Eli, why did you do that?" I turned to him.  
  
"Because." he laughed and hiccupped.  
  
"Because why?" I sighed impatiently.  
  
"Because." he trailed off. "Because I like YOU!"  
  
He pressed my nose in and almost fell over.  
  
"You mean, you used to like me," I said, pushing his hands away. "Come on, we have to find Nikki."  
  
"Why? I don't want to find her!" He held me back.  
  
"Eli, don't you see? Nikki loves you!" I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't have told him but he had to know.  
  
"Nikki?" He laughed. "She doesn't love me. She can't love me."  
  
I shook my head. "Why don't you ask her yourself if you don't believe me!"  
  
I ran after Nikki with Eli at my heels.  
  
"Where do you think she might be?" I called over my shoulder.  
  
"Well..." He tilted his head and almost tripped. "She does like to go to the attic sometimes. It's just around the corner."  
  
"How do you know this?" I asked, turning around the corner and up the stairs that must've led to the attic.  
  
"She told me," he said fell silent.  
  
I opened a door and a gush of cold air blew at me again.  
  
"Nikki!" I screamed against the wind and gagged.  
  
She was sitting against a large box with her head cradled on her knees.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She sobbed. "Sakura, I hate you!"  
  
"Nikki please let me explain!" I ran over to her side. "I came over to talk to Eli, but he."  
  
How can I tell her without breaking Eli's heart? If I don't say anything, she'll never trust me again. What am I going to do?  
  
"I wasn't expecting Eli to be drunk," I finally said.  
  
"Stop lying to me! You came over here just to get closer to Eli!" She yelled at me. "Why? You have Li. Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Nikki, believe me when I say I wasn't trying to steal Eli away from you!" I sighed.  
  
"He wasn't even mine to begin with!" She glared at me. "Now pushed him even farther away from me!"  
  
"No.I haven-"  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed.  
  
I bit my lip and left.  
  
Eli was waiting at the door when I came back. He was sober now. "What happened?"  
  
"She won't listen."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I got too carried away. the beer."  
  
"It's ok Eli, I don't care about that anymore," I rubbed my temples.  
  
"Can I talk to her maybe?" He suggested.  
  
"There's only one thing that she wants to hear," I said.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "She really does love me, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she does," I nodded.  
  
"Sakura, I," He reached out a hand.  
  
"Eli, I'm with Li now. There's no way that we can ever be anything more than friends," I turned away.  
  
His hand dropped and he nodded.  
  
"That's just the way it has to be Eli, I'm sorry," I sighed. Why didn't I realize before that Eli had feelings for me? I guess I was too busy with Li that I didn't even notice.  
  
"I guess I understand. I was just too late," Eli sighed, then smiled.  
  
"What should we do about Nikki?" I asked.  
  
"Let her cool down a little and I'll talk to her. Why don't you go back home," He said, looking back at the door.  
  
"Are you sure?" I bit my lip again.  
  
"I'll call you if I need help ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Eli." 


	89. I Love Being with Li

~*Chapter Eighty-Nine: I love being with Li *~  
  
"Hey, Sakura! You're back!" Li leaned over one of the top left windows and waved at me.  
  
I smiled and waved back.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked.  
  
I can't tell him about Eli. He'll definitely get jealous or mad and he's in a good mood.  
  
"I went to visit Nikki," I replied and shielded my eyes from the sun. I noticed that the air was cooler than before. I rubbed my arms and pulled my sleeves across my hands.  
  
"Really? Cool. Come in, it's getting cold. Ms. Sun told me that it could be as low as 30 degrees tonight," He pulled his head in and closed the window.  
  
I smiled and walked in through the doors. The house was so comfortably warm like a fire was blazing throughout it, which was probably true.  
  
Li jumped down from the stairs and beamed. He was wearing a gray turtleneck sweater and black baggy sweats.  
  
"You look comfy," I smiled and handed my purse to one of the girls standing by the door.  
  
"I am.you look cold," He wrapped me up in his warms arms and I sighed.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Well, I have bad news."  
  
"Yes?" I muffled into his shirt.  
  
"You'll have to go out again."  
  
"What?" I looked up at him.  
  
"Halloween candy, you wanna come right?" He smiled.  
  
"Candy?" I glanced at a nearby calendar. This is so convenient. October 31 was circled in and it was five squares away.  
  
"Wow, I totally forgot about Halloween!" I jumped up and down. "Of course I wanna go get candy!"  
  
"Well, don't forget to put your coat and scarf on.it's really cold now. It might even snow," He pulled on some boots and tied a scarf around my eyes.  
  
"Hey!" I pulled it off and wrapped it around his neck. "It doesn't snow in October!"  
  
"You never know." He opened the door and closed it again due to the heavy winds blowing in. Man.weather really does change quickly in this town.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, leaning against the door next to him.  
  
"Nothing," He smiled mysteriously. "Ready? On the count of three."  
  
"One." I giggled.  
  
"Two."  
  
"THREE!" We both yelled and ran out the door into the freezing air.  
  
We went to Wal-Mart cause it was closest place that still sold candy so close to Halloween.  
  
"Open Sesame," Li waved his arms around and the doors slid open for us.  
  
I giggled and ran for a cart.  
  
"Wait! I wanna push the cart!" Li said, putting his hands on the bar.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" I said, bumping him out of the way. "It's my turn!"  
  
"We don't take turns!" Li laughed and tickled me. Then, grabbed the cart again.  
  
"Hey look Li!" I pointed to the sliding double doors. "It's Ms. Sun!"  
  
"Where?" He whirled around. I grabbed the cart and pushed it through into the store.  
  
"Hey!" I heard him yell from behind.  
  
I laughed. "So, where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Um.probably the candy section?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Exactly!" I wheeled the cart down the never-ending rows of aisles and stopped at the one that had shelves and shelves of candy.in bags, boxes, dolls, cups, mugs, bowls, and other kinds of shapes.  
  
"See anything you'd like?" Li motioned at the aisle and leaned against the shelf.  
  
I bit my lip and smiled. "I see a lot of things I'd like.you get something and I'll get something ok?"  
  
He shrugged and smiled too.  
  
I headed for the chocolate section first. A bag of Hershey's, snickers, mars bars, Kit Kat Bars, a bag of Twix, and Milky Ways.  
  
Li was in the fruit candy section. He grabbed some jolly rancher hard candy, lollipops, and chews. Then, some starburst hard candy. Next, we both raided the lollipops and fruit chews. Then, handfuls of gum.  
  
"Those kids are going to be really happy on Halloween," I said, dropping my load into the cart.  
  
"Wal-Mart is going to be really happy today," Li said, pushing the load around in the cart for more space.  
  
"I think this is enough for five years!" I said over the pile of candy.  
  
"Well. I think we can eat about half.or I know I can!" He smiled.  
  
I let Li push the cart since it was way too heavy now with the candy weighing it down.  
  
The cashier looked at up like we were 13 year olds trying to buy beer, but he didn't say anything. It took about half an hour just to slide all the candy over the laser thingy.  
  
"For Halloween, you know," Li said to the cashier while he paid for the candy.  
  
"Sure." the cashier said and counted out the changed.  
  
"No.really.it's for-" I pushed Li out through the door and pulled the heavy cart of candy at the same time.  
  
We waited at the door to take out some candy to eat in the car. Li put the roof down and turned on the heat. It is probably the happiest place ever right now. Well.anywhere with candy is pretty good to me.  
  
"Oh good, you're home!" Ms. Sun said, opening the doors wide for us to haul the candy in. Many servants ran over and started carrying candy in their arms. Finally, I took off my coat and kicked off my shoes. We retired to the living room and I sighed as I hit the coach. A fire crackled at the far wall and warmed my toes and fingers. Hot cocoa was brought and Li still had a bag of snickers. So, we all watched scary movies, ate chocolate, and drank cocoa.  
  
I glanced over at Li. He had a smudge of chocolate on his upper lip. I smiled. He looked so innocent and young. He caught me staring and smiled at me. Then, he walked over to me and sat down next to me. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. Then, I drifted off to peaceful dreams.  
  
***************************************  
  
Don't they sound so peaceful? 


	90. Snow

~*Chapter Ninety: Snow*~  
  
I woke up with a blanket wrapped around me and the fire still going. The room was empty except for me. The drawn drapes kept the room in a soft darkness. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and pushed the blanket off of me. My hair was matted against my face and I brushed it back with my fingers. I swung my legs over the coach and stretched. Then, I walked over to the drapes. I yawned again and I could feel the warmth of the fire on my right cheek. I grabbed the two drapes and pulled them apart. I gasped.  
  
The whole window was lit up by a scene of white. It covered the ground and roofs. More came floating down to the grass and melted as it hit the windowpane. I felt my face lift in a smile at the sight of the snow. I ran to the door and ran out into the snow. It fell softly all around me and I barely noticed the sharp coldness of the ground against my feet.  
  
They landed on my skin and melted before I could get a good look. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I felt being tilted on my side and my eyes shot open.  
  
"LI!" I screamed, puffing a large cloud into the air. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't want your feet to get cold," He smiled.  
  
"Yeah right," I said, smiling also.  
  
"So, do you like it?" He asked, looking up at the snow and catching one on his eyebrow.  
  
"Did you do this?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe," He smiled mysteriously. "What if I did?"  
  
"If you did." I put a finger to my chin and pretended to think. "If you did, then I'd have to kiss you."  
  
"In that case, I did do it," He confessed. "Now, where's my kiss?"  
  
"Right here." I leaned forward. Then, I averted my face, swept up some snow from the ground, and smacked it into his face.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed. "COOOOOOOLD!!!!"  
  
I jumped off, laughing to death.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked, after wiping the snow off his face and wiping his redden cheeks.  
  
"Because it was the perfect timing!" I smiled and giggled some more.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get you!" He pulled some snow from the ground, packed it into a tight ball, and threw it at me.  
  
I screamed and turned around with my hands on my head.  
  
He laughed and ran over to me. "See?"  
  
"I'm so cold!" I rubbed my hands together.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside and get some hot cocoa," He said, rubbing my hands inside his. I smiled gratefully and ran into the house.  
  
"Li, does the snow that is currently on our front yard and somehow not on the neighbor's front yards have something to do with YOU?" Ms. Sun asked with a grin on her face and her arms crossed.  
  
"Maybe," he swallowed his mouthful of cocoa and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well, you went all out huh?" Ms. Sun smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Yea." Li blushed slightly and took another swig from his mug to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Yea.and probably for someone special too," Ms. Sun glanced at me.  
  
I blushed and took a drink from my cup too.  
  
"Well, you kids have fun today. I'm going to go shopping ok!" Ms. Sun said, picking up a purse and glancing inside. Then, she called for a servant to drive her and headed out.  
  
"So.what do you wanna do?" Li asked, leaning his head back to face me.  
  
"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I sighed.  
  
"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Li grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh, stop that!" I pinched his cheeks and laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Li sat up and pinched me.  
  
"This is war!!" I exclaimed, threatening to pinch him by snapping my finger open and shut... 


	91. The Cafe

Don't refer to the ppl on this fic to the ppl in the tv show.they're kinda diff.except for their names.  
  
~*Chapter Ninety-One: The Café*~  
  
"Hey, wanna go to a café?" Li asked after the pinching war. Obviously, I won.  
  
"Sure, which one do you have in mind?" I asked, flipping randomly through TV channels.  
  
"Well, I have a friend who owns a café just around the corner," he looked over at me.  
  
"OK!"  
  
The café was a small little place hidden between bunches of trees. If you were in a hurry and didn't stare at the surroundings, you'd probably have missed it. Ghosts and spider webs were hung up all around and the door was enveloped with an eerie green glow.  
  
The inside was warm and busy with customers. Waiters were running from table to table and kids were yelling and running around. Li and I squeezed through the crowd and finally reached the counter. A teenage boy was standing behind it, busily taking orders from families and couples.  
  
"KERO!" Li yelled when he spotted him. The boy's head whipped up and his face turned in a large grin and waved at us.  
  
"LI!" He laughed and jumped over the counter to embrace Li in a big bear hug. (can't you just picture them hugging?) "It's been too long! Where have you been?"  
  
Li hit his back a couple of time then smiled at me.  
  
"OH! Oh." Kero smiled at me and stretched a hand towards me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura," I smiled and shook his hand. "And you're Kero."  
  
"Yea," he laughed and stared down at the ground.  
  
"So, how have things been?" Li asked.  
  
"Great, the café is just GREAT!!" Kero gave Li another extra hug.  
  
I stared at the two of them.  
  
"Oh," Kero laughed. "Li was the one who lent me the money to start this café. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be on the streets!"  
  
I smiled and looked at Li warmly. He blushed.  
  
"I only helped you because you convinced me enough," Li rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. "But it seems like I was right."  
  
"Yea, the business is booming!" Kero exclaimed with his arms outstretched. He certainly was enthusiastic. "But wait! You're the customers and I'm the manager so please sit down!"  
  
"What would you like?" Kero smiled and whipped out a paper pad and pencil.  
  
"Um.I think I'll take a hot cocoa!" I smiled and rubbed my hands together again.  
  
"I'll have one of your famous salami subs." Li smiled and I giggled.  
  
"Ok, one squeezed chocolate cow and pepperoni stuffed cake," Kero read off and turned to get our orders.  
  
I stared at Li. His face seemed tense as he bit his lip. His shoulders started bobbing and his lips curled up in a smile. I felt a burst of bubbling giggles build up inside me. Finally, when I heard Li let out a chuckle, I couldn't hold it anymore and let it all out. Some people turned and stared at us but I couldn't control it.  
  
"You have some friend there," I finally said after the laughs were gone.  
  
"Well, Kero is something. We were best friends once, even though he was poor and I was.well, you know. It almost broke us apart," Li sighed and had his gaze fixed to the edge of the wall behind us.  
  
"Really?" I dropped my chin into my hands. "How's that?"  
  
"Well, my dad doesn't really like me to hang out with, uh, certain people," He did look at me, but a frown crossed his face.  
  
He didn't need to say anything, I understood. "Where is your dad now?"  
  
"He's somewhere, doesn't really keep me posted. The last time I actually talked to him was ten years ago. He pretty much relies on emails," Li looked down at the table, back up at me, and smiled. "I don't care really. I mean, it's not like I missed much right?"  
  
I smiled, but couldn't help but feel horrible. "I'm sor-"  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" I looked to my left and saw a girl running towards me with a tray falling from her hands. Before I knew it, hot chocolate drenched my shirt and pants and salami and lettuce littered my hair and pants.  
  
"OMG!" I gasped and stood up from my seat.  
  
"I'm so TERRIBLY sorry!" The girl cried and grabbed handfuls of napkins from the table and started wiping.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Li ran over and brushed some lettuce off from my face.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. It's ok," I laughed and wiped some cocoa from my forehead.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kero ran over and skidded to a stop when he saw me. Then, he slapped a hand on his mouth. "Sakura, what in the world happened to you?"  
  
"I'm alright!" I smiled.  
  
"It's all my fault!" The girl cried and kneeled on the ground. "I spilt the food over her!"  
  
Kero looked horrified and he tried to stop her from crying. Finally, someone led her to the bathroom.  
  
"It's her first day and she's kind of nervous. I'm sorry about the food."  
  
"That's ok, don't worry about it," I smiled. "I hope she's ok."  
  
"Yea, well, thanks!"  
  
"Come on, Li. I should probably change out of these clothes," I turned to Li and he smiled down at me.  
  
"You look cute with food on your clothes though!"  
  
I shoved him playfully and we left. 


	92. Wowis this the first time Madison's

~*Chapter Ninety-Two: Wow...is this the first time Madison's mad?*~  
  
"Gosh, English was so boring!" Madison plumped down with her tray of food and started chewing on an elastic biscuit. We all looked at her in disgust except for Zachary, who smiled.  
  
"I know, things have gotten pretty boring without Meilin around," I sighed. "Not that I miss her or anything."  
  
"Yea right," Julian smiled and hit his cookie on the table, making us all shake. The cookie stayed intact, not one crumb fell off. I pushed my tray away.  
  
"Why aren't you guys eating?" Madison asked, biting off a bite of her distorted and burnt corn dog.  
  
I looked at Li, who looked at Julian, who looked at Zachary, who looked back at me.  
  
"Um." Zachary stuttered. "We're just not hungry."  
  
"How can you not be hungry? You were just complaining about how your stomach was growling," Madison smiled at Zachary and held out another corn dog. "Here, have the extra one. They gave me too much."  
  
Zachary gulped and looked nervously at us with a pleading look that completely said: HELP ME!!! Li smiled, I laughed, and Julian was mouthing: Nice meeting you. Zachary glared at us and looked back at Madison. Pasting on a smile, he accepted the corn dog and nibbled off the top. Finally gulping it down, he heaved a sigh.  
  
"I'm still alive," he muttered and set down the corn dog. I snickered at this and had to bit my lip from bursting.  
  
"ZachZach, don't you want some more?" Madison asked.  
  
"No, that was enough," Zachary gulped and away to the water fountain.  
  
Li, Julian, and I all started laughing. Madison stared after Zachary.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She muttered and took another bite from Zachary's corn dog.  
  
Then, I spotted someone.  
  
"Hey, Li. Isn't that the girl from the café?" I asked, poking him in the side.  
  
"Which girl? Oh, the one who-" I glared at him. "Yea, that's her alright."  
  
"I didn't know she went to our school," I said.  
  
"I guess she does," Junjin shrugged. Suddenly, she saw me pointed at her and gasped. Then, she ran over to me, sloshing some milk around in her glass.  
  
"I'm so sorry about yesterday at the café! Did I ruin your clothes or anything? Was Kero mad at me? Am I going to get fired?" She asked frantically.  
  
I smiled. "No, he's not going to fire you."  
  
She sighed and a huge smile crossed her face, but suddenly turned back into a frown again. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, it's ok. It was only an accident," I laughed.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."  
  
"I'm Sakura," I held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Jade, nice to meet you!" She smiled and grabbed my hand.  
  
"This is Li, Madison, and Julian," I went around the table, pointing.  
  
"Ah.I finally got that taste out of mouth!" Zachary came strolling up, shaking his head and rubbing his neck. He sat down without one glance to Jade.  
  
We all watched and waited for when he was going to acknowledge her.  
  
"Hi," Jade waved shyly at him.  
  
"WAHH!!" He jumped up, making his chair skid back. "ARE YOU STALKING ME??!!"  
  
We all stared at him and Jade shrunk in her seat. Madison looked back from Zachary and Jade.  
  
"No." Jade whispered and glowed a deep red.  
  
"But.oh, I know where I saw you from!" Zachary smiled and sat back down. We all heaved a sigh. "I saw you from that café!"  
  
"Yea..." Jade bit her lip and slid further down in her seat.  
  
"Hey, why were you crying that day anyways?" Zachary smiled widely at her.  
  
"Oh, um." Jade looked over at me. "I had an accident."  
  
"Oh, well, I hope you're feeling better now," Zachary nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Jade sat back up and flashed a warm smile at Zachary.  
  
I glanced over at Madison. She was glaring at Jade with fire in her eyes. She was gripping the table and her knuckles looked white. She even stopped eating the flaky pudding!  
  
Then, the bell rang and everyone started to go back to class, leaving their trays at the tables.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go," I said, hoping Madison would not scream at Jade.  
  
"Yea, see you guys!" Jade smiled and left.  
  
I walked over to Madison. "Madison, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm just fine," She sighed and walked off before us. 


	93. Mind of a Guy When It Comes to Love

~*Chapter Ninety-Three: Mind of a guy when it comes to love*~  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Am I sensing something weird? I thought while I watched Zachary and Jade chat away happily. I know that Madison and Zachary never announce that they're a couple like Sakura and I did, but I thought they were pretty close. Sakura was closely watching Madison. Well, Madison seems mad at Jade and I don't blame her. If anyone was like that to Sakura...and there have been times...it would take every muscle and bone in my body to keep me from beating him up...and I have. I smiled at the memories Sakura and I have together. We've been through thick and thin together and still we managed to stay together. Image popped into my mind of the time I accidentally kissed her and that night where she was drunk. How naïve I was.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go," Sakura said, jumping up. I stirred from my dream world and stood up to go with the rest of them.  
  
"Yea, see you guys!" Jade picked up her untouched plate and left us. Madison forcefully threw her tray into the trash. Whoa...she didn't eat her pudding! Something must be going on!  
  
Sakura approached Madison and said something. Well, Sakura's her best friend. If she's having trouble, Sakura will find out.  
  
Madison sighed and walked off, leaving Sakura standing with her mouth wide open in surprise. Zachary ran off after Madison and I walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Is everything ok?" I asked, draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I hope so..." she muttered and leaned against me. Her forehead was bunched together in thought and her usually bright grin was in a grim frown. I felt my heart hurt to see her like this. I guess this is what happens when you love someone. I hope she never leaves me. I closed my eyes and leaned against her too.  
  
Just then, Sakura ran off after Madison.  
  
"WAHHHH!!" I fell and sprawled my arms in front of me. I landed with a WOOMF on my face and squished my nose. "OWWW!!"  
  
"Come on Li! What's taking you so long?" Sakura ran back to me with a smile. "What are you doing on the ground?"  
  
"YOU!!" I jumped up and chased after her. "COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!" She laughed and ran off. 


	94. Jealousy Always Wins

~*Chapter Ninety-Four: Jealousy always wins...*~  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I've been surveying Madison for a long time now. Something's definitely out of whack. For one thing...she's totally ignoring the rest of us...and she's starting to actually paying attention in class! I think Zachary is finally starting to notice that Madison is ignoring him. For a cute guy, (not that I like him or anything!!!*^^*) he sure is dense! I have to talk to Madison.  
  
"You have to talk to Madison."  
  
I yelped and jumped three feet into the air. I turned and glared at Zachary. "DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"What?" He stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Never mind," I sighed and turned back to watching Madison. "What do you mean, 'you have to talk to Madison'?"  
  
"Well, just look at her! She won't talk to me at all!!" Zachary pouted his lips dramatically. "How am I going to live?"  
  
I stared at him. "Whatever."  
  
"But I'm serious! I can't stand this! You're her best friend...you talk to her!" He pleaded.  
  
"But you're her boyfriend! You talk to her!" I crossed my arms. "Besides, she wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"She's obviously not listening to me either!" Zachary sniffed.  
  
"Just tell her you don't like Jade!" I suggested and pushed him towards Madison. Then, I leaned closer to listen...(hey, I wasn't eavesdropping...just listening...without permission ^__^)  
  
"Madison..." Zachary stared at a desk and slowly walked up to Madison.  
  
Madison turned around.  
  
"Madison..." Zachary repeated. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Madison sighed.  
  
"Madison..." Zachary whimpered. Gosh!! GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
"WHAT IS IT??" Madison said impatiently and turned to face Zachary. I saw her eyes soften for a moment, but hardened again.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Zachary bit his lip.  
  
"Well, say it already!" Madison yelled.  
  
Zachary sniffed. "I...don't-don't like...I don't like...J-Jade." OMG!!!  
  
Madison gasped silently, but scrunched her forehead again. "Sure..."  
  
"BUT I DON'T!" Zachary wailed.  
  
"Ok..." Madison said.  
  
Zachary came running back to me...."SAKURA!! IT DIDN'T WORK!!!!"  
  
I sighed and patted him on the back. -_-  
  
*****************  
  
"Madison...you made Zachary cry today!" I said, walking up to her.  
  
She smiled and frowned again.  
  
"So...do you believe him?" I asked and nudged her in the side.  
  
She was silent.  
  
"WAH!!!" I looked up.  
  
Jade was standing in the middle of the hall, books scattered everywhere.  
  
"OH I'M SO SORRY!!!" Zachary appeared from nowhere and bent to help her gather her books. "Here, let me get them."  
  
"Thanks," Jade smiled gratefully. She bent down also. They were collecting the books when both of them started to get up together. (i bet you know what's about to happen)  
  
BONG!!!  
  
"Ow!" They screamed simultaneously. Everyone stopped to watch them, hoping for something interesting...like a fight. Then, Zachary started laughing and Jade joined in. Everyone looked away.  
  
"Sorry!" Zachary smiled.  
  
"I'm ok!" Jade sighed.  
  
I looked away at Madison. No words can describe what I saw...  
  
"NO WAY AM I BELIEVING HIM!!!" She screamed. I carefully edged away while she stormed off.  
  
STUPID STUPID ZACHARY!!! 


	95. The Plan

~*Chapter Ninety-Five: The Plan*~  
  
I lay in bed that night trying to think of a way of solving the whole Zachary and Madison problem. Look at me...a couple of weeks ago, I was having my own love problems...now, I'm playing cupid! Although every muscle in my body screamed not to get myself caught up in this tangle...I couldn't bear to see Madison so upset, especially when there's nothing to be upset about...Zachary would never leave her...the only thing is, she needs to know it.  
  
I rolled over onto my side and sighed. What am I supposed to do? I drifted into darkness and finally closed my tired eyes.  
  
I was walking down a path between some skyscrapers. The roads seem to go on endlessly. People walked past without a glance at me. I tried asking for directions, but they just looked right through me. Soon enough, I just gave up and continued walking. Suddenly, I saw a Zachary and Madison walking to a cafe. They sat down in one of the outside tables and started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I hope it was something good.  
  
This is it!! This is my plan!!!"  
  
Suddenly, I sat up in bed, surrounded with darkness. I didn't care...there was only one thing in my mind....  
  
"I GOT IT!"  
  
*************************  
  
I could hardly contain my excitement. Both Li and Ms. Sun noticed something different about me, but I tried to keep a straight face...  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong, dear?" Ms. Sun asked, alarmed for my health for she pressed the back of her right hand against my forehead.  
  
I smiled at her concern. "Nothing's wrong, Ms. Sun. I'm just very excited is all."  
  
"Excited about what?" Ms. Sun asked. Some servants came to collect the plates.  
  
"Just excited..." I said. "About going to school."  
  
"Ok...now I know there's something wrong," Li smiled and kissed my on the cheek.  
  
"Believe me...there's nothing wrong," I narrowed my eyes at him, but giggled.  
  
"Ok, if you insist," Ms. Sun shrugged.  
  
"Come on!!" I pulled at Li so he could drive us to school. I had to tell Zachary about my plan. "We're going to be late."  
  
"That's the plan," he laughed and waved good-bye at Ms. Sun. Then, we finally zoomed off in the direction of the school.  
  
**********************  
  
"ZACHARY!" I screamed as soon as I saw him. I pulled him away from the group and whispered him the plan.  
  
"You're a genius Sakura!" He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"You're welcome...and YOU'D BETTER NOT BLOW THIS UP AGAIN!!" I scolded with a finger.  
  
"I won't, I promise!" He smiled so innocently that I just couldn't be mad anymore.  
  
There you go.... a long chapter.... well, pretty long for me!! Enjoy!! See ya...and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 


	96. Stupid Zachary Messes Everything Up

~*Chapter Ninety-Six: Stupid Zachary messes everything up once again!*~  
  
I told Li to go ahead because I had something to tell Zachary. We waited until everyone was gone before walking through the huge double doors and out of the school. Then, we walked towards Madison's house.  
  
"So, you remember the plan right?" I asked Zachary, who was staring into space...probably rehearsing the plan.  
  
"I invite Madison to go to a nice cafe and talk about our relationship," Zachary nodded and turned to me.  
  
"Talk SERIOUSLY about your relationship!" I reminded him.  
  
"What if she doesn't come with me?" Zachary asked, concerned.  
  
"Not if you beg," I joked and smiled. "Don't worry, if I know Madison...and I do...she'll come. She doesn't want to be mad at you, but you don't really give her any reason not to be."  
  
"I don't?" Zachary exclaimed, stupidly. "I really don't understand girls!"  
  
I glared at him, but let it go. Then, I stopped and sighed. "We're here...you go on, I'll just leave you two alone."  
  
"Wait!" He called and grabbed my arm. "You're not coming with me?"  
  
"Of course not!" I pulled away. "You have to do this on your own! Don't worry, I'll be watching."  
  
I smiled and walked off. My step slowed and I turned to see what was happening. Zachary was walking up the steps to Madison's door and he had his back to me. I quickly jumped into a bush and peered behind some very scratchy braches and leaves. Zachary rang the doorbell and Madison appeared at the door. She seemed surprised, then angry to see him. Suddenly, Zachary dropped to his knees and said something. Omg...Zachary!! I didn't really mean to beg her! I was too far away to hear what he said, but Madison seemed nervous. She stared at him for a while before going inside and reappearing with her coat on. Yes! It's working! I smiled to myself...the first stage has been completed.  
  
As Zachary and Madison walks along the road, I try very hard to keep from being seen. Many weird glances were shot my way whenever I jumped behind a wall or tree when Zachary or Madison turned around. They were walking awkwardly and there were lots of silences. The roads seemed somehow familiar...like I've been here before. Where is Zachary taking her? I thought...I was getting pretty tired on this stakeout.  
  
Finally, he points across the street and guides her over to a VERY familiar cafe.  
  
ZACHARY!! NO!! NOT THAT CAFE!!!! I slapped a hand to my forehead and groans to myself. I should have expected this to happen. Zachary had brought Madison to Kero's cafe...the same cafe where JADE WORKS!!!! Only this time...the Halloween decorations were missing. I ran across the street and watched through the windows from a nearby bench.  
  
Madison and Zachary sat down right next to the window and I hoped that they wouldn't look my way. Jade hadn't appeared yet, but Kero greeted them. They talked for a while before ordering.  
  
A half an hour passed and still no Jade. I calmed down. Maybe Jade isn't working today. MAYBE THIS PLAN REALLY WILL WORK!!! But right on time, Jade suddenly bounded over to the table and set down their food. She gave them a large grin and hugged Zachary. Oh, no! I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.  
  
Madison yelled something and stormed out the cafe.  
  
"MADISON!!" Zachary called after her and pushed through the door also. "DON'T LEAVE!! I DON'T LIKE JADE!!"  
  
"Yea, right! Of course you don't," Madison kept walking and was about to cross the street. "You talk to her like she's your best friend...you help her pick up books, and now you've taken me to her cafe! OF COURSE you don't like her."  
  
She walked into the street muttering something angrily that she didn't see the convertible speeding right towards her.  
  
"MADISON!!" I screamed and jumped off the bench.  
  
*sigh...* yay..i finally finished the chapter!!! enjoy now... 


	97. I Told You!

~*Chapter Ninety-Seven: I told you!*~  
  
"MADISON!" I jumped up from the bench and ran towards her, but I was too far away. Madison saw the car and screamed, but it was too close. I closed my eyes as the car neared her and started sobbing. Guilt, fear, and anger welled in my heart as I prayed nothing bad would happen to Madison.  
  
I heard the car screech to a stop and silence on the streets. I finally got the courage to open my eyes. My hands fell from my wet face and I stared at my surroundings. Zachary and many others were running towards the car in the middle of the street. I jumped up and ran with them. Pushing many people aside, I reached the middle and gasped.  
  
Jade was on top of Madison, who had a scratch on her forehead.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down besides them. "What happened?"  
  
Madison stared up at Jade and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jade asked, worriedly eyeing her cut.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I would've died!" Madison sobbed and pulled Jade into a huge hug. Jade stared at her surprised before smiling and returning the embrace. Zachary pushed through and stared at the sight.  
  
"MADISON!" He sighed. "You're okay."  
  
Madison smiled up at him. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"I was so worried!" Jade moved over so Zachary could talk to Madison. "Don't you ever do anything like that again!"  
  
Madison smiled graciously at him. "I won't."  
  
Zachary bit his lip and kissed Ivy. Oohs and cheers erupted from the crowd and I laughed. They finally pulled away and Zachary gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"OMG!!!" Nikki came running up to the crowd from the car. "OMG OMG OMG!! DID WE HIT ANYONE?"  
  
"Nikki?" I stared, confused.  
  
"MADISON!! DID I HIT YOU?" Eli ran out also and gasped. "I didn't see you!"  
  
"Eli?" I cried...this was getting too weird.  
  
"Sakura? Zachary!" Nikki smiled nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"I'm fine," Madison giggled. "Why do people keep asking me this?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Zachary bit his lip.  
  
Madison nodded. I was still shocked at the fact that ELI and NIKKI were in the same car together.  
  
We helped Madison and Jade over to a bench and made sure that nothing was wrong. Nikki and Eli kept apologizing and I couldn't hold it any longer. I pulled Nikki away from the crowd.  
  
"Nikki," I bit my lip and saw Eli staring at us from the corner of my eye. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
She smiled mysteriously and nodded.  
  
"YAY~!" I screamed and almost jumped into the air.  
  
sorri it was such a short post but my parents are getting mad....see ya! 


	98. Surprise!

~*Chapter Ninety-Eight: Surprise!*~  
  
I walked down the hallways, lost in my thoughts. I watched as the many students struggled to push through the crowds to get to their classes on time. Books tumbled to the ground, sneakers squeaked, teachers were outside their classrooms, yelling at couples trying to sneak some kisses between classes. I walked right past all of this, with only one thing on my mind. I AM TURNING EIGHTEEN THIS SATURDAY!!!  
  
Snapping out of my daze, I managed to spot Madison standing at her locker, desperately pulling books out. This scene seemed so familiar...I still remember the first day I met her. I can't imagine how we got to this point. I shoved my way towards her and opened my own locker.  
  
"Hey, Madison," I smiled brightly, switching out books from my bookbag and my locker.  
  
She almost jumped three feet into the air and glanced around nervously before answering me. "I, Sakura!"  
  
"What's wrong?" I smiled, zipping my bookbag back up and hitching it onto my shoulders. "You seem so...fidgety."  
  
"I do?" She answered, just a little bit on the squeaky side. "Well... it's... um... probably because... uh... that I haaaaaaaa-vuuuuuuuhhhhhhh uh, uh...a MATH TEST!! Yes...a math test today and I didn't...uh... I didn't study."  
  
I stared at her with my hands gripping my backpack straps.  
  
"Which reminds me, I have to go... now... to... uh... study!" she muttered and waved good-bye.  
  
All of a sudden, Zachary came bounding over and grabbed Madison by the shoulders. "MADISON!! Did you FORGET? We have a...uh...project due in math today! I have to show you our project!"  
  
I stared at Zachary and saw Madison smile nervously at me. "A test... and... a uh... project."  
  
"Ah..." I nodded.  
  
"What test?" Zachary questioned. I sighed and smiled.  
  
"Omg... just go show me our project! See ya Sakura!" Madison waved and pushed Zachary towards our social studies class.  
  
I watched as they disappeared into crowd and shook my head. They must've forgotten that I was in their Math AND Social Studies classes. I wonder what they're planning. Then, I set off for Social Studies. Through the door I saw Zachary, Madison, Li, Eli, and Julian huddled in a circle in the corner of the room and arguing about something. Julian saw me first and yelled to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Stop!! Put that away... Sakura's coming!" he half hissed, half whispered, but I heard him anyways. They quickly stopped and looked up at me in fear. Then, he shuffled something behind their backs and slipped into their seats...with an innocent look on their face.  
  
I walked towards them and stopped in front of Li. We stared at each other for a while with Li smiling at me.  
  
"Li," I smiled sweetly. "What were you guys doing?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Julian bite his lip and Zachary put his index finger on his lips. Li stared back at me.  
  
"Nothing," he looked down at the desk.  
  
"Come on Li, you can tell me," I dropped my bookbag and sat down in front of him.  
  
He bit his lip. I went behind him and tried to grab the sheets of paper that he was sitting on. He yelled and threw them to Julian. Julian screamed and handed them to Madison. Madison looked around wildly before passing them to Eli. Eli shrugged and threw them at Zachary. Zachary looked around at everyone, but they wouldn't take it. So, I headed for Zachary's desk, but before I got there, he ripped the papers into four large sections and stuffed them inside his mouth. Everyone groaned and laughed. He smiled at me and I gave up with a sigh.  
  
keke... I bet you're just itching to find out what they're doing, aren't you? Well, you're just going to have to find out at the next chapter!! See ya!! 


	99. Not Really a Big Surprise

~*Chapter Ninety-Nine: Not really a big surprise*~  
  
Did they honestly think I didn't catch on to their little game? Well, I did. It wasn't hard since I always caught them motioning at me, whispering behind me, or going to the bathroom at the same time. I just sad, pretending not to notice anything, but I was taking in everything they did. I knew it had to be something about my birthday...maybe a super great gift...a surprise party, something like that. I wasn't stupid!  
  
"So Sakura...are you busy this weekend?" Li asked me on the way home from school. He was biting his lip nervously and kept his eyes on the road. I knew this look. It was his... there's definitely something going on that I'm not telling you...look. I'm his girlfriend and I've known him for so long now...he did not think that I didn't know that look!  
  
"Well, there is my birthday coming up," I mentioned curiously, wondering what he would say about it.  
  
"OH!" He exclaimed, a little bit much. "It's your birthday? You never told me that!"  
  
I smiled to myself. I distinctively remember telling him that it was my birthday this weekend...he couldn't have possibly forgotten. Anyways, Madison knew, so that was a lame excuse.  
  
"And to think, I haven't gotten you anything. Oh well," he bit his lip harder. I knew he had...he was just bursting from telling me. I saw him drive away from home from my room window so I knew that he definitely went somewhere. We turned the corner into our neighborhood. Tall, elegant mansions loomed around, surrounded by perfectly kept laws and bursts of flower bushes.  
  
"Li, if you bite your lip any harder, it's going to start bleeding. I know there's something going on between all of you so just tell me already!" I looked at him.  
  
He stared wildly around and almost swerved off the road. "There's nothing going on, what makes you think there's something going on?" He turned onto our driveway and parked.  
  
"Li, I know you. And I know Madison, Julian, Zachary, and Eli. If there's something going on that I don't know about...I would know," I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Just tell me. I won't ruin the surprise."  
  
"There's no surprise, Sakura... you must be imagining things... I GOTTA GO!" He jumped out of his car door and tore down the driveway into the house. I shook my head and followed.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hello Sakura," Ms. Sun greeted me at the door and a servant took my coat. "How was your day?"  
  
"Ms. Sun, what's going on between Li, Julian, Zachary, Eli, and Madison. I know they're planning something, but they just won't tell me!" I complained and kicked off my shoes.  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ms. Sun smiled and drank from her mug of tea. "They're not planning anything."  
  
Oh great...now Ms. Sun won't even tell me. Jeez...this better be some birthday party!  
  
"Well, since you all refuse to tell me, I guess I can live the one day until my birthday and I suppose, then I'll find out," I sighed and trotted up the stairs to do my homework. I decided to go to Li's room. Shifting my bookbag a little, I walked to his room and entered. He was lying on his bed, reading from a piece of paper.  
  
"SAKURA!" He yelled and threw the paper behind him...under some books. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um...I was going to do my homework with you so you wouldn't have to go all the way down my hall just to ask me a question. And don't worry, I won't ask you any more about the surprise," I rolled my eyes and dropped my heavy bookbag on his bed, which didn't sag at all. I found that Li likes his bed very hard. I like it kinda soft...makes you feel like you're floating on a cloud.  
  
"Surprise...?" he smiled nervously and pulled his bookbag towards us also.  
  
"Give it up," I rolled my eyes and stacked my books neatly on the bed and took out paper, pencils, and a calculator.  
  
"Give what up?" He asked, dumping his entire bookbag out, paper, pencils, books, and cookies flying everywhere.  
  
"I've always wondered how you manage to keep this room so clean," I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"I don't clean it," he joked and searched through his pile of messiness to find his math homework. "I don't get these equations."  
  
I sighed, and went to work, although eyeing the paper he was reading a few times.  
  
***********************  
  
That night, I lay in bed, pondering once again about what they were planning. Although I sort of know what they were doing, I was still curious to know what they were going to do. I didn't want to wait a whole entire day just to find out. I guess I have no choice. I sighed and tried to forget it. Then, setting my alarm, I slumped into my bed and went to sleep.  
  
***********************  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," I answered as Zachary's mouth opened to give me some other kind of lame excuse as to why they were whispering and frantically covering the evidence whenever I entered the same room as them.  
  
"Oh," his mouth shut and he shrugged. "But I had a good one this time..."  
  
"I am, however, curious as to what you guys are planning for tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be something wonderful," I smiled and sat in my seat.  
  
"Sakura, we're not planning anything!" Madison protested.  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
***********************  
  
The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed. Hearing some footsteps suddenly reminded me that today was my birthday. I am officially 18 years old! I jumped out of bed, ran my fingers through my hair, and stepped out my room to receive my surprise. The hall was empty except for the shadows from the early sun. I walked down, working on my surprised faces. Nobody was in the main hall either except for a random maid carrying a laundry basket and a brush. I definitely heard footsteps in the halls.  
  
"Sakura..." someone said behind me.  
  
"AHA!" I screamed and whirled around. Li was looking at me weirdly and rubbed his eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" He yawned and stretched.  
  
"What are you doing?" I questioned.  
  
"I have to get some more toothpaste for my bathroom. I ran out," he shrugged and walked down the stairs.  
  
What? He was getting toothpaste? Not walking to my room to wake me up for my surprise. Not sneaking around, taking a last look at the decorations? Not hiding birthday presents for me to accidentally find? I felt my spirit sag with disappointment. Have they really forgotten my birthday?~  
  
awww...cliffhanger...sorry to keep you on a line...but at least I have another chapter uploaded...u won't have to wait that long! ^^ 


	100. Not Forgotten

~*Chapter ONE HUNDRED!!!(this is a time for celebration! nah...some other time): Not forgotten*~  
  
I trudged down the stairs after Li. They really forgot. I shook my head and walked into the living room. It was cold and completely empty, except for the boring gray furniture neatly placed around the room. I flicked the TV on and closed my eyes for while. An announcer voice came on and started reporting the day's weather. I sat up and stared at the screen. At the top and bottom, bold, blue banners with bright letters flashed across every channel. I blinked a couple of time before I realized my name was on the banners:  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!"  
  
I gasped and the lights flickered on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
  
I jumped up and saw Madison, Zachary, Eli, Ms. Sun, and Julian holding a large birthday cake with my name swirled in pink letters. Streamers and confetti jumped from the ceiling and onto my head.  
  
"You guys didn't forget," I choked out through tears. Madison smiled and jumped over to me.  
  
"Of course we didn't forget! We would never forget!" She hugged me and went back to the cake. She set it down on the coffee table and drew out a knife. Ms. Sun came up and hugged me too.  
  
"Happy birthday honey!" She smiled and squeezed my cheek. Then, she went to help cut the cake.  
  
Zachary, Eli, and Julian all came up and took out oddly shaped boxes. Zachary's box was purple with loosely tied brown paper.  
  
"I wrapped it myself!" Zachary announced proudly like a five year old. I laughed and accepted them all.  
  
"Where's Li?" I asked suddenly, looking around at everyone. They seemed to be staring at the wall behind me. Suddenly, two arms grabbed my waist from behind and I jumped. "LI!!!"  
  
"Yes?" he whispered. "Happy birthday!"  
  
"Did you find your toothpaste?" I asked, pinching him.  
  
"Oh...come to think of it, I didn't! I'd better get it now!" He turned and was about to walk out but I dragged him back to the cake.  
  
"I didn't want to miss cake for toothpaste," he joked and wrapped his arms around me while we watch them cut the cake.  
  
"Yea," I smiled and grabbed a plate and a fork. Ms. Sun sliced a big piece off and plopped it right on my plate. YUM!!!  
  
"Sakura, I have to talk to you," Li pulled my arm down when I was going to take a bite.  
  
"Later...after this cake," I was practically drooling here.  
  
"NO...now," he took the plate and set it back on the table. Then, he pulled me out into the hallway.  
  
"Li!" I wined.  
  
He stared down at his feet and drew something out of his back pocket. It was a small roundish box, tied with velvet yarn. I gasped and bit my lip. He smiled up at me and held it out.  
  
"Li, you shouldn't have," I stared down at it, afraid to open it.  
  
"It's just a birthday present," he shrugged.  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I pulled the string loose and flipped it open. Then, I looked down at saw.........key chains? I looked up at Li in confusion. He smiled and held out some car keys. OMG!!! 


	101. Piece of Cake

Chapter One hundred and one: Piece of cake  
  
OMG OMG OMG!! He bought me a car!!! I squealed and jumped up and down. I hugged him tightly and ran to the door. Throwing them open, I jumped outside and...  
  
Waving my head to the left and right, searching furiously for my shiny, new car.  
  
"Um...Sakura. What are you doing?" Li popped out through the door and stared weirdly at me.  
  
"Where's my new car?" I pouted, searching again.  
  
"Car?" Li raised an eyebrow at me. Then, pressed his hand against my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You don't have a car."  
  
I felt my shoulders droop in disappointment. "You mean, you didn't buy my a new car?"  
  
He stared and laughed. "Of course not!"  
  
I stuck my bottom lip out and sighed. Oh well, I can live without a car...  
  
"That key chain and key is something more important," he smiled down at me.  
  
"What is it?" I looked down at it, turning it around in my hand. I didn't see anything that significant.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later," he smiled suspiciously.  
  
"WHAAAAAT?" I exclaimed and playfully punched him on the arm. "You're not going to tell me?"  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later," he repeated.  
  
Before I could badger him anymore about the key chain, Madison ran outside and pulled me back inside the house.  
  
"What are you two doing out there?" Madison laughed. "The candles are melting on your cake and Zachary doesn't want to eat wax-covered cake."  
  
"Well, let's not keep them waiting then," Li walked back in and accompanied us back to the living room.  
  
"SAKURA!! YAY...SHE'S BACK!! WE CAN EAT THE CAKE NOW!!!" Zachary screamed happily and jumped towards the cake, armed with a knife. I smiled at his excitement.  
  
"WAIT ZACHARY!!" Madison jumped in between Zachary and the cake. Afraid that she would be hurt, Zachary yelped, averted his direction, and slammed right into a door. We all laughed uproariously as Madison began comforting him.  
  
"OHHH!! MY POOR BABY!!" She rubbed his face, which was turning a bit red for the moment.  
  
"MADISON!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Zachary sat up and rubbed at his nose.  
  
"Haha...I couldn't let you cut the cake before Sakura makes her wish!" Madison laughed.  
  
"Oh fine! Make your wish already so we can eat!" Zachary motioned at me.  
  
"Alright alright!" I stepped up to the cake, kneeled over, and thought about what I wanted most in the world. Then, I mentally whispered something, and blew.  
  
"YAY!!!" Madison hugged me as Zachary attacked at the cake with the knife. Soon, we were all sitting comfortably with a plate of cake and ice cream in our hands.  
  
"MMMM!! YUMMY!!" Zachary smiled, making us all crack up. 


	102. The Old Folks

Chapter One-hundred and two: The Old Folks  
  
I sighed contently as I lay my head on Li's shoulder. A blanket was pulled up around us, the room was dark except for the soft moonlight spilling across the walls, and silence surrounded us. This was the best birthday ever. A loud chime erupted from a grandfather clock that stood outside in the halls. I squinted over and managed to make out the arrow pointing to a three. I yawned. Three in the morning. Madison, Zachary, Eli, and Julian had long gone home. Wrapping paper, confetti, streamers, balloons, and plates littered the room. I sighed and stared at Li. His face is illuminated with glittering light and he seems peaceful and relaxed. We've been through a lot, you and I. And to think, just a couple of months ago, I had hated you. Now, I realize that I love you and only you. I don't think I can love you any more. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead. He shifted around and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
DING DONG! I shook awake and squinted my eyes at my surroundings. I yawned and fell back into my comfortable position beside Li. DING DONG! I groaned and forced my eyes open again. DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!! I heard the rustling of a servant rushing to the door. Rubbing my eyes, I swung my legs over the couch and sighed.  
  
"What's going on?" Li woke, stretching his arms. The sound of the door opening and a heavy thud brought my gaze at the door.  
  
"SAKURA!! SAKURA!! IT'S ME!! MOMMY POO!!!"  
  
My eyes widened as my breath got caught in my throat. OMG!!  
  
Suddenly, my mother bounded into the room in a bright pink tank top, purple and black plaid skirt, and red fishnet leggings. I froze. The light blared on and blinded me. Is this how a roach feels when it's caught in the spotlight? Well, would someone just crush me and get this humiliation over with?  
  
"SAKURA!!" She ran over towards me and suffocated me with her arms.  
  
"Hi mom," I whispered and hugged her back. Looks like she hasn't changed. "How's grandma?"  
  
"She's great! We took great care of her. You look great Sakura!" She pushed me away to take a good look at me. She looked...normal...or about as normal as my mother could get. "And to think...you're eighteen today!!"  
  
"Yes, mother." At least she remembered.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?" She pouted her lips and sniffed a couple of times. I sighed and smiled. I was glad to see her, but would this mean I would have to live back home now? I glanced over at Li, who was watching us all this time. I guess my mother followed my gaze because she soon bounced up and enveloped Li in a big bear hug also.  
  
"And you must be the infamous Li Syaoran. I hope you've been treating my daughter right...cause if you haven't..." she threatened with her fist.  
  
"Mom," I whined. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Oh, he's at home...with your birthday present from us!!!" She smiled widely and her eyes glittered with mischief...like she had some surprise that she thought was so great. And I have to admit; her surprises...so far...haven't been exactly something I would like to remember. I winced at the idea of a birthday present.  
  
"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Kinomoto," Ms. Sun said suddenly, coming into the room.  
  
"It's always great to see you Ms. Sun," mother smiled and ran over to give her a hug too. Ms. Sun chuckled at her energy.  
  
"I hope Sakura hasn't been much trouble while staying at your house, Ms. Sun," mom nodded at me.  
  
"Of course not. Sakura's been a pleasure to have around the house," Ms. Sun smiled warmly at me. I smiled back in thanks.  
  
"Well, Sakura. I'll give you some time to pack," mom said, turning back to me.  
  
"P-pack?" I stuttered, feeling oddly lightheaded.  
  
"Yes, pack. We're going home," she nodded.  
  
"You mean, I can't stay here?" I persisted, glancing at Li for support.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Kinomoto. We'd love to keep Sakura here for a while longer," he came to stand beside me.  
  
"Well, it's absolutely too much trouble. Anyways, it's time Sakura came home. Her father wants to see her and I'm sure she would like to see her present," Mom, sighed, with that look in her eyes again. I knew nothing could change her mind now.  
  
I gulped. I was going to leave Li now. At least we don't live too far away. I trudged past them, up the stairs, and towards my room. Li followed. Tears welled up behind my eyelids, but I held them back. Opening the door to my room, I stopped and just stared. So many memories...Finally, I sighed and pulled some suitcases out from under my bed. Li sat and watched me fold clothes.  
  
"I'll still see you at school," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, but it won't be the same," I whispered back. I don't know why we were whispering, but I wasn't in the mood to talk loudly.  
  
"You're right," he got off the bed and hugged me. I sighed and smiled.  
  
"It's not like it's the end of us. I'll come to visit every day!" I hugged him back. We both knew it wasn't like we weren't ever going to see each other ever again, but we stayed in the position until my mom yelled for me to hurry up.  
  
I sat in the car seat and stared out the window. Li's house was drifting farther and farther away. I droned out my mother's talking about what it was like in Japan and how everyone's changed. I just nodded at the right places and played with my fingers. Finally, we drove up the driveway to our house and I slowly got out. It's been weeks since I've been back here. It seemed so...unfamiliar and different. Mom ran ahead and pushed me in through the door impatiently.  
  
"Dad! You're daughter's home!!" She called. I took off my shoes and walked in, glancing around the rooms again. Memories flooded through my mind.  
  
"Sakura!!" I turned to find my father with his arms outstretched. I willingly let myself be enveloped by his arms and hugged him back.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are home," I stood back and sighed once again.  
  
"Sakura!!" Mom came skipping into the room and smiled with all her might. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"  
  
Yue stepped into the room with a smirk on his face. "Hi Sakura...remember me?"  
  
Cliffhanger....hah....enjoy now! 


	103. My Life Takes a Turn for the Worst

Since so many people have forgotten who Yue is, this will be a little reminder! YUE'S MEMORIAL:  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Someone yelled behind me.  
  
I whirled around.  
  
"Yue?" I exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh." He extended his arms and embraced me in a hug.  
  
Yue was my best friend since kindergarten, but last year when I moved last year, I thought I would never see him again.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked when we let go of each other.  
  
"Well, my dad wanted me transferred and anyways your dad gave my parents a call." He explained.  
  
"My dad?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, he told me that you probably wanted someone you knew here at your new school." He smiled. "I have to admit, this place is weird."  
  
Yue stared at me and I smiled back at him. A smile finally appeared on his face. Although, it was more like a smirk than a smile.  
  
"It could get dangerous out here on your own." He smiled at me even more.  
  
I stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you should be more careful." He leaned in close.  
  
I tilted back away from him. "Yue? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
The smirk was wiped from his face as he glared in anger at my eyes.  
  
He pulled his hair back and clenched his fist. "STOP SAYING THAT!!! Why do you always think there's something wrong! Why are you always caring about me like BROTHER???!!!" He screamed.  
  
I gulped. "I-Isn't that w-what you want?"  
  
"I NEVER WANTED THAT!" He spat into my face.  
  
I pressed my eyes closed. "Then what do you want?" I whispered.  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE? I WANTED YOU!!!!" He screamed.  
  
My arms, legs, and waist were tied with thick string. I had finally woken up after being knocked unconscious. A thin sliver of blood was trickling down my forehead. My eyesight was foggy and my head hurt terribly. I groaned and coughed. My wrists itched, being scratched against the rough string. I was sitting on a cold and hard chair in a dark room. Strength seemed to have left my body because I couldn't even lift my head. Suddenly, a cackling laugh echoed the room.  
  
He looked back down at me and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura, you won't have to worry about him. We'll run away for Hawaii or the Caribbean's. We'll be so happy."  
  
He stroked a finger down my cheek.  
  
"NO!" I turned away from him. "I'll never go with you Yue."  
  
He gripped my chin tightly in his hand and turned my face to look at him. I stared defiantly into his eyes. Then, a rumbling sound echoed around the room. Yue looked over his shoulder and let go of my chin.  
  
"Guess what Sakura? Li's here. Just what you wanted right?" He smiled down at me. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Then, he went back into the darkness.  
  
"LI!!! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" I sobbed. Li was lying limply on the ground. Yue was frantically untying the ropes binding my hands together.  
  
"Come on Yue," One of the guys was tugging at Yue to leave me. "Just leave her, you won't get away if you stay here!"  
  
"I can't!" Yue yelled.  
  
"You have to..." He finally succeeded to getting Yue off of me, but Yue was still tugging on the rope. I felt the chair tilt backwards until it finally fell back.  
  
"I'll come BACK!!!" Yue screamed.  
  
Chapter One hundred and three: My Life takes a turn for the worse  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
"What are you doing here?" I muttered gravely and looked away at the wall.  
  
"Aww? What's the matter? No hello to your best friend?" Yue smirked and made a gesture like he was going to move towards me and give me a hug. I stiffened.  
  
"That's right! That is no way of treating your guest and your-"Mom scolded.  
  
Don't worry Mrs. Kinomoto. I'm sure we'll be best of friends again in no time. We just need to spend some time together," Yue took my hand firmly. Just the touch of his hand makes my skin crawl. I tried to pry his fingers from mine, but his death grip just wouldn't let go.  
  
"Now that's more like it. We'll leave you guys some time to catch up," dad smiled warmly, which almost made me gag. Mom just stood there staring dreamily at the two of us. "Come on honey. We're going to leave them alone...r-right?"  
  
He was pulling her by the shoulders but she wouldn't budge. Finally, he ran to the kitchen for a large pan. Down it came on mom's head. That got her attention.  
  
"OIY!! What did you do that for!! You good for nothing husband!" She scolded him with "THE FINGER". Dad dragged her into their bedroom.  
  
"Don't you try to push me...you-"  
  
I sighed. Aren't they ever going to change? Finally, my eyes wondered back to our joint hands.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" I screamed and tore away from him. "I don't know you anymore!" Then, I ran to my room and locked the door.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I sighed miserably and retreated to my room. I lay there and couldn't get my mind OFF of Sakura. Everything, every sound, every word reminded me of Sakura and the times we used to have. I guess I shouldn't feel bad. It's not like she's been cut off from my life forever, but it's definitely not what it used to be. I'll still see her at school. We'll be the same...right? I sighed. For some reason, I had a feeling that from now on, something would always stand between us. I shook my head of the thought. That could never happen. Sakura's not like that and I'm not like that. Nothing will EVER get between us. Nothing. Never.  
  
I sighed again, pulled up the covers, and closed my eyes.  
  
"Sakura, you're so beautiful," I whispered in her ear and stroked her soft hair. "I love you."  
  
"Li, I'm sorry..."  
  
I pulled away and stared at her face. Her eyes were sullen and sunken. They were dark and irritated. She scowled at me. "I don't love you."  
  
I felt my heart shatter. My knees started shaking and I sunk to the ground, a hand supporting my body, another pressed against my chest.  
  
"I never have. I felt pity for you. That's why I pretended to like you. I never really did. You just thought I did."  
  
My heart was being squeezed of all its might. Blood fell as tears from my eyes. My world collapsed. The sun stopped shining. The wind stopped blowing. The waves stopped crashing. Everything stopped and seemed to laugh at me and my crushed form. Nothing was worth living for anymore.  
  
"Why would anyone love you? You're horrible!" She turned and walked into a dark light.  
  
No...No. Sakura...don't leave. Please...I tried screaming, but my voice was so diminutive. It disappeared before it ever got out of my mouth. The only things that I could get out were tears. And they never stopped.  
  
"Li, get up!" Mrs. Sun shook my shoulders until I opened my eyes. "Jeez, it's 2:00!"  
  
"So...?" I muttered. "I've only been asleep for what...2...3 hours?"  
  
"Haha...2 or 3 hours? More like 26 or 27 hours! It's tomorrow!" Mrs. Sun smiled.  
  
OMG! I jumped off my bed and stared around for a while. I've been asleep for a day???  
  
"And don't you dare tell me you totally forgot about your birthday celebration!" Mrs. Sun smiled and drew back the curtains. Sunlight streamed in, but the room didn't seem any brighter. (I know it was just Sakura's birthday party, but I am desperately trying to make the story shorter...since I've had many complaints about how long it is...sorry )  
  
"I set your clothes out for the formal so everything's ready," Mrs. Sun smiled. "Come down when you're ready. I still have some last minute things to take care of. You take your time. A young man doesn't turn 19 every day you know!"  
  
I smiled for her, but slumped back on my bed after she left. My mind wondered back to the dream. It was just a dream. A nightmare more like. But I can't help but feel a little scared. It felt so real! I sighed. Why do I have this sick feeling deep down in my heart? 


	104. That's what Friends are For

Chapter One hundred and four: That's what friends are for  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I spent the entire night sitting on my bed, staring at my door. I knew as soon as my eyes closed and my head hit the pillow, nightmares of that terrible day would come back to me. And I didn't not want to remember them. I still can't believe that Yue would turn out to be such a person. He was my best friend ever since...I can't even remember. He would be the last person I would suspect to do that to me. He was so shy and timid, not at all the type to turn into a gangster. Shivers ran down my arms. Finally, the sun rose and poured into my room. Muffled sounds drifted under my door and into my ears.  
  
"Sakura, it's time for school, you sleepy head!!" Mom declared in her singsong voice. I slowly pulled myself off the bed and grabbed some clothes. Then, I opened the door and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Do you need the bathroom Sakura?"  
  
I stiffened.  
  
"It's all yours," Yue smiled and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
I walked past him and stared in the mirror, wearing a frown. Then, I slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Sakura!" Someone tackled me from behind.  
  
"Oomp," I grunted.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Madison chuckled. She was followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey guys," I smiled. "You won't believe how good it is to see you."  
  
"Hi Saku," Li smiled and embraced me.  
  
"Hey," I mumbled into his shirt, inhaling his scent. "Now I'm Saku?"  
  
"Yup," he rumpled my hair and received a little punch on the arm.  
  
"I have bad news," I mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Madison asked, stepping closer and staring into my eyes.  
  
"Yue," I swallowed. "He's back."  
  
Li's smile turned upside-down and Madison gasped.  
  
"Yue? The...Yue who..." Madison muttered.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"He was scary dude," Zachary shuddered.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura," Julian draped an arm on my shoulder. "We won't let him get you this time."  
  
"But he's living in my house!" I wailed and sighed.  
  
"If he even touches one hair on your head, I'm going to get him," Li smiled down at me. "Because every hair of yours is mine."  
  
I smiled, feeling much safer with Li standing next to me. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Now, are you feeling better?" Madison smiled assuring at me.  
  
"Yea, you guys are the best."  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I stiffened.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Li tightened his grip on my waist.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi to Sakura and to tell her that I'm attending her school again," Yue smiled and turned to me. "See you later Sakura.'  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"I wonder why he's here again. He should know better than come back," Eli mumbled. 


	105. Like father, not like son

There's going to be a lot of jumping between p.o.v.s...k? thanx for reading!  
  
Chapter One hundred and five: Like father...not like son  
  
LI'S P.O.V.:  
  
My concern for Sakura made me totally forget about my birthday celebration.  
  
"Li! What do you think you're doing?" Ms. Sun exclaimed, pushing me towards the stairs. "Your party is in 3 hours and you're not even dressed yet!"  
  
I sighed and mentally kicked myself for forgetting. My birthday is the biggest event every year in my house...expect maybe when I get married and have a child. I smiled, but not before Ms. Sun pushed me into my room and commanded me to get dressed. I glanced around my closet for a suit. For some reason, I didn't really care that much about my birthday. My heart was pounding at the thought of getting married. And hopefully to Sakura.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.:  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Madison burst in my house through my bedroom door. As soon as I got home, I ran straight to my room and locked myself in my room. I didn't really want to see Yue.  
  
"SAKURA, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Madison yelled. I chuckled and opened the door for her, but not without a glance from Yue.  
  
"What's up that's so urgent?" I returned to my desk and closed my math book.  
  
"Today is Li's birthday!!" Madison smiled.  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed. It can't be his birthday. Jeez. It's true. All this time, Li has never told me his birthday!  
  
"And there's a party for him tonight!" Madison continued. "You just have to come!!!"  
  
"Me? He didn't even invite me," I shook my head.  
  
"Well, I think he meant to but just forgot. I mean, you are his girlfriend. Why wouldn't he want you there?"  
  
"Maybe it's a family thing?" I sighed. "I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Whatever!" Madison laughed. "We have to get you ready!"  
  
"But...but," I protested. "I don't have a present!"  
  
"You're present enough for him!" Madison pulled on my arm. "Please? Please? Zachary, Eli, Julian and I will all be there!!"  
  
I sighed. It didn't look like I was going to win against Madison. "All right. All right. Fine!! I'll go!"  
  
"WHEEEE!!"  
  
LI'S P.O.V.:  
  
I strode down the stairs with my crisp suit on, hair gelled back, and fingernails cleaned. I have to say, I did look pretty spiff. The hall was decorated with colorful balloons, streamers, and bright lights. The ballroom had multiple round tables holding drinks and luxurious finger foods. Some people had already arrived and were sampling some of the food provided.  
  
"Congratulations Li, I hear you're turning 19 today," a man stepped up to me with a dark blue three-piece suit and a gold pocket watch. "That's a very impressive number young man and I hope you're ready for the world. Remember, if you ever need any help, you know where to find me."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Min. Thank you," I looked past him and craned my neck for any signs of my friends. Oh no! I completely forgot to tell them about my party!!! NO, this is not happening.  
  
"Li, remember your Aunt May?" A woman in a dazzling red dress, holding a martini, hugged me with her free hand. "My, my, aren't you growing up?"  
  
I gave her a slight smile and excused myself. I had to get to a phone.  
  
"Li, Li, are you alright dear?" Ms. Sun caught my arm in my dash to the phone. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I forgot to call my friends about my birthday party!" I exclaimed hurriedly.  
  
"Don't worry dear. I have called them for you," Ms. Sun reassured me. "Now go have fun. I'm sure they'll arrive in no time."  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief and kissed her on the cheek. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I know," she chuckled and waved to someone behind me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go greet some of your family members. They seem to want to know every detail about your life and since I'm the only one who witnessed this, I am being bombarded by them."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem dear. Now enjoy the night. It's your birthday!" She walked off.  
  
I glanced around for any sign of them. Nope. Then, I tried to walk to the door, but I was intersected by many uncles and aunts, cousins, friends, and many other people I didn't recognize. Finally, I arrived at the door. I wanted to go outside and get some air, but most of all wanted to get away from all these stuffy people. I opened and found my breath taken away.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.:  
  
We finally managed to find a gown at Madison's house that was perfect. It was pearly pink with tiny golden beads lining the sides. It was held up with hair thin straps that criss-crossed in the back and tied into a tiny, neat knot. It was very light and clung to the skin, but fell gracefully in wisps around my feet. A slit ran down the right side, showing my leg from the knee down. Madison found a pair of clear slippers that glowed from the light the beads reflected. Then, she curled my hair and bound it back in a French Twist with a few loose strands cupping my face. After brushing some pearly make up on and a shiny coat of lip-gloss, I was ready.  
  
Zachary picked us up in a silver BMW. Eli and Julian were already waiting for us in their slick suits. Zachary was definitely speechless with Madison's outfit and I received numerous compliments from the others. I found my heart pounding as the others chatted. I kept my eyes staring out the window. Somehow, I felt like Cinderella going to the ball, although I wasn't masked. This was Li's 19th birthday. There's bound to be some family there and this would be the first time they met me, Li's girlfriend. What would they think? I hope they like me.  
  
"We're here," Zachary announced as he pulled to the door. The once familiar surroundings were illuminated with bright lights, balloons, and other decorations. I smiled, Li must be very happy. I carefully stepped out of the car and made my way to the stairs with the others. Suddenly, the door opened and a shaft of light poured onto us. Li was standing there with his mouth slightly opened and his eyes...on me.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.:  
  
There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked, standing there in the light with the dark night behind her. Her dress shone and glimmered. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy tint and gleamed with light. Her eyes smiled back at me with undeniable light. Her hair was gracefully swept back and the stray strands billowed in the light wind. She was magnificently beautiful. And I was so happy that she was mine.  
  
I stepped up to her and stared down into her eyes. "You're beautiful."  
  
Her cheeks flushed and her eyes dropped to her hands. "Thank you."  
  
I immediately swept her in my arms and kissed her on her moist lips. I sighed as we kissed. It's been so long...too long...since I've kissed her and held her. I felt my heart swell with pride and happiness. The world melted away and I completely forgot that I turned 19 today. Then, Sakura pressed her hand to my shoulder and pushed me away. Her eyes were staring embarrassingly past me. I turned and saw that everyone was staring at us. I quickly turned back around and rubbed my neck. I smiled down at Sakura and she giggled. Finally, I turned back around and introduced to everyone my friends and my girlfriend, which they probably already figured out.  
  
The night passed rather quickly. Everyone had greeted Sakura and talked to her a bit with me. It was kind of embarrassing for me when she heard all my life stories, but she just giggled adorably and squeezed my hand tightly. Then, when everybody had met everyone else, I retreated to a table with my friends.  
  
"Hey, dude. This is awesome. You turning 19?" Zachary clasped my shoulder and smiled. "Who would've thought our Li growing up so fast?"  
  
We all laughed at that. Then, I noticed how the room got especially quiet. I stood up and stared around. Everyone was looking at me silently.  
  
"Li?"  
  
I wheeled around and stared at him. Stared at the man who made my life a living nightmare. Stared at the man who just abandoned me because he was too scared to face what he had done. Stared at the man who had practically ignored me for my entire life. Stared at the man who has never shown one ounce of compassion to me. Stared at the man...I hated.  
  
"Dad..." 


	106. Comforting

Chapter One hundred and six:  
  
LI'S P.O.V.:  
  
"Dad..." I muttered. Somehow, I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his searing ones. I haven't seen this man for...I can't even remember. This man is the reason why I have suffered during my childhood. This man is the reason why I grew up without cocoa and marshmallows, bedroom stories, and biking lessons. This man is the reason why I had to grow up, taking care of myself, making my own decisions, and sticking up for myself. I didn't have a father to teach me everything a normal boy would learn. I didn't have a father to teach me sports, how to fight, and about girls. I guess that's why I've been so isolated and cruel. He is the reason why I grew up without parental love. And now, he's come back. He probably believes that I will simply forgive him, forget about all the miserable times I've had without a father, and accept him into my everyday life again as if nothing is wrong. Well, I can't do that. I won't let him just barge into my life like he's always been here. He doesn't know anything about me and he never will. I will not forgive him!  
  
"Hello son," he stuck out his chest and stared down his nose at me. I turned away.  
  
"Hello Mr. Li," Ms. Sun stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm sure you'll want to know everything that's been happening to Li."  
  
"Yes," he said calmly. "I've missed him."  
  
I couldn't hold it anymore. How dare he say that he missed me? I'm sure he's never even thought about me for the past decade!  
  
"YOU DON'T MISS ME! You never have!" I screamed. "Why in the world are you back? What do you want from us? You ruined my life and now you want to ruin it more? I can't believe you just came back on my birthday without a word's notice!"  
  
"Now that's not true!" He boomed. For a second, I felt an ounce of fear. His voice almost made my knees weak. "I sent you an email months ago telling you specifically that I would be coming to celebrate your birthday with you!"  
  
"That's not the point and quit changing the subject and blaming everything on me!" I persisted. "This is all your fault and don't you avoid it!"  
  
"Son-" he started without an ounce of compassion.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" I screamed and ran off to my room.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.:  
  
I felt Li's pain as he confronted his father. Then, he ran off. I can't believe that Li's father would suddenly show up after abandoning his own son so he could live his life. I can't believe that he was such a selfish father!  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Li yelled and ran off. Everyone body stared down or tried to make conversation. Mr. Li went over to the food table and grabbed a plateful of food. Why isn't he going after Li? Well, if he's not going, I should. Li needs all the comfort he can get.  
  
"Li?" I pushed the door slightly open. Darkness clouded the entire room and left everything in shadow. A particular dark, large object hunched over on the bed drew me closer. I sat down next to it and stared down at my hands.  
  
"I hate him."  
  
I jumped slightly, but Li didn't notice. I cleared my throat.  
  
"I hate him so much."  
  
"Li, he's your father. You can't hate him."  
  
"Yes I can. He's done more than enough to make me hate him."  
  
"No matter what he's done, I'm sure he has a reason for it. Now, he's come back because he's missed you and has realized his mistakes."  
  
"No. He's come back because he has nowhere else to go. Tomorrow, he'll take off just like he did before."  
  
I put a hand to his shoulder. "Won't you forgive him?"  
  
"NEVER!" He stood up abruptly. "WHY? Why should I forgive him? He's never done anything for me! Why should I show him compassion when I'm the kid? He's supposed to be taking care of me and he's never done that! I WILL NOT forgive him!"  
  
I stayed quiet. It was obvious he wasn't going to listen to me. This was between him and his father. If they're ever going to stop this feud, then they're going to have to talk to each other about this. The problem is that they're both so stubborn and won't admit right and wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," a pair of arms enveloped me and I leaned against his chest. "I'm just so confused. I have to admit, I really didn't expect him to come back."  
  
"I understand Li. I shouldn't have tried to convince you to do something you didn't want to do. But you should talk to him. He might have something to say to you and I'm pretty sure you want some answers too," I looked up at him. "Whatever you decided to do, I just want you to know that I believe in you."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled. 


	107. Parents

Chapter One hundred and seven: Parents...  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Sitting alone in the dark, I listened to all the commotion going on downstairs. My fingers rubbed a wooden picture frame with a picture in it that didn't quite fit. A woman with long, wavy hair and a pair of familiar eyes smiled back at me. I tried to smile back but I could manage was a tear that distorted the picture. Blinking away the tears, I smeared the tear and set the picture back on my bedside table. Then, I stood up and walked out.  
  
The hall was brightly lit and filled with the buzz of the guests' conversations. Making my way down the stairs, I walked straight into group of people. The talking stopped immediately. They cleared a path to my father, who was holding a champagne glass. Sakura came to my side and put a hand on my arm. I grabbed her hand and wrapped my other arm around her waist.  
  
"I would like you to meet my girlfriend," I declared.  
  
He stared at me and took a sip from his glass. Then, he scoffed.  
  
"She's your girlfriend?" He shook his head. "All this time that I've left you here and you pick up such a pathetic girl?"  
  
I grinded my teeth. "What are you talking about? I love Sakura."  
  
"Oh, Li. I thought we settled this already," he turned and looked at Li. "Did you not cooperate?"  
  
I swallowed. "I have chosen and you cannot change my decision."  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.:  
  
What was going on here? What decision did Li make? Did his father want him to make another decision?  
  
"Li?" I muttered.  
  
"And what is your name?" Li's father stepped up to me and glanced down his nose.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, sir," I looked back straight into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you see in her," He turned back to Li. "Madison's a much better choice."  
  
WHAT? 


	108. Confusion

Chapter One hundred and eight: Confusion  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
What is he talking about? What does this have to do with Madison?  
  
"Li?" I gently tugged his arm. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Saku-"Li turned to me.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't told her, son!" His father boomed.  
  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" Li yelled. "What you had planned is not going to happen! No matter how much power you have, I will find a way to stop this!"  
  
"Madison, come here darling," Li's father beckoned to Madison, who nudged her way towards us.  
  
"You're happy with the engagement right?" He smiled down at her.  
  
I questioned her with my eyes. What's going on? She glanced guiltily down at the ground.  
  
"You disgust me. You think you can just pressure people into doing everything you want, don't you? Well, no one else has had the courage to stand up to you, but I will! I'm not doing it!" Li turned and ran out the door.  
  
"It's alright everybody! Everything's alright!" Mrs. Sun smiled and waved everybody away. Mr. Li just smiled at the door. Madison started back to the group, but I intercepted her.  
  
"Madison, what's going on?" I grabbed her wrist. "What did Mr. Li mean when he said 'Madison's a much better choice'?"  
  
"Oh Sakura. I didn't want to do it!" She cried. "But my parents...they...they made me!"  
  
"What? WHAT DID THEY MAKE YOU DO??" I yelled, my head bursting with nervousness, anger, and sadness."  
  
"I'm...I'm engaged to Li!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry Sakura."  
  
What? "No...no...that's not true!" I muttered. I let her hand drop and backed away until I came to a wall. "No..."  
  
Then, I ran out the door. I just couldn't stay in there. Not after what just happened. I can't believe Li is engaged with Madison. I can't believe they haven't said anything to me! Were they trying to keep this from me? What didn't they want me to know? Tears rushed to my eyes. I guess Li and I just aren't meant to be. There's nothing I can do to stop his father's decision. He hates me. What am I supposed to do?  
  
I ran out of the rich subdivision and hailed a cab.  
  
"Where to miss?" The driver stared at me from the rearview mirror.  
  
Home...I just wanted to go home...  
  
As the car started moving, I rested my head on the window, chilled by the night air. Lights flashed before my eyes, making me blind, and soon the car stopped. I handed him some bills without counting, stumbled out of the car, and ran up to my door. Just before I reached for the doorknob, I caught sight of a note stuck to the door. I lifted it off and read it.  
  
Gone out to dinner.  
  
♥ mom and dad  
  
Thanks mom and dad! Thanks for leaving right when I need you most! Dang it and I don't have my key with me. Now how am I going to get inside?  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Hi, Sakura."  
  
It was Yue.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
When I first heard about the engagement, I hated Sakura. Back then, I was a big troublemaker, not caring about other people. I didn't even know who Madison was! I knew I could get out of it somehow so I didn't bother with worrying about it. Now, it's come back to haunt me. My father had obviously done some deal with the Daidouji Family for Madison and I to be engaged. It must've been some step to making his business more successful. I wouldn't doubt him to use me like that.  
  
After I met Sakura, I completely forgot all about it...until tonight. It's not right for Sakura to find out like this. I was running as fast as I could away from my house. My feet pounding and the blood rushing to my ears. I had to get away from my father. I don't want to admit it, but he has me scared. Ever since I was little, I have always been afraid of my father. I know it might not seem like it, but it's true. Even though I was so afraid, I still hated him. Hated him for what he did to my family, hated him for what he did to my mother...  
  
She died because of him... 


	109. The past

Haha, I've JUST noticed that italic or bold font doesn't show up!!! Throughout the story, there's been NUMEROUS times when I added italic and bold font (the character's thoughts or flashbacks) so now I'll have to write out when there's a flashback...  
  
I'm just gonna answer some questions:  
  
MzHissyFits-  
  
1. Another strange thing is why she never thought of dating Yue, if he was so great and wonderful.:  
  
-Well, she did kinda like him once...before she moved to her new home...(remember the whole getting married thing with Yue and Sakura?) but after he came...Sakura thought he changed a LOT (see chapter 109: The past)  
  
2. Oh yeah, another thing: Eli's Asian, and he hasn't eaten fried rice? How in the world is that possible!?:  
  
-Yes...you've got it. He is INCREDIBLY RICH...which is so diff...cause Li is rich and he's snobby, but Eli's rich but he's nice...see, the fathers of the four guys in the "gang" rules the town...so...that has to amount to some richness.  
  
3. Uh . . . her mind doesn't work like normal people's minds, because normal people wouldn't totally write off someone like that, nor would they get really mad at their friends because they think that there's a possibility that they may be wrong. Normal people don't get that riled up about being wrong, especially not about something like that. But maybe you wanted Eli to look really good. In that case, ok, fine, it works.:  
  
-Haha...that was supposed to be a sweet scene with Eli (to get the reader all confused about SS or ES...u know? ) and the whole thing with the cell phone and cell phone key chain leads to something else that's coming soon....not telling!!   
  
4. There she is again! Oh well, guess it does make sense that she's there, since she is living in Li's house. By the way, was she kicked out of Sakura's room yet? She should be. Li owns a MANSION. There has to be room for her on the other side of the house.:  
  
-well, first of all, she wants to bother sakura. Why do you think she's here? And...she kinda wanted to take her place....(after meeting Li) so she just dominated her room.  
  
5. [sigh] more drama.:  
  
-LOL...isn't it always?   
  
6. STUPID STUPID ZACHARY! HOW THICK DO YOU HAVE TO BE! Jeepers!:  
  
-Zachary is supposed to be one of those... baby stupid ppl...always seeking attention and not really understanding what he's doing? U know?  
  
7. ok, not a car, so, what is it?:  
  
-you'll see!! I feel so special to know all the little secrets!!!   
  
asn water-  
  
1. wow. if li forgot about it then does that mean the engagement was made a long time ago?:  
  
-it'll all be clear in a few more chapters...but yes...it was a REALLY long time ago... (when he hated Sakura)   
  
Starry22153-  
  
1. Don't you mean  
  
When I first heard about the engagement, I hated Madsion.? Ne?:  
  
-No...do you remember the whole war time between Sakura and Li? That's when he found out about it...and he was at war with Sakura...  
  
Chapter One hundred and nine: The past  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mommy?" I peeked around the door at the big bed.  
  
"Li?" A voice replied. "My son, come on. It's ok."  
  
I ran to the bed and jumped on. "Hi mommy!" I smiled as widely as I could.  
  
"Hi," she smiled back. Her face was as pale as a ghost and her hair was matted onto her forehead with glistening sweat.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" I asked, playing with her hair.  
  
"Of course I am," she coughed a little. "Why do you think I'm not?"  
  
"Well...don't tell him I told you, but daddy says you're dying," I put a finger to my mouth and glanced down guiltily at having spilled my secret.  
  
"Really?" She smiled and held my face in her hands. "Well, he's just trying to scare you baby. Don't listen to him."  
  
"Okay!" I exclaimed, because that wasn't very hard to do. "Mommy, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course," she swallowed and closed her eyes.  
  
"A girl told me that you and daddy don't love each other. She said you guys just married because you had to," I told her all about how one of the servants told me about overhearing her mother talk to the other women who worked in our house. "Well, I told her that she's lying and that's not true. And...and I pulled her hair." I giggled, but glanced at my mother in case she was angry.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Isn't that right mommy? I know you and daddy love each other very much," I poked her gently on her arm. "Right?"  
  
"Right..."A tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Mommy? Why are you crying?" I stuck out my bottom lip as far as it would go. "Mommy, don't cry."  
  
"I'm not honey. I'm not. I'm just tired," she smiled, but another tear squeezed out. "Can you let mommy sleep now? Mommy's very tired."  
  
"Okay mommy, but when you wake up, can you play hide and seek with me?" I smiled, climbing down from the bed and tiptoed to the door.  
  
"Of course I will...of course I will..."  
  
"Thank you mommy! You're the best."  
  
"I love you, Li."  
  
"I love you too mommy."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She lied. She lied that time...and all those other times. After she died that night, father took me to Mrs. Sun and said I would have to live with her from then on. Then, he disappeared out of my life. When I was old enough, Mrs. Sun told me what happened. My dad forced my mother to marry him because she was the daughter of a huge corporation. The only way my father would gain control of it would be if he had a son. Years after years, my mother had to put up with my dad. All of his yells, his curses, his arguments about how he's not getting anything from her anymore until she just couldn't take it anymore. She became sick and soon died from heart failure. I hated my father then. He had killed my father. He ruined my life. Now, he's come back to haunt me.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
"What do you want?" I pushed past him and started towards my room...except, he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura," he smiled down at me.  
  
"Please let go," I swallowed.  
  
"Except...why is the mascara running?" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Have you been crying Sakura?"  
  
"No!" I slapped his hand away. "Get away from me."  
  
"Sakura, what happened between us? We were great friends!" Now he was getting angry.  
  
"You happened Yue!" I yelled. "You came and ruined everything! Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"You know why! I love you!" He sighed. "But you don't feel the same."  
  
"No, I don't," I shook my head. "Because you've changed. You've definitely changed."  
  
"Changed? I didn't changed. Same old Yue from kindergarten. In the flesh," he patted his chest as to confirm that he was real.  
  
"Yes you have. You're not the same boy you used to be. You're not that boy who would sit on the porch with me and just stare at the sky for three hours. You're not that boy who understands how I felt without me saying a thing. You're not that boy would thinks about everyone else before he thinks about himself."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He spat.  
  
"You know what? I think your kidnapping me had something to do with Li and the fact that his father fired your father. I don't think you've ever gotten over that!" I glared at him.  
  
"NO!" His face reddened a little. "Don't even mention his father. His father is the devil and he's not that far off!"  
  
"You see? That's what I mean! You wouldn't say that! You would just forgive and forget. I miss the old Yue. I could really use him right now," I sighed.  
  
"You can use me!" Yue persisted.  
  
I looked up at him. "No... Yue, no. I can't. I'm sorry, but the old Yue is gone."  
  
I tore his hand off my wrist and ran out the door again. I can't stay in the same house with him. I need to just get away from everything and everyone. I need to think for a while... 


	110. Secrets are out

Chapter One hundred and ten: Secrets are out  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I strolled along a sidewalk, biting my lip, and massaging my temple. Why did he have to come back? Why now? After everything we've been through. And why did he have to tell Sakura? Why didn't I tell her myself? I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. This is horrible. Sakura shouldn't have found out like that. I have to talk to her myself. She must have so many questions. I can understand why she is frustrated and angry with me. I would act the same. I have to explain to her.  
  
I jumped up and started running for my house.  
  
Panting for breath, I staggered up the stairs and pushed through the doors. Most of the people had gone, but some old couples were still staying, talking, laughing, and drinking wine. If they got too drunk, we could always send a chauffer to take them home. Obviously, they were taking us up on our offer.  
  
"Heyyyyy, Liiiiiiiii!" a man slurred and whacked my shoulder weakly. I shot him a quick grin and moved on.  
  
Then, I caught a glimpse of Zachary and ran towards him. Our gang was surrounding him.  
  
"ZACHARY!!! Where's Sakura?" I gasped out.  
  
"Li! Where'd you go? We were looking for you!" Zachary grinned crookedly and handed me a glass with champagne.  
  
I shook my head and handed the glass to someone nearby. "No, I need to know where Sakura is. I need to talk to her."  
  
"Li! There you are!" Madison appeared with a big smile.  
  
"MADISON! Where is Sakura?!" I gripped her arms and almost screamed at her in frustration.  
  
"Sakura? Um...she ran off a while ago. She didn't want me to follow her so I thought she just wanted some time alone to herself. I didn't ask her where she was going. I think she would go home though. You might want to check there," she said.  
  
"Thank you," I pushed through the crowd and out the doors. Then, I jumped in my car and zoomed for Sakura's house. I hope she's there.  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
A streetlight above me flickered and turned off. I sighed and kept moving. The night was cold without a coat and a skintight dress on. My face was still damp from tears and I don't doubt my mascara was running. Anyways, I didn't care about my makeup right now. I only want some answers. A car ran past me, blinding my sight, and honked. I rolled my eyes and sat down, cupping my chin with my hands.  
  
Glancing around me, nothing seemed familiar. This is strange. I thought I would be able to recognize everything by now. Maybe it's the darkness that's making things look different. I wonder why Li never told me. Why didn't Madison tell me? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME??? What am I not supposed to know? What were they keeping from me??? Why Madison? Why Li? Why me? I pounded my fists on the concrete and felt the anger spread up and down my arms and spine.  
  
Suddenly, something cold dropped on my right hand. I glanced at it and saw something glistening. It was wet. It's a raindrop! Then, another one fell right on my head. It's raining. Great...just great. Of all the days, it had to be now that it starts raining. I rubbed my arms for warmth and started walking again. Madison's gonna kill me when she sees her dress all wet.  
  
I guess I should go home now. Mom and dad should be back by now. I looked around for my neighborhood. Didn't I pass this gas station already? I searched for anything familiar. Finally giving up, I made my way under the same gas station for shelter and sat down on the cold, hard ground. I'm undeniably LOST! I'll never get home now. I guess I'll make home here, considering this will be my bed tonight.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
Pulling into Sakura's driveway, I pulled out the key jumped out the car. Then, I ran up to the door pounded.  
  
"SAKURA! ARE YOU IN THERE?? I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled and waited. "SAKURA! I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"  
  
Then, the door opened.  
  
"Sakura, thanks for-"I stopped when I saw him. "You! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Long time no see Li," Yue smiled from the doorway. "Miss me?"  
  
I ignored his joke. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Don't you know?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you've done anything to her, I'll-"I advanced menacingly.  
  
"Calm down, she came here crying her eyes out but left. She hasn't come home since," Yue explained. "I didn't do anything to her she wouldn't want me to do."  
  
"I still don't believe you! Where did she go?" I crossed my arms.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? She ran off and she gave off the impression that she didn't want to be followed. Why are you so eager to find her anyways?" He glanced me up and down. "You're looking pretty spiffy today."  
  
"So she's not home?" I bit my lip. Where in the world could she be?  
  
"Nope. You still haven't answered my question," he smirked.  
  
"That's none of your business. Besides, I have a question of my own," I replied. "What are you doing back here AND in Sakura's house? You should be arrested!"  
  
"I...managed to get away. Besides, I only did what I did because I loved Sakura and I still do!" His face was determined and serious. No more mean guy smirk.  
  
"I do too!" I defended.  
  
"I know," he glanced away. "I was jealous. She spent so much time with you after just moving here, but we were friends for years! It wasn't fair!"  
  
"Life's not fair," I turned to go. "Thanks for nothing."  
  
"So I guess you don't know yet," he muttered.  
  
"Don't know what," I turned back around to face him.  
  
He smirked at me. "I'm engaged to Sakura."  
  
"WHAT?" I nearly dropped my car keys. "What did you say?"  
  
"I guess Sakura kept something from you," he winked and closed the door in my face.  
  
Sakura...kept something...from me? 


	111. Out of the rain

Chapter One hundred and eleven: Out of the Rain  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V.-  
  
I was squeezed into a small ball, hugging my knees with my arms and tucking my head between my legs and my chest. Rain was starting to drain down to my sleeping area, surrounding my body with freezing water. By now, my teeth were chattering and my throat closed up with thirst. I can't just lie here, freezing to death; I have to at least try to make it home. I willed myself to climb to my feet, pick a direction, and start walking. The rain slammed down onto my matted hair and slumped shoulders. I didn't think about anything besides a hot bath and a warm bed. Maybe something to eat...Then, I started seeing things. I thought I saw my mother walking towards me with a bowl of steamy soup and always walked into a telephone pole. I saw Madison rushing me to class and stepped in a muddy puddle. In a few minutes, I was absolutely convinced that I was going crazy.  
  
A car was heading right towards me, headlights forcing my eyes to close. Then, the door opened and out came Li. Li...he's here...and he's gonna whisk me home and out of the freezing rain. So romantic...then, I saw an octopus pulling him back into the car. Ok...now this is weird. An octopus? Wow...my imagination is sometimes a wonderful thing, but this time it was horribly mistaken. I tripped on a chip on the ground and fell facedown into the mud. The smell was horrific so I puffed out my cheeks and held my breath. Finally, I gave up and went limp on the ground.  
  
LI'S P.O.V.-  
  
I can't believe this! Yue and Sakura are engaged???? How is this possible? How could Sakura agree to this? Why didn't she tell me? Thoughts raced through my head and anger started spreading. Then, it occurred to me. Sakura must be thinking the same things at this very moment. She is getting as angry as I am. I shouldn't jump to conclusions because there must be a logical explanation for this. Right now, I just have to find Sakura. What if she's in trouble?  
  
Sticking my head out of the car window, I glanced up and down the roads I passed. No sign of her. Where could she be at this time of night? Suddenly, a raindrop landed on my arm and I glanced up at the sky. I didn't even notice the dark clouds gathering. Great...Sakura's somewhere out in the rain! I have to find her fast. I rolled up the window and pressed my foot harder down on the gas. That was when my eyes landed on the gas level ( a/n: don't know what they're called ). The arrow was leaning right on the E. NO!!! NOOOOOO!! Not now! Don't run out of gas now!! Then, a little red button started blaring at me, confirming the fact that I was doomed. At least I had five more miles to find a gas station.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge BP sign. Yes! A gas station! Turning, I pulled up and stopped. Right in front of my eyes, Sakura was wobbling along towards me. Sakura! I threw the door opened and jumped out...which wasn't such a great idea because my tie got caught on something and jerked me back into the car. Ugg! Stupid tie! I tugged on the tie but couldn't get it loose. Finally, I ripped it from my neck and tore out the car. Sakura was lying face down on the ground, not moving. Omg! What happened?  
  
I slid a hand under her knees and shoulders and lifted her back to the car. Then, I jumped back in and zoomed off, worry tugging heavily at my heart.  
  
"MS. SUN!!!" I screamed when I parked at my house. "SAKURA'S IN TROUBLE!"  
  
Ms. Sun ran out the door and stared in the car. "Oh my dear. Hurry, get her out, I'll have a room prepared."  
  
I carried her back into the house carefully. She felt so fragile and small. Tears welled in my eyes, but I blinked them back. Setting her down on the bed Ms. Sun had prepared, I was shooed out the room and the door slammed in my face. Then, I ran to the nearest phone and called a doctor and the rest of the gang. I really hope that Sakura's all right.


	112. There's no cure for the common cold

Chapter one hundred and twelve: There's no cure for the common cold

SAKURA'S P.O.V.-

"The poor thing...to get stuck in the rain like that!" A familiar voice shot through my hazy dreams.

I groaned. "Where am I?"

"Omg! She talked! Somebody quick!"

I felt a cloth pressing heavily against my forehead. Reaching my hand to pull it off, I felt it was almost ice cold.

"Somebody call the doctor!"

"The poor thing..." That voice again...

"Oh Lucy! Stop it with 'the poor thing' already. I think I speak for everyone when I say, IT IS FRIGGIN ANNOYING!" A loud voice pounded against my eardrums and I shoved my head further down into a wet pillow.

"Oh now, that's enough, Katie! She didn't mean that Lucy. No...no...don't start...no...not the tears..." someone sighed.

I was starting to feel the heat boil inside my body now. I felt my hair matted against my sweaty forehead. I felt the heavy blankets squeezing my body to the covers. I felt the pounding headache just rattling my brains inside my head. I felt my throat close up and scratch against itself whenever I tried to breathe. I felt heat waves in the room.

"Doctor! You're here!"

"What is the problem?"

"She's woken up!"

"That's good." The bed beneath me sagged. "Sakura? How do you feel?"

I tried to say 'awful' but couldn't get the breath to talk.

"Well, your throat is most likely swollen so don't try to talk. I have to say, your forehead feels burning hot.

_It does? _I didn't feel anything on my head. In fact, I don't think I feel my arms, legs, fingers, toes...nothing.

"My dear child, you have pneumonia," the doctor explained. "It's a very mild case but it's nothing to scoff at. You shouldn't have stayed out so long in the rain! And in these temperatures, it's amazing you're not in deep trouble right now."

"She's a lucky one, that she is," someone murmured.

"Well, I'll leave you in the very capable hands of these women. Get lots of rest and you'll be up and running in a week or two!" The bed creaked again as the doctor left.

"You poor dear. We'll take good care of you," a large women smiled warmly and stroked my forehead. I tried to smile back when a sharp pain shot up my stomach. I doubled over and clenched my sides. Suddenly, I felt bile pushing against the back of my mouth and leaned over the side of the bed as far as I could and felt it all rush out of my mouth. Then, I fell back to my pillow and fell unconscious.

LI'S P.O.V-

I had my face buried in my pillow, worry overtaking my heart. It was the next day and I practically felt the bags under my eyes. I didn't get a blink of sleep last night. I kept walking down to her room, but always stopped by one of the maids or Ms. Sun. They said she needed time to get well. I can't really argue. I glanced at my clock and the numbers 10:45 blinked back at me. I yawned, stretched out a pain in my shoulder, and walked to the bathroom.

Soon, I found myself pacing up and down besides her room. I could hear the murmuring of the women inside, walking back and forth and just chatting amongst themselves. Sometimes, if someone were to walk out, I could sneak a peak at Sakura, but she would always be covered with blankets, clothes, or some other woman was in the way. Frustrated, I was about to just charge into the room when I spotted Ms. Sun from the corner of my eye.

"Li, she's all right. It's only a mild case of pneumonia and it should clear up in a week or two," Ms. Sun said, laying a comforting hand on my arm.

I heaved a sigh of relief. Even though she was all right, I still wanted to see her.

Ms. Sun read my mind. "When she wakes up, I'll call you to come visit ok?"

"Thank you, Ms. Sun," I smiled and glanced back at the door.

"Oh yes, your father wanted to talk to you," Ms. Sun announced. "He's downstairs."

"He's still here? He's had his fun so why doesn't he just leave and leave us be?" I muttered.

"Please Li. Give him a chance. Go talk to him. Your mother would have wanted you to," Ms. Sun smiled a little.

The mention of my mother finally won me over. I would do anything for my mother. I would do anything for Sakura. I sighed and headed downstairs.


	113. Against my will

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've started school for about 6 weeks now and I just haven't had any time to write. Thanks for sticking with me still!

One hundred and thirteen:

I walked down the stairs slowly, trying to avoid the task of facing my father again. The TV was on in the living room, emitting a glow onto the walls. He was sitting on the coach, sipping a glass of champagne, and watching the news.

"I'm so glad you could join me, son," he said simply.

I grimaced. He had always done that...knew where I was hiding.

"Whatever," I spat and walked into the room.

He turned to me, swirling the glass in his hands and smiling.

"I remember when you were little, you would play with your mother," he smiled, staring off into space. "You looked so happy."

I stared at him. _Why is he talking about this? Has he really changed? Does he really want us to be a family again? _My heart felt this new hope and grabbed on.

"That Sakura is an interesting girl, isn't she?" He continued.

I felt my heart loosen. He didn't want to talk about me. He just wanted me to feel for him again and then leave me like he did before. Well, I'm not going to let him play me like some puppet of his.

"I love her," I said, simply.

He didn't reply. Instead, he just sipped on his glass and turned back to the TV.

I couldn't take this anymore. _Why is he just sitting there, looking all high and mighty? He doesn't belong to this family anymore. He's not welcome in this home._ I sucked in a breath and walked up to him. I grabbed the remote, snapped the TV off, and faced him.

"Ms. Sun said you wanted to talk. If you have nothing to say, I can gladly show you the door. Either way, you are not welcome in this home anymore," I stared intensely, trying not to let my shaky voice show.

He smiled back at me. "You're growing to be more like me every day."

I snapped. He knew exactly what to say to get to me. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

His smile dropped and was replaced with a scowl. "Actually, my dear boy. This house still belongs to me, as is the same with you. Like it or not, you're still my son and you will do what I tell you."

"And what would that be?" I could tell he was inching towards something. When my father wants something, he's going to get it.

"I never want you to correspond with that girl ever again," he said.

"What?" I gaped at him in surprise. _What does he care about Sakura?_ "No way."

His scowl worsened. "Li, you know very well, I will do everything in my will to get what I want. Either you leave her now or I'm forced to take drastic measures."

"Is that a threat? Are you going to murder Sakura?" I gasped at my father's cruelness. Even I didn't suspect his efforts to go that far.

"Of course not. Murder is not a respected action. I will make her life miserable however. You should consider this," he started walking towards me.

"I will not let you do anything to her. Whatever you do, I won't leave her! You can't make me," I growled in his face.

He snickered. "Just watch me."

With that, he pushed past me and rushed up the stairs. I followed.

"Where are you going?" I screamed at him.

"Ms. Sun!" He exclaimed, nearing the door of the room in which Sakura currently resided in.

Ms. Sun came out, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Mr. Li, is there something you need?"

"Yes, tell miss Sakura to get her things and leave my house immediately," he ordered, standing tall with his nose in the air.

"But-but...Mr. Li. Miss Sakura is still sick. She can't possibly leave now. She can't even walk!" Ms. Sun amazingly stood up to my father.

This, however, made him mad. "Ms. Sun. I've never liked you. It was my wife who had hired you and I have always disapproved. However, she is no longer here to protect you or to require your services. You are no long needed in this household. Please pack your things and leave right away. And if that girl can't walk, drag her along with you!"

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed onto Ms. Sun. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T FIRE HER!"

"I'll do what I want Li and you can't stop me," he glared. "Now go to your room!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I felt tears pushing against my eyes. _I can't believe he's doing this. He ruins my life and now he has the nerve to come back and order me around? I don't think so._

Suddenly, two large hands grabbed me by my armpits and started dragging me off to my room.

"WHO ARE THESE? YOUR BODYGUARDS? DID THEY COME WITH YOU TO DO YOUR BIDDING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! YOU'LL BE SORRY!! I HATE YOU!!!" Their grips tightened as I struggled to hit my father. When I failed, they proceeded to drag me with my feet kicking and my arms flailing. _No...this can't happen. Not after everything we've been through. It can't end like this!_


	114. The Aftermath

I'm sorry everyone!! It's the holidays and I've been really busy. But overall, it's pure laziness on my part. ;; I'm sorry. I have promised you that I will finish this story and I guarantee you that I will not stop until I have finished. Thanks for sticking with me for SOOO long… PREVIOUSLY…

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.-**

"Madison, what's going on?" I grabbed her wrist. "What did Mr. Li mean when he said 'Madison's a much better choice'?"

"Oh Sakura. I didn't want to do it!" She cried. "But my parents...they...they made me!"

"What? WHAT DID THEY MAKE YOU DO??" I yelled, my head bursting with nervousness, anger, and sadness."

"I'm...I'm engaged to Li!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry Sakura."

What? "No...no...that's not true!" I muttered. I let her hand drop and backed away until I came to a wall. "No..."

**LI'S P.O.V.-**

"Long time no see Li," Yue smiled from the doorway. "Miss me?"

I ignored his joke. "Where's Sakura?"

"How am I supposed to know? She ran off and she gave off the impression that she didn't want to be followed. Why are you so eager to find her anyways?" He glanced me up and down. "You're looking pretty spiffy today."

"So she's not home?" I bit my lip. Where in the world could she be?

"Nope. You still haven't answered my question," he smirked.

"That's none of your business. Besides, I have a question of my own," I replied. "What are you doing back here AND in Sakura's house? You should be arrested!"

"I...managed to get away. Besides, I only did what I did because I loved Sakura and I still do!" His face was determined and serious. No more mean guy smirk.

"Life's not fair," I turned to go. "Thanks for nothing."

"So I guess you don't know yet," he muttered.

"Don't know what," I turned back around to face him.

He smirked at me. "I'm engaged to Sakura."

"WHAT?" I nearly dropped my car keys. "What did you say?"

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.-**

I was starting to feel the heat boil inside my body now. I felt my hair matted against my sweaty forehead. I felt the heavy blankets squeezing my body to the covers. I felt the pounding headache just rattling my brains inside my head. I felt my throat close up and scratch against itself whenever I tried to breathe. I felt heat waves in the room.

"My dear child, you have pneumonia," the doctor explained. "It's a very mild case but it's nothing to scoff at. You shouldn't have stayed out so long in the rain! And in these temperatures, it's amazing you're not in deep trouble right now."

"She's a lucky one, that she is," someone murmured.

**LI'S P.O.V.-**

"That Sakura is an interesting girl, isn't she?" He continued.

I felt my heart loosen. He didn't want to talk about me. He just wanted me to feel for him again and then leave me like he did before. Well, I'm not going to let him play me like some puppet of his.

"I love her," I said, simply.

"I never want you to correspond with that girl ever again," he said.

"What?" I gaped at him in surprise. _What does he care about Sakura?_ "No way."

His scowl worsened. "Li, you know very well, I will do everything in my will to get what I want. Either you leave her now or I'm forced to take drastic measures."

"Is that a threat? Are you going to murder Sakura?" I gasped at my father's cruelness. Even I didn't suspect his efforts to go that far.

"Of course not. Murder is not a respected action. I will make her life miserable however. You should consider this," he started walking towards me.

"I will not let you do anything to her. Whatever you do, I won't leave her! You can't make me," I growled in his face.

He snickered. "Just watch me."

"Ms. Sun!" He exclaimed, nearing the door of the room in which Sakura currently resided in.

Ms. Sun came out, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Mr. Li, is there something you need?"

"Yes, tell miss Sakura to get her things and leave my house immediately," he ordered, standing tall with his nose in the air.

"But-but...Mr. Li. Miss Sakura is still sick. She can't possibly leave now. She can't even walk!" Ms. Sun amazingly stood up to my father.

This, however, made him mad. "Ms. Sun. I've never liked you. It was my wife who had hired you and I have always disapproved. However, she is no longer here to protect you or to require your services. You are no long needed in this household. Please pack your things and leave right away. And if that girl can't walk, drag her along with you!"

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed onto Ms. Sun. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T FIRE HER!"

"I'll do what I want Li and you can't stop me," he glared.

Chapter One hundred and fourteen: The aftermath

SAKURA'S P.O.V.- 

"Oh honey, look at her. She looks terrible!"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"My poor baby!!!"

I groaned. "Mom?"

"GASP! Did you hear that? My baby talked!"

"Yes, I did honey."

"Hallelujah!! My baby's alive!!!"

"I'm pretty sure she was alive the whole time, dear."

"Dad?" I opened my eyes to my old room. My parents towered over me, especially my mom. "What time is it?"

Everything that happened last time was really blurry. I can't remember anything except the basics. All I know is, I was sick at Li's house.

"Mom, how did I get home?" I sat up and scratched my head. The dizziness was gone and I was feeling much better.

"Why, Ms. Sun brought you home. Don't you remember?" She smiled and wiped my forehead.

"No…" I mumbled.

"Oh, my poor little boo. She doesn't remember a thing! Why, I should go talk to that Mr. Li and ask him what the heck happened to my little girl!" Mom exclaimed, shaking her head.

"I don't think we should take it to that extreme honey," dad sighed and sipped at his tea.

"Well, why shouldn't I? My little girl almost died! I think I have a right! She is my only child!" Mom said, flustered.

Mr. Li…I think I remember him…Li's father. He…didn't really like me…something about Madison…Madison…Madison! Madison is engaged to Li!

Everything came flooding back, including the pain of the reality around me. Li is engaged to Madison, which means Li will marry Madison. _Li, my love, my life and Madison, my best friend. How is this possible? Is life truly this cruel? No…Mr. Li is this cruel. _A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before my parents could see. _What else could go wrong?_

"Hello Sakura," Yue walked in and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're still here," I replied and turned away.

"Sakura, that's no way to treat your future-" Mom scolded.

"It's alright, Mrs. Kinomoto. I'm sure she's just tired," Yue sat down on my bed and ran his hand through my hair.

"But honestly Yue, I will not let my daughter become disrespectful. If she cannot respect her own husband, I do not see how-"

"WHAT?!?!?!" I flew off my bed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MOM?!?!?"

"What honey?" My mom patted my hand. "What- have you not told her Yue?"

"TOLD ME WHAT?" I turned and glared at Yue.

Yue stared at me.

"Well, go on sweetie. Don't be shy," mom encouraged him on.

"Well," Yue started and smiled at me, "we're engaged to be married."

**LI'S P.O.V.-**

Lying on my bed in the dark, I recounted the day's events. Especially the encounter at Sakura's house.

"_So I guess you don't know yet," he muttered._

"Don't know what," I turned back around to face him.

He smirked at me. "I'm engaged to Sakura."  


I sighed. _No way can Sakura be engaged to Yue. She would never agree to something like that. I know her and I know she doesn't love Yue. She loves me…_

But the look on Yue's face told me otherwise. How could he be so confident? How could he be so sure that he's going to marry Sakura? And of course, why didn't Sakura tell me about this engagement? _So many questions…so little answers_


	115. Anger Management

Chapter One hundred and fifteen: Anger Management 

"Li?"

I looked up as the door slowly opened. Ms. Sun popped her head in.

"Oh, hi Ms. Sun. Come on in," I smiled and walked over to open the door wider.

"No, Li. I just had a few final words to say," she smiled and put down her suitcase.

I suddenly remembered that Ms. Sun was fired…by my father. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. The thought of Ms. Sun leaving never crossed my mind. She has been with me since…as long as I can remember. She was here when I was born. She was here when mother…died. She's been through everything with me and has always been my encouragement. You could say that she's practically my second mother. I can't imagine life without her.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Ms. Sun," I whispered, blinking my misting eyes.

She chuckled. "You're a good boy, Li. Don't let your father get you down. He's just a bitter, old man who doesn't know anything about love or compassion. He's nothing like you."

"Thank you, Ms. Sun," I sighed. "You know I would do anything to make you stay, but…"

"Don't you worry about me," she patted my back. "I'm a strong girl. I can hold up on my own."

"I have no doubt that you will," I looked down, "but it's not going to be the same without you here."

"You just worry about Sakura. She needs you more than I do," She pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Ms. Sun," I sighed.

"I love you too, Li," she dabbed at her eyes. "Don't worry. We'll see each other soon. I wish you the best of luck in everything."

"Thank you," I stood back and watched her lift her suitcase and walk out the door. Then, I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.- 

"Sakura! Open the door!" My mom begged.

"NO!" I screamed back.

"Please? Poopie-poo?" She continued. "Mommy's worried about you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I drew up the covers over my head and plugged my ears. _How could my parents do this to me?_

"You haven't eaten yet!" Mom whimpered. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!?! YOU'RE MAKING ME MARRY SOMEONE WITH MY CONSENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?!? DOESN'T MY OPINION COUNT FOR ANYTHING?!?!" I yelled.

"But I thought you and Yue were best friends! You even made a pact to marry each other when you grew up!" Mom exclaimed.

"I TOLD YOU! HE TRIED TO KIDNAP ME!! DO YOU STILL THINK I LIKE HIM?" I dug my head in my pillow.

"Oh honey, stop exaggerating! It's called a DATE! He was trying to let you have a good time!"

"HE ALMOST KILLED LI!!!" I cried, recalling the memory.

"I'm sure he didn't get that hurt. Besides, he was trying to break you two up! I would be mad at him too! Now open up. Let mommy help."

"I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL LIKE HIM!"

"DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!!"

**LI'S P.O.V.-**

"You'll never stop ruining that boy's life, will you?"

I broke out of my daydreaming. _Was that Ms. Sun's voice?_

"You're an awful man! The only reason why anyone works for you is because they're afraid of you!"

I opened the door and stuck my head out. Two large men looked down at me from the end of the hallway. When I got to the top of the stairs, they stopped me, but I could see Ms. Sun at the bottom, confronting my father about something.

"Ms. Sun, may I remind you who you are talking to?" My father twirled his wine glass as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, I'm not under your employment anymore so I can say whatever I want to you!" Ms. Sun pointed at my father.

"Don't touch me. You are below me, remember that. I can do whatever I want," My father shot back.

"I may be below you, but that does not mean you are better than me! You do not care about any other people beside yourself. Sooner or later, you will discover that you are all alone in this world! Now, don't you split up Syaoran and Sakura! They love each other…but you wouldn't understand that! Ms. Li was lucky to escape your grasp!" I felt my heart being tugged at when she mentioned my mother.

"Don't you talk about that woman! She was never any help! All she did was be sick and that simply wasted my money!" He exclaimed, sipping at his drink.

"You moron!" She slapped away the glass, which fell and shattered, spilling wine all across the floor.

"You made your last mistake," my father glared and slapped Ms. Sun across the face.

"MS.SUN!" I screamed and tried to scramble down the stairs, but the men held me back.

Ms. Sun looked up at me, but turned back to my father. "You'll never change. I just pray that Syaoran will get away safely."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" My father screamed.

"Gladly," Ms. Sun turned and stormed away.

I fell to my knees and pushed the men away.

"No wonder you've turned out like you are, being under the guidance of that woman," he turned towards me.

"Ms. Sun is a better person that you'll ever be. Everything she said was right and you know it," I stared into his eyes.

"Don't you talk like that, boy! When you are under my roof, you will abide by my rules," he looked away.

"Well, you can't control me for much longer. I love Sakura and nobody can stop us from being together. Not even you," I got up and turned to walk away.

"You have changed…" he whispered.

"You don't know anything about me," I walked back to my room.


	116. Mind of My Own

Chapter One hundred and sixteen: Mind of my own 

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.-**

My mom finally gave up and decided to leave me alone. Although, my thoughts have invaded my privacy._ I wonder if Li is alright. What has his father done to him? How is he holding up? I sure miss him…_

"Sakura! There's someone here to see you!" mom knocked on my door again.

"Mom, don't think I'm gonna fall for that," I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura?"

I gasped.

"It's me, Ms. Sun."

"Ms. Sun!" I threw my covers off and ran to the door. After throwing open the door, I was so relieved to see her face. "I've missed you."

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ms. Sun immediately placed her hand over my forehead. "Have you been eating?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," I smiled. "How's Li?"

She looked away. "He's fine."

My heart felt squeezed in my chest. "He's not OK, is he?"

She didn't say anything.

"Can I go see him?" I asked, tears welling behind my eyes.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," she shook her head.

I slid down to my knees, tears splattering to the ground.

"Don't worry," Ms. Sun pulled me close to her. "It'll be alright."

"Why is everyone trying to split us up? Why can't they just leave us alone?!" I sobbed into her hair. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I know sweetie, I know…life's not fair," she patted my back.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Sun. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Wait…why aren't you home?" I looked around and saw her suitcase. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Now, why-"

"NO! What happened? Tell me, please…?" I asked, worriedly.

"He fire me," she announced silently.

"Oh…I'm sorry. If you ever need any help, I'm here for you," I nodded. "You've done so much for me."

"Now, are you gonna tell me why you locked yourself in your room?" Ms. Sun sat down on my bed.

"Well, Ms. Sun, she's just blabbering on. Maybe you can set her straight," my mother came in the room and started gesturing to Ms. Sun.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk, Ms. Sun? Away from here?" I begged.

"Sure," Ms. Sun nodded. "We'll be back, Mrs. Kinomoto."

"Alright, Ms. Sun," my mother smiled brightly. "You come back for tea anytime!"

"I will, Mrs. Kinomoto," Ms. Sun grinned and picked up her suitcase.

"Come on, Ms. Sun," I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house.

**LI'S P.O.V.-**

It's funny how the night seems to stretch on endlessly. How each minute seems to take an eternity to pass. I tossed and turned throughout the night because no position was comfortable. Each noise kept me annoyed. Finally, I gave up and walked to the bathroom.

"I can't believe she did that!"

I froze and turned back toward the stairs. The guards were still there, but I doubted they were the same guys as before. As always, they stopped me before I reached the stairs.

"Who let her get out? That stupid girl!"

I recognized the voice as my father's. He was apparently talking on the phone. And he was definitely angry.

"What's the boy's name? … That's Yamazaki's son! What is she doing with Yamazaki's son?!"

_Yamazaki?_ I gasped. _Zachary!_

"Crap, that ruins all of my plans! Now who's going to marry Li?"

I flinched at my name and edged a little closer.

"That…Sakura is not suitable! Madison was the one chosen! I hope her father knows what she's done!"

_Hmm…what did Madison do?_

"What am I going to do now? I came especially for this engagement! Now, it's off?!"

_WHAT?! The engagement is off?_ My heart nearly exploded with excitement and joy as I jumped up and down. _I can't wait to tell Sakura!_ I suddenly froze when the reality hit me. I can't tell her, I can't even see her…not with my father here. And besides, she might not even want to see me. After all, she is engaged to Yue.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.- 

"That same guy who kidnapped you and beat Li up badly?" Ms. Sun asked behind a cup of coffee.

"Yes," I replied sadly. "Apparently, my previously sick grandmother loved us as a couple when we were kids and wanted us to get married."

"But you don't want that, do you?" Ms. Sun sighed. "Doesn't your mother know about your history with him?"

"No, my parents don't know anything that happened when I was living with you and Li," I explained.

"Hmm, that makes it much more difficult. I could talk to-"

"No, don't bother Ms. Sun. They're not going to believe you. They might just think I persuaded you to tell them," I sighed and drew with my finger on the table. Somehow, I ended up writing Li's name. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Maybe I'll convince Yue to leave or something."

"If you say so. Does Li don't of the engagement?" asked Ms. Sun.

"I don't think so," I shook my head.

"I could tell him," Ms. Sun suggested.

I stared out the winder and scoffed. "Why would he care? He's engaged to my best friend."

"No, Sakura. He's miserable about it!"

I bit my lip. "He is? Then why didn't he tell me all this time?"

"He was afraid you wouldn't even give him a chance," Ms. Sun replied.

"Of course I would've given him a chance!"

"Even if you knew he was engaged to your BEST FRIEND? For some reason, I don't think you would betray your friend like that."

I had to admit, she was right. I never would've tried to get involved with Li if I knew Madison was marrying him.

"In fact, you might say that everything good has happened because they didn't tell you."

"Yes, I guess it did," I smiled. "It was just such a shock. Does anyone else know?"

Ms. Sun flinched. "Um…the other guys."

"WHAT? How did they find out?"

"Well, I think Madison should be the one to tell you this," Ms. Sun said. "And I should go now."

"Oh…thank you for everything. Li and I are very lucky to have you with us during this," I stood up and hugged her one more time.

"You're welcome. And I'll drop by Li's house."

"Could you…tell him…that I…miss him?" I stuttered.

"Of course," she agreed and smiled.

"And…um…that I love him?"


	117. The Truth

**Chapter One hundred and seventeen: The Truth**

**LI'S P.O.V.-**

"Li, this is your father. If you don't unlock this door immediately, I will order one of my guards to charge through it!"

I ignored my father's threats and pulled the sheets over my head. I've been lying here for the whole day, refusing to exit my room.

"FINE! STAY IN YOUR ROOM! DON'T EAT! SEE IF I CARE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! SINCE YOU LOVE YOUR ROOM SO MUCH, YOU SHOULD GET USED TO IT BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER COMING OUT!"

I heard a key sliding into the doorknob and a click confirming my captivity. I turned over on my side. There is no point in leaving my room anyways. There's nothing to live for anymore. I closed my eyes, pressed my face against the wet pillow, and drifted into a deep sleep again.

"YOU, LI SYAORAN, ARE CHARGED FOR THEIVARY!"

I was standing in a large courtroom, millions of eyes stared down at me.

"I didn't do it!" I screamed, but my voice came out feebly.

"MY DOGGIE! WHERE'S MY DOGGIE!" Sakura suddenly ran up to me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"I don't have your doggie! Trust me!" I pleaded.

"I KNEW YOU WERE AFTER MY DOGGIE ALL ALONG! YOU WERE JUST PRETENDING TO LIKE ME!" Sakura screamed, tears streaming down her face. "ALL I WANT IS MY DOGGIE! I'LL SET YOU FREE! JUST LET IT GO!"

"It wasn't me! I'm telling the truth!" I turned back to the judge, who looked oddly like Zachary.

"Oh? And if you didn't do it, who did!" He glared down upon me; gravel in hand, ready to be brought on my head.

I looked around the courtroom and found the man guilty of the deed.

"It was him!" I pointed into the corner that was clouded with shadows. The man stood up from leaning against the wall and strolled into the light. It was my father.

The crowd burst into commotion. A woman fainted behind me.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THE PRESIDENT!" The judge exclaimed, banging the gravel to settle down the audience.

"It WAS him! I saw him! I was hanging up Christmas stockings and tinsel in the living room when I heard a whimper. Then, I saw him walk out the door with the doggie in hand!" I narrowed my eyes at my father, the guilty one. He smiled back.

"OH!" Sakura ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her. My heart dropped like a ton.

"Don't you cry, dear. I'll get you another doggie," my father stroked her hair. _Don't you touch her_, I wanted to scream, but somehow my throat closed up.

"Sakura…" I groaned and reached out a hand for her.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She spat in my face and buried her into my father's chest.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" He laughed as two burly men dragged me further and further into the darkness, his laughter ringing on…

"YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"HEY! HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE! SOMEBODY STOP THAT WOMAN!"

I groaned and yawned, awoken by the screams and pounding on my door.

"LI! LI! ARE YOU IN THERE?

I sat up and looked around. I almost didn't recognize my own room.

"LI, HONEY! ARE YOU OK?"

_Ms. Sun? _

"MS. SUN!" I exclaimed excitedly and ran to the door. However, my memory only returned after I pulled on it and it didn't budge. "HE'S LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"Oh, that dreadful man," I heard her mutter when I pressed my ear to the door. "Don't you worry Li. I'll get you out of there!"

"Why did you come?"

"I must tell you something very important!"

"THERE SHE IS! GRAB HER!"

"MS. SUN! WATCH OUT!" I warned her.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF ME! I AM A LADY! YOU ARE NOT TO TREAT ME THIS WAY!"

"MS. SUN?" I strained to hear what was going on. Now, all I could hear was glass breaking and someone falling.

"LI! GO TO SAKURA! SHE NEEDS YOU! GO TO HER!" Ms. Sun yelled out, her voice fading.

"MS. SUN!" I tugged at the doorknob, but it wouldn't move.

"GO LI! GO!"

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" I screamed.

"You can just forget about that boy!"

I gasped and almost jumped back from the door at the sound of his voice. Images of my dream appeared before my eyes. His laughter…

"You can just forget about leaving because you can not to exit your room!"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, helplessly and slid to my knees.

He laughed. "And I hate you too."

I shook and punched the door. Ignoring the pain in my hand, I worried about Sakura and Ms. Sun. _How am I supposed to get out of here!_ _There is no other way!_ I turned around and sat down, my back against the door. _Sakura…if only…_Sunlight shined into my eyes and as I lifted my hand to block it, I froze. Sunlight…a window…AN EXIT!

I jumped up and glided over to the window. It wasn't too high up, only the second floor. And there was a small ledge outside the window that stretched out long enough to reach a tree branch. I quickly lifted the window and stretched a leg out onto the ledge. Once I had gotten my footing, I turned around and examined the tree branch. It looked strong enough to hold me. I licked my lips, took a deep breath, and jumped. I didn't even look where I was jumping, but grabbed on for dear life as soon as I felt the tree bark. Then, I climbed, hand over hand, toward the tree and finally jumped off. Looking around, there wasn't anyone there. Then, I set off for Sakura's house.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.-**

I walked slowly back home. I didn't want to endure another lecture about my illness or my…engagement. _What am I supposed to do?_ My parents will never let me go and Yue will certainly not. I guess I'm trapped…The house came within view and I kicked a stone off the sidewalk. Finally, I stood before my house. I bent down, reached below the doormat, and retrieved a key. I sighed and slipped the key in.

"Sakura?"

I froze. I recognized that voice…


	118. Step One to a Happy Ending

**Chapter One hundred and eighteen:** Step One to a Happy Ending

LI'S P.O.V.- 

"Sakura?" I repeated?

My palm was sweaty and my heart raced. She turned around and blinked at me. She stared at me when wide eyes, not moving an inch.

"How are you?" I questioned. _Why is she just standing there?_

Suddenly, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I gasped and almost fell over at the surprise. I felt a blast of warmth explode through my body and I hugged her back.

"Where were you?" She cried into my shirt. "I don't know what to do? Do you hate me?"

"What?" I smiled. "Why would I hate you?"

She looked up and the sun signed brightly into her eyes. I wanted to enjoy this perfect moment, but tears started forming. Slowly, she backed away from me.

"Sakura?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

"Li, there's something you don't know. I-um…I'm engaged to Yue…" she sniffled and she lifted her hand to wipe away a tear as her hair fell to shield her face.

"Sakura, I kn-"

"It wasn't my idea! I didn't agree to it, but- my parents…" she looked up, the tears in her eyes quivered with fear.

"I know…"

"I just don't know- what?" she looked up and blinked those big and beautiful eyes at me.

"I know about everything." I smiled reassuringly.

"You know about…my engagement?"

"Yes, and I don't care," I took a step towards her.

"You don't?" She bit her lip.

"No, don't worry. I'll find a way to stop it. I will not let you marry Yue if it's the last thing I do," I hugged her; I didn't want to be away from her for even a second.

"And also, I'm so sorry Li! I should've known that you didn't want to get married to Madison. I should've known that it was your father who was making this happen. I should've been patient and listened to your explanation," she looked up at me, hoping for forgiveness.

I gave it to her. "We both know you're not patient. That's what I love about you. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. You're here with me and that's all I want. No one can stop us," I sighed.

"But they will. We can't escape our fates. Yue will not let me go and your father definitely will not surrender you. We're powerless against them!" She sniffed and laid her head against my chest.

"Something will happen. I know we were meant for each other and nothing can change that," I closed my eyes.

"I beg to differ."

Sakura gasped and I whipped around. Yue was standing in front of me. I held Sakura behind my back and stood forward to meet him.

"Yue." I confirmed.

He just stood there, staring at me.

"I'm going to tell it to you straight. You know I love Sakura dearly and I will not surrender her to you," I declared, fists clenched, ready for a fight.

He still didn't say anything. Instead, he was looking at Sakura. His shoulders were drooped and I thought I caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"You win," he whispered and turned to leave.

"Wait! Yue!" Sakura yelled and ran ahead of me, but stopped within of feet of him. Yue stopped with his back to Sakura.

"Thank you… my friend," she said.

I understood. They have been friends since they were very young and now to separate like this. Sakura did the right thing.

"You'd better take care of her," was all Yue said and walked off.

I nodded and walked up to Sakura. She turned around and wept into my arms.

"Why did this happen? Why do things have to end this way?"

"I don't know…I'm so sorry."

"At least I still have you. I-I love you, Li."

The ground disappeared and my heart exploded with glee.

"I love you too."


	119. Step Two to a Happy Ending

**Chapter One hundred and nineteen:** Step Two to a Happy Ending

SAKURA'S P.O.V.- 

The loss of Yue was a depressing one. He has been my dear friend for many years and the one to whom I ran to with all my troubles. If it had been my choice, he would not have been replaced by Li. Unfortunately, my world is not a perfect one and I am just happy I have Li, although…perhaps not for long.

"SAKURA! LI!"

Li and I turned simultaneously at our second interruption. This time, it was Madison.

"MADISON!" I ran up to her and we hugged.

"Sakura, how are you? Are you okay? I've heard so many bad things! I was sooo worried!" She examined me from head to toe.

"I'm absolutely fine! What about you?" I smiled.

"I have some fantastic news to tell you guys!" She grinned and looked about to jump up and down. Li walked up to us.

"What is it?" He asked.

"ZACHARY AND I GOT MARRIED!"

We stared at her in stunned silence.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We got married, secretly! Can you believe it?" She extended her left hand to show me the ring. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"OMG!" We linked hands and started jumping up and down like girls do.

"Li, do you know what this means!" I turned and jumped into his arms.

"We're not engaged anymore!" Li laughed and twirled me around in the air.

BEEP BEEP! A car stopped behind us. Zachary, Eli, and Julian jumped out and waved at us.

Li met up with them with a high-five.

"Congrats man," he hugged Zachary. "on your marriage. Too bad we couldn't have been there."

"Yea, I'll never forgive you. Julian there ate half the cake before the reception started!"

We all laughed as Julian started wrestling Zachary.

"They never change, do they?" Madison and I giggled.

"Did you tell them the rest of the news, Madison?" Zachary asked.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot!" She turned to Li. "Zachary, Eli, and Julian's fathers had a secret meeting and they decided to throw Mr. Li from their group! They agreed upon his rashness and his constant useless money spending. Instead, they have deliberated and agreed that you are old and wise enough to take your father's position!"

Li stood, stunned. His mouth was hanging slightly open. I smiled. Li totally deserved this! I think he'll do fine.

"So, with this proposition, you will gain control over all your father's assets and stocks! Everything is yours!" Madison chuckled.

"That is, if you want it…" Zachary shrugged. "If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it."

"OF COURSE I'LL TAKE IT!" Li pulled Zachary into a headlock. "You're not taking my money!"

Li face told me he was extremely happy. I knew this was exactly he wanted. Now, his father can no longer bother us and we can live the life we've always wanted! We can be together!


End file.
